Parallel World
by spiritfire
Summary: Yugi gets to send to an unknown world. There he meets Yami, heir to the kingdom of Lunar. Can Yugi help him and at the same time getting back to his world. Friendship and probably love and expect a lot of crossovers.
1. Prologue

spiritfire: Hello and welcome to my 2nd story of my fanfiction this is only a prologue though and one more thing, I should tell you that they're a lot of crossovers I'm going to cover here like Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII or IX and most impotantly I don't owe all the characters in this story and any new characters if there is the one, I owe it! so enjoy reading

Yami: You decided to make another fanfiction that is so unlike you

spiritfire: Well, to tell you the truth I'm still working on the next chappie and school is way over me

Yami: ... and what about Smeagol eh? He peed on my bed where I was sleeping last night!

spiritfire: Oops, I forgot to tell you that he wasn't potty trained yet

Yami: I'll kill you for this

And on with the story... la de dah de dah

I. Prologue

_Stars were twinkiling at the sky and some people were expecting to happen something unsual if yet different. The people of Lunar were at the King's palace for this day would be the prince's 16th birthday and at the same time, he will receive the inheritance of their kingdom which has passed down for generations. The prince who was sitting at his chair at the ballroom was looking bored somewhat even though many women were gushing on him for one reason: He has spiky red and black hair and at the middle bottom of his head were his yellow bangs shaped like a lightning but that wasn't the real reason they admire him. It was his eyes that admire them the most because he has crimson red eyes and when light struck him, his eyes were as bright as an amethyst._

_"These women...must I always be 'that' popular" he said in a bored tone as he gazed the entire ballroom then a servant came to the king whispering that the ceremony should start now so the king raised his hand to silence the entire room_

_"My friends, thank you for joining us this momentous ocasion. Today my son will receive the inheritance of our kingdom that has been passed down for generations...the Millennium Puzzle" the king announced and one of his loyal servants named Mahad came holding the item in his hands. It was shaped like an upside down pyramid and in its center was what it looked like was an ancient eye. Many people admired it not because of its golden color rather it was the power of the puzzle although some people like the color. Mahad kneeled down before the king and he took it from his hand then he dimissed him_

_"Dear son, take this Millennium Puzzle which symbolizes our kingdom which contains special powers to protect this country" the king said and he give it to the prince. He looked reluctant at first but he took it anyway. Suddenly, the Millennium glowed with a radiant light that it was too bright for everyone to see. Almost all of them were blinded even the servant and the king himself then later the glow died down and to everyone's surprise the puzzle which held previously at the prince's hand was tranferred inside his body_

_"The ceremony...is a sucess" the king said and everyone rejoiced so music began to get back to its feet. The prince wonders what his father mean that 'the ceremony is a sucess' so he decided to ask him_

_"Father, why is the Millennium Puzzle inside me?' he asked to his father who was beside him_

_"Well... for every sucessor of our kingdom, the Millennium Puzzle is always at the new master's body because they knew that one day someone will try to take its power so...it's best that it was kept inside that person's body and it will only come out when that person is in danger or that person will use its powers. Have you forgotten that?" the king answered lokking at his son_

_"No, I was just asking" the prince answered and turned back his attention at the party_

_"Well, if you say so" the king said and he left the prince alone. Mahad, on the other hand, was eager to talk to the prince so he decided to lighten him up_

_"My prince, shall I talk to you in a plesant conversation. I daresay this party doesn't enlighten you" Mahad said with a smile_

_"You always read my mind, Mahad and didn't I tell you not to call me prince" he smirked at him_

_"Hmmm...I guess well let's go to the balcony. I don't want anyone to interrupt" Mahad said and so the two friends went to the balcony of their humble castle which is beside the ballroom. The prince looked at the stars twinkling at night and thought that how should they start_

_"Mahad, this ceremony will totally change everything now that the Millennium Puzzle is inside me...not only that that puzzle symbols the inheritance of my father's kingdom" the prince said reflectively looking at the stars_

_"My p..." Mahad was about to say but the prince gave him an eyeful glare_

_"I mean Yami... sorry I got to used to calling you 'prince' " Mahad said sheepishly rubbing his head_

_"It's alright that word doesn't bother me at all, If only I wish that I would go out to the palace gates and explore the world not just reading books of history about it. I couldn't learn anything through that and..." Yami said to his closest friend_

_"Yami, I know what you're talking about and now you've been practicing magic with me for the last 15 years and I can't believe how time flies. I mean that now the Millennium Puzzle is inside you... well you know what I mean" Mahad said , looking at the stars _

_"Yeah, hey would you look at that they're very bright tonight" Yami sighed the he gazed upon the sky itself_

_"Yami..." Mahad said the he looked at the stars. True to what he said, the satrs are bright tonight_

_As the two of them were looking, no one noticed that someone was sneaking in the palace. That person has spiky white hair and his eyes were filled with murderous and malicious intent. He wore a black robe in his body and at his side was a sword init. Fro him the night is perfect to take an oppurtunity_

_"My prince, soon your kingdom will fall and everything you loved will go along with it" he mumbled then he sneakly went away when Mahad suddenly sensed something from the bushes. Yami noticed the look on his face_

_"Mahad, what's the matter?" Yami asked_

_"...It's nothing" Mahad leered and turned his head around seeing that there was nothing in there. Suddenly, the glass window of the palace began to shatter and everyone were shouting and paniking as may weird creatures chased them out. They looked small at first but they grotesque brown appearance was sure enough to frighten the people_

_"What's going on?" Yami asked in alarm_

_"I don't know but we better get back to the ballroom. You're father might be in trouble" Mahd sated and the two of them ran back to the ballroom. To their surprise, both of them saw someone familiar and the king barely evade his attacks. The creatures were watching in amusement_

_"You!" Mahad hissed at the person_

_"Well, well, well, looks like it didn't go rather well didn't it? Mahad" the spiky white haired man spoke_

_"Bakura,...you wretched ingrate" Mahd replied sourly_

_"Is this how you greet you old friend?" he sniggered_

_"What are you doing here?" Yami asked scornfully at him_

_"Nothing really but I have my own purposes like hand over the puzzle" Bakura shrugged_

_"I don't have it" Yami scowled_

_"Hmph... just like your old man he didn't know it as well but I know it's here so cough it up before I murder the one you love the most" Bakura sneered and he pointed the tip of the sword at the king's face_

_"Why you piece of shit!" Yami growled angrily at him_

_"Now, now dear prince it's not formal of you to use such foul words in this castle" Bakura said in a mock tone twirling his fingers at him_

_Silence was filled in this room and no one moved a muscle. For all they know, they could have attack but they can't risked the king's life. Bakura kept pointing his sword at the king smilg evily at them. Mahd looked at the prince with intent and Yami nodded_

_"If you want to know where the puzzle is, it's in the forbidden chamber" Yami said reluctantly to him_

_"Well, you obviously had the right choice" Bakura sneered and he put away his sword back from his belt. The king felt relived then Bakura left them alone on his way to the forbidden chamber_

_"Just to make sure you don't get any funny ideas, I command my creatures that all of you should not escape" Bakura smirked and all of his minions moved to the door of the ballroom then he left_

_"Yami, you do know it's not here anymore?" Mahad frowned at him_

_"I know but..." Yami smirked and one of his hands glowed. The king and Mahad were shocked at this but the creatures didn't notice for their eyes were blind by the brightness of the prince's hand_

_"I'm going to create a fake puzzle out of my magic and if my assumption is correct, you're barrier is still active even though the puzzle isn't here what it used to be. The only way I can think of is at least stall him and if better make him unconscious" Yami said in a serious tone_

_"But how are we gonna get past these creatures. From what I heard, these creatures of his may be blind but they can hear any sound we make. One pitch and they'll attack you until that person is rendered powerless of worse" Mahad said in comtemplation_

_Yami grinned at Mahad and said: "Did you forget that I had the real puzzle? If my theory is correct, I can send these little buggers to the place they couldn't return plus I can manipulate the power of darkness"_

_"He's right, Mahad you should know the puzzle's powers by now. I'm sure my son is ready to use it. He has been studying and practicing for the last fifteen years. It shouldn't be too hard on him" the king said_

_"...If you say so" Mahad sighed_

_Meanwhile, Bakura climbed the stairs where the forbidden chamber was located and he was panting heavily because the stairs were at leat ten feet since it resided in the tower._

_"Damn it, I should have taken exercise lessons for this crap. Who would have ever thought that the chamber is way up high" Bakura grunted as he continued to climb up the tower_

_Back at the ballroom, Yami prepares himself to build up his magic and Mahad wonders if he can pull this off. He knows how powerful the prince is but he wonders if he can do it since this will be his first time to cast a spell._

_"...Alright, here goes" Yami said and he began to chant his specified spell. "Tower of forbidden, I comman you to gather the necessary energy to see what he desires on the forbidden chamber" he chanted and a pure of golden light appeared on his right hand and it was sent on the tower wher Bakura is still climbing._

_"That should do it" Yami said as he finished the spell_

_"Now what?" Mahad asked_

_"We wait and hope that his eyes will deceive his sight of the object I just cast" Yami said in a calm tone_

spiritfire: So how do you like it? I'm not the type of person who writes too much but that depends on you

TBC

Bakura: I'm going to send the authoress to the Shadow Realm hehhehehe (going to the authoress' room with his deck)

spiritfire: I hate school very much!

Bakura: Hey, authoress I challenge you to a Shadow Game

spiritfire: ... I'm not in the mood

Yami: You can't challenged the authoress

Bakura: Shut up Pharaoh besides if I win, I'll do whatever you want for a month and if you lose I'll take over your story

Yami: You slime

spiritfire: Whatever I want eh? If you insist however...

Bakura: What

spiritfire: You are so gonna lose

Bakura: Bring it on

Yami: Are you freakin nuts?

Yugi: What's going on?( just came in)

Yami: Bakura just challenged the authoress to a deadly Shadow Game

Yugi: She'll be fine

spiritfire: Mwahahahaha, I smash you like a pancake


	2. Dreams

II. Dreams

_Bakura kept climbing the stairs of the forbidden chamber. He was panting heavily as he continued to climb. Even if the prince did tell him where the 'treasure' is, he admits one thing from him: it was rather or should I say peculiar since he said it. Now he was already at the 100th step of the tower and still going (A/N: So cheap of him)._

_"Damn it, these stairs are cruddy long and my feet are damn tired. Still I must persevere and get their so called 'power' " Bakura said and he was sweating with tiredness as he continued to climb everystep even if it kills him. Suddenly at the half step, pointy spikes appeared out of nowhere and just in time he jump away from the trap_

_"Heh, looks like I'm close" Bakura smirked as he used his levitation spell to get past the traps._

_Meanwhile at the ballroom, Yami and the others were still trapped by Bakura's minions and tries to think their way out of the situation._

_"Yami, you said that those creatures are blind right?" Mahad asked and Yami nods in agreement _

_"...We'll have to use a light magic to blind them at least" he suggested_

_"But for how long?" the king asked_

_"Hmmm...I think about an hour or so" Mahad answered_

_"Well then...let's do it" Yami said and they began to prepare their spell_

_- - -_

"Yugi wake up you lazy friend of mine wake up" said a voice who sounds like his friend. He has blond hair and the best friend of all time. Also, he was trying to wake his friend from his deep slumber

"Mmnmnmnph" he mumbled

"Oh dear, he was his usual thing again being lazy and all" the blond boy sighed then he got an idea so he kneeled down to Yugi's bed and he went closer

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD" he shouted and Yugi's ears were ringing like a choo choo train that he fell down to his own bed

"...ouchie" Yugi mumbled

"Finally, you're awake my dear lazy friend of mine" he chuckled

"Joey, how many times I told you never shout at my ear when you try to wake me up" Yugi said in exasperation

"Sorry but it the only way that could wake you up if you're being lazy" Joey giggled at his spiky haired friend. "And besides, you're late for yourmagic class" he added with a smirk

"WHAT! JOEY WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yugi yelled and he quickly put on his clothes. It was a plain white t-shirt, a black vest and black pants. He also wore his favorite black chocker decorated with sliver fastenings and his black shoes decorated with silver fastenings as well(A/N: Doesn't it look cool on him...kawaii) plus he took his most prized possession: The Valkyria Key which is his only key that was given to him before his parents died since he was little so he wore it on his neck.

"I'm late, I'm late" Yugi paniked as he bolted out of the door while Joey smirked at his friend's lateness

Yugi runs as fast as he can as people greeted him good morning. He was never late in class before well not since of his dream last night. His thoughts were running elsewhere but he couldn't shake it off. The dream he had was only a dream but he feels different from this.

_"The dream I had was nostalgic...what does it mean_?"Yugi mumbled then he realized the time because he saw that he was 5 minutes late

"Oh God oh God oh God, I'm really late"Yugi yelled in exasperation as he kept running towards his school at the tower.

- - -

Meanwhile at school, many students are about to start their class when suddenly Yugi loudly opened the door. He was panting heavily due to the running he had. The students in the classroom were starting to giggle and some of them snorted at his lateness.

"Sorry I'm late sir" Yugi said ,panting heavily at his teacher.

"It's alright, you were only five minutes late. sit down" the teacher said, pointing to Yugi's vacant seat. So he sat down to his seat and the teacher silenced the students who were still giggling and snorting at him.

"Well, today we're going to master the magic of our city of Solar and since all of you are level one students I should teach you level one magic" the teacher lectured and the students were looking forward for their first magic lesson.

"The spells I'm going to teach you will be very easy easy for you guys to understand so let's go to the field everyone" he added and everyone went out to the classroom. Everyone were curious what spells wouls he teach while others said that if they were able to master it they can show off to everyone. As for Yugi, he doesn't like magic very much but he has no choie since his parents used to be great magicians as far as he can remember. He remembers the seven legendary magician in the ancient city of Lunar and Solar before the modern time. They were Magician Valkyria, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Dark Magician of Chaos, Dark Paladin, Sorcerer of Dark Magic and the most powerful of all, Silent Magician.

All the students are now in the field. It was mostly grass and a few trees so its perfect for simple spell practice. Yugi didn't really care though, he felt that he can just lie down on the grass and sleep

"Okay, the spells I'm going to teach you guys are: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Protect, Water, Ultima, Quake, Protect and Aero" he said with a smirk on his face. All the students were fasinated except Yugi who detest magic which actually the cause of his parent's death

"Well, that's about it and now...since I already told you guys how to make a spell since yesterday's lessons. Giveit a try unless your spells will explode in front of your face" he said and at the same time he was smirking

Everyone began to concentrate their spells and not everyone were able to cast the proper spell. One student was able to do it but he ended up getting his face exploded by the Fire spell. Othhers are not concentrating that their spell ended up with a poof. Yugi,on the other hand was concentrating and his right hand were building particles of energy then an orange round shape appeared on top of his hand then he hurled it towards the sky

"Fire!" Yugi said as he threw the spell in the sky. The others noticed that he just cast a spell perfectly that the teacher was impressed but he knew it would take sometime to master all level 1 Spells so he just continued to watched

Some of the students are beginning to have a hard time casting their spell while others are trying to cast an ice or lightning Spell but like the rest of the students either their face got exploded or they get nothing but a cloud of smoke. Yugi then, was now casting a simple thunder spell. His hand crackled with lightning and pointed it at a small tree blasting it until it became smoke. Some of them were amazed that he was able to use 2 spells quickly while others snorted because they thought he was only lucky. Yugi didn't really care about them but inside his thoughts...

_"I rather get this over with" Yugi mumbled_

Yugi began to cast his Ice Spell and as usual he was able to do it. Some of the students wondered how could Yugi learned so fast while the others are irritated that they think he was showing off. As usual, Yugi didn't listen to their nasty remark because he was used to somone who would mock him and tease him at the same time. The teacher already knew that he would able to master level 1 spells easily because it was in his blood that his parents were great magicians. Next he was going to cast another magic which is the Cure Magic butit took him quite a while to cast it since he used 3 spells at the same time.

"Guys,don't pressure yourselves. If you're tired, you can take a break for a while. Casting spells can drain your strength sometimes if your spell is improper" the teacher said and because of the response some of them decided to take a break including Yugi who finally cast his Cure Spell to replenish himself while others are still determine to catch up with Yugi but in vain they only manage to cast Fire and Ice Spells then the bell rang

"Okay, the rest of you guys time's up we'll go for a break and as usual when the bell rings just go to the grass field and master your level 1 spells" he said and all the students left the field to chat their friends and make fun of each other but Yugi was different to these people so he went to the kibrary to read his favorite book. The librarian took notice of his coming.

"Hello, Yugi what can I do for you?" she asked with a plesant smile on her face

"Just the usual, reading my favorite book" Yugi answered

"AH that, 'Tales Of Lunar' right?" she asked

"Yes!" Yugi replied and the librarian look at the bookshelves one pick a black hardbound book. Init was the title in gold lettering.

"Here you go dear" she said and Yugi thanked her

He walked down to the library corridors and found a vacacnt seat where no one will find or notice him then he opened it. He began his reading:

_In ancient times, the kingdom of Lunar was known for its majestic castle and the townspeople were very kind due to the king's rule. It was also famous for its nighttime when the moon shines brightly but alsa that beauty has disappeared when a warlock came to the castle while they're celebrating the 16th birthday of their prince. Only few know his name but he was famous for manipulating light and dark magic. A warlock named Bakura came to the castle seeking the item of the kingdom so he sent Shadow creatures to do his bidding, As a result, all the people in the castle run for their lives except the king and the pronce along with his servant. They tried to fend off Bakura's minions unfortunately they guarded the door and they were trapped. The evil warlock asked where the item is and the prince did told him ite whereabouts. He left the 3 of them and so the prince thought fo a plan he decided to cast black magic to let Bakura see what he wants and tus he did. Bakura climbed the stairs of the forbidden tower only to find traps along the way. Meanwhile, the prince and the otheres found a way to banished the shadow creatures. It turns out that they're blind to light magic and so he and his servant began to chant their spell..._

The bell rang so Yugi just sighed and put the book back to its shelf but something was nagging his mind while he was reading.

"That book I read just now.. it looks like the dream I had yesterday...Nah, it can't be" Yugi said, contemplating his thought as he was on his way back to the field.

* * *

spiritfire: There ya go another chappie done

TBC

spiritfire: Okay since you challenged me to a Shadow Game what do you propose?

Bakura: If you win, I'll do whatever you want but if I win you'll cancel the pharaoh from the story and I should be the main character of the story

Yami: You wretched tomb robber(snarls at him)

spiritfire: Fine and...(picks up 3 decks from her pocket) choose which deck should I use

Bakura: The 3rd one

Yugi: Hey what's going on?

Kaiba: Looks like they're about to start

spiritfire: (He'll totally regret this)

Black fog appears the the authoress room

Bakura: No matter how much you struggle I will win

spiritfire: We'll see about that dumbass

R&R


	3. Chaos

Spiritfire: Sorry it took so long I was in school and I had a bad mood due to one classmate of mine who blames me for forgetting which is a natural thing. He even said that (censored)word means that he's insulting my mom. I'm not gonna tell the details but I must warn you this: If anyboby tries to flame me(only if), I swear you'll be really sorry

And on with the story la de dah de dah and second I still don't owe Yu-gi -oh

III. Chaos

As Yugi was on his way to class, he felt something like a weird flashback on his mind. He remembers reading the book in the library entitled 'Tales of Lunar'. Some how he was very familiar of his favourite book.

"The book I just read today… is it a coincindence?" said a puzzled Yugi when he accidentally bumped to someone while he was walking.

"Hey watch where you're going" he grunted

"Sorry" Yugi said without looking at the person's face

"Sorry? The way you bumped me really hurts so I challenged you to a magical duel" he said smugly, pretending that he's hurt but Yugi didn't move a muscle so he decided to go another level.

"Well. If you don't accept that means you're scared as a chicken. Bwak Bwak Bwak" he taunted him. Yugu just gave him a cold stare

" 'Empty vessels make the most noise'" Yugi said quietly

"What did you say?" he asked

"It means you should know your place and you bark like a dog" Yugi said, who didn't dare to do anything

"Why you little piece of shit!" he roared with anger and pulled Yugi's shirt. He was about to clobber him when----

"Stop right there! Mister" said a familiar voice

"… Sir!" Yugi said and the person who pulled Yugi's shirt looked at him intently.

"Drop him, now!" he said icily. He grunted and he dropped Yugi on his feet and left

"Thank you" Yugi said as he fixed his shirt

"It's nothing besides I was wondering where you went" the teacher said as he and Yugi left the corridor

-- -

As the two people walked by, the teacher wants to asked something from Yugi. He thinks he needs to lighten up a little.

"You're really cold to others, huh?" the teacher wondered

"… It's natural to me, I detest all people who are plastic (stiff) except you and Joey" Yugi said grimly

"Yes, I can see why: Joey is the servant of your home and as for me, well… uh I'm your teacher" he chuckled

"…" was Yugi's only word as the two of them arrived back at the field

"Well, you better continue your practice then" the teacher sighed and Yugi was left to join the others, far away in fact.

- - -

All the students are now mastering the three elemental magic of Fire, Thunder, and Blizzard while Yugi is now learning Quake Magic. He point his fingers on the ground and waved them in 1,2,3 then suddenly the earth shook violently. Some of the students fell on the ground while others are wondering what's going on. Yugi noticed that the Quake Magic affects the earth they stepped on so he stopped it and decided to practice on his own. The students were quite relieved but little did they knew it was Yugi who cast the magic because he was far away form them.

Yugi walked into the school forest and decides to cast the Quake Magic again. This time only the trees and the birds were affected so he was quite relieved. He sat down slowly because he hasn't stopped the magic then he shut it off. His face looked at the blu sky as he comtemplates his thoughts.

"If the blue sky is so pure then this world is its opposite" Yugi said with a melancholic look on his face. He saw a nearly withered tree nearby and points his finger on the object.

"… Ultima" Yugi chanted and really points his finger to the nearly withered tree. White light began to gather on his finger and the whole field became black except the nearly withered tree. Balls of light appeared around the object and suddenly… KA-BOOM!. The nearly withered tree was turned into ashes.

"Hmph, so that's why Ultima was known as the one of the 'forbidden magic'" Yugi smirked as the wind carried the ashes of the withered tree.

- - -

Meanwhile at the city gates of Solar, numerous sorcerers were gathering together. A man with spiky hair appeared. He was wearing black muscle t-shirt and has gold fastentings in his upper arms. He also wore gray pants and black shoes (A/N: Guess who it is!). The sorcerers were waiting at his command. He smiles at the city swearing that he'll burn the country he was used to train

"Sir, we're ready" one of the sorcerers said and he waved his right hand as a siganl and all the sorcerers began to cast their magic.

"Soon very soon, Yugi will be mine" he hissed

- - -

Meanwhlie back at school, Yugi was skating along the forest because he cast the Aero magic which was known for its levitation spell and at the same time it was also wind magic as well.

"Wahoo! Now that's what I call skating in the air" Yugi declared happily as he continued to skate around the forest. Suddenly he heard a lod explosion from outside the forest

"_I wonder what's going on" Yugi wondered and he skate back to the field_

Back at the town people were panicking as the sorcerers fire their spells,the manwas on his way to the school to see an old friend. As he arrived at the school gates, the guars tried to fend them off but they were destroyed.He laughed at the sight of the insignificant pest who dares to come in his way of destruction.

"Stop right, there, Marik"said a voice

"Hmm...well if it isn't my old friend Ryou" Marik chuckled as a white haired man came out of the shadows. He has lesser spikes in his hair and wore a simple blue mage robes. He scwoled seeing him again.

"What do you want you traitor!" Ryou asked in venom

"You know what I want. Where is he?" Marik asked venomously

"Sorry but he not going to come with you" he replied

"I thought as much you woukld say that so..." Marik chuckled and suddenly his fingers began to gather electricity. Ryou knew what he's going to cast so he prepared a counterspell quickly.

"Silence!" Ryou chanted and a magical star symbol appeared at Marik's feet. He was about to cast a Level 2 magic when suddenly he couldn't cast anything at all.

"Screw you, you sealed my magic" Marik growled

"In your face" Ryou smirked then all of a sudden they heard a familiar voice

"Sir, what's going on? said Yugi as he emerged from the shadows

"Yugi, Nooooo!" Ryou panicked and Marik has seen the opportunity to order his sorcerers to cast Esuna. A blue light surrounds Marik and he was released from the Silence Magic that Ryou cast.

"Well that saves me time. Come to me Yugi" Marik hissed at Yugi's face

"Yugi, run!" Ryou yelled

"But!" Yugi stammered but Ryou gave him a stern look on his face.Yugi decides to runfrom his hiding place that no one knew.

"Oh no, you don't" Marik growled as he prepares a freezing spell but Ryou quickly cast Fira to trapped him in a ring of fire. Marik tries to get out but Ryou made the fire spell even higher. Yugi looks worriedly at first but decides to run and probably never come back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik wailed as Yugi left the school as fast as he can.

"Sorry, I can't let you get him" Ryou said sternly but Marik continues to wail

"Let me go" Marik said angrily but Ryou didn't released the spell yet

_"Yugi... I'm sorry"_ Ryou whispered and he cast a higher magic. "ULTIMAGA" he chanted and suddenly Marik was sucked into a black hole and so did Ryou. Yugi watched helplessly as his friend used one of the 'forbidden magics' then all was left was nothingness.

_"Ryou" Yugi whispered _then suddenly the sorcerers came after him and run for his life

"Oh crud, I forgot about Marik's minions" Yugi swore and he ran as fast as he can. He knew that the only for him to escape is to go to the secret cave so he cast the Aero magic and he began to skate around. He was able to shake them off but as he watched back to his beloved home, it was nearly burned to ashes so he has no choice but to go there. Suddenly out of nowhere, one of the sorcerers were able to catch up to him and said_: 'Death to the ancient city of Solar and _Lunar'

"Leave me alone" Yugi growled angrily and he cast the level one magic: Fire and the man got burned. He sees this opportunity to flee to the secret cave and he broke to a run.

- - -

Joey was shocked to see the city burned but he decided to go to the secret cave because he knew that whenever Yugi was in deep trouble he would probably go there so he left the city and began his search

- - -

Yugi on the other hand was able find the cave and he hid himself from the shadows. He can't believethat all of this has happened and there's one thing that has been bugging him. The man who he sawwas saying something about the destruction of two cities. Of course he has no idea what he was talking about but seeing the nearly destruction of his home he has to find out why.

"Destruction? That's an insane word" Yugi said acidly but suddenly a creature emerged from the cave and nearly hit him

"Whoa! I thought that nobody was here" he thought so the creature began to counterattack but he missed. Suddenly, the Valkyria Key began to glow and it opened some kind of warp hole. It began to suck and dragged Yugi in it. He tries to struggle but it was too late, he got sucked then the hole began to shrink so fast that Joey was able to see just in time to see what happened then the hole disappeared

"YUGI!" Joey cried mournfully to his friend

- - -

At the black hole, Yugi kept screaming as his body speeds up then finally he saw light.His eyes began to see what or where he was. It was evening and suddenly he landed flat on his face in the castle. The Shadow creatures began to stir and stare at Yugi

"Uh.. who is he?" Yami asked

"...We're in big trouble" Mahad said pointing at the shadowcreatures. It turns out that they were about to cast their spell but due to Yugi's interruption the creatures heard Yugi's flat landing

"I'm so in trouble" Yugi mumbled

* * *

TBC 

Bakura's LP 3000 / Authoress LP 4000

Bakura: Turn endo

spiritfire: Ore no turn, draw(has 5 cards in hand). I sacrifice Marsh Melon to summon Dark Magician Girl(2000 ATK) soshite Hasudou no Magic Kado(and activate facedown magic card) Sage's Stone: I can only activate this card if I have Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Magician from my deck or from my hand. This time he'll come out from my deck!

Bakura: Nani!(What)

spiritfire: ike Black Magician(Go Dark Magician) (2500 ATK).( Dark Magician comes out from the authoress deck standing beside Dark Magician Girl) Say bye bye Dark Magician Girl destroy Headless Knight Dark Burning!

Bakura's monster was destroyed and his LP was reduced to 2400

spiritfire: Dark Magician direct attck to the player

Yami: I wouldn't do that if I were her

Bakura: Trap Kado Hasudou( Activate Trap Card): Dark Spirit of the Silent to negate your monster's attack andforce another monster on your side of the field to attack instead

spiritfire: Crud!

Dark Magician destroys Dark Magician Girl and authoress' LP reduced to 3500

Bahura: hihihiihihihihi


	4. Cold Heart

IV. Cold Heart

The Shadow Creatures heard Yugi's flat landing and things are not looking good. Yami, Mahad, and the king watched the newcomer in their ballroom. To their surprise, he looked like the prince but it seems that Yugi didn't notice their presense. He stood up and dusting off the dirt off his hirt and pants.

"Damn it, I can't believe that I land my face flat" Yugi mumbled as he was still dusting off the dirt off his clothes. Bakura's minions began to charged at Yugi. They surround him in a circle.

"Uh oh" he said as the shadow creatures were about to attack

"Aero!" Yugi chanted and pointed his finger at his feet. It glowed green then as quick as lightning, he slipped under them and began to slide. Yami and Mahad were amazed at Yugi's magic.

"His magic is way different than ours" Mahad said, admiring with curiousity

"But I don't think its that 'powerful', I admit" Yami frowned

"...What the heck is going on" Yugi mumbled as the creatures stirred in confusion

- - -

Meanwhile at the forbidden tower, Bakura was able to reach the top and his crafty eyes fell on the Millennium Puzzle which is actually fake. He chuckles at his proud victory.

"Finally after all these years, the Millennium Puzzle is mine" Bakura snickered as he took the golden upside down pyramid into his hands

"Well time to end the stage" he smirked and went down the stairs back to the ballroom.

- - -

Back at the castle, Yugi kept wondering what the heck is going on. From the looks of things, he thinks that he's not in his home anymore. He tries to recall what happened before he got here.

_Flashback: Yugi was in the secret cave running away from Marik's minions. As he sighed in relief, his thoughts begun to wonder what he heard about the destruction of Solar and Lunar. Suddenly, a creature emerged from the dark depths of the cave and attacked him. While he was trying to evade its attacks the Valkyria Key began to glow and a large black hole appeared between them. He got sucked in that hole and next thing he knew, his face landed in a flat floor._

"Now I remember, I got sucked in a black hole then that means I'm not in my home anymore" Yugi frowned at the facts

"What is he talking about?" the king asked

"I don't know know sire" Mahad shrugged

"Shadow Creatures, what the heck are you guys doing!" said a commanding and sinister voice. The shadow creatures trembled with fear as they heard their master's call. Yugi wonders what makes these creatures shivered like that.

"First I leave you guys in charge and now its reduced to this" he roared as Bakura came down the stairs. Yugi's face went pale as he saw him. Yami and Mahad on the other hand snarled at him.

"Hmm..." Bakura noted as he noticed Yugi's appearance for the first time. He walked towards him and kneeled down to his level.

_"He looks like the prince no wait... I sense a magical power inside him. It's way different from Mahad and me. Hmmm...maybe he could be useful" Bakura thought_

"What's your name?" he asked. Yugi stared at Bakura's hazel eyes. He didn't sense any pure innonence inside him. He was constantly reminded of Ryou in this one but he can see the difference. Suddenly, Yugi felt something odd from him, something that makes you drive insane. Bakura noticed Yugi's uneasiness.

"...You're just a fool just like the 'others' " Yugi said coldly and kicked Bakura's stomach. Yami and Mahad were shocked at Yugi's reaction as the crafty warlock reeled and slid away from Yugi who gave him a piercing stare.

"Why you...I'll tear you from limb to limb" Bakura roared as he began to cast a spell

"1...2...3...Quake!" Yugi chanted as he point his finger to the ground. Suddenly the earth shook violently that Bakura lost his footing and fell on the floor. Yami and the others have to placed themselves on the floor. Only Yugi wasn't affected by the Quake Magic.

"Ugh, gotta gggggget oooooout oooooof ttttthis mmmmmess" Bakura stammered as he was trying to balanced himself

"Whoa! what magic!" Mahad said in surprised as he tried to hang on

"Damn it, need to use levitation spell" Bakura mumbled and his finger shone in white color. Yugi noticed the glowing from Bakura

_"Hmph...support magic levitation spell" Yugi smirked_

"Mercury Wings!" Bakura chanted. Small wings appeared at each side of Bakura's heel and he floated up. Yugi was impressed that he escaped the Quake Magic so he point his finger again and the shaking died down.

"Why did you stop the shaking?" Bakura asked curiously

"I have never seen such magic in my life so I'm impressed that you escaped my Earth Spell but...you're too abusive" Yugi replied sourly

"Shadow creatures attack that piece of shit" Bakura roared and his minions charged at him. Yugi on the other hand didn't fazed at Bakura's taunt. He snapped his fingers and wore a sinister smile.

"Fire!" Yugi shouted and red glow appeared on his fingertips. Suddenly the shadow creatures howled painfully as they were incinerated to ashes.

"Leave me be" he added and was about to walk away when Bakura suddenly laughed. Yami sensed that this is not good

"Well, you really outdone yourself overcoming my shadow creatures but now it's time to test the Millennium Puzzle" Bakura sneered and he held up the golden upside down pyramid. The item began to glow a golden light and suddenly they were covered by a black fog while Yami and the others were outside from it.

"Um...Yami, is this really necessary?" Mahad asked in a worried tone. The prince fell silent and his eyes gazed on the black fog

- - -

Inside the black fog, Yugi was staring the whole entire field of black energy. Bakura just cruelly smiled at this power he possess. The field began to cackle with lightning as the 2 of them faced each other.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yugi asked coldly at Bakura

"This ... my friend is the power of the Millennium Puzzle and the place we're in is the Shadow Field" Bakura smirked in reply

"Millennium Puzzle? Shadow Field?" Yugi questioned with wonder but Bakura doesn't have time for explanations so he decides to dispose of him

"Souls of shadows in this land. Heed your master's command, I call you now to eat his flesh" Bakura chanted evily and the Millennium Puzzle glowed with sinister light. Small imp like creatures appeared around Yugi and they opened their fangs and teeth. Yugi felt disgusted by its sight. Suddenly the creatures began to bite his feet.

"...OW!" Yugi said painfully as he kicked the creature out of his leg.

"It hurts doesn't it, well time to die!" Bakura shrugged and the creatures began to devour his whole body. Yugi struggles from them but suddenly he felt weak. His body couldn't sustain itself to stand himself up.

"Oh shoot!...This energy... too powerful...can't escaped" Yugi chocked as one of the creatures covered his neck and bit him

"Hihihihi... you cannot escape" Bakura smirked as Yugi's body was entirely covered with the creatures he summoned

"Well, that's that" he said but suddenly something was glowing inside the covered body. To Bakura's surprise, the entire field began to vanished not only that, it seems that the covered body was about to explode

"Hey, I think we can see now" Mahad said, noticing the fadeness of the field. Yami stared intently and to his surprise the creatures were nearly gonna explode

**KA-BLAM!**

Yugi panted heavily as the Valkyria Key began to glow brightly. Automatically it ripped the cord by itself and suddenly it changed its form. From a small key to a cane shaped staff. It was made of silver metal and its endpoints began to have a spiky appearance. The curved shape became a curved blade itself. In it were three crystal orbs and were locked in a yellow strip of metal.

"Uh...what's going on?" Yami asked noticing the appearance of Yugi's possession

"Since when did the Valkyria Key changed form, it never happened before" Yugi said in exasperation, staring at the staff

"This staff has the same wavelength as the Millennium Puzzle but how can it be!" Bakura snarled as he went near the staff to touch it. Suddenly the staff activated itself sending Bakura away from the object. Yugi wonders why the staff would react that way.

_"Master...master" said a female voice_

"Huh?" Yugi wondered, looking around curiously

"Master, I'm here...here" said the voice again

"? What is he turning his head for?" Yami asked, sweatdropped at Yugi's movement, thinking that he's nuts

_"In the staff ,silly" said the female voice who is laughing and Yugi looked at the Valkyria Key. A lady appeared dressed in green robes. She had a green crystal on her neck and was holding the same staff Yugi had._

"Wait...I know you!" Yugi mentally said

_"Yes, I'm Magicain Valkyria one of the 7 magicians of Solar and Lunar. Well I'm actually from Lunar but my comrades are divided anyway" she shrugged_

"Anyway would you tell me what the heck is going on?" Yugi asked coldly. Mahad, Yami, Bakura and the king didn't know what Yugi was talking about. It seems that he's the only one who can see and hear the spirit residing the staff.

_"Ehhhhh! Actually it's about you home and the world you stumbled to" Magician Valkyria sweatdropped at Yugi. He raised his eyebrow to show criticism to her_

_"Anyway, someone is interferring the balance of both worlds. If that balance is unstable both worlds will perish" she said in dismay_

"Great... another way to destroy everything" Yugi said in a mock tone

_"Master please I understand your how you feel. After your parents died, they summoned my spirit to protect you" Magician Valkyria pleaded. Yugi just gave her an angry glare_

"Magician Valkyria after my parents died, I swore not to use magic for war, the saving the world thingand worst of all, death" Yugi said seething

_"But..." Magician Valkyria frowned at him. Yugi just turned away from her and she sighs. _Bakura on the other hand decides to dismiss this case and decides to go for the kill. With the power of the Millennium Puzzle, he lift the prince, grabbed his neck and chocked him. Yami tries to struggle but nothing's working. Mahad tries to help but he can't afford to harm the prince. Yugi just stared at Yami's struggle and it seems he finally notices that they're people in here as well. To his surprise, his appearance looked similar except for the extra bangs on his head. Also, he sensed something else.

"This guy... I just sensed a enormous power within him. Something like a cursed magic...this is odd" Yugi said, leering then he glanced down at the Valkyria Key which became a staff.

"Well...its no longer a key so might as well call it the 'Valkyria Staff'" he sighs then he looked at Yami and Mahad. He feels something similar to those two.

_"They remind me of myself and Joey..." Yugi thought then he began to get irritated so he kneeled down to the Valkyria Staff._

"Magician Valkyria, tell me how the staff works" Yugi said sternly and she smiles

"Don't give me that 'smile' on me. I'm only making this as an exemption" he said irritably

_"Alright, this staff amplifies your magic three times better than yours" Magician Valkyria smirked_

"Amplifies three times better than mine?" Yugiasked and Magician Valkyria nods. _"Also, it has a special attack"_

"Uh? Special attack" Yugi sweatdropped at her

_"What! You think you can depend on magic all the time" Magician Valkyria said frantically. Yugi smirked seeing her like that_

"Alright! Time to interrupt their fun" Yugi grinned as he picked up the staff and gets ready to cast a spell

* * *

spiritfire: Wahoo! I finally found a way to upload the chappie 

TBC

spiritfire: Boku no turn draw! (Damn it if I sacrifice Dark Magician I might be able to damage him but I won't have any monsters on the field so in that case...) I summon Green Gadget (1400 ATK 600 DEF) in attack mode

Bakura: And how would that help?

spiritfire: Simple when I successfully summoned this guy I can add Red Gadget( 1300 ATK 1500 DEF) from my deck to my hand and since I can't attack due to yourMagic Card I'll use your continuous Magic Card to do direct damage to your life points

Bakura: I didn't thought of that!(panicks)

spiritfire: Asshole you forget that your Magic card affects both players so Isacrificed Green Gadget to do a direct attack to your life points

Yami: All right a comeback!

The ectoplasme hits Bakura as his life points went down to 1700

spiritfire: Too bad that you're gonna lose hahahahahahahaha


	5. Dark Angel

V. Dark Angel

As Yugi touched the Valkyria Staff, he felt an awesome power inside him. He knew that this would give him a big help after all so he decides to interrupt Bakura's fun.

_"Hmm...guess she's right well time to interrupt their fun"_ Yugi smirked and he began to cast his spell

"Thunder!" he chanted and the three crystals of the Valkyria Staff began to glow. Yugi points the staff at Bakura and the the magic electrocute him.

**KA-BOOM**

Bakura's body turned black and finally letting go of Yami. He fell down on the floor flat and Yugi walks forward to him, looking very coldly at Yami. The prince stared at Yugi intently wondering why did he save him for a stranger.

"Sorry, I haven't learned any high level levitation spells and don't you dare think I saved your life back there. I usually use my magic to defend myself but I'm making this as an exemption because you remind me of someone I know and don'tyou dare ask" Yugi siad coldly

"Uhh...if you say so" Yami said sheepishly

"How dare you interrupt my fun!" Bakura pouted angrily butYugi just ignored him. Mahad on the other hand rush to Yami's side seeing if he's alright.

"You okay?" Mahad asked. Yami solemnly nods to him and he sighs with relief

"Die!" Bakura yelled and use the power of the puzzle but Yugi didn't fazed one bit not even his lousy yelling.

"Blizzard!" Yugi chanted and the three crystal orbs glowed again. This time, Bakura's body suddenly became frozen. "What comes up, must come down" he chuckled and lift Bakura's body with the staff's power and CRASH! The ice around his body began to break and Bakura found himself shivering from the cold.

"Ooooookay, that was a bit unexpected" Yami gulped

"Cccccccold" Bakura stammred while Yugi stared his misery. He thinks that Bakura had better give up.

"Yyyyyour nnnot gggonnna get awat from mmmmme" he shivered but Yugi didn't care

"Give it up, warlock your freezing to death" Yugi said callously at him. Knowing Bakura he wouldn't give up that easily especially that he's been humiliated. Yami and Mahad wonders what will Yugi do in order to get rid of him.The warlock held up the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi knew that they would be in the Shadow Field again

_"Gotta stop him from activating the puzzle!"_ Yugi gritted and at the same time the staff he held began to glow. _"Huh?"_ he wondered as the crystals began to glow red

"Uh...what's going on?" Yugi asked again wondering why did the staff glow. Magician Valkyria appeared again in front of her master , all smile and sniggers. He wonders what is she sniggering at.

_"Master remember what I told you about special attacks?"_ she asked him and Yugi nods. _"Well, here's how it works when my weapon began to glow red that means only one thing: The true power of the staff is going to be opened and all the techniques you need are already inside your head."_

"Oooookay...hmmm yeah well better send him to the moon" Yugi smirked as Bakura was ready to cast the shadow field again.

"Say goodbye LOSER" he chuckled and to Yami's surprise, there was an image of black and white angelwings on Yugi's back. On the left is a black angel wing and on his right was a white angel wing. He wonders what could this mean.

"Fire Slash!" Yugi shouted and he swung the staff at Bakura. He merely chuckles thinking that he missed but unfortunately for him, he was actually surrounded with a ring of fire which made Mahad's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What the freakin' hell is this?" Bakura shouted noticing that he's surrounded in a ring of fire.

"That my friend.. is what I call Barbeque from the moon oh well all things must come to an end and you're going to regret it" Yugi said, twirling his finger at him while Bakura realizes what's gonna happen

"Have mercy please Have mercy!" he pleaded. Yami and Mahad began to giggled at Bakura's mishap but Yugi didn't want to give him mercy so he gives him a thumbs down

"I don't give a damn mercy to morons like you" Yugi said acidly and he raised the staff again and swung it with all his might and strength. The three crystals began to release power and it began to form a cresent shaped fire and hurled Bakura out of the castle and at the same time, the Millennium Puzzle was broken much to Bakura's dismay.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Bakura wailed as the puzzle was broken into pieces. Yugi smirked at his unfortunate mishap.

"I see that's an illusionary spell. He was deceived in his own eyes" Yugi chuckled but suddenly he felt odd as if his strength was gone.

_"I ...can't ...stand"_ Yugi said as his eyes begun to close then he fell on the floor. The Valkyria Staff turned back to its normal size as he lets go of it at the same time the image that the prince saw on Yugi's back vanished. Yami, Mahad and the king just stared trying to recover all that happened.

- - -

Yugi woke up in the royal bed chamber of the palace. The room was filled with cabinets and a door on his right. He stretch his arms wondering how did he end up in bed. From the looks of it, it seems that he was some kind of an 'honored guest' so he decides to look around for a while so he left the room and took the Valkyria Key in his bedside which he noticed the cord was broken so he pocketed it. As he walked by, there were a lot of doors and corridors along the way then he saw something interesting from his left side.

_"I wonder what's in this door?"_ was inside of Yugi's mind. He opened it and his red amethyst eyes widen as he saw a beautiful garden filled with flowers and trees that Yugi hasn't seen before. There, he picked up an unusual flower fdilled with rainbow colors and he smelled it. For the first time, he felt good inside him. Birds were chirping around the garden and one of them landed on his shoulder. When the bird chirp, Yugi didn't smile but he felt comfort inside for the songs of the birds comforts the soul of the person so he petted it.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yami was about to wake their guest when he noticed that the door was slightly opene. He wonders where he went so he began to search. As the prince walks around, one thing that couldn't get out of his mind: the fact that someone has the same appearance as him and the image he just saw when Yugi just used a special attack at the ballroom. Not even Mahad can comprehend the incident. Suddenly, he hears that birds chirping somewhere.

_"Hmmm... looks like the birds are chirping that would mean only one thing"_ Yami said comprehending his thoughts and went to the royal garden. Yami hid behind the glass door as he saw Yugi petted the bird. For the first time, his heart skipped a beat and he was nervous all of a sudden and at the same time, he was blushing(A/N: Isn't he cute when he blushes!).

_"What is this feeling I felt? Why am I nervous?_Yami asked himself but he decides to shake it off and opened the door. Suddenly, the bird on Yugi's shoulder flew away and he noticed that someone just came in. Yugi turned his head around ands saw the prince who merely chuckles at him.

"It seems that you found my private place" Yami said, looking at Yugi. For the first time, Yugi felt nervous but he tries not to get it to himself.

"Your private place! Sorry" Yugi said apologetically but somewhat he was his usual cold tone but Yami dismiss it then he noticed that he was holding a flower.

"That flower you were holding...it's called a rainbow flower you know" Yami said, pointing at the flower that Yugi held

"Really?" Yugi asked as his eyes saw the flower he held

"This flower is really rare because of the seven colors and when you plucked all the petals, the wind will carry them and it'll form a rainbow when someone cast a healing spell" Yami explained

"Is that so?" Yugi questioned then he plucked all the petals of the flower and lucky for him a small wing blew them then Yugi concentrated on his one and only healing spell.

"Cure!" he chanted and whit particles began to gather on Yugi's hand and cast it on the petals. The petals in turn began to reflect and formed a rainbow. Yami and Yugi stared in awe as the rainbow shone in brillance.

"It's beautiful" Yugi mumbled then Yami remembers why he was here

"We better go to the dining room. My father is waiting for you there and might as well join us for breakast" Yami said and Yugi sighes deciding to go there. He probably owes them an explanation so both of them left the magnificient garden.

- - -

Yugi and Yami arrived at the dining room. It was filled with golden decorations and on the table were breakfast meals. Lucky for Yugi some of the foods were uh... can be eaten so Yami indicated a seat next to him on his left. On their right was Mahad and at the far center was the king who was actually waiting for them.

"Well it seems that your up, well why don't we eat and maybe at the same time time you should probably explain where you came from" the king said as he ate his meal

"You probably don't believe me" Yugi said, frowning at his majesty

"Nonsense, believe me I've seen unbelievable places and legends so its safe" the king assured him and Yugi sighes as he ate his meal as well.

"Actually I'm not from this country or rather not from this world" Yugi said solemnly. Mahad and Yami gasped in shock but the king smiles and lets Yugi go on with the explanation.

"I'm from the country of Solar" he said and the king paused for a while. Yami and Mahad wonders if he knew about the country Yugi mentioned

"Hmm.. I see now I understand, I'm sure of it" the king said

"What do you mean, sire?" Mahad asked

"I'll tell you, your presense here means only one thing: Both worlds are in danger" the king said grimly. Yami gasped while Yugi remains calm

"What do you mean by that, your majesty?" Yugi asked curiously

"Thousands of years ago, Solar and Lunar used to be one world and all people lived in peace but something happenned between that 'peace'. A magical war enranged between the two cities and the demons of another world. Little is unknown their whereabouts but they caused a major damage to both Solar and Lunar" the king explained

"What damage was that?" Yami asked

"A gap was broken and the city of Lunar was sent away from another time. We all tried to repair the gap with the 7 magicians of both cities but it was all in vain and of course, both cities remain separated ever since and the magicians disappeared without a trace" the king sighed while the three of them took note from his majesty's words

"I see now I'm beginning to understand what happened and now I asked yuo a question" Yugi said sternly and the king waited for his words

"What is it?" the king asked

"Who is the spiky haired person who attacked you guys just yesterday night?" Yugi asked in a serious tone. All three of them felt uneasy at first but they decided to tell him. After all, Yugi was the one who got rid of hom

"Very well, I'll tell you everything I know" the king sighed and Yugi stares

* * *

spiritfire: Well another one done 

TBC

Bakura" Ore sama no turn draw, Mahou Kado Hasudou Graceful Charity to draw3 cards fom my deck and dicard 2 from my hand( draws3 cards then dicards 2giving him as total of2 cards in hand)

spiritfire: Hmmmm

Bakura: I summon Sangan (1000 ATK 500 DEF)in attack mode and you know what that means

spiritfire: ...

Bakura: I sacrifice Sangan to direct attck to youe life points due to my magic card so Sangan go

The soul of Bakura's monster directs attacks to the authoress as her life points went down to 2000

spiritfire: Curse you

Bakura: I'm not finished yet(pointing his face down card)Mahou Kado Hasudou: Dark Door: As long as this card is on the field both players can only attack one monster per turn and if I'm correct Nighmare Steel Cage disappears and forget Sangan's effect so I moved 1 monster with an attack of 1500 or less and the card I choose is Cyber Jar (900 ATK 500 DEF). Set a card down. Turn endo

spiritfire: ( keep going cause I'll make sure you lose)


	6. Fun?

spiritfire: Just to tell you, Yugi's name will changed to Dark for a while

VI. Fun?

"The person who attacked us was a magician named Bakura" the king answered grimly. Yami and Mahad kept quiet knowing this issue is not to be talked about

"Bakura? I thought he was a warlock from the way he command his shadow creatures…and who is he anyway?" Yugi asked

"First, he wasn't a warlock at first and he used to be a magician, working at the palace and his rank is as the same as Mahad but….ever since he was exiled, he practice a lot of forbidden magic …." Yami said, his voice trailing off

"Exiled…why?" Yugi queered

"One day, he found out the secret of our kingdom and we have to exile him because according to the law of this castle, magicians like our rank are not allowed to tell anyone or to tamper it" Mahad sighed as he says this

Yugi cocked his eyebrow as he heard this. "And that secret is…."

"Lies in the forbidden tower where a special item was kept for many generations. Legend says that whoever possess it will grant the user to manipulate the darkness. It was passed down on every heir of the kingdom" the king said

"Is it the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi questioned. All of them gasped in shock

"How did you know?" everyone asked in surprise. Yugi just sweatdropped at this statement

"He told me when he cast the Shadow Field" he replied and they fell silent in response

"Well, I guess it's no use hiding anyway" the king sighed. "And now its our turn to ask you a question" he added. Yugi had a big question mark on his head curious of what they would ask.

"What is the weapon you used to send Bakura flying anyway?" Mahad asked. Yugi dug his fingers to his pocket and showed them his prized possession

"That is the Valkyria Key… it was given by my parents when I was little before they died" Yugi said gravely

"I'm sorry" the king said apologetically

"It's alright, no need to worry" Yugi assured them

"Question: I heard you said that the Valkyria Key never became a staff before, right?" Yami asked curiously and Yugi nodded at the statement

"True, I didn't know about it until now. I never seen my possession acting like that" Yugi replied, frowning

"I agree and… there's something familiar about the one you're holding that I can't put my finger on it" Mahad said, thumbing his fingers

"Hmmm… I'll let one of my servants research about this" the king said andhe put back the Valkyria Key in his pocket

"Oh, one more thing before I forget, who cast the illusionary spell anyway?" Yugi asked

Mahad cocked his eyebrow at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"I maybe an apprentice when it comes to magic when I cast one but I'm no fool when it comes to sensing and identifying magic when I see one" Yugi replied in his usual cold and stern tone

"Looks can be deceiving" Mahad sighed while Yami giggles

"I was the one who cast it" Yami said in embrassment and there was a hint of red color on his cheeks

"I see, too bad Bakura couldn't see the trick of yours… it's pretty good and high level but it wouldn't fool me" Yugi smirked and Yami went red even

"T-t-thanks" Yami stammered while Yugi was sniggering

- - -

After breakfast, Yugi decides to explore the city for a while so Yami decides to go with him. He didn't mind at all since he was new here. There was so much to ask him and wonders what Yugi would say. Yugi on the other hand didn't care as much as he did. When they went out of the castle, the city was filled with busy people. There were a lot of store selling food, clothes, potions, and many others.

"Looks like your city is as lively as mine" Yugi commented

"Really?" Yami wondered then suddenly many women begun running toward him.

"Uh-oh, RUN!" the prince said frantically and Yugi wonders what gives when he noticed a lot of women were after him so he decides to run instead of getting mobbed

"HE"S SO CUTE!" one of the women said nearly running towards him. The two boys have to run with their lives and they have to hide in the alley

"Well, it looks like you're popular with the girls, aren't you" Yugi smirked, seeing Yami's mishap but at the same time, he was panting heavily. (A/N: Imagining it would be soooooooo funny heheheh!)

"Oh, shut up!" Yami said, annoyingly

The two boys poked their heads in the alley to see if the coast is clear. They went out slowly and sighed in relief so the two of them walked by but this time, they have to watch out.

"By the way, what's your name?" Yami asked. Yugi stopped dead on his tracks. He was thinking whether he should tell his name or not. Something tells him that he can't trust him due to the fact that he just sensed an enormous power within him plus he thinks that everyone couldn't be trusted that easily. He sees everyone as foolish people and besides to Yugi, he's just a stranger

"My name is Dark" Yugu lied, thinking that the prince is not easily fooled and plus he's royalty

"Alright! My name is Yami but never call me 'prince'. It bothers me a lot and to tell you the truth, royalty sucks" he said and growls at the same time

_"Or maybe not"_ Yugi sweatdropped that he believed his lie

"So where do you want to go?" Yami asked as they began to walk

"Hmmm... how about the potions store!" Yugi or should I say Dark said, pointing at the right corner next to the alley

"Alright!" Yami said enthusiastically and he opened the door. The owner of the store noticed that he ahs a customer. To his surprise, it was their royal prince in his own store.

"Well, if it isn't the prince coming from my store and...what do we have here, a guest of yours; I suppose..I daresay you two really look alike except for the hair and height of course" the store owner said, noticing Yugi's appearance

"Yeah, he is! Anyway, we're just looking around and I'm just showing Dark the stuff and really we're not 'that' similar" Yami said politely

"Well, I see..well if you want to buy, it's on the house" said the store owner

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked incredously

"Any friend of the prince is also a friend of mine" the owner replied with all smiles

"Do you treat all your people as friends?" Dark asked curiously

"Yeah except women" Yami replied with a sigh

"Right and they mob you because you're cute and handsome" Dark teased in a mock tone towards the prince. Yami just gave him an annoying glare.

After they went the potion's store, Yami and Dark decided to go to the accessories shop. They were looking at various jewelry, bracelets, rings, talismans, and other stuff. As they browsed around, Dark noticed a particular item; a small chain linking together and at the bottom part was a small line that indicates its lock. He picked it and asked the owner how much it is.

"Oh no, don't worry it's on the house today and besides your the prince's dearguest" the owner said politely

"Really! then I'll take the Silver Chain then" Dark said and he picked the Valkyria Key in his pocket

"What's the silver chain for?" Yami asked, looking at the object he was holding

"It's for the Valkyria Key and when it became a staff, the cord got ripped and I have to replace it so that if it became like that again, I just pull the lock from the chain so that it won't be broken" Dark replied as he inserted it to his key and wore it on his neck.

"It really suits you... maybe you should wear a bracelet or something" Yami commented

"Nah, it ain't my style" Dark said dryly and thanked the owner so they left the store

"I guess we better go back to the castle. My father may have found something about the Key" Yami said and Dark agrees

- - -

At the castle, Mahad just finished reading his research about Dark's Key. He was a bit shocked when he found out that someone like him could possess such object or power. Also, he was contemplating his thoughts as if he has a secret of his own

_"Magician Valkyria, I never thought I would see you in this state"_ Mahad whispered when someone called him

"Mahad, His majesty has summoned you" said the servant and he sighs so he left the room where he researched when he saw Yami in the royal garden. Apparently after he and Dark returned to the castle, he immediately went to his favorite domain.

"Yami, why coming here to your private place" Mahad asked as he came in

"Mahad, I-I didn't see you coming!" Yami stuttered, panicking in a comedy way. His guardian giggles and the prince pouted.(A/N: If you're wondering why I made Mahad as Yami's guardian, it should too obvious)

"Well, what's on your mind?" Mahad asked solemnly

"I've been thinking...uh, how should I say this?" Yami said irritably

"Just say it" Maad said, getting annoyed for the delay

"To tell you the truth, I want to get out of the castle, I want to see the world and learn not just being a prince in royalty... It's like I'm a caged bird in this miserable castle providing entertainment for everyone" Yami said as his frustrations and anger began to rise.

"Yami..." Mahad said sadly, understanding his pain for he was the only one who understood him. Dark was about to call the prince and Mahad when he heard their conversation. He stopped for a moment as he waits for Yami to settle down his frustrations.

" 'A caged bird who wants to spread his wings to fly' , huh" Dark mumbled , crossing his arms as he leaned against the garden door then he stood straight and decides to interrupt

"Pardon me but we've been summoned by His majesty five minutes ago" Dark said as he came in

"Right, let's go" Mahad said and all three of them left the garden.

- - -

The three of them went to the throne room where the king was waiting for them. Yami and Mahad took their places beside their sire and Dark was in front of the king face to face. He didn't look nervous at all but Dark wants answers before he could do anything else. He cleared his throat and begun to speak

"Have you found out anything about the Valkyria Key?" Dark asked sternly

"Yes... that key was actualyy owned one of the seven magicians and that magician came from our country. Her name is Magician Valkyria and she's the master of Level one spells but little is known about her. The Valkyria Staff which you called it has the power to amplify the user's magic three times the normal and it can protect itself from stealing. I heard a rumor that you can summon their spirits once the staff will undergo a change such as upgrade the user's magic and in addition, special or sealed attacks/magic can be released" the king explained

"We don't know much about this but if you want more knowledge, I suggest you go to the neighboring kingdom of Alexandria" Mahad said sternly

"Where's that?" Dark asked

"It's outside our kingdom but you must pass the village of Domina first" Yami replied

"...Thank you" Dark said as he waqs about to leave the throne room.

"Wait! Let me come with you" Yami said. Both the king and Mahad react in shock even Dark chuckles at the prince

"Pray tell, why?" Dark asked sternly

"...You need a guide to lead you all the places" Yami said with nervousness

"Are you telling the truth?" Dark asked coldly

"..."was only Yami's word

* * *

spiritfire: Damn, I'll leave you guys hanging cause I have damn eaxms grrrrr 

TBC

spiritfire: I'll pay 500 of my life points to summon Andro Sphinx (3000 ATK 2500 DEF) and I'll pay another 500 life points to summon Sphinx Teleia (2500 ATK 3000 DEF) and since they can't attack,well... turn endo ( Authoress' LP went to 900)

Bakura: Ore-sama no turn, draw! Flip summon Cyber Jar: once it's flipped it can destroy all the monsters on the field and both players must draw 5 cards ad any level 4 or lower monsters will be special summon

spiritfire: Is that it?

Bakura: What do you mean?

spiritfire: Just endyour turn and you'll see

Bakura: Turn endo

spiritfire: I'll pay 500 of my life points to summon Theinen the Great Sphinx (3500 ATK 3000 DEF) of course I can only summon it if Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia are destroyed at the same time from my hand or my deckwhich apparently your Cyber Jar's effect( LP: 400)

Bakura: Freakin' hell

Yami: That would mean she's mad

Yugi and Kaiba: You're gonna get punished

Bakura: (gulp)

spiritfire: Mahou Kado Hasudou, Mystical Space Thyphoon to destroy Dark Door

Bakura: Have mercy please

spiritfire: I don't give a damn mercy and after the duel, you'll get punished... Theinen direct attack to the player... KILL HIM

Bakura's LP : 0

spiritfire: Oh kura, you're punishment will be... potty train to Smeagol

Yami, Yugi, Kaiba: Hahahahahaha, too bad

Bakura: Anything but that!( black fog disappears)

spiritfire:DO IT NOW BEFORE I CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT LETTING SMEAGOL TAKE THE MILLENNIUM RING

Bakura: yees ma'am

Yami: Hehehehe, harsh


	7. Destiny

VII. Destiny

"Well?" Dark asked, looking at the prince as if he was expecting a truthful answer

"If you're thinking about going with him, it's out of the question. The monster activity is much higher than the last time" the king blurted and Yami was now filled with anger, getting sick of being protected all the time.

"You don't understand anything, father! I hate being stuck in this castle, I hate being the prince. All I want is to be free in this miserable cage" Yami said angrily while Mahad stares sadly

"An old friend once told me: 'As long as the bird is in its cage, no matter how much your happiness it gets with the owner, the owner will never known what its like to be free' " Dark quoted and the king sighed at this

"… I guess I could... under two conditions…" the king said

"Which is?" Yami questioned

"One, Mahad must come with you!" he replied and both Dark and Mahad reeled in shock

"Are you sure about this, your majesty?" Dark asked suspiciously

"Don't worry, I still have the guards and I can take care of myself" the king replied

"And the other condition?" Mahad wondered

"By the way, what's your name before I say the other condition" the king said asking the guest

"His name is Dark, father" Yami replied

"Okay, the second condition is … Dark must defeat me. If he wins, Yami can go but if he lose, he can't leave" the king smirked and Dark frowns at this condition

"? My lord, that's insane" Mahad said in exasperation

"Dark, are you sure about this?" Yami asked worriedly

"…'Birds are meant to be free not to stay in cages and die without knowing what true freedom is' so I accept the his majesty's conditions besides I need to warm-up my magic anyway" Dark replied coldly

"Let's go to the ballroom, there's much space in it" the king said as he left the throne room. Dark and the others followed as well.

- - -

"Prepare yourself!" the king said as he unsheathes his sword. Dark noticed its blade is pure white except that there was a hint of black color at its edges and there was a crystal in the hilt of the sword

"_That sword… does that mean who I think he is..."_ Dark said in his thoughts

"I can't believe father is going to use 'that' sword" Yami said in dismay

Mahad rolled his eyes as he saw this. "Oooh boy, things are going to be messy"

"Let's go, Berselius!" the king commanded and to Dark's surprise…he heard someone talking in his head

"_Yes my lord"_ Berselius said

"Berselius? Would you care to explain what's going on?" Dark asked curiously

"… Berselius is my father's sword. It has the power of light and darkness" Yami replied with a worried tone

"If my history is correct, you must be a Swordian Master… yes I heard about it…they're half-warriors and half-magicians but I thought their existence were ceased since the end of the magical war" Dark explained coldly and at the same time he was frowning as well

"True but I was the only one left" the king said grimly. "Enough lecture, let's begin"

"Fine with me but I warn you, the spells of Swordian Masters need to charge to do a spell and I won't let you do that" Dark declared and he removed the lock. In an instant, the Valkyria Staff appeared in his right hand

"Now that's more like it and we'll see if you can!" the king said in excitement. "Missile Sword" he shouted and swung the sword on the floor and a projectile blue wave appeared on the floor heading straight for Dark

"Hmm… I suggest you do better than that" Dark said and he laid down the bladed part of the staff and successfully defended the attack

"Fire!" Dark chanted and the green crystal orbs began to glow red. He swung the staff towards the king. His majesty chuckles and leapt out of the way then he began to charge his sword

"Gotta stop him before he cast a spell" Dark gritted as he was about to cast another spell but it was too late

"Fire Wall!" the king chanted and a wall of flame appeared out of nowhere and Dark got hit on his left arm

"Ow…. That hurts!" he growled while the king smirks. "I forgot to tell you: As long as 'Fire Wall' is in place, your attacks will be meaningless and you can't lay a finger on me"

"Great" Dark said in an annoying tone. _"At least I can still cast my spells but… I have no idea how fast he can cast it though"_

"Look out below! Holy Lance!" the king shouted and several white spears appeared from above nearly piercing his opponent but…

"Aero!" Dark chanted quickly as he slid down from the Holy Lance Spell

"Crud! Protect" he gritted and a blue shield appeared a round his body

"I don't know what you're doing but you're delaying the inevitable" the king said and began to charge again. As usual Dark has to stop it but due to the Fire Wall spell that he cast he can't do anything let alone his spells would work

"Holy Wrath!" he chanted and suddenly Dark was trapped in the middle of a circle then four white lightning bolts appeared and begun to whirl hitting him all over his body

"Arrrrrrrgh!" Dark howled in pain as the electricity from the spell began to cackle and disappeared, giving him a backlash as well

"Dark!" Yami shouted, panicking while Mahad looks worried

"Not yet! Cure" Dark chanted as white light began to heal his wounds

"Quake" he added and suddenly the ballroom floor shook violently that the Fire Wall the king cast vanished and interrupted his spells. Yami and Mahad on the other hand have to hold on one of the columns.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no w-w-w-w-way, Berselius help me stop this s-s-s-s-spell" the king stammered as he turned his blade upside down while Dark is gathering energy from the staff

"_Roger that!" _Berselius said and the hilt of the sword began to glow then the king hit the blade on the ground sending a powerful shockwave stopping the shaking

"Uh oh...not good" Dark mumbled as his Aero spell begun to fade. _"I never thought this would happen… the Aero spell is only temporary levitation and next is going to be my Protect Spell"_

"Crescent Wave" the king sad and he swung his sword that a strong crescent shaped wind appeared, hitting Dark but suddenly he gets no damage only a little

"Wrong move my dear sire for you see my Protect Spell allows me to defend all your physical and minor technique attacks temporarily" Dark smirked and the king frowned

"Not yet!" the king said and began to charge his spell again

"No you don't! Ultima!" Dark blurted and suddenly the whole field went black

"What the hell! Since when did you cast that?" the king asked, getting shocked

"Simple, when I cast the Quake magic, I knew that I can interrupt your attacks and spells but I never thought that your Fire Wall will vanished though…plus I can gather the necessary energy to cast the forbidden spell" Dark explained smugly

"Forbidden magic? I wonder why it was called 'forbidden" Mahad wondered and then he got his answer when balls of white light appeared around the king and it explode

"Arrrrgh! Too powerful" the king howled in pain and got hurled in the wall

"Now that's what I call a real hit" Dark smirked

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Berselius asked in a worried tone as the king gets up. He was panting heavily and it seems that he got a lot of damage

"I'm fine don't worry!" the king replied, gasping for breath. "Heal" he chanted and a blue circle appeared around him healing himself in the process

"Hmmm… "Dark said grimly as he saw the king getting up

"Not bad at all but I'm not finished yet" the king chuckles and Dark has a bad feeling about this

"Phoenix!" the king shouted and suddenly he was glowing with a flaming aura and became a phoenix himself. Dark stared in awe as the flaming bird appeared in front of him

"Dear Lord! That's his ultimate technique" Yami gasped

"It's been a long time since he use 'that'" Mahad smirked

"... I have only one chance but this is going to be a bit risky" Dark mumbled and concentrated all his energy as the king began to launch his fiery attack on him

"... You may be strong but... I like birds that are free..." Dark said gravely and suddenly the green crystal orbs began to glow fiery red

"Fire Slash!" he shouted and swung the staff releasing the fire but at the same time the 'Phoenix' launches down as well and it ended up in a...

**KA-BOOM**

There was explosion everywhere and both the prince and the guardian have to cover their faces from the smoke. Dark and the king got hurled and hit on the wall at the same time, feeling a lot of pain all over their body. Both of them tried to get up real bad but they kept falling. Yami and Mahad kept watching which one will get up and wonders what will decide their fate. Finally, Dark gets up and the king finally faints due to the attack they delivered together.

"Man, that was too powerful...if I didn't do the Fire Slash attack I would have been a goner" Dark said as he panted heavily

"Father, are you alright?" Yami asked worried as he rushed to his father's side

"Oh God, I never thought both of our attacks will affect us this much" he wailed as he gets up slowly

"I won, your majesty, honor your promise" Dark said as he walked towards him

"Yes, you're right and as promised I allow my son and Mahad to go with you in your journey" the king said and smiles

"I guess I should heal you then" Dark sighs and the Valkyria Staff began to glow white

"Cure!" Dark chanted and white particles appeared at the king's body. His wounds began to close and his strength was fully restored but one thing that puzzles him

"I thought the healing magic of yours is for battle" the king said in surprise

"Heh, then you should know it can heal afterwounds as well" Dark merely chuckles

"One thing I have to ask you: why did you do this?" Yami asked curiously

"...I only doing this because I hate arguments over family issues and ...let's just say a bird told me a message" Dark replied coldly

"...Thank you" Yami said

"Please as if I'm helping you...anyway you should change clothes, I wouldn't suggest that royal outfit and I better buy supplies from the city. I'll meet you guys at the castle gate ans by the way, I'll charge the money to you your highness" Dark said , rolling his eyes with annoyment, leaving the ballroom

"Fine and we'll be ready by then" Mahad said and they left the ballroom as well

- - -

Outside the castle, Dark was buying some potions, antidotes, tents and food from the store. He was thinking his reaction back there and the spirit of the the Valkyria Key was bugging him and I mean bugging him a lot (A/N: I'll shorten Magician Valkyria's name to Valkyria okey )

_"You really have to react coldly towards everyone, why can't you give them a break for once? They seem friendly you know_"Valkyria said in his head

_"Oh shut up as if it matters_" Dark replied cooly also in his head

_"IT DOES MATTER, YUGI and I can't believe you lied from telling your name_"she said , frowning at his actions

_"Then you should know why I did that" _Dark said sternly

_"I know...suit yourself but if anything happenes to you I'm not gonna bail you out" _Valkyria sighs and and returns to her slumber

* * *

spiritfire: Well that was a tad bit easy and next chapter will be their journey to Alexandria castle where they meet the Final Fantasy IX characters 

TBC

spiritfire: Hmm I wonder what should I do

Bakua: Hey authoress would youmind wash my favorite shirt, that elf peed on it?

spiritfire: Ask Anzu I'm busy

Bakura lefts the authoress room and wents to Anzu's room

Bakura: Hey Anzu could you wash my shirt?

Anzu: No way

Smeagol: Precious is nice

Anzu: (He's like the uglier version of himself)


	8. Thieves and Goblins

VIII. Thieves and Goblins

At the castle, Yami was in his room, getting ready for his first time of his life away from his home. Mahad just stood there and watch as the Lunarian prince was making a big mess in his room. He couldn't help noticing something from Dark from the way he acts towards others.

"Yami, do you noticed something from Dark?" Mahad asked

"Like what?" the prince questioned as he was still choosing his outfit.

"The way he acts… it seems that he's giving everyone a cold shoulder but not you… well maybe a little but still" Mahad replied crossly

"To tell you the truth, I don't know either why he acts that way… from the looks of things, he doesn't look like a bad person but I also noticed one thing from him" Yami said as he selected his favorite black collar shirt with slightly long sleeves with small belts as buttons for the upper part.

"What's that?" Mahad asked

"He doesn't seem to have experience happiness and I see him as a proud and cold person but strong" Yami replied, now wearing navy blue pants with blackish blue belt.

"I guess so…" Mahad sighed

"At least we get to know him right? I mean he's the one who won against father" Yami said while he was selecting his shoes, the black shoes with belt design. "What do you think?"

"It's fine and just so you know, the ladies would really like you" Mahad smirked as he throws a pillow at him

"Very funny" Yami said in sarcasm as he removes the pillow and throws it back

- - -

Elsewhere at the king's chambers, his majesty just sighs as he was rummaging his cabinets. Like Yami, his room was messy but not as messy as his. Apparently, he was looking for something

"Where the hell is it?" the king grumbled as he throws unnecessary stuff all over the floor

"Your majesty, what exactly are you looking for?" Berselius asked even though he can't see what he was doing but he can see what's on his mind

"The crest…" the king said simply

"You mean… but you…" Berselius whispered not wanted to talk about it

"Yeah…." He said gravely then out of the blue, he found it. The crest the king was talking about was a circular shape. In it was engraved the moon and the stars

"I never thought I would give it away but he might need it anyway" the king sighed and left the chamber

- - -

"Mahad, are you just gonna wear your purple robes? For Pete's sake, can't you just changed it" Yami complained to his guardian as they were on their way to the castle gate

"Oh please, your fashion sense annoys me besides I like the way I look" Mahad said in annoyment

"Suit yourself" Yami sighed when the king came after them

"Yami, Mahad! Wait for a moment!" His majesty said, calling them. The two of them paused for a moment

"What is it, father?" Yami asked curiously

"I want you to have this" the king said and he handed over his crest

"But Dad, isn't this the crest you gave to mom?" Yami asked, frowning

"It really doesn't matter now. Look, the reason I wanted you to have this is when you arrived at Alexandria, show this to the guards and they'll let you in" the king said, putting aside the issue

"Sure but I don't think that's the case" Yami said and still frowning

"I know… and I already knew this day would come" the king said gravely

"What do you mean?" Yami asked

"Ever since your mother died, I knew already that you want to have a great adventure just like her" the king replied, feeling sad all over

"Oh, Dad" Yami said sadly

"Come on, give your old man a hug one more time before you go" the king smiled, opening his arms to his only son

"Dad, you're not that old yet" Yami chuckles and gave his father a hug. It was all he need

"Pardon me, but I think Dark has been waiting outside the castle gate" Mahad said and the two of them broke apart

"Bye Dad, I promise that I'll be fine" Yami said and the king watched as they leave

- - -

Dark was at the castle gate and wonders what took them so long as he kept tapping his feet to the ground. Finally, Yami and Mahad came except that Yami was trying to put a cheerful face.

"What took you so long?" Dark asked

"Sorry but the king gave us the crest of our kingdom. In order to enter the castle, we have to show the guards that" Mahad explained while Yami kept quiet

"Yami, are you alright?" Dark asked, surveying the prince

"Um... I'm fine... really" Yami said, trying to smile but looked uncertain to himself

Dark rolled his eyes when he heard the reply. "Oh please, you can't fool me spill it"

"... Father never give that crest to anyone not even me. For him, it's an important keepsake of my mother" Yami said gravely while Dark turns around, not seeing his face but he felt a nasty pang of sorrow inside

"I know how you feel, for someone who died before you get to even to know the most important treasure of your life" Dark said, clutching the Valkyria Key. "Just don't let it get to you"

"...I gues you're right...thanks" Yami said, feeling better. "But why are you telling me this?"

"I have experience much pain than you so maybe it's my will of saying it" Dark said, dropping his hands at the object he was clutching then he walks away

"Shall we?" Mahad asked and Yami nods so everyone left the castle and the kingdom of Lunar

- - -

Outside the field, the three of them began to head to Domina; their first destination. For the first time, Yami felt good as they continued to walk whileMahad and Dark were quiet

"The king mentioned about monster activity... what does it mean?" Dark asked

"Actually, he was talking about the levels of the monsters and it depends on how far we go. The farther we get, the stronger the monsters are" Mahad replied when suddnly a goblin appeared and stole their stuff

"Hey give it back!" Dark yelled, chasing the goblin but someone extended his leg giving the creature 'the slip'. Yami sawthe person and his eyes widen in recognition but didn't say anything

"If I were you, give back what you stole before I make mincemeat out of you" said a short blond man. He was wearing a blue vest, a sleeveless white shirt and wears gloves plus he wore a small belt. He also wore blue pants and gray boots. What surprised Dark the most is that person has a long yellow tail and he pointed his dagger at the goblin's neck.(A/N: I think you know who that is)

"F-f-fine but you'll regret this" the goblin said, dropping the things he nearly got away with. The man put his dagger back to his belt and face Dark and the others

"I'll be careful if I were you, there're a couple of goblins around here" said the short blond man

"Thanks for bringing our stuff back" Yami said and he gave it to Dark who immediately kept it safe

"Who are you?" Dark asked curiously but suddenly he vanished into thin air before he gets to know his name

"What was that all about?" Mahad wondered to himself

- - -

The gang arrived at the town of Domina. It was filled with many stores and a lot of stores plus there was an inn where everyone can stay. Yami decides to look around for it was his first time to be out of the castle while Mahad decides to make reservation to the inn. Dark on the other hand wants to keep a close eye on Yami even though he didn't wanted to.

"There so many things to see" Yami said as his eyes went from left to right while Dark sighs.

_"Hmph, I can't believe I'm keeping an eye on him anyway I'll be busted if anything happens to him anyway"_ Dark said then suddenly he and Yami heard a shout

"What was that?" Yami asked and just in time, Mahad came

"Yami... one of the towns people said about the King Goblin!" Mahad said in a serious tone

"King..." Dark sweatdropped what Mahad said

"Goblin..." Yami said in a puzzling look

"Hh-h-h-h-h-h-help!" one of the towns people yelled

"Come on" Mahad urged and the three of them run to their target

- - -

"Where is the person who harm my servant?" King Goblin said angrily while he holds one of the townspeople by neck

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man said frantically and suddenly there was a fireball aiming at the clothes

"Aaaaaaaaaargh! Stop, duck and roll, stop, duck and roll, stop, duck and roll" King Goblin said, rolling his body on the ground

"Leave him alone you creep" said a voice

"Who did this?" King Goblin asked angrily

"The one who firied your servant" said the second voice and he turned around. It was Dark, Yami and Mahad. Apparently, it was Yami who cast the Fireball Spell so King Goblin got very mad

"You'll pay for this" King Goblin roared and dropped the man in the process

"Man, what a bozo!" Mahad whined and all three of them prepared their weapons. Dark released the Valkyria Staff from the chain, Mahad unsheath his staff while Yami just stood there

"Don't you have a weapon or something?" Dark asked

"Sorry, I'm not fond of weapons and my magic is good enough as a weapon" Yami replied crossly

"Let's see then... I'm looking forward for your magic aside from the fireball spell you cast" Dark smirked and Yami chuckles

"Damn you" King Goblin roared and he unseathed a green pot from his back. They all wondered why a goblin use a pot for a weapon

"I don't know what you're thinking but you're going down" Dark said coldly, giving the goblin thumbs down

"We'll see about that" King Goblin said and the three ofthem prepare their spells

- - -

"Taste my food" King Goblin said and the green pot he was holding began to glow and spit out an oozy slime all over them. All of a sudden, they felt nauseating.

"Damn, that stuff he spill over us was poison" Mahad growledas he tried to clean out the mess

"And I thought Joey's cooking wasbad"Dark whined as he picked one of the items in his pocket

"Who's Joey?" Yami asked

"Never mind, here take this... this is an antidote...it'll remove all the poisons in your body" Dark said and he throws a green vial to Yami and Mahad. They drank it and all the poisons in them were gone

"That's it, Thunderbolt" Yami chanted and electricity began to flow all over his body. He pointed his fingers at the target and electocuted him.

"Shadowbolt" Mahad chanted and suddenly there was a black hole on top of the King Goblin and WHAM! . It hit him like a bloody pulp

"You're mean" King Goblin said and he raised his pot throwing it towards Dark

"It's time to hit the park... Aero!" Dark said as a green aura surronds his feet and began to evade the attack then the pot went KA-BOOM hitting all three of them in the process

"Sorry I didn't know that pot was a bomb" Dark said, skating towards them

"Don't worry at least we didn't get any major damage just a scratch" Yami said as he prepared another spell

"Crescent Wave!" Yami chanted again and his hand began to raise upward then he made a crescent shaped aura. He launched it towards the target and it did some damage to the King Goblin

"More pots" King Goblin said gleefully and magically another pot appeared but this time, it was red colored

"I have a bad feeling about this" Dark growled as he stared at the red pot

* * *

spiritfire: Let's celebrate with Oreo milk shakes 

TBC

WHAM

Bakura: Come back with my Millennium Ring(whack!)

He bumps onto a wall

Smeagol: Wwawawwao, precious is mine ferever

spiritfire: ...

Marik: Hey what the!

Bakura bumps into a wall again

Smeagol: Miiiiine! you no get precious


	9. Past

spiritfire: All their sayings in their heads are all in italics and why didn't I get feedback on the previous chappie...did I lost my touch

Bakura: Maybe you did(snickers)

spiritfire: Shut it tomb robber and aren't you supposed to recover your ring to Smeagol

Bakura:(sweat drops) uhhh maybe later

IX. Past

King Goblin just made a red pot appear and things are not looking good as it suddenly explodes. Fire appears to spread nearly all over the town and it seems that Dark and the others have no idea how to put the fire off. The residents of the town were paniking as the fire spreads the town. At the same time, Dark remembers that very point of his past life when his country was under the magical war, the same war his parents died.

_"On that day... the day I never became...myself_" Dark scowled as his past begans to open his mind

_Flashback: During the magical war, the creatures of darkness were waging war against the people of Solar and Lunar. It was an endless fight between them and many people are hurt or dead. Yugi's father tries to fend them off while his mother flees away from them_

_"Yugi, you must leave from here" his mother said staring at her only son_

_"No, I don't want to..." he whined_

_"This is not the time to argue..." his mother said sternly and she gave Yugi some sort of a small key that nearly looked like a staff_

_"What's this?" Yugi asked_

_"It's a special keepsake from us. It's called the Valkyria Key" his mother answered_

_"Valkyria...Key?" Yugi wondered then suddenly fire began to abalze the whole country and one of the fireballs are aiming at him_

_"Watch out!" his mother yelled and shielding him from the burning blaze. Yugi was in shocked as his mother was burned in order to protect him then he heard a familiar shout. He runs back to see his father and to his surprise, he was burned as well and Yugi shouts for his parents' death_

"Dark... Dark... hey" Mahad shouted and Dark shook his head

"Are you alright?" Yami asked

"Yeah...I'm fine .." Dark replied and still the fire continued to spread

"We have to put out the fire but how?" Mahad asked while Dark thinks of a way to remove the blaze

"...Only one option: I have to use Quake magic to swallow the whole the fire in this town" Dark said, as he beagn to cast Aero on Yami and Mahad then he puts the Valkyria staff in front of him and he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Green energy began to surround him all over his body as he concentrates with all his might.

"QUAKE!" Dark shouted and suddenly the eath shook violently as usual but this time Dark tapped the staff to the ground and began some sort of incantation. "Fire comes up fire comes down... let the earth swallow you up" he chanted and the earth shook violently that it made a crack on the ground. King Goblin lost his balance and fell while Yami and Mahad were able to float due to the Aero magic Dark casted on them. The earth began to swallow the fire like it was eating then finally it died down leaving the ground scorched

"Man, his magic is getting more interesting than I thought" Mahad said, admiring

"Awww! well time to send you to kingdom come" King Goblin said as he sends a massive fist at Dark

"Dark Savior!" Yami chanted and three sharp blue-darkish spears appeared in three directions and Yami released all three of them sending King Goblin out of his prey

"Thanks" Dark panted heavily. "Damn, I never thought incantation spells can take a lot of me"

"Not fair!" King Goblin whined as his guard went down

"Shut up...I'll kill you if you do anything to those people who lived this village" Dark growled

"Boo hoo hoo and what are gonna do little boy" King Goblin mocked and Dark wore a very sadistic and nasty smile

"You know you're beginning to annoy me... I'm going to blast you off to the moon" Dark smirked

"Oh boy" Mahad rolled his eyes in annoyment

"Goblin Punch!" King Goblin said and was about to send a massive fist on Dark

"BARRIER!" Yami chanted and to Dark's surprise, a seal appeared at his feet protecting him from any physical attacks. As for King Goblin, he was hurled back from his attack. Yami was staring angrily at King Goblin and apparently he looked pissed off

"You have nothing to do with this" King Goblin said but Yami glared daggers at him

"... Just get rid of him Dark before I decided to strangle his big fat neck" Yami said, scowling

"If you say so... Fire Slash!" Dark said and he swung his staff like a baseball bat sending King Goblin flying and next thing he knew, he was goblin barbeque.

"M-m-mer--cy" King Goblin moaned but Dark and Yami gave him a death glare.

"Bye bye" Dark and Yami smirked as they use their spells to turn him into ashes

"Oh dear... I can't believe you were able to destriy King Goblin in one blow" said a familiar voice

"Huh?" everyone wondered and there it was, it was the short blond man who helped them give back their stolen stuff

"This is a bit bad and now a lot of monsters are gonna chase you guys now" he whined at them

"Don't blame us... he was the one who nearly burned the town to crisp" Yami complained but suddenly he disappeared

"I wonder if he knows about this" Dark wondered and the three of them ended up staring at the remains

- - -

Dark and the others were now at Domina inn where they were greeted by a strange chocobo lookalike. He never seens such creatures living in this village before and they were now making their reservations. Since Mahad was the one who was paying, Yami and Dark began toworry among themselves and ever since they singed their enemy, they wondered if the stranger told them was true all along.

"Come on you guys, there's no use worrying over spilled milk... let's just take a break for now. We still have a long journey to go" Mahad said

"...You're right" Yami said as he and Dark went upstairs to their rooms and bade themselves goodnight

- - -

The next morning, the sun's rays hit their faces and Dark was the first one to get up. He looked at the window of his room and people are now busy to open their stores as if the incident yesterday was nothing to them. He went downstairs by himself when Yami stared into the sky. Dark wonders if he's in deep thought so he decides to ask him

"What are you thinking?" Dark asked then Yami just got out of his trance

"Nothing much really..." Yami replied as he continues to stare the sky again

"... I see" Dark said and walks away when he saw Mahadon the way

"We better eat something before we go and it's been waiting for like 5 minutes" Mahad informed. "By the way, where's Yami?" he asked

"Staring in the sky" Dark replied coldly as if he didn't care

"...You better get him" Mahad said and Dark put a scowling face

"I'm not a babysitter" Dark said in annoyment

"Come on... the last time I tried to call him to eat, he didn't listen every word I was saying and I ended up yelling at him" Mahad complained

"Fine" Dark sighed and went to fetched Yami who was still staring at the sky

"Hey... come on we better eat our breakfast before Mahad yells the whole inn" Dark said and instantly Yami went back to the inn as if he wanted Dark to call him instead of Mahad

"I guess this is the only time he outsmarts his guardian.." Dark chuckles as he went to the inn as well

- - -

The three of them ate their breakfast and at the same time they were discussing about the kingdom of Alexandria. They all wondered what it looks like since they didn't went there before except for Yami who stood silent for the whole discussion.

"Is something wrong?" Mahad asked

"...Nothing" Yami said as he continued to eat his breakfast as he suspiciously stared at him

_"There's something he's not telling us"_ Dark said suspiciously

- - -

After their meal, the three of them left Domina and now they were on the road again. They have no idea if what the stranger told them was true if they killed King Goblin, monsters would be after them. All is well at first until suddenly, monsters appeared out of nowhere and worse of all they were surrounded

"Man, I think the stranger was right about this" Mahad complained as he readied his weapon

"Then we'll have to break their defenses" Dark chuckles and began their endless fight

- - -

WHAM! BAM! KABOOM!

"How long are we going into this assault?" Yami wailed as he blasted oe of the monsters with his Fire spell

"I don't know but they keep coming" Mahad replied swinging his staff away from them

"... This is endless" Dark growled and little did they noticed that the Valkyria Staff began to sap energy from the creatures as if its taking its power and convert it to itself

_"Because of the endless fight, his weapon will undergo changes soon" _Magician Valkyria said as she watched their struggle

"Yami, Mahad stand back..." Dark commanded

"Why?" they asked

"I'm going to send them away form here" Dark replied as he began to charge for his spell so the two of them stand back while all the monsters began to move towards him

"Ultima!" Dark chanted and the entire field went black then white balls appeared out of nowhere, hitting all the monsters in the process and at the same time, all of them got incinerated

"Damn it... looks like we all got damage and ran out of stamina or strength to fight" Yami growled, surveying himself

"At least we're near to our destination... look" Mahad said, pointing at the huge castle before them. There they saw a huge transparent crystal at the centerand down below is the city itself

"Good thing we didn't waste any time to practice or train on the way here" Dark commented

"Come on, we better get going and at least we should get some rest" Yami said

"Don't forget that I still need to resupply our items. It seems that we ran out due to the endless fight" Dark said frmly and they nodded so now they begin to enter the city of their destination

- - -

"I never knew this city was a lot bigger than mine" Yami said in wonder as they arrived at Alexandria. Here, there were numerous houses and people lived in a normal life. There were a lot of stores as well mostly for weapons and souvenirs and at the center, there're many children playing plus a hotel as well. The three of them finally arrived at the gates of the castle and guards approach them with caution

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked and Yami stepped forward

"I'm Prince Yami of the Lunarian Kingdom, please allow me to pass" he said while showing the crest his father gave him. The guards were shocked and puzzled if what he states is true

"Let him in, I know that crest..." said a familiar voice and the guards kneeled down. Dark and Mahad were shocked to see that it was the same person who gave the stolen items and the same person who warned them about the endless monster assault.

"Your majesty... of course" the guards said and they step aside allowing them to pass

"Who are you exactly?" Mahad asked

"My name is Zidane... King Zidane Tis' Alexandros but just call me Zidane" he said introducing himself

"Yami, did you that person?" Dark asked

"...Yes in fact... he's an old friend of mine sorry for not telling" Yami said sheepishly while Mahad and Dark stared daggers at him

"What?" Yami asked, trying to suppress his humour

"No wonder you didn't tell us, it isn't fair..." Mahad pouted while Dark shrugs it off

"Come on, my wife or should I say the queen is waiting besides I don't want to get scolded again" Zidane said, scratching his headand all of them went inside the castle.

* * *

spiritfire: Please review and to those who were still reading on my first fanfic... I'm not gonna update til at least you review and don't worry, I'll include Kingdom Hearts, characters of FF7 and FF8 (final fantasy), and for frogger 666 Gundam SEED just be patient for a while...( I might add a few of my favorites and don't worry Bakura is still in this story.. just doesn't have a plot yet to harm them) 

Bakura: Come back here!

Suddnly a portal opens and someone lands on his back

Bakura: AUTHORESS! Taskite kure(help me)

spiritfire: What for?

Bakura: There's someone at my back ow...

spiritfire: Hmmmm


	10. Confessions

spiritfire: All their sayings in their heads are all in italics

X. Confession

"Steiner... Steiner!" Zidane called out as Dark and the others entered the castle. They heard a armor clicking sound which didn't please Mahad at all. He arrived in front of his majesty and kneeled down. Everyone tried to suppress their humour on Steuner due to his weird face.

"Your majesty... Queen Garnet has been waiting for you and..." Steiner said, staring at Zidane's guest's

"Oh, those guys... they're my guests and they're here for a reason. Oh and tell Garnet I'll be on my way" Zidane said, pointing his thumb to them

"Yes your majesty" Steiner said and left them alone. The three of them began to speak their opinion on the knight in silver armor

"He's weird" Dark said, frowning

"I don't trust him" Mahad said stiffly

"I don't know what to say" Yami said as if he didn't care

"Come on, let's go and if you're gonna spat opinion on Steiner, I suggest you say it to his girlfriend" Zidane said, grinning

"Uh? Girlfriend" Dark said, feeling uneasy

"Whatever" Mahad said as they continued on to the throne room

- - -

At the throne room, everyone's eyes were looking at the designs of the castle. One thing for sure, Alexandria's throne room was different from any normal castle. The chairs of the king and queen were at the left side corner and finally Zidane sat his position. At the same time, Garnet came and sat his position as well.

"Is that Queen Garnet?" Dark asked as he saw the beautiful queen. She has long black hair and wore a long white dress. Her crown was made of silver and at her neck was the royal pendant of her country

"Yep" Yami replied

"So... what brings you here to our beloved country?" Garnet asked

"Actually we came here because we heard that you know about the seven magicians of Solar and Lunar" Dark replied sternly

"Seven magicians of Solar and Lunar? I think I heard of them before" Zidane said crossing his arms

"Really?" Yami asked

"We'll let our scholars research about this under two conditions..." Garnet said in a serious tone.

Mahad raise his eyebrow as he heard this. "And that is?"

"One is to help the Moon Village. I think they have a big problem and the continent of Altech and Kingheartia have already sent a representative to help them. The mayor will give you the details there" Garnet explained

"And the second one?" Yami asked

"I'll tell you once you finished the mission on Moon village" Zidane said

"Alright... then where's Moon village?" Dark asked

"It's not far, all you have to do is just walk a few miles from here" Garnet replied

_"If we're not assaulted with monsters that is"_ Dark grunted

"Well, I think that's all and if you need supplies just charge it to us" Zidane said and everyone left the throne room

- - -

Outside the castle, Dark began to resupply their stock since their endless monster assault consumed most of the items. Mahad was just looking around the city while Yami can't help thinking about Dark. He can't even get his image out of his head.

_"What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Dark?"_ Yami said , trying to shake it off

_"Am... I... in love...impossible...I don't even think that he's that kind of person who falls in love that easily"_ the Lunar prince said, fighting his blushing cheeks and decides to go back to the castle hoping that he would try to forget about it. Mahad wonders what was that all about

Meanwhile, Dark was still buying supplies from the store and now he's enclosing the payment to Alexandria castle. He wanted to look around so he decides to go back to the castle first. While he was on his way there, he can't help thinking about Yami.

_"...Yami, even though I sensed a cursed item within you... I...think I should treat you better...who am I kidding...maybe he's like the_ _others and me...in love with him"_ Dark said, trying to swallow his self-pity when he saw the Lunar prince was on his way back to the castle

"Yami, you were on your way back to the castle,huh?" he said and Yami noticed that he was here

"Yeah..." Yami replied, trying to act casual

"...Anything wrong?" Dark asked

"It's nothing" Yami replied and walked to the castle

"What's with him, anyway?" Dark asked himself when he saw someone with a pointy hat and a strange look on his face. He saw Dark and approach him. Dark was a little surprised at him for his face was entirely black and has yellow glowing eyes. From the looks of it, he's a mage

"You must be the guests Zidane was talking about" said the mysterious mage

"Yeah, who are you?" Dark replied and asked

"My name is Vivi, I'm the royal court magician of Alexandria" he replied

"Magician...eh...but you look" Dark frowned due to his looks

"I know what you're trying to say...It's a pity that humans needs limbs to prove their existence it's ludricious but it's not my fault I was born that way" Vivi said coolly

_"This guy... somehow I felt that I wanted to get to know him"_ Dark said, staring intently

"Hey are you in any good of magic?" Vivi asked curiously

"Huh? How did you know?" Dark asked in surprised

" I sense a magical aura within you... so... um...wanna practice..." Vivi replied and trying to ask Dark in a formal way

"Sure but you better watch out" Dark smirked while Vivi didn't show any expression at all

- - -

Vivi lead Dark to a hall inside the castle. It was a round place and there were a lot of books in it. They began to face each other and readied their staffs. Vivi was surprised when he saw the Valkyria Key

"Hmm... where I have seen that staff before?" Vivi said to himself

"Um...hello" Dark said, trying to get his attention

"Sorry, shall we begin?" Vivi said and out of the blue a staff appeared on his right hand. It's height is the same size as Vivi and on the top was a circular crystal object. The crystal in fact was surrounded with lightning bolts

"What kind of weapon is that?" Dark asked

"This is my weapon...Mace of Zeus" Vivi said, chuckling to himself

"Really then" Dark smirked and the two of them readied their spells

"Fire" Vivi chanted as rainbow colors circled around his body and out of nowhere, fire appeared on his feet, damaging Dark in the process

"Man he uses the same magic as I am but I can't guarantee that yet" Dark said, complaining and assuring to himself

"Thunder" Dark chanted and lightning bolts appeared above Vivi hitting him as well

_"So he uses the same magic but from the looks of it, he can't cast level 2 spells yet due to his magical aura"_ Vivi said, analyzing Dark's magic

"Not bad, but how about this, Blizzard!" Vivi said and a big ice appeared on Dark's body and suddenly the ice shattered to bits

"Brrr... and I thought my ice magic is colder" Dark shivered

"Come on, I'm sure you could do better than that" Vivi said, pointing his weapon at Dark

"Well, how about this, Aero!" Dark said and suddenly the black mage was hit by some invisible wind blade all ovewr his body by force

"Wait a minute, Aero magic from what I heard is now a supporting spell...how did you found out that it can also be an attacking spell!" Vivi exclaimed

"I just found out recently during those endless monster assaults on my here" Dark smirked. "Since I can't use Aero as a supproting spell, I decided to do something new as you can see"

"I'm impressed but can you do this----Fira!" Vivi chanted and Dark reeled in shock

"Oh crud... he has level 2 magic...this sucks" Dark mentally cursed himself as he tried to hold on as the fire appeared agin on his feet. This time, it spiraled around him and Dark tried to shield himself but in vain

"Shoot... Fine you wanna play rough...I'll show you rough" Dark growled amd began to position himself for his powwrful spell

_"Wonder what he'll cast this time"_ Vivi wondered as energy began to gather around Dark. "But I won't let you finish your spell"

"Too bad 'cause it's gonna cost you now... Quake!" Dark smirked and he tapped the staff on the ground. Suddenly, the earth shook violently that Vivi lost his balance and tripped himself

""B-B-Blizzara!" Vivi countered and numerous icicles appeared around Dark's body and shattered. He shivered again causing his Quake Magic to stop

"Now...time to end this...THUNDARA!" Vivi chanted as numerous lightning bolts rained down on Dark but suddenly something was blocking the magic. He wonders what went wrong

"ULTIMA!" Dark countered as the whole field became black. Vivi flinced as he heard that powerful magic

"No way he has Ultima that Kuja used... impossible" Vivi said in shock that suddenly he was blasted by its might that it cause the entire castle to shake a little. He flew backwards trying not to get a critical hit at the same time then later the magic died down. Luckily, he survived and as for Dark...it seems that he was exhausted

"Man if I hadn't cast Ultima...I'll be fish food by now" Dark said panting

"That was a good practice next time I won't take easy on you" Vivi said and he left the hall, leaving Dark to wonder on himself

- - -

Mahad on the other hand was now on the verge of thought about the possibilities of Dark's powers. Who would have thought that he has such power that could eliminate all the monsters during their journey on the way to Alexandria. And there was another thing that has been bothering him for some time, the Millennium Puzzle of Yami...Until now he has no idea what power it possess since the day he received it at his birthday. Maybe he needs something...something that he doesn't have until now.

"I wonder if Yami can use the power of the puzzle?" Mahad said wondering to himself then he shook his head. "Ahhh, it's no use to worry over spilled milk, I better go back to the castle...they're probably waiting for me to come here anyway"

- - -

Back at the castle, Dark began to roam around the castle and at the same time, he was thinking avbout Yami. Who could have thought a trained magician like him would actually fall in love a prince in royalty. He comtemplates his thoughts and wondered to himself. Has he found someone to understand his cold feelings or rather not just because he has a cursed item. Suddenly, he spotted Yami at the balcony of the castle and white birds began to gather around him. The birds suddenly flew away as Dark came to Yami presence.

"Dark, what are you doing here?" Yami asked

"What? Is it a crime to come here?" Dark smirked at the prince

"Uhhh...well...uh...no...I mean..." Yami stuttered trying to compose himself

"...No not really" the prince finally said

"...So what brings you to this place?" Dark asked as he walked to the corner of the balcony

"Just here to gather my thoughts, that's all" Yami replied, trying to have a good coversation

"Really? You know sometimes I did try to be alone and gather my own thoughts as well" Dark said which caught Yami in surprised

"...I see" Yami said then the two of them looked each other eye to eye as if they were trying to confess or maybe say something among themselves until...

"Hey...Yami...Dark...we better go to Moon village or do you want me to leave you guys for your little love affair" Mahad smirked as he came to the balcony as well interrupting them from their little mishap.

"Uh yes shall we" Yami said, trying to fight his blush and so is Dark who tries to shake it off

"Mahad next time you try to tell us an important matter would you at least knock" Dark said coolly, crossing his arms in disagreement

"Uh...right" Mahad chuckled , trying to suppress his humour among the two

_"It seems that Dark has a little crush on the young prince...this is getting interesting"_ Mahad smirked

- - -

The group left Alexandria and began their journy to Moon Village which is a walk away from their destination. As usual, once they were out...again with the endless monster assault but that didn't stop them from going their way. Like Garnet said, the village was not that far so they arrived and just in time for the meeting of the village mayor. Dark and the others looked at the village with suspicion that most of the villagers here are adults. They wondered where are the children.

"This village...I sense sadness here" Yami said in a low voice

"Hmmm...anyway we better find out what's going on" Dark said sternly

"I agree with him" Mahad said and now they were on the mayor's house. Yami knocked the door and a servant came to open it

"Who might you be?" asked the servant

"We're the representatives of Alexandria castle" Yami said and the servant nods

"Please follow me, the mayor has been waiting for you" said the servant and they all went in. He lead them to the living room where several parents were gathering at the spiky brown haired guy, saying about their worries of their beloved children. On the other side of the living room were two people. One has silver hair and wores a sleeveless yellow t-shirt with black cross stripes wearing black shoes although a bit big and the other one was a brown haired guy. He had some sort of gunblade on his back and wore a white trench coat and a black attire over it. He has cold blue eyes which made Dark scowled a little

"Mayor, the representatives of Alexandria have arrived" said the servant and he indicates Dark and the others

"I see...well let's start the meeting" the mayor said."Oh and tell the parents to wait until the meeting is over" he added and the servant nods telling the parents to either wait or come back later. The mayor told them to follow him and the representatives went along

"Okay now that we're all here allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mayor Tristan of Moon Village and this silver haired guest is from Kingheartia. His name is Riku" the mayor said pointing at the silver haired guy. "And this brown haired guy is from the continent of Altech, his name is Seto Kaiba" he added

"Please to meet you" Riku said but Kaiba didn't mind that much

"I'm Dark and this is Yami and Mahad" he said introducing themselves

"Wait a minute...Yami...hey you're the prince of the Lunarian Kingdom so...this is getting intersting" Kaiba chuckled and Yami gave Kaiba a death glare

"Settle down settle down" Tristan said and everyone went quiet as they were curious what brings them all of them here

* * *

spiritfire: God...that was beyond my limit and be happy that I extended it a bit longer than the last few chappies. Sorry it took a bit long cause I have my Midterm exams next week so I won't do much update for a while 

TBC

Angel Nocturne: YES RIKU is here and more cookies for me

Smeagol: Watch the movie...The Ring

spiritfire: ...If you want to watch fine how about the others

Bakura: I don't have anything to do...might as well watch

Yami: Hey, me too

Yugi: Movie...hey wait me three

Everyone gathers to watch the movie... The Ring


	11. Moonlight

spiritfire: All their sayings in their heads are all in italics

XI. Moonlight

Mayor Tristan made a little fake cought and everyone's eyes turned to him. Riku crossed his arms while Kaiba just silenced himself. Dark, Yami, and Mahad made no sound of their voices.

"Ahem..., as you may have noticed when you came to the village there were no children around. That's because bandits kidnapped them and demanded the Moon scroll and the Apprentice Rod" Tristan stated and everyone was puzzled

"Just what is this 'Moon Scroll' anyway?" Riku asked, tapping his fingers on the table

"The Moon Scroll is actually our village's heritage. It contains the secret ingredients of a rare medicine we sell. This medicine can cure any sickness around this continent and it also contains magiks of ancient times" Tristan replied

"What about the 'Apprentice Rod'?" Mahad asked in his most disciplinarian tone

"A-a-ah that? Well. for some reason the bandits think that we had it but I told them that I don't have it. Even if I did, I wouldn't hand it to them" Tristan replied in exasperation

"Hmmmm... I think I can answer that about the Apprentice Rod" Dark said and everyone stared at him

"What are talking about?" Kaiba asked

"I'm talking about the location...if my history is correct, it supposed to be in the Lost Continet of Solar but it's impossible that it would be here" Dark replied

"The lost Continent of Solar? Isn't it the one that used to be with the Lunarian Continent?" Riku asked and Dark nods

"You remember the magical war between Solar, Lunar and the creatures of Darkness, yes?" Dark asks and everyone nods

"Who wouldn't" Tristan said, rolling his eyes

"The seven magicians of both continents used all their power but in exchange the whole continent of Lunar was sucked into a warp hole separating them. As a result, the seven died the same time that continent disappeared. I heard that only one of the magicians were reincarnated but it was just a theory" Dark explained

"I see... at least that clears up everythingbut how did you know all this" Tristan said and asked in puzzlement

"...I studied it during my history class in my home" Dark replied coldly

"So all we have to do is get the children back and protect the Moon Scroll, right?" Yami said and the mayor nods

"Question, where are the children now?" Riku asked

"They were held at Cresent Forest. It's location is just near my house" Mayor Tristan replied

"Well, better get some rest and tell the villagers to stay in their houses tomorrow" Yami said and everyone agreed so they left the mayor's house

- - -

Meanwhile in Cresent Forest, Bakura smirks at his latest plan. By kidnapping the children, he has access to the Moon Scroll and probably the Apprentice Rod. He remembers his last encounter with Dark and the royal family and when Dark used the Valkyria Staff's powers to destroy the fake item. Even though he demanded the mayor about the Apprentice Rod, he didn't really care as long as he gets the treasure

"This time, I will take my revenge on those wretched fools" Bakura smiled nastily as his minions...the shadow creatures emerged from the ground. The children were frightened at the sight of it

"I wanna go home" one of the children whined and some of them began to cry

"Shut up, be lucky that I spared your fucking lives. It's not my type to harm nasty little children like you" Bakura said cruelly. The children shut their mouths, frightened in fear

"And if I get the Apprentice Rod, I can counterattack that's boy's Valkyria Staff...that stupid mayor is nothing but full of shit...Hahahahaha" Bakura laughed that all the birds in the forest flew away

- - -

Back at the village, Mahad just saw the birds flying away the forest. He knew something was bound to happen. Riku noticed it and so did Kaiba. Dark and Yami just sensed a familiar magical aura and it didn't look good

"Did you sensed what I just sensed?" Yami asked, staring intently at himself

""Yeah" Dark replied coldly. "If you think who I think it was"

"... What are you guys talking about?" Riku asked crossly but the two of them didn't listened to him and didn't mind their surroundings at all

"If you need me, I'll be in the inn" Dark said and left the others behind

"What's with him, anyway?" Kaiba asked but Yami and Mahad just shrugged

"Well, it's no use to roam around this empty lot so might as well hit the sack" Riku yawned and went to the inn as well

"Guess, I can't argue with that" Kaiba said and went after Riku

_"If 'she' did appear that would mean my death is coming to reap me" _Mahad said and so he and Yami went back to the inn as well

- - -

Everyone was sleeping in their rooms except for one empty bed. It was neatly folded indicating that someone is out of bed. The wind breeze began to cool the entire village and in the town square, Dark was looking at the stars. Everything is happening so fast that he wasn't aware of anything. And he wonders if he'll be able to go back home. Every people he meet in Lunar so far made him more and more cold except for special someone. The image of the Lunarian Prince was still etched on his mind since he was in Alexandria. Even though that they're different, they also have similarities like their hair color and what they represent but that's where similarities will end. Dark closed his eyes and began to dance. First, he circled his feet around the town square then he extended both of his hands trying to feel the wind around him. The spirit of Magician Valkyria appeared and watched her master doing his little routine

"Oh master, your mind is still deluded. I still like your previous attitude before" she sighed

"Really? I thought it would be different than in Solar" Dark said stiffly while he was dancing

"...You don't know the half of it" Magician Valkyria said and suddenly both of them heard a mishievous laugh

"Did you hear that?" Dark asked, stopping his routine

"Yeah, it's so vaguely familiar that I can't pinpoint it" Magician Valkyria replied

"You know what? Me too" Dark said, his eyes are in a trance

"...Well it's no use dwelling about it, it's just probably the wind" Magician Valkyria said and she vanished. _"I don't know if my powers can protect him much longer. I sense a strong magical aura here. Sister..."_

Dark wonders what it is and stares at the Valkyria Key on his neck

- - -

Next day, everyone was out of their bed and Yami noticed that Dark's bed was neatly folded. He wonders where he went. On the other side of the room, Riku and Kaiba just got up and went downstairs.

"Good morning" Riku yawned, stretching his arms

"Whatever" Kaiba grunted as the rest of them noticed that Dark was sitting on the table, staring at the Valkyria Key

"Well, it looks like you're early today" Mahad chuckled but Dark stood silent

"What's wrong?" Yami asked then Dark just noticed that everyone's up

""It's nothing" Dark replied casually but Mahad wasn't convinced

"Mahad, I know what you're thinking...do that after we deal the unecessary" Dark said coldly. The magician stood silent wondering if he knew what he was talking about

"Okay, let's have a nutricious breakfast then we go to Cresent Forest. I don't want to waste time" Kaiba said and it's time to eat their meal

- - -

Everyone in the village began to shut their doors as Dark and the others went to the entrance of the forest. They don't know how deep it is so Yami put a marker to indicate where they are

"Okay...once we enter we'll split up" Kaiba said

"Fine if you insist" Riku said. "But how are we gonna contact each other if we found the children or ran into trouble?"

"We use these" Dark said, giving them each an item. The item is a circular object with the size of a small pea

"What's this?" Yami asked, staring at the object

"That's a Flare Bomb, I bought it from Alexandria and it's a good thing I bought it. All you have to do is throw it at a 1 m(meter) radius above you and it'll automatically explode" Dark replied. "But if you don't throw at 1 m, it'll give you a very bad bruise"

"Useful, but I'm sure I'm not gonna use it" Kaiba smirked, thinking highly of himself

"Okay, let's get started" Mahad said and they all went in

- - -

Bakura smirks as one of the shadow creatures reported that Dark's group has entered the forest. His smirk went even wider when they decided to split up.

"So they're here to retrieve the prey, eh we'll see about that" Bakura said and with a snap of his fingers, the so-called bandits began to rise from the ground. They were actually fiend like creatures who like to feed human flesh

"Hihihihi, and just to make sure...I summon Vilepawn Archfiend" Bakura chuckled and a hole appeared on the ground. Claws beagn to appear and a pawn shaped monster with very sharp teeth and demon red eyes ready to do his master's bidding

"Go and seek your prey" Bakura commanded and the Archfiend went to do his bidding

"Let's see if they can pass this Hahahahaha" Bakura laughed nastily that he didn't noticed that one of the children escaped from his grasp and fled from here

- - -

The Cresent Forest was not much wide but can be easily to get lost as the whole part split up. Kaiba was at the middle, Riku was at the west side, Mahad was at the east, Yami was at the north but Dark was at the deeper part of the forest where not much light was shone.

"Reminds me of my home" Dark mumbled as he continued his search but still had no luck

Kaiba on the other hand, still no sign of anything. Riku was suddenly encountered with Bakura's Shadow creatures and beat their butts, Mahad has no luck so far and Yami well...let's just say that he sunk to his thoughts again.

"Man...when will you make a move on him?" Yami complained and asked himself as he was walking though the forest

"...Hmmm...Dark...why do I have a feeling that it's not really 'you'...?" the prince said and suddenly he heard a sniffle

"Who's there?" The Lunarian Prince commanded and out from the bushes a small child came out looking very afraid

"Hey, are you one of the missing children?" Yami asked and the child nods

"Do you know where the rest of your friends are?" he asked again

"They were held at some kind of a house and a mean white spiky hairy guy took us from our mommy and daddy" the child replied, for fear was etched on its face

"Don't worry we'll get all of you out. Lead the way" Yami said and the child began to lead him the way

Dark on the other hand encountered one of Bakura's Archfiend creature, the Vilepawn Archfiend and so far he had no luck hitting it or even damaging it. He tried using a variety of his spells but it resulted a minimal damage instead.

"I can assume that I'm near" Dark said as the Valkyria Staff began to glow red. "Fire Slash"

His technique did hit the Vilepawn but not that much. Suddenly, the creature began to extend his legs and WHAM! It send Dark across the forest from where he was standing

"By the gods, how the hell am I gonna beat this thing and even though I cast Ultima...it'll do minimal damage" Dark scowled and he was ready to use Fire Slash again but this time something was protecting the creature from getting hit

"Welll if it isn't the one with new powers" said a familiar voice and Dark gasped

**"YOU!"** Dark said in his most dangerous voice

"Nice to see you and I see you met one of my archfiends" Bakura smirked and Vilepawn Archfiend cooed beside his master

"Are you the one who kidnapped the children of this village?" Dark asked coldly but the warlock merely chuckles

"I don't call it 'kidnapping' rather I call it 'negociating'" Bakura replied

"You're a pain in the ass you know" Dark growled but Bakura didn't mind

"So what's the mayor's reply about my little bait?" Bakura asked, smiling nastily

"He said he wouldn't hand it to you and about the Apprentice Rod you seek, he already said it's not here" Dark replied more coldly

"Welll, I can't blame him for that but what I want is what I get" Bakura quoted and turned to his creature."Vilepawn Archfiend, you can have your prey" And the archfiend began to attack Dark again

"Damn it..." Dark swore and evaded the archfiend's attacks. "I better use the Flare Bomb now!". With that, he threw it at 1 m radius and suddenly it explode

"I hope anyone of them is near here" Dark said as he continued to fight

- - -

Meanwhile, Kaiba just noticed that someone used a Flare Bomb so did Riku, Yami, and Mahad. Kaiba smirks and hopes its the Lunarian Prince but suddenly the so-called bandits appeared endlessly and he had to slay them with his gunblade

"Fools, you're wasting my time out of my way" Kaiba growled and does a forward sweep against them

Riku on the other hand just finished killing the so-called bandits and wonders if one of them got really hurt. He hopes that no killing would be necessary. As for Mahad, he hopes that it wasn't the prince but he still wants to find out who's in trouble

Yami and the child he was with saw the Flare Bomb Dark threw and he knew it spell trouble

"Wait I think it's near where my friends are!" the child exclaimed

"Really then let's hurry" Yami said and both of them ran as fast as they can. When they arrived, they saw Dark was fighting Vilepawn Archfiend and kept using Fire Slash endlessly

"Dark, my God what the friggin' hell is that?" Yami asked in exasperation

"It's Bakura and hell, his little 'Archfiend' is killing me" Dark replied, evading the claws of the creature

"Dark Savior!" Yami chanted and familiar knives rained down the archfiend but unfortunately not that much damage

"Sheesh it didn't do much damage it looks like I have no choice on this..." Yami said to himself and suddenly the Millennium Puzzle appeared on his chest. "Thunderstorm"

Lightning began to cackle even more and the entire sky became black. Yami's eyes suddenly turned to deep red and Dark was shocked to see it. The electricity began to gather and struck Vilepawn Archfiend. It howled in pain as it took the damage. Little did they noticed that the Valkyria Staff is glowing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

spiritfire: There at least a new chappie is up and I'll put a time out on my TBC for a while don't worry


	12. Austere

spiritfire: All their sayings in their heads are all in italics again...(sigh)

XII. Austere

Vilepawn Archfiend kept attacking Dark and Yami even though it already had a massive damage. Dark can barely defend himself as the claws of the archfiend kept whamming at him then finally he pushed him out of the way and decide that Yami will be his prey. The child on the other hand was afraid so he hid himself in the bushes. Dark wonders what's with the red eyes and also he saw an imagery of full back angelwings on his back.

"By the gods, is he aware of what he's doing?" Dark asked in surprise. Yami fixed his eyes on Dark and suddenly he felt a muderous intent. He was paralyzed in fear as well

_"His eyes...they show blood... if I make one wrong move, it'll be the end of me" _Dark said, feeling afraid and insecure

"You don't have to worry, I never let my anything happened to my 'fatih'" Yami smiled as the color of his eyes became as red as a rose and giving comfort to Dark

_"Is he protecting me?"_ Dark asked himself, dumbfounded. _"And what does 'fatih' mean?"_

"Mighty Guard" Yami chanted and colors of skyblue and red began to circle around him, protecting him as well. Vilepawn Archfiend began to breath shadow fog and both Yami and Dark can't see the entire field

"Dark, where are you?" Yami shouted but no response

- - -

_"Imya (darkness)...Is this where I was meant to be_?" Dark asked himself as the shadow fog began to haunt him

Flashback_: After his parents died, he was left ophaned. No one even dared to adopt him in any other way. Many weeks have passeed and still no one laid a finger on him until a blu-robed mage saw him. He took him under his wing and he had private tutelage. All went well until..._

_"Hey, isn't that the boy who survived the magical war?" one of the townspeople asked_

_"Yeah but he's nothing but a worthless shit" one of the women replied_

_"...So he's the guy...let's see if he's the 'survivor' when I get through with him" one of the boys said and he called his gang then they went towards Yugi_

_"Is it true that you're the guy who lived the war?" he asked but Yugi fell silent_

_"Answer me you son of a bitch" he said again this time grabbing his shirt_

_"Eide(Die)!" Yugi replied and suddenly his eyes turned silver. "Shockwave Crash"_

_The sky became black and the Solarian continent was nearly destroyed. Everyone who touched the dark power automatically dies_

_"Azu nen toide sol(Everyone is a fool)" Yugi said coldly and almost everyone bacame afraid of him since. His silver eyes vanished_

_"Darkness"_ Dark mumbled and suddenly Vilepawn Archfiend clawed his left arm. Blood began to drip all over the ground and the fog began to vanished. Yami can see now but Dark was wounded. The archfiend tried to claw the prince but due to his Mighty Guard spell, it didn't scratch him one bit.

"Oh dear prince, you didn't give my pet the advantage so..." said a familiar yet a sinister voice. "Spell Cancellation"

All of a sudden, Yami's Mighty Guard began to dissipate and Vilepawn Archfiend clawed his right arm. Blood began to drip also and his sleeve was ripped. Some one came out of the bushes and Yami growled when he saw the person who was behind it

"Bakura!" Yami growled

"Oh, I'm hurt that you say that" Bakura said in a mock tone, his hazel eyes were full of malice. Yami just scowled at the warlock as he was clutching his bleeding arm

"Well now that's over...I should stomp you with Vilepawn Archfiend now" the warlock shrugged and the archfiend was going to go for the kill but suddenly nothing came. Instead to Yami surprise, it was Dark who took the attack and used his bleeding left arm to shield the prince

"Dark, but why?" Yami asked sadly as the red in his eyes vanished

"You said that that you would protect me so...I'm just returning the favor to you and frankly, I never want to see death the third time.I don't want lose anything that is too important to me" Dark replied, his hair overshadowed his eyes then he kneeled down and inspected Yami's right arm. He let his left arm meet to his and he said something that even the prince couldn't understand

"Austere" Dark chanted and the blood that the two of them have began to heal itself and some kind of mark appeared. It was a winged shaped but its more curvelike and the color is different as well. Yami's mark was gold while Dark is rainbow colored.

"What's this?" Yami asked , staring at the mark on his right arm

"It's the mark of protection. As long as this mark exists no one will even dare to lay a finger on you. The mark will disappear once I get stronger or obtain higher level magic" Dark replied. "Don't think I trust you yet...it's payback for saving my life"

"That's it you're going down! Vilepawn Archfiend... finish them" Bakura scowled and his minion was about to do another attack and then something went...

BLAM!

"What now?" Yami asked and to everyone's surprise, Magician Valkyria appeared out of nowhere and she looked angry...literally

"What are you doing here?" Dark asked in surprised

"Your power have already reached their limit... take a look at your staff" Valkyria replied, pointing at his weapon. Dark stared and suddenly it changed shaped. This time, it's shape became thicker and the spikes and the curve parts disappeared. It's height extended a little and a golden orb was replaced. The handle became slender plus the can shaped vanished and it was straighten. Finally, the light died down and another spirit appeared. She wore a blue mage hat and her robes were nearly skyblue. Her jewel at her robe has the same symbol as the Millennium Puzzle. She has long blond hair and wore a sweet smile at Dark.

_"You must be my new master"_ she said smiling but Dark just stared

_"Who are you?" _Dark asked and as the rest of the people here they have no idea what Dark was talking about

"Not again" Yami whined. "This is the second time he did that" but Dark didn't listened

_"My name is Dark Magicain Girl but you can call me Mana for short"_ she replied, laughing mischievoulsly. Dark thought he heard a 'click' on his head

_"Wait a minute, you're the one I heard yesterday night!" _Dark said but Mana smiled then her face suddenly turned to serious

_"Since my sister Magician Valkyria appeared, I guess she explained about the staff but I'll explain mine. You already know what that is...Question is...do you" _Mana said, staring. Dark looked at his newly acquired weapon and his eyes widen in surprise

_"Is this the Apprentice Rod but it can't be"_ Dark said in dismay. _"But how"_

_"It was your origin that draw me out and your will to protect the most valuable treasure of all"_ Mana smiled

_"I can understand my origin but I don't know about my will to protect the one I value the most"_ Dark frowned

_"See for yourself and by the way, you shouldn't use that 'name' for long because I've foreseen something that'll devastate you and your 'lover'"_ Mana said and her inner self was actually snickering

_"He's not my 'lover' if you know what I'm talking about!"_ Dark exclaimed, trying to fight his blushes while Yami sweatdropped at Dark's uneasiness

_"Yes... before I go, your new weapon has only two offensive spells but most of my spells are supportive. Good luck" _Mana said and vanished

"I can't believe it ... you had the Apprentice Rod" Bakura snarled and Dark turned his eyes on him

"...Valkyria...Kilre no...(Kill him)" Dark said coldly

"Um...what is he saying?" Yami asked, wondering what Dark said

"Literally, he's pissed of" Valkyria said in a short sentence

"Mystic Scepter Blast" Dark commanded pointing his newly acquired weapon at Bakura. Magician Valkyria leapt up in front of him and began to charge energy from her staff then she hurled the blast to Bakura who was sent flying far away from the forest then she disappeared. Vile pawn Archfiend roared in anger and began to charged at Dark

"Slow" Dark chanted and suddenly the time entered the body of the archfiend and somehow it slowed down. Yami was amazed at Dark's newly acquired magic

"Eide(DIE)...Gravity!" Dark leered and the whole body of Vilepawn archfiend suddenly became black. At the center was a circular black sphere. The sphere quickly became thinner and some invisible force hit it.

"Yami, now!" Dark shouted and the prince concentrated his energy on the target

"Thundercrash!" Yami chanted and several severe lightning blots struck the creature. As a result, it turned to ashes

"One down and now time to deal the moron" Dark said. "Haste"

A golden time entered his body and suddenly he was already at Bakura's feet. Yami didn't notice one bit at all

"Ugh...freakin' hell I didn't expect this" Bakura grunted and Dark pointed the Apprentice Rod threateningly to the warlock

"Folre(fool)...Water!" Dark said coldly and a spherical blue sphere took Bakura's body lifting him and hit dead on the ground but the warlock was ready to counter this move

"Spell Cancellation!" Bakura countered but Dark was one step ahead

"Reflect!" Dark chanted and red sparks appeared around his body bouncing Bakura's magic back to itself. He got hit and instead his magic went neutral

"Get out before I changed my mind" Dark said acidly and Bakura smirked

"I will get you for this. Mark my words" the warlock said and used a teleportation spell. Dark walked back to Yami who just in time to see the ashes of Vilepawn Archfiend got blown away by the wind

- - -

Kaiba, Riku, and Mahad wondered what happened since someone launched the Flare Bomb. The three of them were able to meet up after the bandit assaults and now they're looking for Yami and Dark

"So where do you think they went?" Riku asked as they went along the forest

"Well, the flare bomb already told us the location" Mahad replied, pointing his staff where Dark threw

"I like to see their troubling faces if the prince launch it" Kaiba chuckled but Riku gave him a death glare

"Will you stop it" Riku said as they were passing some bushes

"I'm sure he's just joking" Mahad said then to their surprise, he saw blood tracks. Riku touched a small portion of it and smelled it

"They look like someone is hurt we better hurry" Riku said, wiping the blood off his fingers. They followed the trail until they saw Yami and Dark trying to comfort the child who was shiveruing in fear

"Dark, Yami! Are you alright?" Mahad asked worried ly

"Yeah but Dark got nearly fried if it weren't for his new magic" Yami replied, pointing at the Apprentice Rod

"What's that?" Riku asked curiously

"That's the Apprentice Rod" Dark replied

"WHAT! Impossible" Kaiba exclaimed and so did Riku and Mahad

"I'll explain later right now you guys should handle the child. He's the only one who knows where the rest are" Yami said and everyone agrees

- - -

"Hmmm... I see that he has a grudge on you guys" Riku said. Everyone was at the mayor's house listening to Yami's explanation

"I can't believe he used Summoned Magic" Mahad growled in disgust

"Actually not only that...his Vilepawn Archfiend clawed Dark's left arm and my right arm" Yami said, showing them the nearly ripped sleeve

"That would explain the trail of blood then" Kaiba said sternly

"So what did you guys did?" Mahad asked, still growling

"I used the puzzle powers for the first time but Bakura has 'Spell Cancellation' magic. My spells began to break and I can't even do any spells since he can cancel it. That creature clawed me and it did. Blood was dripping everywhere and that Archfiend tried to kill me but..." Yami replied, his voice began to trail off

"But?" Tristan asked

"Dark used his injured arm to protect me" Yami replied, tears began to fall

"My word... and then what happened" Mahad asked, his growling ceased

"He used his left arm to meet my injured right arm and muttered some kind of unknown spell. It healed both of us. Dark said it's payment for saving his life even though he still doesn't trust me" Yami replied and again this time he clenched his fist

_"He reminds me of Sora...well a little"_ Riku mumbled

"Vilepawn Archfiend was going for another attack and Magician Valkyria appeared. Dark was surprised that she came and then his staff became the Apprentice Rod" Yami continued, wiping his tears off his face

"Let me guess he got new powers?" Kaiba asked and Yami nods

"He muttered some unknown language. I have no idea what he was talking about. Magician Valkyria translated it and said Dark was literally pissed off. He casted some kind of time magic and a offensive magic and told me to cast mine so I did. Bakura's monster was turned to ashes the he used another kind of time magic. Unfortunately, Dark was too fast that I didn't know what happened. Last thing I know, Dark told me that Bakura used a teleportation spell to escape" Yami said and sighed in relief

"Wow, what a guy and I thought he was just a small kid" Kaiba said incredously

"Teasing won't help Kaiba" Yami glared

"Sorry" Kaiba grunted

"Anyway we should get some rest...I need to tend the wounded" Mahad suggested

"Yeah we're a bit weary from the bandit assault" Riku said and left.

"Whatever" Kaiba said and followed Riku while Yami and Mahad went to Dark's room

- - -

It was a very dull day ever since the meeting was finished and Mahad was deep in his thoughts. After Yami told them about the Apprentice Rod, it seems that it wouldn't be long before he's involved as well. Yami noticed his guardian's uneasiness and it wasn't the first time he was like this. Nonetheless this wasn't the problem. They opened the door where Dark was held and it seems that he hasn't woken up yet

"My... I would hve never thought that he would save you from that..." Mahad sighed

"Yeah.. I better get this sleeve stiched up before we get out of here and report back to Alexandria" Yami said. _"I better not let him know about the mark it'll cause trouble already". _Mahad noticed that Yami was muttering in his thoughts

"Is there something on your mind?" Mahad asked

"Nothing...nothing at all" Yami replied as he covered his right arm from him

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry about that I was suppose to update this yesterday but my sister is hogging the computer again and Angel Nocturne please whatever you do, if you meet a tall and lanky cousin of mine smack him for me will you...My younger sister and my cousins hate him very much because of his ...bothersome behavior by the way he lives in Texas...and I also hate him as well because he won't accept defeat when I dueled him in Duel monsters 

Note: I won't do TBC anymore because it's tiring but if you want to bring it back just tell me and sorry for the spelling and grammar error


	13. Two Sides

spiritfire: All their sayings in their heads are all in italics again...(bored)

XIII. Two Sides

Dark was still in bed after the rescue of the children. Yami wants to thank him for saving his life but he still has one problem. Would he tell Mahad about the mark or not. Questions began to stir his mind that the prince didn't notice Dark's eyes were slowly opening. His sight was a bit blurry and wondering what happened. How did he end up here... that was all up to him to answer.

Yami just stared at his ripped sleeve, seeing the mark that was given to him. There's something familaiar about the color (with the exception of the wing shaped) that he has no idea what it is. It's a good thing that he told Mahad that he wants to keep an eye on Dark before he do anything else otherwise he'll get busted because of the mark on his right arm.

"What in seven hells happened?" Dark asked, trying to focus his sight around him. Slowly, his eyes began to focus and then he saw Yami at his bedside. The prince noticed that he woke up

"Your body collapsed after we got out of Cresent Forest. Kaiba says that you'll be fine" Yami replied but there was something doubtful on his mind. He decided to ask him about the mark

"Dark, tell me when did you learn this unknown spell and what's with the weird language you were saying back there?" the princed asked. For the first time, Dark hung his head head sadly and breathed

"The truth is I don't know. All I know is when I did something... how should I say this... hmmm... let's just say it has something to do with my other emotions. It's been a long time since I felt like this. Whenever I feel angry and devastated, it triggered something inside me...oh brother I don't think I'm making any sense" Dark replied and sighs. "And I have no recollection of my memory about the spell... it just came to me naturally"

"... What about the mark?" Yami asked and Dark's mind had a big question mark

"Uh... Mark? What mark?" Dark frowned

"You don't remember? Take a look on your left arm" Yami wondered and Dark turned his head towards his left arm. He was shocked and was about to shout if Yami didn't calm him down and shut his mouth

"That mark... Yes I seem to remember...this is the only thing I know, the mark of protection...I read about them before. It'll only disappear if the one casted it became stronger or obtains higher level magic" Dark replied calmly, holding his rainbow colored wing curvelike mark

"Will the caster be protected as well?" Yami asked, this time with a worried expression

"Usually no but it depends on the caster's power level... why do you ask?" Dark replied curiously

"Um... you're the one who casted it" Yami said, frowning and Dark fell silent. None of them said a word then he decide to tell something to the prince as well.

"You know during your fight against Bakura's summoned creature, you used the Millennium Puzzle and your eye color chaged to red" Dark said with uneasiness of his voice

"I'm aware of that... Sorry if I scare you...I already had this before I had the puzzle" Yami said crossly. "None of my family has it though"

"You mean you're the only one?" Dark asked and the prince nodded

"If none of your family has it then...who or what are you" Dark asked, staring at him. Yami just sighed st this. Who would have thought that there's someone who would asked this question. He closed his eyes and wore a sad smile

"To tell you the truth, I don't know who I am or what I really am. All I can remember is being with my dad and Mahad" Yami replied wearily. Dark was surprised at this.

_"And I thought my life was worse. He has no idea who he really is...my god a person who doesn't know his own existence..."_ Dark mumbled. _"What a pity"_

"Does anyone knows about this?" he asked but the prince shook his head indicating that no one knew this

"For now, I'm gald to have Mahad, Dad, and everyone I meet especially you, Dark" Yami said and he opened his eyes. His deep violet eyes show compassion and comfort that Dark slightly went red

"...I see... hey could you get a bandage for me" Dark said but the prince chuckles

"Sure... I'll use Apparation Magic to bring it here beside I need a needle and thread anyway" Yami said ,grinning

"Uh... you can do apparation" Dark sweatdropped then smirks. "Prove it"

Yami waved his finger and began to concentrate what's on his mind. Colorless aura began to encircled around him and in an instant a bandage appeared. He concentrated again and this time a needle and thread appeared

"What do you need those for?" Dark asked as he took the bandaged and beagn to wrapped the mark on his left arm

"For stitching...I got the mark as well so I better cover it before Mahad finds out. He's usually the one who tends my wounds but I told him that I'll go to the village people for the first aid. Gods, I hate him when he ask stupid questions like 'Does it hurt?' or 'you okay'. Sheesh" Yami replied and annoyed at the same time. Dark finished covering his arm with a bandage then Yami just started pulling the thread in the needle. He raised his right arm a little to show his ripped sleeve and put the nedle through the clothing. Dark watched as Yami continued to do his work. Suddenly, he accidentally pricked the needle point in his arm and it dropped in an instant. Luckily, it was only light no wounds at all.

"It kills me to help you like this" Dark said and held Yami's right arm. He took the needle and he stiched his ripped sleeve all the way then he tied the last portion with a knot and cut it with his teeth.

"Finish" Dark said putting down the needle on his bedside table. He noticed that the Valkyria Key is missing and asks Yami where it is. He pointed it at his beside table on his right then he picked it up and locked it in a chain

- - -

Mahad was alone in his room comtemplating his thoughts. It wouldn't be long that the secret he kept so long would be revealed. And why would he, it's not because he's going to do anything unusual. After listening to Yami's story, they might be apart from each other and he doesn't know if they can take care of themselves. He has to do something about Dark's attitude though due to the fact he barely trusted him but he did save the prince's life. As a guardian, he owes him.

Riku and Kaiba on the other hand decide to pay Dark a visit. As they were on their way, Kaiba began to sink his own thoughts. he never saw anyone who would risk their life for somebody else not that he didn't do it before. He remembers something deep in his past life when the present headmaster of SEED Garden adopted him and his important sibling: his younger brother, Mokuba.

_Flasback: Kaiba and Mokuba were at the SEED Garden where all orphans and willing to become soldiers resided here. After the retirement of the previous headmaster, many of them elected the next one who is but the famous Squall Leonheart. Due to his famous mission by defeating Ultimacia, everyone admired his skill as the captain of SEED not to mention his leadership._

_"Big brother, isn't he great... I wis to be a SEED soldier like him but I'm not old enough" Mokuba said, nudging his brother's shirt_

_"If you want, I can do it for you" Kaiba said, kneeling down to face his brother. "I'm already old enough to join anyway"_

_"Really...you'll do it for me...you're the best" Mokuba squeled in delight, hugging him_

_Due to Mokuba's request, Kaiba trained to become a SEED member. With his intelligence on technology and strategy, he passed with flying colors. A few days later, the headmaster declared the final test. Kaiba was assigned to Instructor Quistis Trepe one of the most brillant instructors of all. His assignment: to capture the orb of the blue-eyed dragon. It's location is outside the SEED Gaden passing the forest on the northern side. He and the instructor went and found the orb but it was guarded by a lady in poor clothing. She had long whit hair (not like an old lady),blue eyes and wore peddler's clothes plus she's barefoot._

_"I know what you want. I won't allow you to get this ob" said the lady, spreading her arms indecating that shewon't anyone have it. Kaiba on the other hand was awed at the sight of her. He had never seen such beauty._

_"Kaiba, you know what to do...I'll watch you from here" Quistis said, leaving him alone_

_"...I know how you feel but I have no coice. This is my assignment and for the sake of my important treasure. I'll do anything necessary" Kaiba said, unsheahing his weapon: the gunblade. Of course, Quistis was surprised he would choose that weapon. He pointed the tip of the gunblade to the lady's neck._

_"Your important treasure? Who?" she asked, determined not to let her fear clouded her. Kaiba's hair overshadowed his eyes, reflecting._

_"My brother" Kaiba replied and then he raised his head and they stared at each other intently. The lady stared into his deep blue eyes and sensed a lot of pain he's gone through. She never encountered someone like him_

_"... I'll give you the ob under one conditon" she said firmly and with that she crossed her arms_

_"What's that?" Kaiba asked_

_"Take me to your home" she said and Kaiba withdraw his weapon, took the lady with him and the orb_

_"I never seen anyone finishing the assignment just like that" Quistis chuckled and they left the forest_

_"What's your name?" Kaiba asked as they headed back to garden._

_"Kisara" the lady replied_

_"Mine's Seto Kaiba but you can call me Seto" Kaiba said, his cheeks went slighty red and Kisara smiled_

_For the first time, Kaiba had been spending time togethe with her brother and Kisara. He laughed, smiled and had fun. The Headmaster's wife: Rinoa H. Leoneart watched the couple when they were having lunch in the canteen and she knew that they theyr love would last forever or so they thought..._

_On Mokuba's birthday, Kisara gave him a Blue-Eyes White Dragon stuff toy as a gift while Kaiba was on the mission. Suddenly before he returned, someone took Mokuba as a hostage and Kisara tried to rescue him. When Kaiba came back, he saw that the two of them are missing so he ran as fast as he can only to find his loved one died and Mokuba was crying. He fell on his knees and shouted that he should have protected her. Ever since that day, Kaiba didn't care on others anymore but Mokuba kept Kisara's keepsake which is the stuff toy and as for the orb...it was never found._

"Kaiba, are you okay?" Riku asked and Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts

"Yeah, whatever" Kaiba replied and they knocked the door

- - -

"Come in" Yami said and the door opened that it was Riku and Kaiba

"So, are you okay now?" Riku asked

"Yeah, although I got a nasty scratch it'll heal no time but it could take months for it to be fully healed" Dark replied

"I see then it's time for me to return to Kingheartia now that I know that you're fine' Riku said and magically his weapon appeared. It looked a little sort but its shaped was similar to a key

"See ya" Riku said and in an instant he used the power of his weapon and vanished with out a trace

"How are you ganna get beck to your home?' Dark asked

"I'll just wait for my transport ship. I already told them that I finished my mission" Kaiba replied as if he didn't care one bit

_"Geez, what a uncaring guy"_ Yami mumbled then suddenly they heard something really loud. Kaiba went to the window and so did Yami. To his surprise, there was some kind of of metallic plane.

"Looks like my transport is here well see ya" Kaiba smirked and opened the window lid and jumped down then the plane began to fly away from Yami's sight.

"Well, that was weird" Yami said, scratching his head in confusion

"By the way, where's Mahad?" Dark asked

"Oh, he's on ther side of the room" Yami replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to tell him that we should go back to Alexandria and tell his majesty that we've done the job" Dark replied coolly

"Are you sure?" Yami asked

"Yeah" Dark replied and so the prince left the room

- - -

Yami knocked the door where Mahad was and the occupant said that he should come in. The prince saw his guardian went to his thoughts again. Why would it be? It wouldn't be the first time that he acted like that.

"Mahad, are you alright?" Yami asked

"Yeah, I'm fine so what's up" Mahad replied but Yami wasn't convinced and still he decides not to pry anything

"Dark's fine now. We should go back to Alexandria and report to his majesty that we've done the job he requested for us" Yami said

"I see then let's get out of here" Mahad said and left the room while Yami fetches Dark on the other side of the room he stayed. As he went out, Dark was already waiting for them outside the mayor's house.

"You okay, now?" Mahad asked and he nods then they heard something

"Wait! Before you go, take this" Tristan said and he handed them a pouch. All three of them were curious what's inside. They opened it and found out that it was filled with small bottles.

"What's this?" Yami asked then the mayor smirks

"Remember the recipe we sell, well it was actually Elixir...one of the rare items we make in this village" Tristan replied and all three of them dropped their jaws in shock

"Are you sure that we can have this?" Dark asked in exasperation

"Of course" Tristan replied. "I'm sure these will help you"

"Thank you" Yami said and they left Moon Village

- - -

The three of them were now on their way back to Alexandria and as usual, measly monster assaults on their way back. This time, Dark's magic has been enhanced a little so it was not hard for them to get back to their previous destination.

"Hmmm...I guess I can live with my new magic and revert the Apprentice Rod back to Valkyria Key" Dark shrugged as they were on their way to Alexandria Castle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

spiritfire: Ah and another chappie updated. and next the endless update begins tomorrow in my country hehehe although not actually endless...you know what I meant


	14. Silver Death

spiritfire: All their sayings in their heads are all in italics….again(listens to anime songs) and I don't owe Yu-gi-oh

XIV. Silver Death

Not from a mile away, someone came out from the alley of Alexandria streets. A familiar spiky haired blond guy emerged from the shadows. He was literally pissed when Ryou sent him into some sort of dimension but unfortunately, it seems that he found a way out. The person that was described here was none other the infamous Marik. Somehow he was able to get out of his grasp and is now searching for Yugi. There was no change in his eyes and of course, he still wants him for whatever he plans to do with him is unknown to everyone.

"The game of cat and mouse is over, Yugi" Marik said, grinning as he disappeared in the dark alley

Meanwhile, Dark suddenly sensed a familiar jolt around him. He wonders if its someone who was after him but how could it be when you're actually miles away from home. Anyway, Yami and Mahad noticed Dark's uneasiness and wondering what's up with him.

"Is something bothering you?" Yami asked and Dark snapped out of his own thoughts

"Nothing" Dark replied casually but Mahad wasn't sure about this but he can't argue with that as the three of them enetered Alexandria and of course, their first chore is to go to the castle and report to His majesty that the job given to them was complete. They went to the guards telling thme that they want to see their sire so the guards let them pass saying that he's waiting for them so the three of them went in, took a ride on the boat and entered the castle.

Immediately, they went to the throne room where Zidane and Garnet were waiting for them. They bowed before them and reported that they finished their first job but the king noticed the bandage on Dark's left arm and edcided to asked him what happened

"What the hell happened to you?" Zidane asked, seeing the bandaged on Dark's arm

"I got a major injury from the enemy but I'll be fine although it'll take months to heal due to the blood loss" Dark replied as if nothing happened but he couldn't tell them about the mark because it would be ridiculous

"Okay, I guess your fine now" Zidane said

"We've done the 1st job so what's the second" Yami asked

"Your next job is to go to Mt. Cross" Garnet said

"Mt. Cross? Why there?" Mahad asked, frowning

"It's because we recently heard that most of the monsters came from that mountain and of course we want to stop it but there's one problem: I tried to take them alone but in the end I got assaulted on one of the monsters so I have to flee for a while and get my strength back" Zidane replied coolly

"Hmmm...the source of the monsters, huh" Dark said, contemplating his thoughts

"Question: What happens when you destroy the source anyway?" Yami asked curiously

"The monsters on the entire continent will vanished" Garnet replied

"I see but how in seven places are we gonna find it?" Mahad asked

"Don't worry, I'll come with you since I know the place and anyway I have nothing to do on this city" Zidane said but Garnet cast a worried glance at him

"Are you sure about this? You're almost recovered" the queen said ,frowning

"Don't worry, I've been in rough edges before but this is nothing" Zidane said smugly and all three of them sweatdropped

"What kind of King is he? I think he's gone bananas" Dark said, narrowing his eyes

"I don't know what to say for myself but I agree on Dark" Mahad added

"Oh brother!" Yami said, putting his hand on his face indicating that he's ashamed to see this

"Aw, come on" Zidane said, rolling his eyes with annoyment and everyone laughed except Dark because he never smiled and instead he left the throne room. Little did he know that Mahad saw about this.

- - -

Dark was walking along the city thinking that there's nothing funny around here. Even at his own home, he didn't get any funny stuff that you could laugh at. He sighs at this and kept walking. Passing the alley, Marik emerged from the shadow and saw the person he was looking for and chuckles. He saw his prey and decided to follow it but Dark already has sensed it so he tried to shake it off. Unfortunately, the object he sensed was not going away and decided to break it up

"I know you've been following me, Show yourself!" Dark declared and the familiar man emerged from his hiding place and wore a evil sinister smile.

**"YOU! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!" **Dark snarled and the man chuckles

"Funny you should ask that question my dear Yugi" Marik said, leering and the two of them stared

- - -

Mahad on the other hand was trying to find Dark when he accidentally spot him and another man. He has no clue who that is so he used his magic to hide his aura and went to the alley corner to listen what their conversation is. When Marik called Dark as 'Yugi', he was surprised. Why did the man call him that name unless...

"Yugi, It's too bad what happened to Ryou though. He can't find a way to exit his so-called magic. What a pity!" Marik said, sneering but Dark stared coldly at him

"You're nothing but a load of shit. I have no idea what you want from me but since you got out of his magic, I should complement you that. " Dark spat venomously

"Oh, you don't know?" Marik asked, wondering

"Don't know what!" Dark spat again

"Hehehe, if you want to know everything. Come with me and I'll tell you. I even found a way for you to return your desired homeland" Marik chuckled. As Mahad listened to their conversation in the alley, he wonders what's going on. He never saw Dark's attitude like this and as far as he knows, he never did acted like that

"Thanks but I rather find it in another way and I still know facts about you based on what Ryou said" Dark said, this time his voice became acid

"Oh? Such as?" Marik queered, raising his eyebrow

"You **nearly** destroyed Solar and you're jealous of him because his magic is far more better thatn you" Dark said as his voice is getting more acid by the second

"Hmmmm...I really don't care about that" Marik shrugged. "And since because you refuse, I'll turned this land into a pile of ashes"

"You wouldn't dare" Dark said, now at his most dangerous voice

"Oh? I would if I could" Marik said smugly and he began to charged his energy

"Gravity!" Dark said, grabbing the Valkyria Key from his chain and casted it just in time to stop Marik from using his spell. His body began to take hits as the black circle appeared and hit him with some invisible force

"I see that you're improving your magic but that won't be enough" Marik said. "Gravaja!"

A large black sphere appeared sucking Dark's body and the sphere shrunk a lot that he took the most damage. He fell on his knees trying to recover from that devastating spell. Mahad stared in shock for he had never saw anyone with that kind of powerful magic.

"You're still weak my dear little Yugi. Come with me and I'll spared this land" Marik said, holding his chin but suddenly, he got hit by some kind of unknown magic. Dark wonders who it is and to his surprised, it was Mahad, aiming his staff at Marik threateningly

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but leave him alone" Mahad scowled, pointing the tip of the staff at Marik's face

"Who the freakin' hell are you?" Marik asked in disgust

"My name is not of importance but what's inportant here is to leave now before I lose my temper" Mahad said in pure disgust

"Gravaja!" Marik chanted but Mahad was prepared for a counterattack

"Spell Breaker" Mahad countered and suddenly, a seal appeared under Marik's feet destroying the casted magic in the process. He seethes at this and he cast another magic again.

"Thundaga!" Marik chanted again and suddenly, the enitre sky became black as stormclouds began to gather around. Lightning began to course his body and launched it towards him

"Useless, Spell Breaker" Mahad countered and the spell backfired again

"Curse this fuckin' shit" Marik seethed

"Dark Magic!" Mahad said and energy began to gather at this staff and he raised his arm and fired it straight towards Marik who blasted away. Dark could have sworned that he heard that he would come back to get him.

"What are you doing here?" Dark said as he used his Cure Magic three times to heal himself

"I was looking for you when I came across the two of you. I decided to hide my aura in order for him not to sense it and it just happen that I heard that the man called you 'Yugi'. Dark, what's going on?" " Mahad explained and then he asked. Dark didn't stare at Mahad for he understood that he heard everything. What can he do now for himself.

"Look at me" Mahad said sternly but Dark didn't listen so Mahad repeated the same word to him. Dark was too stubborn.

"I'm not gonna tell Yami about this fiasco but I must warn you that if you don't tell me what's going on, you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Mahad said and finally Dark turned to him. Pain was covered all over his eyes as his guilt and sorrow overhelmed him and Mahad understood a bit

"Fine, I'll tell you but we better go some place private where no one will find us" Dark said and the two of them left the place

- - -

Mahad and Dark went to the inn of Alexandria where they could eat some snacks. They both sat down and ordered their foods then he breathes trying to regain composure.

"I have two valuable reasons why I changed my name and you're right my name is not Dark" Yugi said and Mahad stood quiet listening to every word he said

"Go on" Mahad said simply and Yugi sighs

"One: I don't trust strangers but for me everyone is a stranger. Ever since I went to this world, I felt that this place is the same as my home with harsh environment plus I'm really afraid of Yami's Millennium Puzzle for I'm very sensitive when it comes to cursed items that I can't even get near him. I felt that he's nearly the enbodiment of Darkness" Yugi said, sadly

"And the second?" Mahad asked

"...I don't want to repeat the same tragedy of my parents and my only friend. To tell you the truth, I lived through the end of the Magical War and everyone sees me as 'the survivor'. I always get mocked and teased all the time and because of that I resent of having magical aura inside me but I can't change it. So I was taught to use magic but I promise myself it's only to defend myself not with others but unfortunately 5 years ago, I nearly destoyed the entire continent of Solar and ever since then I never even trusted other people. Everyday it was the same thing over and over that I was so angry to I want to commit suicide" Yugi replied, crying painfully

_"My god such a painful and yet sorrowful. He lost his parents and his friend. And to think that he wants to commit suicide. This is unheard of" _Mahad said

"Now you know why I changed my name and please don't tell anyone especially Yami. He might not forgive me just like eveyone else" Yugi said as tears continued to fall

"I understand but one thing I must asked you once more: when are you going to tell Yami?" Mahad asked

"The day I saw death for the third time" Yugi replied painfully and then the waitress put their orders on the table. Mahad just nodded knowing his time of his death would come soon

"...One thing I should tell you: One, don't you ever dare think of that kind of thing...commiting suicide. You really think it's already the end of the world. Listen we're all here for a purpose and a reason. People just try to find it and they do what they can do and don't. You're a strong person and parting is such a sorrow but we can lived through their memories in our hearts" Mahad said as he took his drink and drank it

"Second: ...You don't know Yami too well. If I know better, he'll probably forgive you because he knows that one person cannot stay angry forever beisdes I think that you have the chance but I think that'll take time. Yugi, as far as I can know, you saved Yami's life in Cresent Forest and as a guardian. I'll protect the two of you with my life" Mahad said, this time he was smiling. Yugi was shocked as he remembered the same words that his friend told him when he was adopted

_"Yugi, I'll protect you with my life" Ryou said_

"Oh...Mahad...I...I...I...I...I..." Yugi stuttered, his tears began to welled on his face and the guardian smiles. Right at that moment, Yugi dropped his chair and to Mahad's surprised, he hugged as tightly as he could but he took it anyway since this is the only thing he can do for him. There were no words necessary.

- - -

Back at the palace, Yami and Zidane were waiting for them. They wondered what took so long when Dark and Mahad arrived and to their surprised, they really getting along to each other as friends

"Mahad, what's going on?" Yami asked in bewilderment

"Oh nothing, just spending time to each other" Mahad replied, chuckling

"Yeah, nothing special" Dark chuckled as well. Yami and Zidane looked at each other then they turned their faces on them

"Okay, what's going on? Did something happen to you two?" Zidane asked, wondering

"Hmmmm...sorry but it's a secret we - can't - tell - you" Dark replied, teasing the king

"Aw come on" Zidane pleaded. "Please"

"Not on our watch" Mahad grinned

"I give up" Zidane whined that he hung his head to surrender

_"At least they're getting along, when Dark first met Mahad they were apart from each other and now they're like buddies. I want him to to do the same thing but will I or he ever had the courage to do it" _Yami said as he stared the three of them. lauging at each other. For the first time, Dark laughed despite his painful past for he knew that he was nearly ready to move on

- - -

spiritfire: This update will speed this a little easier and all that's left is for Yugi to tell Yami how they felt for each other and now the gang is going to Mt. Cross see you next update mina san


	15. Abyss

spiritfire: This the end of the endless update week and now its back to my usual sked damn... and again all their sayings in their heads are all in italics…(sips chinese tea) and I don't owe Yu-gi-oh

XIV. Abyss

Dark and his group left Alexandria to their next destination: Mt. Cross. It is rumored that the source of the monster activity in Lunar resided there, maybe. According to Zidane, the mountain is filled with mazes like a labyrinth. Rare items are also located there and some say that if you beat the master of the mountain, the whole continent will be free. But to those who tried this task had never heard from them again. And now, they're going on a steep path to reach the entrance.

"How long are we gonna walk this blasted steep?" Dark asked, complaining. He was already panting heavily and his legs nearly lost its energy to walk

"It shouldn't be that long" Zidane replied, whistling as he trekked along. It was nothing unusual. He already done very long walks during his adventure

"Is it your first time hiking this mountain?" Mahad asked as he continued to walked along

"Yeah, I never left my home before and the only time I went out to that fucking place is when I decided to skip class" Dark growled coldly. "It's always like this: 'no day off', 'practice your magic', 'don't go out because you're the 'survivor and we can't risk you going out'"

"And I thought being royalty was bad" Yami said, rollinh his eyes in annoymenet. Dark suddenly fell on his knees and panting heavily. He was not used to walk like this. The prince noticed this and kneeled sown, hands on the back

"I'll carry you on my back" Yami smiled and Dark was reluctant at first. It took all of Mahad persuasion for the spiky haired boy to do as the prince says so Dark hopped on and Yami stood up then they continued walking. He smelled something good as they went

_"My god...is this colonge I smell?"_ Dark asked himself. _"Hmph, hate to admit it but he smells good"_

"I think you're enjoying this, eh?" Zidane smirked and Dark went red but Yami didn't mind

"Shut the hell up!" Dark yelled and the three of them laughed leaving him even redder

- - -

At the heart of Mt. Cross, a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. It sensed visitors at its wake then the glowing eyes disappeared.

Back at the entrance, Yami and Dark began to have a headache as they arrived the mountain

"Are you guys alright?" Zidane asked as he sat down to rest

"We're fine" the two of them said but from their faces they weren't that alright. While Zidane and Mahad took a break, Yami and Dark began to huddle together.

"Did you sensed what I just sensed?" Yami asked in a whisper so that no one can hear them

"Yes but it seems kinda odd, I don't like this place" Dark repliede as he glance at the entrance

"I don't want to raise alarm so we better be on guard" Yami said and Mahad called them to get ready. The group stood up and entered the mountain

- - -

Inside the mountain was full of stalagmite and stalacite. With Zidane leading them, it was easy except for the fact that vicious monster activity was medium high. As they went further, the light inside was getting darker and darker. Soon they found themselves in the labyrinth and of course it wasn't THAT easy

"So the labyrinth part is true, eh?" Mahad chuckled as they continued to walk the path of the maze

"I sensed eerie in this place" Dark said and accidentally Zidane step on some knid of switch on the floor. They began to hear sounds and it was getting closer and closer. All of a sudden, a big boulder came rolling down the maze and headed towards them.

"RUN!" Dark yelled and everyone ran with their lives

"Zidane, why didn't you tell us that they're traps in this caaaaave?" Yami yelled frantically as continued to ran faster

"I-I-I didn't know. When I first came here, I never encountered these traps" Zidane replied ,paniking

"This is stupid!" Dark said and stopped running. He took the Valkyria Key, change it to Apprentice Rod and used Fire Slash to slice the boulder in half. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Next time, watch your step" Mahad frowned and everyone was panting heavily. Suddenly, another boulder came rolling down the maze and everyone has to run for their lives again.

"What is this? Some kind of a bad joke!" Dark said angrily as he used Fire Slash to slice the boulders again in half but this time they continued rolling down.

"What now?" Yami asked. "I'm open for any ideas and suggestions here"

Zidane began to look left and right to see if there's any path for them to hide with. The boulder is still rolling so with his quick agility skills, he told them that they should hide at the leftmost corner so they followed him and began to slipped away from the boulders. Everyone was panting really heavily as the boulder passed away from the distance

"Thank goodness" Mahad said as he sat down to rest for a bit

"That wasn't bad now wasn't it" Zidane grinned but everyone stared angrily at him in disbelief

"Not really" Dark said, frowning

"I even lost my respect on him" Yami added

"Mine also" Mahad agreed and Zidane hung his head shamefully

"At least we're okay" Zidane said and he poked his face out then he look from both sides. It seems that the boulders are gone so the four of them continued their exploring

- - -

No one knows how long or how far Mt. Cross is but suffice to say and judgement of everyone, it was a tad bit long. No one knoiws for sure what would await them. Yami kept looking around until he saw a particular item that catches his eye.

"What's this?" Yami asked as he examined some kind of small bottle. It was filled with some kind of red liquid

"Let me see" Zidane said and the prince handed it to him.

"...Lucky you...this item is a Fire Bottle" he said and everyone's mond was filled with questions especially Dark

"Fire Bottle? What's that?"Dark asked curiously

"It contains Fire essence in it and when you throw it, fire comes out. It's really handy if you throw it at the enemy" Zidane replied. "You better keep this" and with that he gave the bottle to Yami for safekeeping

"Is this one of the rare items we heard so much about?" Mahad asked and Zidane nodded

"...That's perculiar" Dark shrugged and as they continued on, they came across some kind of bridge

"Zidane, did you went here from this point?" Mahad asked and Zidane began to look then he nods

"Hmmm...looks like the bridge is steady enough for all of us to cross but..." Dark said and saw that there was a bottomless chasm below them

"Then we go one at a time" Yami said and everyone followed. Fortunately for them, they walked across safely from the other side and it seems that they noticed one thing: the place is getting a bit colder by the second

"So where do we go from here?" Dark asked

"...From this point on, we really have to be careful here" Zidane said, his mouth was on a grim line

"Why?" Yami asked and suddenly leeches appeared out of nowhere. They were not normal leeches and it was a bit large and also they had sharp teeth

"Oh no, leeches!" Dark panicked. "This is bad"

"Tell me about it" Zidane said as he sliced them with his Swallow weapon

"Would you mind tell me what they are?" Mahad asked, shouting as he used his magic to blast them

"Normal leeches are usually small and used for medicine but these leeches are bloodsuckers so whatever you do, don't let them go near any of your body parts" Yami replied, blasting one of the leeches away from him

"How do we escape from them?" Zidane asked as he continued the attack

"...Let me think..." Dark said as he killed another one then an idea popped his head

"Fire!" Dark chanted and suddenly the leeches flee with fright

"Fire? Why?" Mahad asked as he killed another one

"Simple, we blast them with fire but one problem: I don't know how many they are" Dark said as he continued to use his Fire Magic

"Wait...the Flare Bomb and the Fire Bottle"Mahad exclaimed and he took out his item that Dark gave him in Moon Village via Cresent Forest and Yami took out the bottle he recently got

"Throw it now" Zidane yelled and the two of them did so sending all the leeches flying. Some of them died while the rest of them flee.

"This is our chance run!" Dark said and everyone ran as fast as they could while the leeches are still distracted. Lucky for them, they were able to escape.

"First the boulders then the leeches, what's next... spikes appeared out of nowhere...I can't believe this place had booby traps" Zidane complained then suddenly spikes from above them did began to fall

"You really have to open your big mouth" the three of them said in annoyment as they ran again to avoid any hits from the falling spikes. Little did they know that somethinhg was watching them with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

- - -

"Next time, shut your mouth, you might cause this mountain to have booby traps again" Dark said as all of them were tired from running. They were now at the darker part of the mountain and Zidane wonders when did he get there.

"This is odd...I never went that far before" Zidane said, crossing his hands with a serious look in his face

"Um...really?" Yami asked and he nods

"What do you mean by that?" Mahad asked

"The last time I went there was when the leeches nearly sucked my blood and I had to flee from here" Zidane said, frowning

"If what you said was true then where aren we?" Dark asked

"If my calculations are correct, we should be near at the heart of this mountain" Zidane replied as he took a glance on a straight path ahead of him

"The heart of Mt.Cross?" Yami wondered. "What was it like?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know but what I know is that there was a monster or guardian in there with a pair of glowing yellow eyes" Zidane said truthfully

"So you're saying is until now no one has ever reached this far?" Mahad asked

"Exactly" Zidane said with approval and with that everyone is ready to move on

"I should probably warn you guys, now: That thing is damn powerful, I can sense ever since we past the leeches" he added

"We're aware of that already" Yami and Dark said

"Since when?" Mahad asked and Zidane stared in disbelief

"Since we were at the entrance of this mountain that time before we came in" Dark replied coolly

"Oh...Never mind, shall we" Zidane said and the group continued their exploration

- - -

The group finally arrived at the heart of Mt.Cross. Like our body, it supports the life force of every living thing only that it seems that mountain is living thing sort of. So far, there were no traps, no monsters not even unexpected objects coming down.

"Wow, I never seen those before" Dark stared as the entire cavern was decorated with colors. Unlike the entrance, it was not filled with the same rocks.

_"Hmmmm...something's fishy here"_ Zidane mused himself as he looked around some more

_"...Odd, I didn't sense anything from here..."_ Yami said and suddenly a cold air was chilling from their necks. All of a sudden something or someone came from above. It was too fast that everyone can't see it

"What's going on?" Dark asked as he tried to focus whatever was going on

"I don't know" Zidane grunted, trying to slash whatever it is. The object took form and it was some kind of a half-lion and half-tiger. It had the strong body of a lion, the speed of a tiger, a strong long tail and the face of a mixed breed. It has yellow glowing eyes previously at the entrance and now its attacking them one by one.

"What the hell is that?" Yami asked, staring at the creature

"I don't know but I strongly felt that this is the monster or guardian of this mountain" Zidane replied and the creature began to pounced at him.

_"...There's something familiar about that creature..."_ Dark said as he tried to remember what it is then suddenly the monster caught him by surprised and lunged him at the ground

"Dark!" Yami panicked and the boy tried to struggle

"Let me go" Dark growled but the creature continued to tighten his grip on him

"Now what? We can't afford to harm him" Zidane said, ready to slash him but suddenly the creature used its tail to disarm him.

_"...Eres trande so ka_ (What do you want?) " Dark hissed and to everyone's amazement the creature let go of Dark. He stood up and to everyone's amazement his eye color turned to silver.

"Okay, what gives?" Zidane questioned

"Yami, is this the unknown language you were talking about back in Moon Village?" Mahad asked

"Yes, but it would be better if we let Dark handle this. Something tells me that he can do something with this creature" Yami replied as he observed them

_"That's for you to know and for me to find out"_ the creature said in Dark's head growling

"_Wa fure da ore casa da mone acti ni sthi conde?_ (Were you the one causing the monster activity in this continent?)" Dark hissed again and this time the creature roared in fury

_"So you knew?"_ the creature asked smirking

"_...Eide shinaikura_(Die imbecile)" Dark hissed coldly and the Apprentice Rod appeared from his hand pointing at the creature's face. He began to cast offensive magic at it

"Gravity!" he chanted and to Mahad and Zidane's amazement the force of the dark magic grought the creature to its kness but unfortunately it wasn't powerful enough.

"Uh, I don't know what's going on but I think we better kick this little guy goodbye" Zidane said as he quickly picked his dropped weapon on the floor

"Thievery!" Zidane chanted and white aura began to surround him then out of nowhere a treasure box suddenly dropped. The creature got curious and opened it

_"I wouldn't opened it if I were you"_ Zidane smirked and all of a sudden the treasure began to explode and hit the creature a lot

"That's a good start" Mahad chuckled as he began to charge his staff

- - -

spiritfire: Mwahahaha I like cliffhangers and by the way if you guys want to review you have no choice but to sign up because I receive my first FLAME in my first fanfic and it made to the 100th review I WON'T CONGRATS THAT REVIEWER I'LL STRANGLE THAT PERSON UNTIL HE FUCKIN DEAD TO KINGDOM COME! (breathes heavily) so R and R


	16. Eran Eide

spiritfire: All thought and sayings in their heads are all in italics(Listening to Gundam SEED music)

XVI. Eran Eide

Mahad just charged his staff and aimed his spell at the creature. The damage was not too severe though it did roared in fury. Zidane just stood here intently and Dark was still pointing his Apprentice Rod. Yami on the other hand didn't do anything but just stared. None of them made a move as they atiently wait for the next strike

The creature roamed around, his eyes were in a malicious intent. It wondered how Dark was able to talk to him. In all the years it spent, he had never seen a human with silver eyes. It's very rare indeed yet its eyes represent of something forgotten. It asked himself if he's the 'one'.

_"You 'Ethrealians' always have a knack of meddling affairs" _the creature said and Dark was shocked

_"Ha re u alk bo?(What are you talking about?)"_ Dark said in rage still pointing the Apprentice Rod. Everyone has no idea what they were talking about and they were all confused. The Millennium Puzzle emerged from Yami's chest and it seems that its reacting to something. Mahad immediately noticed this and so did Zidane for it shone with golden brillance.

_"You mean you don't know?"_ the creature asked in puzzlement. To Yami's surrise, he understood what the creture said. Mahad and Zidane still didn't understand until the blond's eyes turned red

"Trance!" Zidane chanted. Red light began to emanate the whole mountain as his entire body began to change color. His previous blond hair became light red including his eyes. The clothes also changed color as well. From his previous sleeveless clothes to light red trimmed clothes. His tail became longer even his own skin and the edges of his weapon became red as well.

_"So this is the the power of Trance that induces the emotion of the user or whenever he's hit with magic and physical attack" _Yami mumbled. Dark and Mahad stared at Zidane's new form. It wasn't that surprising though.

"...I don't know what you guys are talking about but can we stop the chitchat" Zidane said crossly

_"...Well its useless if I tell 'you' that since you don't know" _the creature sighed, his eyes fixed on Dark. The spiky haired boy didn't say a word an Yami wonders what did that creature told him about. Suddenly, it went near the prince and surprisingly, it sniffed the item.

_"You're back and yet you have no memory of who you are. Both of you are the same but in different cases"_ the creature said and Yami's eyes went in shock and his body was paralyzed in fear then it went to Mahad and stared.

_"Your blood will shower the hands of these people who lost their memories" _it siad and Mahad didn't say anything. It seems that the creature was using telephatic speech on all four of them then finally it went to Zidane.

_"You are not of this world yet you continue your life and can do much destruction than I" _it said and Zidane tighten his grip on the weapon. None of them were attacking until...

"Eran Eide!" Dark chanted and a black seal appeared under the creature's feet, trapping it in the process. The next part of the spell is black smoke began to cover everything. Next thing they knew, a wail was heard indicating that the creature died. Zidane's Trance began to fade, Dark's eyes went back to its original color, the seal of the spell vanished and Yami's Millennium Puzzle went back inside his body

- - -

The entire Lunar continent began to shine brightly as all the monsters began to vanish. Beatrix, Alexandrian's best general noticed it and so did Vivi, Steiner, and Garnet. At the Lunar castle, Yami's father noticed that the entire continent is being purified because of the brightness. It seems that traveling is possible for everyone.

Back at Mt. Cross, Dark's group were able to get out but none of them said a single word. When they walked down the steep path, they noticed that the monsters didn't appear. It seems that it was the yellow-eyed creature in the mountain back there caused this mess. Still it was a bit uneventful as they all recalled what it said back there and it made them feel distant and uneasy. They finally returned to Alexandria and all four of them went in their rooms since they need rest. Zidane on the other hand went to the castle tower by himself.

Garnet, Vivi, and Steiner sensed that something went wrong. Why are they not happy that the fact that monsters are gone in Lunar plus they didn't talk on their way back. The three of them decided to find out what's wrong especially Garnet who was extremely worried. They went to the castle tower and saw Zidane. He was actually catching the wind breeze in his hair and his face was somewhat reflective and at the same time, his expression was grim.

"Zidane" Garnet called out but he didn't answer back

"Zidane" Vivi called out but still no response. Steiner on the other hand had an idea to get his attention

"Monkey Zidane, what the freakin' hell is wrong with you!" Steiner yelled and Garnet was very displeased and Vivi went quiet

"Shut up, Rusty, its none of your business and don't call me 'monkey' you're too bothersome" Zidane grunted and the queen sighed so she decided to do a little prying

"Zidane, what's wrong?" Garnet asked since she knew him too well than the others

"...Let me ask you something Garnet, is it really okay for me to be with you and live here?" Zidane asked coolly

"Why did you ask that question?" Garnet wondered then it hit her like a brick

"Does it something to do with 'THAT' incident?" she asked and Zidane nodded then she told Steiner and Vivi to leave them alone so the two of them left the castle tower.

"Listen I don't care what you are or who you are. Remember what I said when we were at Pandemonium in the world of Terra: You always there to protect us and taught us the importance of life. No matter how much it takes, nothing will change the fact that you are you and that's that" Garnet said sternly and Zidane sighed

"Thanks for the reminder, Garnet" Zidane said and the two of them engaged in a kiss.

- - -

Yami didn't go to the castle instead he went to the Alexandrian harbor where only a few people gather. He was still thionking about the incident back at the mountain. He was a bit confused when it said that he 'came' back and had no memory or whatsoever. Come to think of it, there was something strange about one thing ever since he set his eyes on the Millennium Puzzle.

_Flashback: Yami was only 5 years old and at that time, his mother already died and his father was busy of his duties as king. He decided to explore the entire castle without Mahad since his classes will start later. He was amazed at the architecture, the throne room and the garden. One time he got lost and saw a stairs so he decide to climb the steps. Little did he realize that he went to the forbidden tower where the item was kept. As the young prince began to climb, traps began to activate and suddenly Yami's eyes went red and the traps were nullified. Of course, he didn't notice it but when he saw the golden pyramid, he was smiling with delight and tried to touch it. He did and it had a very protective sensation. All of a sudden he heard footsteps and Yami was forced to leave the tower._

"Ever since that incident, my powers began to develop rapidly...I don't understand what the creature meant by lost memories." Yami said as he saw the reflection in the water. "Then that incident happen..."

_Flashback: Yami is now 13 years old and he began to master his magic. Surprisingly, he learned pretty fast for a beginner so the teacher gave him a break. The prince went outside for a while then suddenly he saw some boys were bullying the child. Yami didn't like bullying so he tried to stop them but unfortunately, the boys pounded him. Due to the repeated punches, Yami was suddenly in rage and he began to cast repeated magic he knows and all the boys ended up dead. After that, he didn't remember much except getting himself beat up. A few months later, he was outside the castle again but this time, Mahad was with him._

_All of a sudden there was somehing burning in the castle so the two of them went back for they were worried about the king. It is at that time, Bakura betrayed the royal family. When the prince saw that his father was hurt, his rage began to take over and casted repeated spells until Bakura was forced to flee. Mahad was amazed at this but unfortunately, Yami didn't stopped the casting so he had to stop him at all cost. After the incident, Mahad ended up with multiple bruises on his body and a broken arm. Later, he found out that Yami had the Spell Rage ability which allows the spellcaster to cast multiple spells. The downside is rage is the source of it. When he told the prince about it, he felt devasated_

"I wonder if its something to do with my red eyes" Yami said, wondering to himself in confusion

- - -

Mahad was walking through the city when his thoughts began to ponder. How did the creature foreseen his death anyway. And what did that creature told Yugi and Yami anyway. But one thing for sure, Yami is in confused and fear state and that would mean one thing, the Spell Rage he had and probably this time, he won't be able to stop it. He decided to find Yugi as soon as possible since he's going to die anyway.

"I can't let that happen" Mahad swore and he was set to find him

- - -

Dark on the other hand was sitting down the lake of Aleaxandrian castle. He can't help thinking about what the creature said about the 'Ethrealians'. He already heard it from his class before he went to Lunar. From what he can remember, the Ethrealians are already extinct and they are also known for their unknown magic. They also lived in the farmost region of the Solarian continent, withdrawn them from any contact of the outside world. But ever since the first magical war started, the Ethrealian continent was destroyed and there were no survivors left.

_"...I don't know what to say about this..."_ Dark thought but was interrupted by someone who wore purple robes. Apparently it was Mahad and he looks very serious.

"What's wrong?" the spiky haired boy asked and Mahad just sat beside him

"I'm worried about Yami. He's in a confused and fear state and worse of all, he might use Spell Rage anytime" Mahad said with worry

"Spell Rage? What's that?" Dark asked curiously

"It's the ability that allows the spellcaster to cast multiple spells that he learned and magical damage of the spell increases but the downside of this spell is the source which is rage" Mahad explained

"Rage...I can't believe he has it but why are you telling me this" Dark said, feeling displeased at this

"One: The first time I saw Yami in that mode, I ended up with multiple bruises all over my body and a broken arm" Mahad said, shuddering. "And Two: The only way for this ability to be stopped is if Yami controls it which I highly doubt and the other way is ... someone who he really cares about will try to ...I don't wanna say it"

"What?" Dark asked now that he's even more curious than ever

"...The one whom he really cares about" Mahad replied, breathing slightly

"...I see" Dark said simply

"By the way, what did that creature talk to you about?" Mahad asked and Dark began to scowl

"I rather not talk about it" Dark said coldly

"Okay, I won't pry and whatever it is, don't get it over your head" Mahad replied and left Dark alone with his own thoughts

- - -

Yami decides to return to the castle since its pointless to stay in the harbor. On his way back, he saw Dark was staring at the lake of the castle pondering to his own thoughts. The prince decided to put a little prank on him by sneaking him behind. He went at the back and tapped his finger at his shoulder and all of a sudden, Dark got startled and nearly fell in the water if it weren't for Yami grabbing him.

"What did you do that for?" Dark yelled frantically and Yami was amused by this

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but you were always the serious type. Try to lighten up a little" Yami said, grinning then he sat beside him

"Yeah, right" Dark mumbled

"So what did you and the creature talked about? It seems that you have hidden secrets" Yami said in a stern tone

"...I rather not talk about it" Dark growled, his eyes looked at the refelection of the water

"...I see well in that case...I won't pry unless you're ready to tell me" Yami said, his eyes gazed at the water. "You know, you and I really looked alike just like light and darkness" and the reflection of water sees their faces

"Light and darkness...those two elements are always in conflict yet they rely on each other. Without light, there is no darkness,without darkness, there is no light" Dark said as he gazed the reflection of the water as well

"Yeah,...although one thing that puzzles me though" Yami said, his eyes overshadowed with his hair and Dark stared at him

"Have you really know who you really are?" the prince asked and Dark was surprised at this

"Why would you ask yourself such an impossible question?" Dark asked and Yami then gazed his eyes on the blue sky

"Come to think of it, ever since I set my eyes on the Millennium Puzzle, I felt that I have something that I have but I haven't got it" Yami replied and Dark's mind was filled with question marks.

"...I hate to say this but me too" Dark said and Yami stared in surprised

"...Looks like our thinking is the same and by the way don't tell Mahad about that because he didn't know I snuck to the forbidden tower of the castle" Yami said

"Your such a sneaky bastard. No wonder Mahad had such a hard time"Dark said, trying to suppress his laughter and Yami just grinned

- - -

spiritfire: Sorry for the lateness, I wasn't in the mood to write and exams are pressuring me blah blah blah and if anyone's curious about Yugi's unknown language...that would be in the further chappies...so R & R


	17. Smart Alek!

spiritfire: All thought and sayings in their heads are all in italics**(doing piles of homework)**

XVII. Smart Alek!

Alexandrian scholars began to fufill the queen's request to research about the seven magicians of the two most powerful continents. They were surrounded with lots of books, scanning from page to page and looked every topic. It was tiresome but fnding something new would be worth it. So far, none of them found any relation of the seven magicians and from what they know is a fraction of their theory.

Dark came to the library much to the scholars' surprised. They were about to abject but the spiky haired boy told them that he has the queen's permission to help them. So they continued their work and Dark began skimming some books. Like the other scholars, he also found nothing but theories of the magical war. Although he would like to read them, it wasn't the one he was looking for then a book fell from the shelf and Dark picked it up. To his surprise, it was the book he was looking for and it was entitled 'Seven Magicians of Solar and Lunar'. He looked arounde if there's someone there then he sat down on a chair and began his reading. He opened the first page of the book and says:

_'The seven magicians sacrificed their lives to protect two continents with a price: their life. Because of this, Lunar was sucked to a black hole and so did the missing continents. They say that all of them perish but one of them got reincarnated but we're not sure. They say that whoever possess their weapons will possessed great knowledge but it was only a rumor.' _

It wasn't a surprised for Dark since he already heard this from his class at Solar but he needs to know all the magicians and why did he inherit their powers. Maybe he could find out by reading on.

_'The first magician: Magician Valkyria is one of the seven and weakest of all magicians. Her origin is in the Lunarian Continent but later went to Solar to study more about magic. Even though her magic is weak, it can be amplified because of her weapon also known as the Valkyria Key. Her spells are basic which all the Solarian Magicians possesss.'_

"Hmmm...I already know this."Dark said and read on.

_'Next is Dark Magician Girl: She originated from the desert continent of Amenti which is three continents away from Lunar but later went to Solar to be with her sibling, Magician Valkyria. Although she has less offensive magic, she makes it up for her defensive spells. Her real name is Mana and her master was said to be a high-ranked priest.'_

_"Valkyria, you never told me that you had a sister. I'll kill you for not telling me this"_ Dark swored and read on.

_'The 3rd magician: Dark Magician is a high-ranked priest previously stated. He also originated from the desert continent, the same origin as Dark Magician Girl. Rumor says that he's the reincarnated one but it still remains unproven. They say that he sacrificed himself to protect the 'pharaoh' which means king in their language. His signature attack is Dark Magic and his spells are the same as Mana but more effective. His weapon, the Dark Magic Staff can increase the strength of all level one spells times two and can do Unity Spells if the caster is compatible to its partner. His real name is Mahaado and also a servant of a great pharaoh.'_

"Wait a minute, Dark Magic...that's Mahad's signature attack...it couldn't be... could it?" Dark frowned and wondered then he decides to read on.

_'Dark Magician of Chaos is the fourth powerful magician because he has the powers of light and darkness. His origin is in the Solarian Continent. His spells are powerful and his weapon the Chaos Staff gives the wielder level two spells plus it has some immense power. He also has siblings as well: Dark Magician is the youngest and Dark Paladin is the eldest although Dark Magician of Chaos is very cold when it comes to control and inherit magic.'_

"Oh boy, need to learn control magic soon...I hope" Dark gulped and continued his reading.

_'Dark Paladin is the 3rd most powerful magician because he has the powers of a magician and a warrior. His scimitar is famous for its one-slash kill. His spells are similar to Dark Magician except it's much useful and his most powerful spell is 'Death' which has fifty percant chance of happening depending on the caster's own power. His weapon the Paladin Blade is more of a weapon than a staff.'_

"Interesting..." said Dark with interest

_'Sorcerer of Dark Magic is the second to the last magician. His offensive and defensive spells are so great that even the Lunarians are unaware of this great magic. Even the Solarians are having a hard time mastering this. The only magicians who mastered this are the Ethrealians who are known to be fast learners in terms of knowledge and magic. His weapon, the Sorcerer Key makes a balance of offense and defense.'_

"...Ethrealians..." siad Dark while his mind wandered.

_'Silent Magician is the most powerful magician of all. Her spells are very powerful than the six. This magician was always mistaken for its gender. The Solarians adopted her skill in concentration and meditation. Her weapon, the Silent Sage is the most powerful staff than the Sorcerer Key when it comes to balanced spells'_

Dark closed the book and put it where the scholars could find it. If he has any chance of surviving this continent and finding his way back he has to know everything about this continent so he picked some books(most of them are thick) for himself and began his reading.

- - -

Yami was at the castle balcony alone and his mind was still filled with confusion and fear but he tries his best to hide it. His talk with Dark made him feel better at least. Who was he to ask himself of his existence? Of course, he knows who he is but... was it really true then that he was somewho different from the others. With that in mind, the prince shook his head in disagreement .

"...Even though I told Dark about a few parts about myself. I'm still confused about myself and fear that I have nothing to exist for" said Yami who just sighed.

"The future is uncertainty...no one knows their true self lies" said a woman's voice and Yami turned his head around to see the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Yami asked. The person he was talking about was a woman in sleeveless white robes except that her right eye had a metal plate on it. She has long brown hair, wore red stockings, has metal gloves and wore white boots. She also had a black belt which held her sword.

"You should know it by now" she replied and realization dawned on the prince.

"You're General Beatrix..." Yami stammered. "But what are you doung here?"

"Your guardian has been looking for you " said the general, brushing her hair back and the prince sighed

"..."

- - -

Mahad was on the rooftop of the castle. He was lying down and looked at the clear blue sky and sighs. A familiar shadow came above him and the guardian stood up in a sitting position. The shadow was Yami who was apparently blocking his view.

"What did you call me for?" Yami asked as he sat down beside him.

"... There's something I want to ask you" Mahad said while the prince is puzzled.

"What did the creature told you?" asked the guardian and Yami's eyes didn't meet and his hair overshadowed his face as he faced Mahad with slight nervouness.

"...Nothing in particular" Yami replied casually. Mahad cocked his eyebrow in seriousness. He may be a prince but the guardian knows whether he was lying or not.

"I think you're lying" Mahad frowned but Yami didn't pay attention. He jumped from the rooftop and left the guardian alone.

"Oh boy...he really thinks this is the way to slove problems. Oh well, I think I better not pry but he can't do this forever" the guardain sighed and he gazed back to the clear blue sky.

- - -

"Why would I care what the creature said?" asked Yami who was in an unplesant mood. He didn't like it when his guardian annoys, worries, and prys whenever something's wrong. Yami decided to cool himself down by going to the library. To his surprise, the scholars found the book where Dark left it but didn't notice his presence. The Lunar Prince gave a heavy sigh and went to pick a book from the shelves but he saw that some books are missing from the bookshelves.

"Hmmm... I wonder who took those books anyway?" Yami asked himself. He walked a few steps then he saw a pile of books standing there. His jaw dropped in shock when he saw Dark was actually reading 'that' many books. The spiky haired boy sensed his presense and folded a portion of the page he was reading.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yami who was flabbersgated at the pile of books he was reading. Apparently, it was a lot.

"I would like to ask the same thing" Dark replied dryly but in his inner self, he couldn't help seeing Yami's face in exasperation. He was giggling inside.

"Did you read all these books?" the prince asked and Dark merely chuckles

"Well actually, I'm almost finished reading all these books. It's just light reading" replied the spiky haired boy. All of a sudden, Yami's face turned pale white in shock. Dark sweatdropped at this.

_"This is --- light, You have got to be kidding me"_ Yami said in his thoughts. The spiky haired boy tried to snapped him out of it.

"Hey Yami, Hellooooooo" Dark said, swinging his hand up and down to his face. The prince shook his head and snapped out of his own thoughts.

"I-I-I can't believe it" Yami sputtered and Dark sighs then went back to his reading. The prince scanned the books Dark took from the shelves and apparently most of the books were theories of the magical war, continent of Altech and Kinghertia, and history of Lunar. The book that Dark was reading was about the continent of Amenti also known as the ghost desert continent.

_"Amenti, why does it sound so familiar?"_ asked Yami to himself then he decided to get a book for himself. Little did he know that Dark was keeping an eye on him then when he turned the page of the book he was reading, he was surprised at the picture that was printed on the page. That person looked like Yami except the clothing he wore and has a golden crown with the Eye of Horus at his forehead.

"...Hmmm... Yami and the pharaoh in the picture... maybe there's some details about it." Dark surmised and turned the next page but it seems that it was filled some kind of a heiratic or hieroglyphic language that he cannot understand.

_'Khamasa(t) aalaf sini, a saghir fir'aun qurban sih 'umr lla khalash sih sha'b min...ela na nutekallamquadir dilimsenn ghari fi kallaf. Sih majus, mimor wa aktar min kull sih dahaby jinah haidak selisem sih morei ghab bala a tacer. Muor kont haidak ti kont a khayin woh wada' haida guind el merants min el majusa jihad. Kull haidak shamal min el saghir fir'aun kont sih beden hidir dafan fi el yarami.'_

Dark would like to understand more but before he could do anything, his eyes are slowly turning to silver and all of a sudden, he was able to translate what was written in the page.

_'5000 years ago, a young pharaoh sacrificed his life to save his people from an unspeakable darkness but at a cost. His magic, memory and most of all his golden wings that symbolizes his eternal posperity vanished without a trace. Rumor was that it was a traitor who set this during the remants of the magical war. All that was left of the young pharoah was his body presently buried at the pyramids.'_

_"...What the...how did I...well at least I know what it was written but just to be safe...I better not tell Yami"_ Dark said and he closed the book. The silver eyes vanished as well.

- - -

Yami didn't found any book that interest him so he decided to borrow Dark's books instead. The spiky haired boy was a bit hesistant at the book he requested. Actually the book he requested was the book he actually done with.

"Are you sure that you're gonna read this?" Dark frowned at him but Yami seems to be persistent about it. He just sighed and hoped the prince would never understand a word from the pages.

Yami began to read a few pages at first. He was beginning to felt a familiar 'click' but when he turned the page where Dark saw the picture of the pharoah, he was widely shock to see someone that looks like him. In addition to that he saw a magician that looks like Mahad. Little did he know that Dark sighed in relief when the prince decided to read something else.

_"Something's fishy here that I can't put my finger on it...and that picture I saw... why does it look like me?"_ asked Yami to himself. He remembers what the creature said back at the mountain telling him that he has something lost. Why there was a picture that looks like him and if he was the one, shouldn't he be dead by now or is it a coincidence.

"Yami, are you alright?" Dark asked."Cause you're a bit off,"

"I'm alright, believe me" Yami replied.

Liar

"...If that's what you're think" Dark sighed and picked all the books that he took from the shelves. He put them back to their proper places and left the library. Yami on the other hand stayed in the library ...maybe perhaps he would find something interesting.

- - -

Dark was walking at the halls of the castle thinking what Mahad just recently told him about Yami's Spell Rage ability. If what he says was true, this would spell trouble since Yami read the book about the continent of Amenti. Plus he knows what the creature said to him back at Mt. Cross. Did that creature knew something about the prince...maybe but the expression he saw when he saw the page where the picture of the pharoah was seen, he feels that there's a hidden secret from that continent but for now, he has to concentrate about the information about on how to get back his home and so far, he has none.

* * *

spiritfire: I'm so sorry for the delay...writer's block...piles of homework...school... research work and personal problems... and I included a little something...can you guess what language it is... R & R 


	18. Love?

spiritfire: All thought and sayings in their heads are all in italics**(yawn)**and Yaoi is applied in this chappie(warning)

XVIII. Love????

Dark, Yami, and Mahad assembled themselves in the throne room and were able to find out more about the seven magicians. The Lunar Prince was interested about the magicinas but Dark pretended to listen. Mahad on the other hand didn't care that much. After the long lecture, they decided to leave Alexandria but with one problem: What would they do now?

"...I want to go back where I came from." said Dark, feeling a little homesick and depressed.

"Well, we could try to dind any clues that would get you back." Yami stated but Zidane and Garnet became skeptical as they heard this.

"What are you talking about? Don't you live here?" Zidane asked crossly.

"Umm...," Dark mumbled. "No,"

"That would mean you're not from here?...Are you from Altech or Kingheartia?" Garnet asked but the spiky haired boy shook his head which stated that it was a no.

"Hmmm...there's no way you lived in that ghost continent...Wait...you're not absolutely came from here!" Zidane said frantically at Dark.

"Congratulations, you figured it out," Dark said sarcastically. Yami and Mahad smacked their hands on their foreheads. It was certainly embrassing.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to," Zidane said apologetically but Dark sighed. Garnet began to think away to solve this predicament then it gave her an idea.

"Why don't you go to Kingheartia? They might help you." the queen suggested and everyone wondered why would she tell them to go there.

"I don't know...," Dark frowned

"Garnet's right, you guys should go to that continent. Kingheartia has all the magicla knowledge and they might help you how to get you home." Zidane said firmly. The three of them thought about it and they decided to give it a try.

"If you want to go to that continent, you must pass the continent of Altech first and judging from your current location...you have to go to the Lunar Pier first then from there, you must pass the Forest of Despair to go to Altech." Zidane explained and they understood.

"...I guess we have to go there, then," said Dark and they were about to leave when the king interrupted them.

"Before I forget, I should warn you that the Forest of Despair will trigger your insanity in your hearts so be careful." Zidane warned and the three of them left Alexandria.

- - -

They left Alexandria after their resupply of their items. Since the monster activity had ceased, it was a easy path for them. It didn't take long to get to the Lunar Pier. The three of them went to the captain of the ship since most of the people knew that in order for them to go to the other continents, they usually go there. To their surprise, it was a woman. She had long yellow hair, dark violet eyes and a body that is so sexy that even men couldn't resist except Dark and Yami especially Mahad. She wore a long, light purple uniform with long with pants and long black boots. She had a sword

"What can I do for you, mates?" she asked sweetly at them. Mahad didn't like it a lot but he has no choice since she looked like the captain...at least.

"Are you the captain of this ship?" asked Yami and she gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Of course I am, what does it look like?" she replied sarcastically and some of her crew began to stare at the three of them.

"Are you insulting our captain?" one of the crew asked but she stopped them just in time. They saw that she's the type of person who nevers get into a fight.

"Cool it and by the way, I'm Mai," she said introducing herself and stopping her crew at the same time. "And you are?"

"I'm Yami, this is Mahad and Dark." said the Lunar Prince and pointing to his companions. Mai was amazed between the resemblance of the two of them.

"Hmmm...so its true that you guys destroyed the source of the monster activity," said Mai who was impressed at the three of them.

"How did you know it was us?" Dark asked in surprise.

"Word spreads quickly, doesn't it?" Mai replied, brushing parts of her hair away from her face.

"I guess." Dark shrugged.

"You know you guys looked very much alike except for the hair and the height." said Mai who stared at the two of them. Yami and Dark went red and turned each other's back. Mahad just sighed at the two of them.

"Usually, I would ask my customers to pay for my travelling fee but since you destroyed the monster source, I'll give you guys a free ride," said Mai then her face became serious.

"What's your destination?" asked the captain.

"The continent of Altech," Dark said simply and Mai's face became crestfallen.

"Are you nuts! In order for you to get there, I need to land you guys at the Forest of Despair!" said Mai who was nearly panicking but tries to calm herself.

"I'm afraid we have to." said Dark in his most serious tone.

"For what reason?" asked Mai.

"Personal issues, I'm afraid." Mahad replied but the captain didn't like this. She thought about it for a while then she breathed a heavy sigh.

"...As captain and head of the Lunar Pier, it's none of my business if it's personal issues but think about it. This is really dangerous...Are you certainly and absolutely sure that you want to go there?" asked Mai in her most serious tone. The three of them nodded and the captain just sighed. For her, the only way that travelers would listen is to learn.

"Alright just let me take care of the final preparations and in the meantime, you guys can wait or look around here. I'll send one of my sailors if we're done." Mai said and the three of them left her alone for a while.

- - -

The Lunar Pier was not only a seaport but also a city that bristled with energy. Many people mostly came for trade of their products but only a few are tourists. There were numerous restaurants and stores in this city. All the people were amazed at this famous splendor. The three of them were at the fountain of the Lunar Pier where most people dropped their coins and make a wish. Yami got a coin from his pocket and decided to try his luck. Dark and Mahad stared in disbelief as the Lunar Prince closed his eyes then he flipped the coin and plok! The coin fell in the water.

After that they decide to go up to Cresent Hill where Dark said it's famous for its ocean viewing at the brightest day. Mahad wondered how did he know but he didn't like to ask. Yami on the other hand had a good idea on how Dark knew about this place. They climbed the stairs where the hill is located and as they arrive, it was a fantastic view. The ocean sparkled like the morning sun as everyone's eyes widen in sight.

"I never knew that such a view could be so exalting." said Yami who never saw an ocean view before.

"I agree," Mahad added but Dark's eyes stared at the reflection of the water. He kept thinking why would the seven magicians inhabit his life.

_"Of all the times could happen why ...Does it mean I'm someone...and the Etherealians...I have to find out"_ Dark stared coldly in sadness. Yami noticed there was something odd from him.

"Dark, are you alright? You seem a bit grim." Yami frowned at him and the spiky haired boy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Maybe, I should leave you guys alone." Mahad said and left the two teens alone.

The two of them didn't say a word until Yami decided to ease it by beginning a conversation among themselves but unfortunately, that didn't work that much. The prince felt a hint of sadness on Dark's face.

"Dark, is there something you need to tell me?" asked Yami.

"Nothing, really," Dark said emphasizing his word but the prince didn't believe him. To Dark's surprise, Yami held his body and bit his neck. Dark tried to let go but something deep inside him, he really wants to do this. He has no idea what he was doing and tries to stop Yami from continuing. After a relentless struggle, Dark was able to escape from Yami's grasp.

"What the freakin' heck are you doing, Yami?" Dark asked angrily as small tears began to fall.

"Dark, I didn't mean to...I thought that you need to..." Yami stammered.

**"Need what?"** Dark spat at him.

"Love..." replied Yami and with that Dark ran away from the Lunar Prince.

- - -

Dark ran away from Yami and he found himself in the pier where most people stop by to relax and think. Of all the people he meet, why would Yami bit his neck. He cried silent tears and couldn't believe everything has gone bananas. Mahad was just passing by and saw the spiky haired boy in tears. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" asked Mahad in a worried voice but he couldn't say a word, only tears fell on his innocent face. The guardian decided to take a wild guess.

"Did Yami do anything to you?" asked the guardian and Yugi nodded and showed him two small bite marks on his neck. Mahad nearly went shock and happy at the same time.

"Oh my, Yami gave you a lovebite!" Mahad gasped and smiling at the same time. Yugi's face suddenly went pale.

"What do you mean 'lovebite' ?" asked Yugi in an undignified way. "And what are you smiling about?"

"I'll tell you a little secret. Actually, Yami is ...that is to say had 'a crush' on you and that lovebite shows that he cares a lot for you. I never thought I would see that...but nevertheless, that bite will disappear don't worry about that," Mahad laughed and Yugi suddenly frowned.

**"I'm so fucked. My god, he's a prince and I'm just a blasted cold hearted mage! Who does he think he is, anyway?"** Yugi yelled angrily in exasperation. "**I didn't like it!"**

"Realllly? Then what did you feel when he gave you that lovebite?" Mahad asked and Yugi gulped, his cheeks went red as ripe as a overripe tomato.

**"It's none of your friggin business!!!" **Yugi yelled again in exasperation, this time in bewilderment, sweating bullets and bushing madly.

"If you say so..." Mahad grinned and enjoyed the sight of the spiky haired boy being red all over his face.

"Will you stop it? I'm already embrassed! Happy?" Yugi growled and later, one of Mai's crew said that they're ready to depart anytime so the two of them fetched Yami at Cresent Hill who was apparently clueless since Dark stayed away from him and Mahad couldn't help but giggle at that mishap.

- - -

They arrived back at the same spot where the three of them saw Mai and apparently, they were good to go. So they went in and the ship began to sail away from the Lunarian continent. Yami, Dark and Mahad saw as the continent began to get far and far away. Now that they were on the ship, Dark didn't want to get close to Yami for a while after that terrible mishap.

"Uh...Mahad what's up with him?" asked Yami as Dark took a cold stare at him.

"Yami, you gave him a lovebite didn't you?" Mahad stated and the prince nodded in consent.

"Apparently, he didn't like it but you should see his face. His cheecks went red as a overipe tomato and didn't admit all that." Mahad said and unfortunately, the spiky haired boy heard it.

"I heard that you conniving git" Dark yelled and Mahad giggled.

Busted

Yami just sighed in sadness. He thought he could do something but unfortunately, it ended up in a very big mess. Mahd couldn't help himself but feeling sorry for the two of them.

_"Love...love...I...don't understand...what ...what...I'm...confused..." _said Dark clutching his head in confusion and touched his neck where Yami gave that 'lovebite'.

"I don't understand any of this. Maybe I'll catch myself some fresh air" said Dark again and went to the rear of the ship. It was a smooth sail and the wind breeze was great. Of course, he stay awawy from Yami as far as possible for he didn't like to talk to him for a while. Yami was on the other rear of the ship thinking about Dark. Maybe he shouldn't gave that bit but eventually he has to confess his feelings to him. Mai noticed something from the two of them and decided to pass time by talking to Dark.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Mai.

"...Not really," Dark frowned in distate.

"Did something happen?" asked Mai, this time in a very serious tone. "I can tell it from your face and it seems that expression is what I used to wore when I was young.". That sentence catched on Dark's ears.

"Really?" Dark questioned at her and Mai wore a dry smile.

"All I can remember is when I was a kid. I find ways to survive myself and one day, light has finally came and look at me I became the captain and best of all, I'm the head of this pier. Listen, I don't know what happen but sometimes you have to accept that there's someone who cares about. Tell me do you have one in mind?" Mai stated and asked.

Dark's eyes began to overshadow and said: "I guess you could say that" then he smiled

"That's a good sport," Mai said, seeing that Dark is feeling better and left him alone. He began to think what Mai said to him. Maybe he was being harsh on Yami. At least, he thinks so and with that 'crush' issue that was filling his head, he thought that maybe he does care even in a sort of weird way. So he approach Yami with extereme or should I say just approach him. Yami noticed that Dark was behind him so they stare each other face to face.

"Yami, I... um that is to say...um...um...I...I'm sorry for spatting at you" Dark said, hung his head in shame. Yami stared for a few moments then he wore a small smile.

"Apology accepted...I should be sorry in the first place I didn't mean to be bold but you're always full of sorrow and I can't stand that." Yami said and finally the two of them make up.

* * *

spiritfire: MWA HA HA HA I'm so loving this and sorry about the Yaoi I wasn't planning this but my imagination has gone uh rigid so please tell me what you think and no flames (hides in the closet) please. 


	19. Cruise

spiritfire: Free time is here...and humor time

XVIII. Cruise

As the ship continued to sail, the group enjoyed the sea view while Mai handled things. Mahad on the other hand started to get seasick so he began to barf. Dark and Yami saw this and laughed hard literally. After the barfing, he had to chase the two teens and in the end, he became seasick again. Mai enjoyed seeing someone get seasick especially people who aren't get used to sail away from the seas.

"Hey, you enjoy it?" asked Mai, grinning.

"Oh yeah!" the two teens replied, smirking while Mahad grunted.

"I do not enjoy it...it's been a long time I haven't set foot on a ship and I forgot I tend to get seacick," Mahad spat, feeling nauseous all over.

"Man, I thought...ah well..never mind," said Dark, shrugging off. Mahad stared while Yami suppressed his laughter.

"What were you gonna say, anyway?" asked the prince but Dark just went to the forecastle of the ship.

"Too bad, Yami...Dark can be ignoramus well not all the time." Mahad said, grinning.

"I heard that!" said the spiky haired boy and the guardian scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ha ha!" Yani laughed sarcastically at Mahad. Dark just shook his head and sighed.

- - -

Time began to passed by and so far everything went well. As the sun began to set, Mai stared at the sea thinking about her past. She wouldn't end up like this if it weren't for the hidden fortune of her parents. It was only like yesterday as she reflects back her previous life.

_Flashback: Mai was only seven years ols when she learned that her parents died in an accident. Her guardian stated that her parents left her a hidden fortune that she must find it within a week or else. So she was determine to find it. For four days, she had no luck and nearly lost hope when she spotted a coin near the pier. Getting the idea she ran to the pier as fast as she could then she began to dig. She didn't care if ahe get dirty and finally after relentless hours, she found something. It was some kind of paper. She unfolded it and began to read._

_This will stated that Miss Mai will inherit the entire Lunar Pier as part of her inheritance. In addition, she will also inherit all her fortunes._

_Mai's jaw dropped. Inherit the Lunar Pier...Now that's something to look forward to and eversince then she gave it to her guardian. Since then she became head of the Lunar Pier and since she's very fond of traveling, she became captain as well._

Mai sighed after that flashback then she realize that night has fallen. Yami and Dark have fallen asleep except for Mahad who stared at the sea. The captain wondered what is he thinking so she decided to ask

"Hey, what's on your mind?" she asked.

"...Nothing much," said Mahad, staring at the sea with a melancholic look on his face.

"Come on, I seen a lot of people looking like that and they never tried to escape any of their deep thought before besides I've been through a lot of should I say ...reflect" Mai said.

"I'm a bit worried about those two." said Mahad, staring at Dark and Yami who sounded fast asleep.

"Why would you worry about those two? I mean that they can take care of themselves, could they?" asked Mai, raising her eyebrow.

"I know but I'm worried about Dark," Mahad frowned and Mai can see a little of his point.

"Let me tell you: I think this boy has guts and from what I see from the way he looks...it seems that he carries a heavy burden but swallows it up with a mask on his face. He may not be able to to do this by himself though." Mai said , staring at Dark who began to sneeze and Mahad used his levitation magic to cover his body.

"I guess you could say that," said Mahad and he yawned.

"Get some sleep 'cause we'll be arrving at your requested destination tomorrow." said the captain and the guardian fell fast asleep.

- - -

The next day, Dark woke up with a yawn and saw that there was a blanket over his body. He wondered who did that but he didn't cre so he got up from his spot and began to walked a little where he spotted Mai, who just ordered her crew to cook something good to eat. The captain noticed that one of her passengers are widely awake so they began to converse their conversation.

"So, you had a nice nap?" Mai chuckled and Dark yawned in response.

"Yeah, pretty much and by the way, who covered me with a blanket?" asked Dark, pointing at the folded cloth.

"Oh, it was Mahad who did that. You were sneezing yesterday night." said Mai as her crew finishing their last set of variety of meals.

"Oh..." said Dark who sat at a chair that the crew set up. Mai was sitting at the other side of the table and hummed herself.

A few hours later, Yami and Mahad finally woke up from their slumber feeling refreshed and probably yawning to themselves. One of Mai's crew informed them that they have a free breakfast is ready to serve so they stretched themselves a bit then they went to where Dark and Mai were waiting for them.

"You guys are such a lazy sleepers that I can tell you much." said Dark, staring at the two of them with a bored expression on his face.

"Please! As if!" said Yami, rolling his eyes with annoyance. The thre of them finally settled to eat what Mai's crew had prepared for them. In a flat dish were at least barbuqued fish that were caught fresh from the sea itself and some meat from fiddler crabs. All four of them began to dig in without question. As they ate their food, they decided to talk while the ship sails by.

"So, enjoy the food so far?" asked Mai, who ate a part of her barbequed fish. The others agreed and just ate their fill. After a good few hours, they cleaned it up when suddenly they felt some kind of eathquake at the sea.

"What was that?" Dark asked, trying to struggle himself at his own feet while the others tried to hang on. Mai's eyes suddenly startled as she realized what was going on.

"Everyone, go to your positions. **NOW!**" Mai commanded and all her crew began to prepare themselves whatever it was. The three of them wondered what Mai was talking about and finally they got their answer when a large and I mean a very large bluish squid rose from the water.

"Kraken, the terror of the sea," Mai whispered as she unsheath her sword ready to fight. Yami, Dark Nad Mahad were prepared as well readying their weapons.

Kraken began to smash the ship with its tentacles and her crew tried to defend themselves but in vain. Mai scowled at this and began her first attack on the water creature.

"Double Cross Slash!" Mai said and she leap up in the air then she slashed Kraken with a double cross hitting him all over the place. Her crew began to cheer for her but Dark began to have suspicion to himself.

_"Hmmmm...I think I heard about this monster before but I can't seem to pinpoint it"_ said Dark who stared at Kraken after the captain slashed it. Yami and Mahad on the other hand were too busy aiming their spells at it. Mai kept slashing it as well. As Dark analyzing the situatuion, he wasn't prepared for a massive strike when the tentacle shove his back at the water.

"DARK!" Yami yelled worriedly as the spiky haired boy fell into the water where the water creature was ready to devour him.

"Shit!" Mahad growled as he let his Shadow spells hit the Kraken but it didn't work that much. Dark got himself out of the water and used his levitation magic to get himself back at the ship. While the others are still busy trying to take Kraken down, the spiky haired boy cast Protect on himself and trying to remember what he read about them.

_Flashback: Dark was on his own classroom listening to his marinology professor. The topic they were talking about is monsters that live in the sea, their habitat and their weakness. There was one particular topic that he was interested about is the monster named Kraken. He told the class that the Kraken is the most vicous creature of the sea aside from the leviathan. It says there that unlike other creatures...Kraken is a versatile beast but like all the water monsters/creatures they have one particular weakness. All the class asked what it is and Yugi raised his hand so the teacher point at him and told Yugi to give the answer._

_"It's simple really...they're weakness in lightning based or thunder attacks." Yugi said simply, sitting back down to his seat._

"That's it!" Dark exclaimed. "Everyone, listen to me!" And just that Mai, Yami and Mahad turned their faces at him curious.

"Mai, can you sword do some a little magic?" asked Dark, staring at the captain.

"I guess but its been a long time." said Mai in reply, looking very skeptical.

"Yami, can you just cast your thunder based attacks?" asked Dark , this time staring at the prince with very serious eye.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that but why?" Yami replied with a frown but Dark glared at the prince and he heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Mahad, do you have any supporting spells that can boost both me and Yami's spells?" asked Dark and Mahad pondered to his thoughts scanning every magic he knows then he wore a very dry smile on his face.

"Yep, I think I can see where its going but what for?" asked Mahad who was very skeptical.

"Back in my home, I studied marinology, the study of water monsters/creatures in a few years back and that Kraken actually has a weakness..." Dark chuckled and his eyes gazed into the water.

"Okay, so ?" Mai said in a skeptical tone.

"Watch..Mahad, would you please boost my spells?" asked Dark readying his Apprentice Rod.

"Spell Boost!" Mahad chanted and a white seal appeared under Dark's feet. He felt much stronger than before then the color died down. He held his breath and aimed the spell on the water.

"Thunder!" Dark chanted and electricity began to flow from the rod then it went to the water where the electricity began to make contact. Suddenly, Kraken felt struck as it was hit by Dark's magic. Everyone were wondering what's going on.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" asked Mai who saw that Kraken got a massive damage.

"It's simple really: Water conducts electricity and Kraken is a water monster so I simply used the water as a conductor of electricity." Dark explained. "I hope this clears all your questions."

"Now that you put it this way, let's do this!" said Mai, readying her sword once again.

"Spell Boost" Mahad chanted and he aimed it at Yami which gave him more power than before.

"Thunderbolt" Yami chanted and electricity began to flow and struck Kraken. It began to whip its tentacles wildly. As it swings, parts of the ship sunk to the sea itself.

"Mai!" Dark said, staring at her then the captain knew what to do. First, he focused on Mai's sword as he began to charged energy but Kraken saw this and began to whip them but Yami began to counter the assault.

"Mighty Guard!" Yami chanted and a combination of red and blue barrier appeared out of nowhere rendering Kraken's attack useless. Mai and Dark sighed in relief and they continued the charging process.

"Thunder Sword Slash!" Mai said and as Dark finished the spell charge, the captain began to leap out from Kraken's tentacles and gave a very heavy slash in the middle of its squddy body destroying it in the process. As Kraken was destroyed, some of its body parts began to rain all over the ship.

"Eeyuck...squid guts!!!" Mai barfed and so did her crew. Dark, Yami and Mahad felt disgusted as well.

- - -

Everyone began to clean their messes and the damage of the ship was not too severe thanks to one of Mai's crew who's good at the repairing department. Dark, Yami, and Mahad helped cleaned the squid regarless of some of the crew's dismay that they might use it for food but Mai told them to shut it.

"Gosh, who would have thought that this would end up in a disgusting way?" Dark said as he threw some of the squid guts into the pail.

"I agree on that one" Yami added as he put his donation as well.

"At least we're already near the destination, Look!" said Mai, pointing to some kind of forest. The three of them looked and saw it. True to Mai's description, it was some kind of a forest.

"Is that the Forest of Despair?" asked Dark and the captain nodded.

"It looks like a ordinary forest to me." said Yami.

"I wouldn't be too sure on that. Looks can be deceiving" Mahad added as the ship finally landed at the shore. The three of them landed down and stared at the entrance.

"Beyond this place lies the most despair in your hearts. No one has ever came out alive in these forests, not even a single soul." Mai said in a omnimous voice.

"One question: What makes this forest well I don't know full of despair?" asked Mahad who didn't like warnings that much especially omnimous ones.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know but one thing for sure: Those who entered the forest were either killed, reduced to dust or even worse...death" Mai growled in reply.

"Hmmmm..." Dark leered at the forest itself. He felt something in there as if the forest itself is alive or maybe something eerie. His eyes glared at the entire place and something tells him that it won't be that easy to reach Altech.

"Well, I've done my job," Mai said as she head back to her ship. "Thanks for helping me getting rid of Kraken. He's becoming a eyesore during the past years" And with that, she hopped on her ship and began to sail away.

"Well, now that's over with why don't we enter?" asked Yami as the three of them began to enter the Forest of Despair.

- - -

Bakura was just taking a nap at the Forest of Despair. AS it turned out, after he teleported himself to Cresent Forest due to Dark's Reflect Spell instead of going back to his hideout (wherever it is), he ended up in this forest and try to make the best of it. And just his luck, he saw Dark's group passing by. He smirked as she saw this and he'll make sure that all of them dies.

* * *

spiritfire: Okay, kinda lengthy but okay I guess ...Next chappie will be very brutal and it's time for Dark to tell Yami the truth the chapter you've all been waiting for (maybe)...sayonara 


	20. Despair

spiritfire: I was right about the previous chappie, it was kinda lengthy since I didn't get much reviews… (sad) oh well….

XX. Despair

For days, Dark, Yami and Mahad were wandering around the forest trying to find the exit but in vain. The Forest of Despair was filled with a very thick fog and the three of them can barely see where they're going. A rustle startled Dark and his face began to look but it turns out that it was only the wind but for some time he heard cackles a lot lately. It seems that there's nothing to find until the three of them saw numerous skeletons on the ground. Mahad stared in disgust, Yami felt abhorred as some of them were decayed for a long time and Dark…well his mouth was set on a grim line.

"Now I understand why people don't want to enter here." Yami commented as their only light, the sun finally set. It was already evening and nothing has changed since they came here. Dark set up a fireplace and all three of them sat down.

"_Master!"_ Valkyria said, her eyes look mysterious and yet serious at the same time. _"I have a bad feeling about this place."_

"_I agree with sister," _Mana added, her expression was ominous. "_What do you think?"_

"_I know and I've been hearing cackles a lot lately. Let's just be on our guard,"_ replied Dark, staring at the fire as the two spirits vanished. _"But what I'm worried about is Yami. He's been trying to mellow down his confusion and fear ever since he read that book back at Alexandria. And the Spell Rage ability…" _With that, he touched the part where the Lunar Prince gave him the lovebite. _"I don't know how powerful he is but I don't think Mahad could handle him this time. With the Millennium Puzzle on his side, I doubt he could stop him from doing anything reckless."_

"Uh…Dark, you okay?" asked Mahad. "You've been staring into the fire for quite a while."

But Dark didn't listen as his thoughts kept overflowing with questions. _"And there's one more thing, I don't know about…'love'...I'm so confused… it's like I muddle through everything and muck everything up. Plus ….I ….. I know almost all of my own race traits but love is a word I never seem to pry on."_

"Dark…helloooooo…." said Mahad, waving his hand and up and down in front of him and it snapped out of his thoughts. Yami didn't mind that much for it seems that whatever the teen is thinking must be thinking deep.

Mahad sighed as Dark kept quiet for most of the time. It seems that most of time the three of them were contemplating to their own thoughts. What are they thinking anyway?

_Yami's thoughts:_

"_It's been months since Dark arrived from Lunar and we sure gone through a lot and I fell so much in love that I even tired to make a move but unfortunately, it ended up in a mishap. I've seen that he's much closer to Mahad that I've been wondering about it for quite some time….and there's one more thing that troubles me… That book I just recently read…it feels so familiar somehow that I myself can't pinpoint it. What shock me the most is the picture itself? It looked just like me and that Magician that I just saw looks like Mahad...I don't understand ….but prying to these thoughts won't help I suppose."_ With that his expression wore a frown on his face and stared at the blazing fire. (A/N: He saw this when Dark left the library)

_Mahad's thoughts:_

"_I sensed a familiar presence for the last few days and I think its Bakura. Once, my death has taken its toll, Yugi has to tell his highness the truth and hopefully before Yugi gets home, Yami must know his past at least for I know that seeing the truth can be harsh. Even history is premandated itself per se. I know that I can trust him to protect his highness."_

With all their thoughts taken in, the three of them dozed themselves to sleep and hoped that they'll be able to find the exit.

- - -

Bakura was leering in the bushes, shadows began to dance around him as his powers began to slither. He wore a wicked smile and his eyes wore a murderous intent. It was the powerful…..the sin…the grim reaper….death.

- - -

Morning has finally rise and the three of them woke up with ease. After they put off the fire, they set off again and hopefully they would find the way out of this disturbing forest. Cackles of laughter had winded down on Dark's ears began to itch. Nervous habit he developed when he was a kid.

"Something wrong?" asked Yami, staring at the spiky haired boy who seemed glaring at every place they pass.

"You're right about that, Your Royal Highness…" said a familiar voice and in an instant, it launched shadow energy at the prince who nearly got hit. Out from the shadows came and Bakura sneered. With the wave of his hand, black aura began to enveloped around him and something was rising. Corpses and undead began to rise from the ground and they grabbed Dark and Mahad away from Yami.

"This is just sick," said Dark as the undead grabbed his neck and trying to choke him. Mahad on the other hand was pinned down on the ground.

"Now then, shall we get started?" said Bakura; his face was nearing the Prince. "Give me the Puzzle or your friends will pay a painful death in hell."

Yami glared at the warlock. Of course, he wouldn't give it to him but with two precious lives at stake, what can he do about it?

Reluctantly, he made the Millennium Puzzle visible much to Mahad's dismay but Dark tried to escape so he tried one spell he could quickly think of.

"Fire!" Dark chanted and flames began to enveloped the corpse, burning it in the process. But since, he's an undead and all; it simply just got up and went after him. He didn't have much time so he casted Haste to speed it up. In an instant, Bakura got kicked out of Yami's way before he could do the wrong mistake.

"You….obnoxious idiot….you were gonna give him the puzzle without a fight?" Dark glared and the Lunar Prince frowned. He couldn't reply on what he would said or talk back.

"Ouch!" said Bakura, who got up and saw one of them escaped but it didn't matter now. More undead and corpses began to rise and surround the two of them. It seems that it was a useless struggle in the warlock's thinking.

"Let the undead be your death and rise up the chains of hell!" Bakura laughed madly as more corpses began to overpowering them. Mahad was still struggling behind and tried to escape but one of them grabbed his neck and choked him. It was a relentless struggle until….

"_I really don't want to use this but I have little choice." _said Mahad and his staff began to glow, blowing the corpses out of his way. His aura began to emanate the entire forest and to Bakura's surprise, he sensed something huge. Yami and Dark sensed it as well.

From a few meters away, Mahad was glowing with purple aura, his staff became much longer and somehow his powers suddenly increased. The two teens awed at this sight but now is not the time to admire. Rather, it would be better if they get rid of those corpses first.

"Dark Magic!" Mahad chanted and all the corpses were destroyed but it seems that even if he blasted all of them, they seemed to come back to life.

"It's useless, Mahad …the spell I used is one of the illegal magiks around," the warlock sneered. Mahad realized that it wasn't an ordinary summoning spell for Bakura was an expert of that particular magic.

"Sweet gods above, it's necromancy!" Mahad scowled as the lifeless beings were now moving forward. Yami mentally cursed Bakura for that since he stated that it was an illegal magic not meant to be used.

"Necromancy? What's that?" asked Dark while he was firing magic everywhere. Yami and Mahad frowned at this.

"It's an illegal magic. When used, it allows the summoner to summon dead bodies from the ground and used them as weapons and shields" Yami stated as he blasted another one.

"So Mahad, you decided to use 'that' power then if you're going to use it…so be it!" said Bakura and he swing his hand revealing some kind of staff. It was about four feet long and its power began to seep out from the warlock's energy.

"The Oblivion Staff…yes, I know that staffs so it looks like you're going to full throttle." Mahad glared and both of them began to cast their spells.

"Dark Magic!" said Mahad, aiming his staff at Bakura.

"Helical Shockwave!" Bakura countered. Black energy began to gather around the staff and fired a series of blasts at the guardian but Mahad evaded it all. Yami and Dark stared as the two of them continued to fire their spells.

"Hmph, your spells are as easy as pie," Mahad grunted. "Shadow Flare!"

Numerous balls of fire rained down from the sky then as the balls of fire fall, they turned into dark color and hit Bakura as the fire made contact to his body.

"That fucking spell…well I prepared a counterattack for that," said Bakura who smirked and smiled nastily. "Helical Shadow Shockwave!"

Energy began to pulsate his staff and instead of firing a series of blasts, it fired multiple shadow arrows at Mahad. He tired to shield himself but he got himself a cut from his face and his right arm.

"And here's something that you wouldn't expect," Bakura sneered. "Shadow Flare!"

Mahad reeled in shock as the familiar shadow balls of fire hit him. Yami was beginning to get worried. Dark on the other hand was trying to fend off the corpses.

"This is utterly insane!" Dark grunted as he kicked the corpse out from getting close to him. Yami was more worried by the minute as Mahad and Bakura kept casting their spells.

Bakura kept casting his Helical Shockwave and Mahad kept casting his Dark Magic Attack. It seems that they decided to use their special spells.

"You haven't changed one bit." said Bakura who evaded Mahad's magic.

"And you have gotten yourself some big nerve to use illegalized magic!" said Mahad, who used his staff as a weapon knocking Bakura out of his way.

"Well, it was pretty useful and I don't see why they made it illegal," said Bakura who shrugged. "Not that it matters and now…."

An invisible force impaled Mahad's arm and the guardian growled in pain. The warlock sneered and chuckled.

"Wondering what just happened?" asked Bakura in a mocking tone. Something was slithing in the forest and then a huge snakelike monster emerged. Its scales were white and there was a demon like face in it. It roared in fury and Mahad felt a backlash.

"What the…?" Mahad stared as the monster was huge.

"Meet my most powerful summoned monster, Diabound," said Bakura, smirking. "This is the one who will make your downfall!"

"_This is really bad. If I don't do something now, Yami and Yugi will…." _said Mahad then he heaved a long suffering sigh.

"If you're think I'm afraid of that snakelike monster of your then you're sorely mistaken." said Mahad, readying his staff.

Bakura couldn't help himself but to laugh at Mahad. He thought that he was joking for all he knows what could happen. To the warlock's surprised, the guardian was laughing and not fearing at Diabound.

"What are you laughing at?" Bakura snarled at Mahad.

"It's funny that I'm already at the verge of death and both of us have exhausted our energies just to kill each other." Mahad chuckled then stared at Diabound. "You didn't realize that you step on my trap!"

Explosion was heard everywhere and Bakura ran to see all the copses were reduced to ashes. Mahad had some time to heal himself at least. The warlock turned to him angrily as Yami and Dark could only gape. They have no idea what's going on.

"My ….legion of undead……???? Annihilated but how?" Bakura sputtered.

"Vortex Shadow…" Mahad said simply, his expression was giddier. For the first time, Dark was impressed but not the situation itself.

"Grrr...It's time to end this, Diabound crush him with Helical Arrow Shockwave!" Bakura commanded and the monster did his master's bidding. Powerful sound waves began to echo from its mouth and from that echo, there were some kind of wind arrows but it's not like the wind itself. It seems that it was some kind of invisible force. The arrows hit Mahad badly and as for the two teens, Yami cast his Mighty Guard Spell but unfortunately he didn't cast it in time so they were pushed back.

The three of them didn't expect that but before they knew it, Mahad was hurled away from the two teens. Blood was pooled everywhere as the damage from Diabound took its toll. He got severe damage from his arms, a lining of blood from his foot, multiple wounds all over his body.

"Damn it," Mahad mentally cursed himself. He stood up and Bakura is now smirking and laughing like a hyena.

"Now, shall we continue?" said Bakura as the shadows began to dance around him. The guardian didn't know what to do now and all the magic he knew were not much of a help. An idea suddenly popped up his head on only one option he could think of. He knew it was risky but he didn't have a choice and even if he use Spell Breaker, that would not help that much.

"_Powers of old and new, I summon thee…. Take my powers as I may thrive to me my summoned spirit. Aid me now for I called you thee"_ Mahad commanded and a whirl of shadows began to enveloped the entire forest. Bakura's jaw dropped as the shadows began to seal themselves. Yami realized that Mahad is going to use 'that' magic.

Something came out of Mahad's spells and it looks like some kind of human spirit. No, it was some kind of malevolence. Dark clouds began to gather around and finally, a spirit appeared beside him. It was a spirit wearing purple robes only much shorter and held a long green staff.

"Oh Fuck! What the freakin' hell is that?" said Bakura, cursing himself.

"This is my own summoned monster although this is the first time I'll invoke so you better say your prayers!" Mahad stated and commanded the spirit to destroy Diabound. Explosion was everywhere and in the end blood was pooled out.

* * *

spiritfire: One thing I must point out: yes the language is Arabic and I'll let you guess who died in this chappie 


	21. Spell Rage

spiritfire: Warning an angsty chappie here!!! This chappie is dedicated to Halloween!!!

XXI. Spell Rage

Dust began to cover the area as Mahad's summoned magic made contact with Diabound. Yami and Dark couldn't see what's going on but they did saw blood pooled out from the ground. Bakura didn't know what's going on but he hoped that his summoned monster would survived the attack. The dust slowly began to clear and unfortunately, the snakelike summoned monster survives and Mahad just wasted all his energy for nothing. He was actually bleeding from here.

Diabound blasted Mahad's body and with the power of its signature move, the summoned spirit died. The guardian got hit really badly. Bakura was already above and this time he can't escape.

"Die!" said the warlock and used the Oblivion Staff's powers to destroy Mahad's entire body. Screams were heard and the two teens wondered what was happening.

The white albino dragged a body and much to Dark and Yami's dismay, it was Mahad, all covered in blood. He dropped the guardian on the ground and wore a satisfied smirk on his face. The spiky haired teen bowed his head, overshadowing his eyes. He has seen death for the third time. Yami on the other and suddenly had some kind of flashbacks. He was clutching his head in pain. As he saw Mahad's body still covered in blood, his eyes shrunk into pencil dots and immediately the Puzzle began to react. Slowly, his eyes turn red but unlike what Dark saw before, it was pure, undisgusted wrath of fury, rage, and revenge.

Bakura suddenly felt a malicious, murderous intent only much worse. Before he knew it, he was hit by Yami's Dark Savior Spell. Unlike the usual sharp spears, this time numerous black sharp spears with shadows dancing around piercing the warlock. Red aura began to emanate from the Prince's body and shadows were dancing around his body. It was the beginning of a torture session.

"Ice Lance!" Yami yelled in fury and icy cold air began to gather above him. The cold air became a very sharp spear and its tip was painted with shadows. He lets the spear take aim at Bakura's chest. Blood was spilling everywhere and screams were echoing the entire forest.

- - -

In the continent of Altech, a man with short black hair was in his office, minding his own business when suddenly he sensed something. Looking at the window behind him, he saw an overview of the Forest of Despair. Birds were flying away from the forest. Could this mean an omen? Or is it something else?

- - -

Yami was till torturing Bakura with his magic. The warlock tried to use Diabound but the Lunar Prince just used another devastating spell. Red flames began to surround the summoned monster and then just like that it's like Hell has risen from the ground itself.

"Fire Storm!" the prince yelled and numerous balls of fire surround Diabound trapping and incinerating it in the process. "Crescent Wave, Fire Ball, Thunderbolt!"

With three spells casted at once, Bakura got hit and with the shadows dancing around him, it was no use of stopping it. More shouts and screams were heard and Dark snapped out of his thoughts. He was shocked on Yami who was just glowing with red aura and shadows that were dancing on his side.

"Helical…Shockwave!" Bakura chanted weakly as blood was dripping from its mouth but Yami simply used Thundercrash and it sent the warlock flying. As for Helical Shockwave Spell, it didn't happen as if it was only a spark. The prince ran after him like a predator chasing its prey.

"Holy god…what the hell happened to Yami?" said Dark who could only gape. "Red aura, shadows dancing, his spells went up, repeated magical attacks…. Wait a minute… His spells went up, repeated magical attacks???? Oh no!!!!"

Realization struck him and decided to go after the prince. While trying to find him, he brandished the Apprentice Rod just in case. Tree after tree, look after look until he heard a familiar voice in fury.

"Crescent Wave, Fireball, Thunderbolt, Dark Savior, Thundercrash, Ice Lance, Fire Storm!" said an angered Yami. It seems he found his prey and like the 'survival of the fittest', 'the strong shall live and the weak shall die'. Bakura used his necromancy powers but Yami countered that with Thunderstorm that struck all of them at once. Just in time, Dark came and saw that Yami had done very severe damage.

"Ack arrgh! I'm out of here," said Bakura and with little energy to spare, he began to do the Warp Teleportation Spell. Yami was about to stop him from escaping but was interrupted when an Ice Spell hit him. The prince turned around and saw Dark who apparently cast his Blizzard Magic.

"That's enough, Yami!" said Dark with a stern look on his face. Bakura smirked at this as his spell was finished and warp himself out safely. The Prince was enraged that his prey escaped so a new prey has appeared instead.

"Thundercrash!" Yami yelled and lightning began to strike. The shadows combined themselves as their target stood still. Dark just simply jumped out of the way.

"I'm so going to regret this," said Dark. "Shell, Reflect!"

With two spells in his arsenal, he knew that any spell Yami would cast would only bounce back to the caster. Little did he know how wrong he is for the Lunar Prince kept casting the same magic over and over. The support spells didn't last much longer and finally Dark got hit and Yami didn't even flinched one bit.

"Thunderstorm!!!" Yami yelled and shadows began to assimilate themselves with the lightning. Dark evaded the attack and cast Reflect again but Yami was still casting his magic regardless on the support spells he has. The spiky haired boy didn't know how much longer he can take.

"Silencia!" Yami shouted and all of a sudden, Dark's Reflect magic began o dissipate much to his dismay. He tried to cast his offensive spells but nothing came out.

_"Oh shit, he must have sealed my spells temporarily, I hope."_ said Dark mentally cursing himself. _"I'm stick with special attacks instead."_

"Fire Storm!" the Lunar Prince shouted and with the shadows mingling with the flames, Dark got hit all over his body. Valkyria and Mana were now worried as they saw their master… suffered.

"Arrrgh…I don't want to do this but….." said Dark and raised the Apprentice Rod. "Dimension Vortex!"

A transparent vortex appeared behind him and with one step backward, he vanished. Yami has no idea where he is then all of a sudden, another vortex appeared behind him and Dark used Fire Slash at him, throwing the prince backwards.

_"Sister, is that what I think it is?" _Valkyria asked while Mana nodded. Dark stared at Yami who apparently didn't care if he got hurt. Dark clouds began to gather as the raging prince got up. The two spirits suddenly feel frightened that they retreated back inside. He faced Dark and this time with a nasty smirk on his mouth. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow darkly and the shadows were becoming more active.

"Thunderstorm!" Yami chanted and unlike the previous spells he cast, lightning began to ravage the entire forest. Worst of all, Dark tried to evade it but got stuck with lightning very badly. Since his magic was still sealed, he as only one choice left: run.

Dark ran as fast as he could with Yami on his tail. Lightning was still in strike, hitting the spiky haired boy causing his body to bleed all over. But he didn't care, he has to find a way to stop Yami or else he'll kill him in oblivion.

"Dimension Vortex!" said Dark and the transparent hole appeared in front of him and with one step forward, he vanished leaving Yami with confused eyes.

_- - -_

Dark panted heavily and the two magicians materialize themselves out of blue. Both of them are heavily worried as their master slumped himself to a nearby tree trunk. He saw his wounds all over his hands, feet, back and chest.

"Gods, I can't believe it! That Spell Rage is powerful than I anticipated. How can I stop it?" said Dark, worried about what might happen.

_"Um…. master, I think Mahad did told you how to stop it, right?"_ asked Mana as lightning continued to strike.

_"He did but…judging by the current situation; I think Yami can't control his rage. Mahad's death was too tragic for him and to me as well."_ replied Dark with a hard frown on his face.

_"Then there's only one way left…"_ said Valkyria and her eyes fell on Dark. The spiky haired boy knew the other option. He knew that the only way to stop Yami is the person who seems to care about but how is he going to do that if he doesn't know what to do first.

_"I know what you're thinking but with your magic sealed you probably have no choice but to try to get through him or knocked him out which is entirely impossible."_ Mana said and Dark began to think. He tried to remember if there's anything to sealed Yami's magic temporarily but unfortunately, he hasn't learned any of that yet then one spell came across his mind.

_"There's only one spell I can think of but I need to remove the temporal sealing magic that Yami cast."_ said Dark and across him is a sharp, pointed stone. He picked it up and stabbed himself. Valkyria and Mana were shocked as blood was dripping from his left hand then he did the same thing to his right hand.

_"What are you doing, Master?"_ asked Valkyria in a panicky voice but the spiky haired boy didn't pay attention and allow the blood to drip.

Dark didn't reply and soon enough he heard the rustling of some of the trees. He jerked himself up and knew that Yami must have found him so he started to run again. With every passing time, he ran and ran like he never ran before.

Sure enough he heard a familiar voice and shadows came after him, Dark eyes widen in fright as the wound he set was still dripping. He didn't want to hurt the prince but there has to be a way to at least distract him for a moment. Suddenly, he felt that his magical energy was beginning to come back.

_"Master!!!!"_ Valkyria leered and Dark nodded. He raised his Apprentice Rod and silent power began to gather his hand.

"Magician Valkyria, Come out!" Dark commanded and the green mage came out with a serious expression on her face.

_"You know what to do from here,"_ said Dark and Valkyria nodded. She left him alone to face Yami. Mana was wondering what his Master's plan was.

_"Master, what's your plan?"_ Mana asked and Dark finally stopped for what it seems that they were at the center of the forest.

_"Since I don't have any sealing spells yet, I'll use the sealing incantation spell instead."_ Dark replied. _"The Seal of the Ancients Spell"_

_- - -_

Magician Valkyria encountered Yami who apparently still in rage. She readied her staff and Yami prepared his spells. Both of them are charging their energy and not one of them moved an inch then rain began to pour down from the sky then lightning began to strike.

"Wind Blade!" Valkyria said and as the name implies several wind blades appeared, giving Yami a series of invisible blades from air. Yami got hit as the blades came in contact. Magician Valkyria frowned hard for she knew that she didn't want to hurt him.

"Fire Storm!" Yami chanted and like before, the shadows joined in the flames as it trapped the magician and began to fire up. She held on and stared at the prince.

"Thunderbolt!" the prince chanted again but Valkyria just jumped out of the way. Yami became furious and continued his repeated spells aiming at her

"I hope Master hurries it up." said Valkyria as she evaded Yami's Ice Lance and prepares to fight back.

_- - -_

_"So what's Seal of the Ancients, anyway?"_ asked Mana as Dark used the Apprentice Rod as a drawing stick. Curious eyes filled inside her and the spiky haired boy winced a little as he eases the pain.

_"Seal of the Ancients is a very powerful incantation spell. It a good substitute temporal sealing spell because when casted, it renders the body and weakens the magical energy."_ Dark stated as he drew a very big circle.

_"Wow…has anyone used this magic?"_ Mana asked as her curious eyes began to wonder for she never heard of such spell before

_'Apparently, no I think,"_ Dark replied as he started to draw two crescent moons. One is the white moon and the other one is the black moon.

_"How does it work, anyway?"_ asked Mana as Dark was drawing a second layer of a circle and began to write some kind of ancient text.

_"It's a bit hard but simple: First, I have to lure the person to the seal I just drew. If he enters, the seal will activate itself automatically, trapping it in the process. Then the one who drew the seal must come in and made a special contact and lastly, as the caster made the special contact, the caster must recite the incantation in mental and mind state."_ Dark explained as he added the finishing touches for the seal itself.

_"Okay, I understand that but what special contact does the caster do?"_ Mana asked and Dark stand back for himself.

_"…Usually, body parts but um um um um ….."_ Dark blubbered as his cheeks suddenly went red all over his face. Mana giggled at this and knew what's next.

_"Oh yeah, because the only way for you to stop Yami's Spell Rage is for someone to care…Oh dear, this is going to be fun."_ Mana said, feeling giddy all over.

_"Shut it, Mana and you better get back inside 'cause I'm going to activate the auto-activation of the seal!"_ Dark said sternly and Mana went back inside the Apprentice Rod.

_"OPEN!"_ Dark chanted and white and black aura began to enter the seal and lights began to glow. Valkyria saw this and knew what to do now.

_"Looks like master's finish. Time to reel the bait," _said Valkyria. _"I hope this works."_

Using her staff, she began to lure Yami and it did. Yami kept casting his spells at Valkyria but evaded it at the same time. Just like the predator chasing her prey, Yami kept using his spells but Valkyria didn't care. Spell after spell he cast and evaded. Finally, she arrived where her master waited to activate his plan.

* * *

spiritfire: Ah yes this is really dedicated for Halloween and now leave good reviews non!!! 


	22. Ancient Seal

spiritfire: (**Yawn)** Warning: Angst, Tragedy and more anger issues

XXI. Ancient Seal

Magician Valkyria just stood there where Dark's Seal of the Ancients Spell was ready. Yami was still chasing after the magician. With one step at a time, the Lunar Prince was getting one step closer to the trap that the spiky-haired boy set up. Finally, Yami stepped the circle and the light of the seal brightened itself. Lightning began to cackle, trapping the prince's body, rendering it useless. He tried to use magic but nothing came out.

"It's useless, you're already in my trap," said Dark. "Look below,"

Yami did indeed look below and under his feet was a large circular seal. The first layer consists of two crescent moons opposite to each other while the second layer bore the written ancient text.

Dark suddenly fell on his knees due to his injuries. Magician Valkyria was a bit concerned but he decided to swallow the pain at least until her master is finished with the seal. He walked slowly towards the seal while Yami struggled. Even though he knew he could cast his healing magic, there wouldn't be much time for he has no idea how long the spell would last.

"_I have to hurry…."_ said Dark, struggling as Yami tried to cast or stand but to no avail. Mana and Valkyria were worried as their master entered the seal. He stood straight and did some breathing exercises despite the wounds, pain, and injuries he has. He used his right hand to cover Yami's eyes and he gave the prince his first kiss then he began the incantation to stop the Spell Rage.

_Seal your powers in ancient time_

_Shall stop your rage and conceal your mind_

_Return to once you came to be_

_And shatter the darkness in your heart_

The ancient text began to spin faster and faster as the seal respond. Lightning began to cackle the entire forest that some of the trees were cut down. The seal went much faster after a few hours then later it began to slow down. Yami's body became numb and Dark finally let go of his kiss. His body fell into his arms as the light died down. He stared at Yami with pitiful eyes as he set his body down.

"_The two of you listen to me: Don't tell Yami about the uh-you-know-what 'cause…. He might think any stupid gestures. I hate wasting time." _said Dark with a very hard frown on his face. The two magicians agreed and suddenly his body felt too much pain that Valkyria had to help him stay on a nearby tree trunk.

"_Valkyria, please do one favour: Find Mahad's body and bring it here now!" _he added and she agreed, leaving her master alone for a while.

- - -

Valkyria tries to remember where the body was left before Yami went berserk. Her eyes were filled with sadness for she knew that much agony will come and the death of their friend is the proof. In addition, her master has to tell the truth about himself. There were so many thoughts to ponder. She finally found the lifeless body of Mahad and used her magic to levitate it.

On her way back, she looked around the entire forest. Much damage has already been done. The trees were reduced to ashes, burned down, or cut down. She remembers the magical war, the life she went through and she shuddered the thought of it. Valkyria wonders what will happen now as she made her way back to where she left her master.

- - -

Dark became downcast as he and Mana waited for Valkyria to retrieve the body of Mahad. Yami is going to feel much agony now that his guardian is dead. Not only that, he has to tell the truth. As he sunk himself to his thoughts, Valkyria came back with the lifeless body. She put it down and went next to her master.

"Master, I'm back," said Valkyria and the spiky haired boy stood up and his body twitched. The magician rushed to his side with a worried expression on her face. Dark still stood up and went to Mahad's body. He used every ounce of energy he has left and with the power of the Apprentice Rod; he cast his Quake Magic with an incantation spell to open the earth. He pushed the body down and buried it with his own hands. Valkyria and Mana stared worriedly as their master placed a grave marker and pray. With that, he went back to the tree trunk and fell asleep as blood was still dripping from the ground, a little.

- - -

Yami's eyes fluttered open. He felt drained as he got up. To his surprise, he was standing on the seal that Dark made. He doesn't know what's going on but he smelled a familiar odor. Looking around, he saw a short trail of blood leading to one person: Dark. Fear was suddenly written on his eyes as he followed the trail leading him to the tree trunk. Yami was shocked as he saw the injuries he had. Judging by his injuries, he must have wasted his energy without healing himself but there was something different here. Dark's eyes opened and saw the prince with a worried expression on his face.

"Dark, are you alright?" asked Yami but Dark didn't answer and his face was a very hard sad frown. He slightly nodded.

"What happened here and where's Mahad?" Yami asked again but Dark suddenly shuddered. The prince noticed his body is twitching.

"Dark, what's wrong? Dark Dark…" the prince asked again repeating his name until….

"**Stop calling me that name!!!"** he yelled and the prince was startled at that remark. Mana retreated herself back in the rod and Valkyria wore a long sad look on her face. Yami stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just said to his face.

"What are you talking about? Dark!" said a puzzled Yami.

"**I said stop calling me that name!"** he yelled again. The prince didn't know what's going on. Why is he acting like this? Yami was about to say his name again but this time…

"**Can't you goddamn understand? Stop calling me that name!" **he yelled the third time and this time, he was crying.

"What's going on? Tell me!" Yami asked in a serious tone.

"I promise myself that if I saw death the third time, I have to tell you the truth. There's one part you didn't know and I want you to listen before you do or say anything." Dark stated and the prince nodded. Suddenly, dark clouds were gathering and it started to rain.

"My name is not Dark!" he stated and thunder began to boom from the sky. It didn't register at first but Yami's eyes were nearly half-angry but he decided to let it slide for a while and let him finish.

"Are you telling the truth?" Yami asked and he nodded. "If you're name is not Dark then who are you?"

"…….. My real name is Yugi…" he replied as the rain continued to pour from the sky.

"Why did you change your name? Any particular reason?" Yami asked as his anger was slowly rising.

"….. It's my past and the harsh physical environment that I went through. My parents are already in heaven, I was always bullied and I stop trusting other people." Yugi replied when suddenly he received an angry slap on his face. Valkyria stared in shock as her master touched the red mark where he was slapped.

"**You bitch!!! Why did you lie to me? Do you really think that I'm that stupid? You fool!!!"** Yami said angrily but Yugi was still crying from his yelling.

"**You don't freakin' understand, it's not only my past and the hash physical environment. I was, I was, I was also afraid of your Millennium Puzzle."** With that statement, Yami gasped but he let him continue. **"Did you know that Mahad died because of Bakura and did you know that these wounds came from you!!!!" **Yugi shouted as tears continued to fall and the rain was getting worse. Yami could only gape in shock.

"**What the hell are you talking about? I never hurt you!"** Yami growled as thunder was now booming louder.

"**Then familiar with this: Spell Rage!"**Yugi spat at the prince.

Yugi's words echoed Yami's head. He wasn't familiar about this and now come to think of it, he remembered something in is childhood when Mahan was severely injured one time. A broken arm and multiple wounds all over his body. Realization struck him and stared at the spiky haired boy. There was a grim line on his face.

"I see…Now I understand that I've caused this much damage but did Mahad really died?" asked Yami, who became calm. Yugi just nodded and with that, the prince shed tears as the rainwater beat their faces.

"Why were you afraid of the Puzzle?" the prince asked and for the first time, Yugi whimpered in fear. Valkyria decided to explain for her master's sake.

"He's afraid or should I say he's sensitive about cursed items and the power of an overwhelming darkness." Valkyria said and Yami just noticed that Yugi summoned the magician. "He nearly succumbed to this power before but it didn't really matter to him that time."

"….One more question: Did Mahad knew all of this?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. Suddenly, he choked and Valkyria suddenly felt worried.

"Master, what's wrong?" she asked. Before Yugi could answer, he suddenly barfed blood. He was coughing badly. Yami stared in horror in disgust.

"Damn, it's the side effect!" said Yugi, weakly and the prince wondered what's going on. Valkyria was now dead worried.

"My master used the Seal of the Ancients Incantation Spell. While you were in Spell Rage, he used every ounce of energy to seal your spells and made you body numb or more specifically 'sleep' until you wake up. The side effect is usually the drainage of energy but because of his wounds, body pain, and not to mention, his magical energy were reduced to nill, there's a possibility that… he might die." Valkyria stated, her eyes were full of regret.

Yugi coughed blood again and it splattered all over the ground. "Yami, I'm really sorry for lying to you. I guess I wallow too much of the past that I lost my trust to others." With that, he continued to cough; blood was dripping on his mouth. "I understand how angry you are but that doesn't mean I can stay friends okay more than a friend with you. I'm really so----," He stopped speaking when he choked again.

"Master, please don't talk anymore!" Valkyria cried but Yugi didn't heed her words.

"I'm really sorry, Yami. I……I…..Come to think of it, you were the most persistent person I met." said Yugi and he fainted. Valkyria cried, thinking that her master died but Yami touched Yugi's and felt a very low pulse.

"He's not dead yet. And I know how to remedy this." Yami said and activated the Puzzle's powers. Yugi's eyes opened a little and fear was etched on his face. Valkyria sensed her master's fear.

"It's okay, Yugi. The Puzzle is not a cursed item. Sure it has the power of darkness but it's not cursed, I can assure you." Yami said and with that he lets his eyes closed. The prince let his two fingers touched the Eye of Horus and a golden seal appeared under Yugi's body.

"What are you doing?" Valkyria asked as the seal began to draw itself. A ten pointed star appeared on the first layer and the second layer contains some kind of a hieratic text.

"Seal of the Hieratics, I implore you now!" Yami commanded and the text entered through the layer then to the star itself. Slowly, Yugi's wounds and inner injuries were healing including his energy. Magician Valkyria watched as Yami continued his spell. It was golden bright then later the glow died down.

- - -

The rain finally stopped and the trees were dripping wet. Yami fell asleep after he performed his spell and Valkyria on the other hand was standing guard. The trees looked vibrant as Yugi's eyes slowly opened. He sees Yami was sleeping beside him and Valkyria was still keeping an eye on them. She noticed that her master finally woke up.

"Master, thank god you're alright now! I thought you were dead for a second there!" Valkyria said with worry. Yami just woke up when he heard the magician'a voice. Yugi was just praying at Mahad's grave but he has a feeling that he would see him again. The prince prayed as well the the two of them faced each other.

"Yugi, about yesterday, I...um...um...um...apologized for whatever damage I did to you." said Yami. Yugi put his finger to his mouth and was about to say something when he couldn't speak. Valkyria immediately 'scan' his mind and suddenly her eyes overshadowed her face. Yami noticed it as well.

"What's wrong with Yugi, Valkyria?" asked Yami, wondering.

"Master...lost his voice!" she choked and the two teens reeled in shock. Silent tears fell on Yugi's face.

"He suffered so much and I guess that it's about time he lets it all out. Ususally, losing his voice wouldn't allow him to use magic for a while but it depends on how is he gonna ...stay like this." Valkyria continued as tears also fell on her face. Yami couldn't believe it. "Worst of all, he traumatized!"

To Yami's surprise, Yugi just hugged him as tears continued to fall. The prince felt sorry and now he understood why he changed his name when they first met. One of his tears fell on the Millennium Puzzle and it suddenly glowed. Two rays of light were aiming at their foreheads and it reeled them backwards.

_"Ugh, what the hell is going on? My head's spinning a lot!"_ said Yugi clutching his head.

_"Tell me about it,"_ said Yami when he noticed something different. _" Yugi, can you hear me?"_

_"Uh-huh,"_ Yugi replied when the two of them realized that they were talking each other through their minds. Valkyria wondered what triggered this to happen.

_"Hmmm...huh!!! It looks like I haven't put the Millennium Puzzle back to it's place from yesterday but what made it triggered like this?"_ asked Yami. He touched the Puzzle and felt something wet. His eyes began to realized something.

_"I think I know, Yugi, it was your tears that triggered it to happen! " _said Yami and Yugi's eyes widen in realization.

_"Then that means...I can talk to you via mind or something like that..."_ said Yugi._ "I think,"_

_"Why don't we call it Mind Link?"_ asked Yami. Yugi thought about it and nodded.

_"That sounds good...Mind Link...only the two of us can communicate...huh, " _Yugi replied. Little did Yami and Valkyria knew that he smiled.

* * *

spiritfire: Read and review...mina san I hope this will clear things up. 


	23. Altech

spiritfire: Before I continue the chapter let me chat the reviewers from the previous 2 chappies

**AtemuYugi Lover34** : Yes I know...I can see that

**Spicey Babe** : I only update once a week because of school so don't worry there's more

**bunny-bobtail** : I know everybody says that

**yamiyugi23** : Arigatao gozaimasu for making me your favorite author..here have a oreo shake

Now let's continue the story

Warning: I don't owe Final Fantasy VIII and second, since Yugi lost his voice, it'll be in italics when they use Mind link

* * *

XXIII. Altech

Since Magician Valkyria can't come come inside the Valkyria key due to her master's lost voice, she has to do it on her own. Yami and Yugi found their way out of the forest aside from the destruction that the Lunar Prince caused. As for the Millennium Puzzle, it finally return itself to its original state; inside Yami's body. There, they saw an ovewrview of some kind of metropolitan city. It was filled with medium sized buildings and a dome-shaped building. It was also filled with people busy with their everyday lives.

_"Yugi, is this Altech?"_ Yami asked and Yugi nodded. It was a beautiful view but only on the outside. The inside is nothing but full of luster.

As they enter the continent, they noticed someone was running. It was a boy about ten years of age. He has long black spiky hair and blue eyes. Some how, he was chased by a group of thugs. Yami and Yugi nodded to each other and confronted them.

"Leave him alone!" said the prince as the boy ran behind him. The group of thugs were clenching their fist. No doubt that they would listen to him so they tried to pummel him. Yami was about to use his magic when Yugi suddenly stop him via mind link as they call it.

_"Yami, no! Don't use magic here! Just evade their attacks _!" said Yugi and the prince stopped his casting. One of them delivered a strong punch but Yami just moved his head and made the thug tripped himself. The others were angry so punching was easily resolved to group beating. But all of a sudden, Yugi was in front of them so fast. He glared at them and simply kicked their asses. The thug fell down on his knees but the others want to beat him up. Yugi reached something from his hidden pocket and pulled out the Apprentice Rod. Yami saw that he didn't actually 'pulled' it but rather a trick in the eye. One of them tried to punch him on the chest but Yugi used his elbow to block it then he used the Rod to either knock them out or broke their wrist. After much beating, the group screamed and ran away like little girls.

"Thanks for saving me, if it weren't for you, I probably got beaten up by now." said the boy.

"You're lucky that we arrived in time," said Yami. "By the way, what's your name and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mokuba and I'm supposed to go back to Garden when I ran to those thugs." he said and the two of them were puzzled.

"Garden?" Yami questioned and Mokuba noticed that they didn't know anything. Yugi just shrugged.

"Are you guys new here?" he asked and they nodded. A wide grin was spread across his face.

"Goody, I can pay you guys back by giving you a tour of Altech and Garden." Mokuba said and he led the two of them to a dome-shaped building they saw despite Yami's protest.

- - -

"Welcome to Garden or should I say SEED Garden," Mokuba declared as they entered the building. It was wonderous. There were at least six or seven floors of this building and so many people mostly teenagers. "By the way, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Yami and this is my friend...uh," said the prince and used mind link._ "Should I tell your real name?"_ . Yugi was about to tell when they saw a familiar person. That person is none other than Kaiba himself.

"Yami! Dark! What are you doing here?" said a puzzled Kaiba.

"Big brother, they're here because I owe them from saving me from a group of thugs." said Mokuba and the two of them nearly fell where they're standing.

"You're Kaiba's brother!" Yami blurted and the older Kaiba smirked at this surprise. Yugi just dropped his jaw and used his right hand to shut it back.

"Younger brother to be precise." Mokuba grinned.

"Go back to your quarters, Mokuba. I'll take it from here." said Kaiba and the boy left them alone. He noticed that Mahad wasn't with them.

"Before I say anything, where's Mahad?" he asked and the two of them suddenly became downcast. None of them said a word.

"I take it he perished in the Forest of Despair?" asked Kaiba , hoping that he hit the right mark.

"Yes and no," Yami replied but Yugi didn't said a word. Now the blue-eyed teen was curious.

"What's with the 'no' part?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes, he did die and no because he was killed by Bakura." the prince growled. "In addition, he lost his voice after that!" He ppinted at Yugi apparently didn't spoke and felt bad for Yami.

"Hmmm...maybe the headmaster can help." Kaiba suggested and the three of them started walking. As they walk, he decided to ask something else.

"So what are you guys doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"None of your business, Kaiba. We're actually passing by." Yami jabbed at him. Kaiba merely chuckles as they took the elevator and pressed the number six button. The elevator went up and stopped. A man noticed that someone is here to see him. The elevator doors began to slide and the three of them entered the office. It was only a table and a chair at first fillled with unusual decorations on the wall.

"Headmaster Squall, these two guests are from the Lunarian Continent who passed the Forest of Deapair." said Kaiba and the chair turned around revealing a young man with a stern look on his face. He has at least a little short black hair wearing a necktie and a simple looking black business suit. He looks like a person you don't want to cross.

"So...you claimed that you survived the Forest of Despair...Quite an achievement you did..." said the headmaster but the two of them didn't fazed one bit. Kaiba just stood there, staring.

"But one thing I must ask of you: How did you survive? I can see from your physical appearance that you were fine but somehow I smelled bloodfrom both of you...Did one of your compatriots died due to the wails of despair?" he asked. Yugi held Yami's hand and was shaken. The prince didn't know how to answer this but he didn't forget that he's royalty and should be diplomatic. He swallowed the lump on his throat and breathed.

"One, he's not our compatriot...he's our friend. Two, he was killed and three, you're so called 'wails of despair' don't affect us." said Yami with his authoritive voice. The Headmaster smirked and got up from his chair and walked towards Yugi.

"Hmmm...you seemed nervous. In fact, I smelled too much blood from you," said the headmaster, inspecting Yugi. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Yugi's mind began to race. He never expected this before and his heart was pumping faster and faster. All of a sudden, his eyes went bloodshot and hid himself behind Yami. Kaiba and the prince were a bit surprised from his actions. Yami understood what he has gone through and he won't let someone do much mental damage.

"Sorry, he won't speak to you!" Yami said frostily. He was glaring at the headmaster then used mind link to assure Yugi that he won't let anyone hurt him.

"Oh...really!" the headmaster smirked when a woman just came in from the elevator. She had long black hair, clear black eyes and a delicate skin. She wore a simple business suit and puts a stern face on the headmaster.

"Squall, will you stop that!!! I just heard from Mokuba that we have guests that were able to survive that forest." said the woman crossly and for the first time, the headmaster sweatdropped at her.

"Uh...uh...I just need to know but he won't speak and hides behind that man." the headmaster blubbered, pointing at Yami

"Who is she?" Yami asked and Kaiba giggled a little.

"She's the headmaster's wife. Her name is Rinoa and she's the only one who can stop him from cruel interrogations. In other words,..." Kaiba replied. "A sweet burden to headmaster.". With that, he giggled.

Rinoa went where Yugi hid himself and smiled at him. Yami used Mind Link to tell him that she's okay and so Yugi walked himself out making the headmaster dropped his jaw and started to protest but to no avail.

"See, I'm much better to do the asking. Not all people can stand your way of speaking." said Rinoa and Squall sighed.

"Okay, I'll ask you where he left off: What happened in the forest?" she asked but Yugi can't speak. She noticed it at a first glance and inspect his body and stared intenly.

"Did you lost...your voice?" asked Rinoa and Yugi nodded.

"This is not good...maybe I can ask the other guy." she muttered. She asked Yami what happened but he became downcast that he couldn't utter a single word. It seems that his guardian's death is still fresh in his mind.

"Okay, I won't pry but how can we help you if none of you would tell us." said Rinoa and the two teens began discussing it through mind link plus Yami had to say something whatever it is.

_"Should we tell her?"_ asked Yami. _"She doesn't mean any harm to us."_

_"I'm not sure if she's to be trusted. I don't trust the headmaster and he gives me the creeps."_ Yugi replied, shuddering. Rinoa wondered how did Yami was able to communicate then she saw Yugi's head nodded and sometimes shook his head.

"Wait, maybe there's another way for you to tell us. We should only ask him yes or no questions. Since he can't speak for a while I hope, we should use it." Rinoa said. "Is that okay?". Yugi nodded in assent and Squall began to ask.

"Good, hmmmm...Did your friend died because someone killed him?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

"Was it someone you hate?" Rinoa asked but it took a few minutes for him to think then he point at Yami indicating that he knows something.

"Did you know who killed him?" Squall asked but the prince scowled so Kaiba decided to say it for his sake since he owned them for saving his brother.

"It was Bakura, sir," Kaiba stated and everyone in the room went quiet.

"I'm sorry for being a little harsh. Most probably the reason you lost your voice because it was a state of shock." said Squall. Yugi just nodded at him. Yami just sighed in relief.

"Well since you came a long way, I suggest you stay here for the night or at least when you're fully rested." the headmaster suggested but Yugi shook his head.

_"We don't have time for this," _said Yugi. _"You tell them, Yami!"_

"I'm afraid that we don't have time to waste. Like I said to Kaiba, we were just passing by," Yami stated. "But thanks for trying to help."

"Yami, listen to me, you guys need a break once in a while. You've been in that dreaded forest and besides if that psychopath dares to enter here, he'll end up like a punching bag." said Kaiba with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"What do you think, Yugi? Should we take a break?" Yami asked and the spiky-haired boy thought about it. Come to think of it, they never had a break since they came here except for a rest. He nodded and the Headmaster told Rinoa to lead them to the guest room.

- - -

The guest room is just a simple room with a queen size bed and not to mention some wonderous decorations. The two teens could only gape and Rinoa was pleased at that act they showed. Kaiba on the other hand was not that surprised at all the luxury they all had. Both teens lie down and feeling a bit tired.

"So how do you like it so far?" Kaiba asked.

"Not bad," Yami and replied and Yugi nodded.

"Well if you need anything, just pressed the button and one of the headmaster's servants will get your attention. I'm sure he already told them." said Kaiba and left the two boys alone.

Yugi positioned himself in a sitting position and closed his eyes. He was trying to relax and concentrated as a silver aura appeared all over his body. Yami just stared at him then he used mind link.

_"Yugi...,what are you doing?"_ asked Yami who was staring. The spiky-haired boy stopped for a while then he began to reply.

_"Meditating and I hope what they said that losing my voice would be temporary."_ Yugi replied but his eyes contained a hint of sadness.

_"Something's been bugging me ever since we came here, Yugi...I don't sense any magic here...any reason or cause?_" said a puzzled Yami.

_"From what I read back in Alexandria, magic is forbidden in this continent and that's why I stopped you from casting any magic." _ said Yugi with a serious look on his face.

_"I wonder why,"_ Yami wondered. _"And there's something else that has been bugging me."_

_"Like what?"_ asked Yugi.

_"I can't pinpoint it yet but I sense something suspicious like we've been monitored _." Yami replied and Yugi sighed.

_"For now, we should act cool and take this break a chance to relax oursleves and...I hope I can move on with my past."_ Yugi said sadly. Feeling concern for the spiky-haired boy, Yami hugged him for the first time and Yugi was a little shock at first.

_"Since you can't use magic for a while, I'll protect you from anything until I get you out of this continent. I don't want anything happen to you and I don't want to see death again. It's too painful _." said Yami and Yugi accepted the hug. At least, he felt comfortable rather than the lovebite incident.

_"I guess this is the beginning of something new _..." said Yugi.

_"Yes, I agree with you...and I'm sure you'll overcome what ever that comes in your way. _" said Yami and their bond became as strong as the ribbon itself that will fire for all eternity.

* * *

spiritfire: Well, that's a bit weird and cheesy well I can't complain now so leave with the reviews okay watch out for the next chappie. 


	24. Training

spiritfire:...get to the chappie (lazily sleeps while studying)

XXIV. Training

Yugi and Yami stayed in the guest room of Garden for the next day. They were overflowed with the students asking them about the Forest of Despair. Lucky to them, Kaiba came and told them to go back to their classes despite the grunts of some. He gave the two teens a tour of their place and were awed at its architecture and its facilities. The first floor comprises of the main hall, canteen and clinic, Second floor contains the library and computers for internet surfing where the two teens were curious for they were not familiar with technology, Third floor consists of the training center and rest stops, Fourth and fifth floor has all the classrooms, Fifth floor is the headmaster's office and the guests room and the last floor is for SEED students only. Yugi tugged Yami shirt and pointed at the library. Since Kaiba still has his own classes, the headmaster who happens to pass by accompanied them.

"So how do you like it?" asked Squall in regal tone.

"It's magnificent!" Yami replied and Yugi agreed but he kept looking at the library. The headmaster chuckled as he noticed it.

"Well. I'll allow you to read the books in our library except the forbidden section. I think you understand that." said the headmaster and Yugi's face was filled with delight as he entered the room. Yami and Squall went after him.

"Hey Squall, who's that kid?" asked a spiky-yellowed haired man. He has a tatoo mark on his left side of the face and wore a black t-shirt with red vest and blue pants.

"He's our guest who came from 'that' forest." Squall replied and Yugi began to select what books he would like to read.

"Who is he?" Yami asked.

"His name is Zell and he's the librarian in charge although sometimes he tends to overeact." Squall replied.

"Oh well, he doesn't look like it when I got my first impression on him." Yami said, frowning.

"I heard you guys from Rinoa. Some feat you did!" said Zell, feeling a little impressed and excited.

_"Yeah, whatever,"_ Yami mumbled.

"Zell, keep an eye on them for me. I have things to do." said Squall and left the library.

- - -

Yami looked around the library and who would have ever thought that it has this much books than in Alexandria. Yugi on the other hand finished his selection and placed them on the table. Judging from this pile of books, it might take a while. After all, he saw what he could do. The prince roamed around for a while until he spotted a boy about Mokuba's age only a lot older. He has sea green hair, dark blue eyes and wore a silver shirt and pants. It seems that he's reading a book about magic. The boy looked up and saw Yami then he wore a dry smile.

"You must be the one who came from 'that' forest." the boy stated and Yami frowned hard.

"Don't worry, I'm not like these students who ask the details about it. Frankly, they should find out on their own. They have to experience it themselves." he said in a boring tone. Yami had a feeling that this boy is either a bookish type or too proud of himself.

"Wait, where's your companion? I thought the headmaster had two guests." the boy asked and the prince chuckles.

"Unfortunately for my part, he's been reading apparently a lot of books," said Yami sheepishly. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Yami," the prince replied. "You?"

"I'm Noah, one of the students in Garden and soon to become SEED," siad the boy, brawling and stood proudly for himself. "Why don't you introduce me to your other companion?"

The two boys left the table and went to where Yugi is reading. Apparently, he selected so amny books that his face was covered. Yami couldn't help himself but to dropped his jaw in surprise. Noah on the other hand chuckled.

"I'm not surprised that you selected this many books. You're the third person who reads that many." Noah stated. Yugi was startled at the new voice that he stopped his reading and look up. The boy was a bit surprised at their looks.

"You guys look like twins just like light and dark but I can see the difference of your height and hair." he said in awe and the two teens went red.

"You're the third person who said that about us!" Yami whined

"Looks like we're even," said Noah and unbeknowest to them, he sensed something odd from the two of them then he wore a hidden sinister smile. Yugi stared at Noah then used mind link.

_"Yami, I don't trust this guy." _said Yugi, feeling suspicious.

_"Hmmm...why?" _asked the prince.

_"Dunno but keep your guard up."_ the spiky-haired boy replied.

"By the way, how did you know that we're the headmaster's guests?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm his adopted son," Noah replied. "And he just told me yesterday."

"I see," said Yami then he heard Zell was yelling, calling Noah's name that his classes would start.

"Well, I better go." he said and left the two teens alone.

- - -

Kaiba felt tired after his training session and classes that he had for today. Being a SEED did some very hard work and even perfecting his gunblade skills. Just then Mokuba came with a cheery expression on his face and a bit worried. The blue-eyed teen stared at his younger brother wondering what he might say.

"Big brother, you're finished with your classes?" Mokuba asked anxiously. He just nodded and the boy squealed in delight.

"Goody and did you know that Noah talked to those guys?" the younger Kaiba said and the older Kaiba's face became crestfallen.

"Those guys? You mean Yami and Dark?" Kaiba asked and Mokuba nodded. He suddenly frowned hard. "Where are they?"

"At the library," the younger brother replied for he knew why his brother hated him. Ever since he came here, Noah has been a spoiled and proud brat in his case. He knew that he would try to surpass him ever since he became SEED and speaking of Dark, he just lost his voice and doesn't think he would go to that no-good brat. Come to think of it, what if he could write something as a means of communication. That hit him like a brick and rushed back to his room where Mokuba wondered what's up. Kaiba came back with loads of scratch papers and pencils with a smirk on his face and went to the library with Mokuba trailing after him

- - -

"Oh my god, you're the third person who read this 'pile of books aside from big brother!" said Mokuba with awe. Yugi stopped his reading and Yami stared. The voice actually came from Mokuba and Kaiba was standing there, holding the pencils and scratch papers.

"What's with the pencils and papers, Kaiba?" Yami asked curiously.

"If Dark can't talk at least, he could write something what he wants to say. Having yes or no questions are too difficult." Kaiba replied as he put the papers and pencils on the table then sat down.

"Let's give it a try." said Yami and Kaiba began to write.

_K: Can you write, Dark?"_

The paper he wrote asked and Yugi wrote back the answer.

_D: Yes._

Yugi gave back the paper to Kaiba and with his reply, he nodded in assent then began to fill the paper with conversational writing.

_K: I heard from Mokuba that you guys met Noah. I wouldn't get too close on him._

_D: I know and I did when I laid my eyes on him. _

_K: I see, by the way what's with the pile of books? _

_D: Reading is my hobby, I used to read a lot of books back in the Lunarian Continent _

_K: Oh? So many did you read so far? _

_D: (grins) See for yourself...and by he way, I have one request from you. _

_K: What??? _

_D: I'm sure Yami told you about our abilities back in Crescent Forest, right? _

_K: Yeah, so? _

_D: I can't use magic without my voice so I need to train myself for physical attacks although I have the Apprentice Rod. _

_K: What about Yami? I think I should let you know that magic is forbidden and not used here. _

_D: I wouldn't worry and I know that already _. 

With the last statement of Yugi, Kaiba was surprised and thought about it. Yami took a glance on the paper and read everything. He used mind link once again.

_"Physical attacks? Yugi, are you sure about this?"_ Yami asked.

_"It's the only thing I can think of."_ Yugi replied as he waited Kaiba's reply. The blue-eyed teen became intersted and wrote his answer.

_K: Meet me at the entrance of the seventh floor tonight. I'll be waiting for you there and bring Mokuba with you. _

_D: Okay... _

_K: One more thing, how did you know that magic is forbidden here? _

_D: I read the continent's history back in Alexandria so its obivious in my case. _

_K: (smirks) I see _

- - -

Night has finally fall and almos all the eople slept except for a dim lighted room where Kaiba waited. Yugi amd Mokuba arrived from the elevator , this time without the writing materials. Whatever on Kaiba's mind is way beyond them. As for Yami, he can use mind link anytime as lon as they're not far away from each other. They followed the blue-eyed teen as he opened the door and inside was mostly technological materials. Kaiba inserted something to his head and ear and he did the same thing to Yugi. That something was actually an earphone connected via their head. Kaiba turned it on and began to do some kind of mental communicaion.

"Dark, can you hear my voice?" Kaiba asked and Yugi nodded.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's one of my latest inventions, the mind communicator earphone and I've been testing it out on myself lately but I never tested on another person. Looks like it worked." Kaiba replied with a smirk.

"Big brother's inventions always work!!!" Mokuba exclaimed and that caught Yugi in surprise.

"Can your brother hear us?" the spiky-haired boy asked.

"Yes, apparently I placed a hidden microphone on it so that others can hear you," Kaiba replied and Yugi just shrugged. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"First, I need to determine what type of fighter you are? Have you ever thought about it?" the blue-eyed teen asked.

"Not really..." Yugi replied, frowning.

"Then why don't we start with your offense, eh?" Kaiba said and Yugi brandish out the Apprentice Rod.

"Okay then...try to attack me as hard as you can. Of course, I can defend myself but just give it a try." he said and Yugi began to charge at him. First, he smack Kaiba at the chest but the teen used his gunblade as a shield then Yugi tried to beat him up but it was not that damaging. Kaiba read all his moves and successfully defended all of his attacks.

_"He's not much of a offensive fighter but not bad." _said Kaiba then he instructed to Yugi to stop for a while.

"Next, I'm going to determine your defense. I'll attack you and you'll try to defend yourself from my attacks." he said and began to launch his attack. Kaiba aimed for a slashing attack on the spiky-haired boy's boy but all of a sudden, he used the Apprentice Rod as a shield. Next, he used a series of slashes combined with the force of his right arm but Yugi dodged it and took a quick run. He aimed at Kaiba's back and the blue-eyed teen was sent backward trying not to fall. Mokuba was amazed how good he is.

_"Oh damn, I overlooked it but I'm impressed that he turned his defense to offense."_ said Kaiba with a impressive smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like you're a defensive type. I don't blame you for your low offense but I guess the saying was true then 'Defense makes a good offense'. I can train you for your offensive attack and I hope you'll get my instructions for the one I'll give is way harder than you can imagine." said the blue-eyed teen with a smirk that looked like 'torture class session'

"I've been through that hard before. It makes no difference anyway." said Yugi with a reproving look on his face.

_"We'll see about that"_ Kaiba mumbled.

- - -

Almost the whole night, Kaiba trained Yugi's offencive attack without his magic. There are other times that the spiky-haired teen would get too much critical attacks but he didn't mind at all. One time, Yugi was able to aimed a powerful offensive attck but Kaiba just disarmed it and by the time the training session is over, it was already near morning so the two teens decided to stop and rest.

"Man, I never knew offensive attacks can inflict painful damage," said Yugi, panting heavily." But too much attacks would make an opening right?"

"When you're in rage, yes," said Kaiba then he removed his mind communicator earphone and so did Yugi. "I'll see you again tonight and by the way, you made a good process today, just don't tell the headmaster or he'll have my head on this.". With that, Yugi went back to the elevator and went to the guest room where Yami was still sleeping. He slumped himself on the bed and began to ponder his thoughts about today's training.

_"Let's see according to what Kaiba said,offensive attacks are widely used to inflict damage to your opponent depending on how powerful the weapon or the force of your body."_ Yugi said when he was interrupted by Yami.

_"So how was it?" _Yami asked and Yugi slumped himself on the pillow.

_"Hurts like hell. I can't believe Kaiba delivered a slash on my right arm. If I didn't use the Rod as a sowrd, I would bleed!" _Yugi replied, complaining and Yami chuckled.

_"Really, it was you who wanted it." _said Yami with a sheepish grin on his face.

_"Oh really? What about you. then?" _Yugi retorted.

_"I was already trained with offense and defense without magic but I still need a weapon. I'm not the type of person who uses fists." _said Yami.

_"Lucky you, I wasn't trained...without magic except for my defense."_ Yugi pouted.

_"Awwww...too bad!" _said Yami with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

_"Are you mocking me?" _Yugi pouted and Yami gave Yugi a mental grin on his face.

_"You sadistic moron!" _said Yugi and he threw a pillow on Yami's face. The prince threw him a pillow as well until both teens are involved with a pillow fight. Both of them ended up laughing and because Yugi stayed up almost the entire night, he fell asleep.

* * *

spiritfire: I bet you're wondering why I made Noah as the headmaster's adopted son...well if I put him in Gozaburo it'll be a major hassle on my part so please read and review ja ne 


	25. Prying Minds

spiritfire:...day off mwahahaha

XXV. Prying Minds

The following night, Yugi's training coninues under Kaiba's instruction with the help of his invention. Each night was inense and the spiky haired boy was exhaused plus his 'teacher's' instructions were a bit too far. Mokuba couldn't help himsel but to pity Yugi for his 'lectural' nagging.

"Focus your strength, Dark!" sad Kaiba as he forseen Yugi's training. The blue-eyed teen actually se up a lot of dummies he used to train on.

Yugi was trying to focus. He tighten the grip of his weapon an used the force of his arm to knock down a dummy in front of him. The hit left the dummy a rather big mark. Kaiba was impressed.

"Okay, next is I'm going to teach you how to counterattack," said Kaiba. "The importance of this is not only you'll be able to defend but to fight back with twice the force."

"But what if the counterattack isn't successful? How are you going to fix that?" Yugi asked.

"Good question, usually when you counterattack, you attack the enemy with all your might at a fixed rate but if this isn't successful, it would have an opening for the enemy to defend and fight back but we'll get to that next time." Kaiba replied as he set new dummies then he set it to attack.

"Okay, I set the dummies in attack mode but remember one thing: The only time you'll be able to counterattack is when you're enemy nearly attacks or would try to strike your vital body parts." said the blue-eyed teen. The dummy began to deliver a fist at Yugi's chest but he saw it and quickly reacted the attack. Unforunately, part of the dummy's attack pummeled Yugi on the floor. Luckily, he didn't took a full hit.

"Dark, kepp an eye on the enemy's movements carefully." said Kaiba as Yugi got up. The dummy attack once again this time aiming at his head. He ducked the attack and used the pressure of his weapon to sent it backward. Kaiba clapped his hands and was pleased with the progress.

"You're learning quickly. It took me almost three weeks to be able to counterattack the first time but you just learned it in five days." said the blue-eyed teen.

"Heh, thanks!" said Yugi, feeling pleased with himself and there was a slight red on his cheeks.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Get some sleep." said Kaiba and Yugi went back to bed.

- - -

When Yugi went back to the guest room, he slumped himself on the bed, feeling sore all over his body. He saw Yami was in deep thought, closing his eyes. It seems that he's meditating and Yugi couldn't help himself but decided to have fun with the prince. He sneakly went to his face and poke him at the nose. Yami opened his eyes and fell on the other side of the bed. Yugi had a mental chuckle in his head while Yami frowned.

_"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself!"_ said Yugi who was giggling on the inside. The prince got up and went back to his side of his bed and wore a very big frown on his face.

_"Yugi, I can't believe you!" _Yami pouted. _"You're distracting me!"_

_"I said sorry," _said Yugi, then his expression became serious._"But I think we better leave soon."_

_"You're right, I sense something foreboding here." _said Yami as he lied himself down on the pillow. Little did they know that Noah was watching them. It seems that he was keeping an eye on the spiky-haired boy during his training session with Kaiba. He left the guest room and began to ponder his thoughts.

_"What is that boy doing with Seto?"_ he asked himself. _"And I wonder what he's thinking, damn it!"_.

He picked the book he was reading before he met the two teens. Magic...He was fascinated to do so but he knew that it was forbidden but he wanted to know what was on the spiky-haired boy's mind so he went back to his room and tries to find a specific book he took from the forbidden section. He leafed through the pages and began to jot down the table of contents.

"Let's see...telephaty...no,...mind reading, close...Ah, scanning one's mind." said Noah as he began to read then he saw the incantation.

"Looks like history is going to repeat itself." he smirked and pointed the page. He close all the lights, lit the candles and drew the seal. The seal consists of a circle with an insignia of a demon. Noah placed the book near him and began the incantation.

_Open your mind, open your soul_

_Open to me your hidden secret_

_Show it to me, show it now_

_Open you mind for me to see_

The seal began to emit a red fog and Noah's soul was somehow removed from its body. The door to the guest room creak opened and the soul began to enter Yugi's mind.

- - -

INSIDE YUGI'S MIND

"Where am I?" asked the voice. It was Noah in spirit form and it seems that he was in the darkness. He began to roamed around until he spotted a door. It was an ordinary door, nothing suspicious right? He opened it and to his surprise, the entire darkness began to light up and he was some kind of a room. The room itself was filled with toys and totally a lot. Noah wasn't interested so he moved on and saw two doors. He wonders what he'll choose so he decided to go right. This time, a meadow appeared filled with rainbows. Noah thought he's going to puke so he left quickly. Three doors appeared this time and the boy frowned hard. He opened the middle door and saw Magician Valkyria, reading a book. She noticed that someone was here.

"Who are you? and What are you doing in my room?" she asked as she closed the book. Noah wasn't sure how to answer. He must be in Yugi's imagination room.

"My name is Noah and can you tell me where I can find the secret room of this mind?" he said, asking and Valkyria frowned.

"Noah, I'm afraid I can't help you. I've never left this room before but perhaps my sister will help you. She's in the fifth door." she replied. Noah thanked her and left.

"Prying minds isn't a good idea." she smirked.

Noah walked in the darkness. He doesn't know how far he did but four doors came and this time it's difficult to choose. He opened the door on the left but an iron ball fell and so Noah quickly closed the door. Next is the door to his right but a blazing fire came out. He tried another door on the left but demons came out and were trying to kill him. Finally, he opened the last door and he just went past it.Five doors appeared this time and Noah choose the middle. To his surprise, it was filled with stuff toys and Dark Magician Girl was playing.

"Teddy Bear, bunnies, stuff toys, hugs...!" she said playfully and Noah had a huge sweatdrop on his head. She noticed that she has a visitor and smiled.

"Welcome to my room." said Dark Magician Girl and Noah's cheeks went red but he shook his head and faced her seriously.

"Do you know where the secret room is?" Noah asked and the blonde girl became puzzled.

"Secret room??? To what?" she asked, pointing her finger to her cheeks and Noah went beet red.

"Uh...to where you could find out what he's thinking?" Noah said, sweatdropping for he has no idea if she could understand her words. Dark Magician Girl thought about it then she winked at him and left the room.

"Follow me!" she said, feeling excited all over. The boy followed her and each time they walked, they would fall into certain traps like creatures chasing after you or some kind of darkness that moves by itself or sometimes a weird fluffy monster that actually bites you if you don't move fast. Dark Magician Girl was passing a lot of doors with Noah trailing after her. He noticed that none of the traps affcet her. He wonders why and of course since he's in Yugi's mind, he guessed that his imaginary friend don't affect them and he's the one with the infection.

"Are we there yet?" Noah asked and Dark Magician Girl shook his head and he sighed. He has no idea how much time has passed since he came here. The magician was amused the path he showed to the clueless boy and has no idea what he's up against.

_"Prying someone's mind will lead you to oblivion"_ she said grimly as the two of them continued their way in the darkness. Finally, Noah became frustrated and decided to ask her.

"Are we there yet?" he asked and she shook her head. Noah sighed and frowned. How long is he gonna wander around this realm? Suddenly, the two of them came to a stop. The boy wondered what's going on and Dark Magician Girl readied her weapon.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're near the one you seek but unfortunately, it's been guarded and this is as far as I can go. You have to go on your own." she said, pointing at a large black door in front of them.

"I see then thanks" said Noah and Dark Magician Girl left him alone. Noah placed his hands on the door knob and it clicked. Light began to emanate and suddenly, he was pushed back by force.

"What was that?" he asked himself and tries again but this time the door was shut tight and he tried to push it but to no avail. This has to be 'his secret room' and he's determined to open the door. With persistence and willpower, he kept trying to open the door with all his might and despite the injuries he had on this realm he finally opened it but to his surprise, Yami appeared out of nowhere with a angry look on his face.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Yami said, glaring at him and he smirked.

"I came here what's on your friend's mind ...it's been bugging me for some time." Noah replied but the prince wasn't convinced.

"You're trying to pry his mind didn't you?" Yami said, this time he snarled.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, shrugging.

"Get out!" Yami snarled.

"And if I refuse?" he asked the prince.

"Oi! Yugi come out, we have a visitor!" Yami shouted and a bright light began to emanate the entire room and to his surprise, Yugi did came with an angry scowl on his face. It seems that he knew that Noah has been trying to pry his mind.

"So, you're here to know why I bother Seto, right?" Yugi asked him and the boy flustered a bit but regain his compusure.

"It's none of your business, Noah," said the spiky-haired boy. "And I can't believe you used the mind prying spell. Magic is forbidden around this continent."

"I wouldn't worry about that. The fist time we meet, I felt an aura from you. It seems that you use magic," Noah smirked. "Just like I did to that blue-haired woman.". Yami and Yugi scowled at him.

"Oops, I shouldn't said that," he said smirking nastily. "But I warned you not to do lay a finger to Seto because I'll be the one who will cause to suffer."

"...Get out of my mind now!!!!!" Yugi snarled.

"What if I refuse?" Noah asked, this time he was smirking nastily and Yugi's face became sadistic. Since they're in his realm, Yugi brandishes the Apprentice Rod and pointed it towards him.

"I'll call my 'imaginary friends' and force you out!" Yugi spat. "Valkyria, Mana!"

Two magicians began to materialize out of nowhere and to Noah's surprise, he saw Mana as Dark Magician who was grinning mischievously. Valkyria on the other hand smirked.

"Hahahahaha. You fell into my trap...wheeee..." Mana said mishievously and Valkyria smirked. Noah dropped his jaw in surprise that the fact he had a little crush on her (red cheeks).

"Prying someone's mind will lead you to oblivion," Valkyria quoted.

"I can't believe I fell in that blonde girl's trap!!!" Noah exclaimed. The twoo teens smirked at his mishap.

"Eria miedian metaria!" Yugi chanted and with a bright flash of light, Noah's soul was dragged out of Yugi's mind and went back to its original source.

"We better put a mental block in your mind or else that Noah will try something like this again." said Yugi. "Will you help me?"

All three of them nodded and held out their hands. Yugi began to close his eyes and chant the proper spell.

_"Erus mentaria loket igsimania!"_ Yugi chanted and an invisible wall appeared out of nowhere. Valkyria and Mana sighed then went back to their rooms in their master's consciousness.

"That's that although I wonder what did Noah meant by 'just like I did to that blue-haired woman'." Yugi said, frowning at this. Yami began to think and remembers something.

"I think this has something to do with the blue dragon," said Yami. "Rumor says that its master was a woman with blue hair and blue eyes."

'Interesting...but why did Noah told us to stay away from Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "Is there a possiblity that he wants to face him by himself?"

"I really don't know but I know this: That blu-haired girl disappeared without a trace." Yami said and Yugi frowned.

"Well, I better go back to my mind now before I get stuck. See you in the morning." said the prince and then a white light flashed.

- - -

Noah was panting heavily. He never knew that Yugi's power was too strong and too bad that he didn't find out why did he trained himself with Kaiba. Now that he has a little secret at least he could blackmail it without the headmaster's presense. Yugi and Yami on the other hand stared into space, trying to wonder what Noah meant by the words he said while they were at Yugi's mind.

Kaiba was doing something in his room, trying to maintain the mind communicator he invented. While he was doing his maintainace, he noticed something that there was some kind of waves or should I say mystreious waves that were recorded in his brain. Interesred, he hacked the communicator to his computer and began a scan. To his surprise, there was some kind of a new brain wave. One is the one he knew is the brainwaves but the other one is somewhat different. He tries to identify it but failed.

_"I wonder what's with Dark's brain just now. It seems that he has some kind of weird energy that's so powerful."_ said Kaiba and continued his work. Perhaps he could find out more if he talks to Dark but since they have been training for five days, he decided that he should take a break from his training.

* * *

spiritfire: Next chappie, Yugi's training ends here and one thing I must ask you: Do you want a sequel to this story? If yes, give suggestions like you want to include or retain certain characters. Read and review. 


	26. Past Love

spiritfire:...mute...

XXVI. Past Love

.Yugi slept most of the morning when there was a soft knock on their door. Yami opened it and it was Kaiba with a dead serious look on his face. The prince hopes that Noah didn't do anything or else he'll send that boy to who-knows-where.

"Kaiba, why are you here?" Yami asked curiuosly.

"We need to talk, alone," Kaiba replied and the two of them left Yugi to his slumber. Yami has no idea where the blue-eyed teen was going until he stop by to some kind of graveyard. He looked around and saw that no one is here.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yami asked.

"It's about Dark," Kaiba replied. "There's something odd about him."

"Odd? Like what?" Yami questioned, wondering.

"Hmmm, how can I say this?" Kaiba asked himself then he pulled something from his white trenchcoat. It was a laptop with the mind communicator earphone. He typed some keys then on the monitor was some kind of wavy lines but some of them were a bit blurry.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"This is Dark's brainwaves," Kaiba replied. "I checked it yesterday after the training session and it seems that there's something different about those waves. It seems that he has some enrgy pulses that fuse themselves with the brainwaves. Usually, a human has thousands of brainwaves and was never fused with anything but I never seens this bizarre, Can you tell me what's going on?"

_"This is bad, Kaiba might know that Yugi is not from here!" _said Yami with a worried glance. The prince thinks that he might not understand this.

"I really don't know. Even if I ask him, it'll be useless." said the prince and Kaiba heaved a long suffering sigh.

"I hope he gets his voice back 'cause the mind commmunicator earphones won't be able to get a truth serum on it." Kaiba frowned as he prayed to the grave. Yami noticed that there's something written on it. It says: Kisara. All of a sudden, the prince felt a tremendous aura from the grave and its power is way beyond than he anticipated.

"Kaiba, who's Kisara?" Yami asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Kaiba replied, sadness was etched on his face and left the prince alone.

- - -

Yami went back to the guest room and apparently, Yugi already woken up. He saw that there's something wrong with the prince so they used mind link to communicate each other.

_"Yami, what's wrong?" _Yugi asked, a bit concerned.

_"...It's nothing." _Yami replied as he lied himself down on the bed. Yugi wasn't convinced.

_"I don't think so," _said Yugi with a frowning look on his face. _"I'm going to the library."_

As Yugi was about to leave, Yami grabbed his hand, eys that are nearly downcast but not nearly to tears. The spiky-haired boy was a bit surprised at this. Because of the grabbing, Yugi has to stay still in order not to hurt his wrist.

_"Don't go," _said Yami. _"Noah might be there!". _Yugi was silent for a few moments then smiled.

_"Tell me your problem and maybe I can help you." _said Yugi as the prince half-tighten his grip. He heaved a long suffering sigh then finally he let it go.

_"I had a talk with Kaiba today and he nearly found out that you're not from here." _said Yami without looking at Yugi's eyes.

_"I see,"_ said Yugi_. "And?"_

_"I didn't tell him anything but I know that even if I ask you about yourself, it'll be totally useless." _said the prince.

_"To tell you the truth, you're right," _said Yugi. _"But I don't think that's the case is it?"._ Yami just nodded.

_"I saw some kind of grave that says: Kisara and all of a sudden, I felt a tremendous aura from it. I tried asking Kaiba but he wouldn't talk about it."_ said Yami, who was shaken. Yugi calmed him down because he knew that magical energies became powerful when you died and it's normal for a mage to be shaken like that. He hold Yami's hand tightly and it seems that he's comfortable with it.

"...Morning..." said Rinoa when she saw the two teens were a bit downcast especially Yami. "Okay, what's going on?"

Yugi quickly found a paper and pencil then he wrote that says: _'Did you know anything about the grave?' ._ Rinoa frowned and stared at Yami. She glanced at the paper and quickly wrote that says: _'Yes and I think I saw Kaiba talking to your friend there. Let's go someplace private.". _Yugi read it and nodded. Rinoa looked left and right then told the two teens to follow her. They did and so they ended up to her office. When they got there, she quickly locked the door much to their surprise with magic.

- - -

"You can us magic as well!" Yami exclaimed and Yugi wore a very hard frown on his face.

"Yes an please don't tell the students or my adopted sons, it'll be chaos everywhere if anyone found out." said Rinoa, sinking her voice to a whisper. The two teens agreed and she sighed in relief.

"So tell us, who's Kisara?" Yami asked and the woman sighed.

"Kisara is Seto's girlfriend!" she replied and the two teens dropped their jaws in surprise.

"G-g-girlfriend!" Yami stuttred and Rinoa nodded.

"It all started when Seto took the practical exam for SEED. His mission was to retrieve the Blue Dragon Orb at some part of the forest outside this continent. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a girl with blue hair and wore peddler's clothes. If I remember correctly, she asked him a question...something like 'what treasures you the most?'. Anyway, when Seto answered her, she gave him the conditioned that he has to take her and the orb," said Rinoa, recalling the good days. "Then those two fell in love so fast that Seto would do anything to protect her and his brother. When Set came came back from his first official mission as a SEED soldier, she-she-she was murdered and Mokuba was holding a toy given by Kisara. Gods, blood was spiled all over. The Headmaster investigated this and the one who killed her wasn't found. Seto was devastated and for the first time, he cried."

Yami and Yugi were speechless (mostly Yami). No wonder Kaiba was a little proud. Despite the pride he displayed, there was still sadness in his heart and even worse, his brother has to carry the burden as well.

"What happen to the Blue Dragon Orb?" Yami asked.

"It was never found, " she replied, wiping her tears. Yugi felt pitiness for the first time.

_"Yami, I want to repay Kaiba for training me," _said Yugi. _"By finding out, who murdered Kisara!"_

_"...I don't know if Rinoa would approve this." _Yami frowned and somehow Rinoa kinda understood what they were about to say even though she has no telephatic link.

"I know what you're trying to do," said Rinoa. "You want to investigate the cause of her death, why?????".

Yugi stepped forward and stared at her. Rinoa's eyes suddenly went blurry then she fell asleep. Few minutes later, she woke up feeling a little dizzy.

_"Can you hear me, Rinoa?" _Yugi asked and she gasped in shock.

_"Yugi, what did you do?" _Yami asked, feeling curious all over his face.

_"I just used a mental spell on Rinoa to give her a temporary mind link until we leave this place." _Yugi replied.

_"Yugi? Is that your name? I thought it was Dark!"_ Rinoa exclaimed.

_"Um...Dark is not my real name...Yugi is the real one..." _Yugi said, sweatdropping.

_"Okay...now where were we...," _Yami said to himself and finally went back to their topic. _"With your permission, can we investigate the murder of Kisara?"_

"...Alright," Rinoa sighed. "But we can't let anyboby know this especially Squall and Seto." 

Um...you guys go ahead, I have a little business to attend to." said Yugi and left the two of them alone. The spiky-haied boy went to the practice room. Coincindentally, he saw Kaiba was practicing his skills and Mikuba was watching him actually more on waiting for his brother to finish his practice. Kaiba looked back and saw Yugi who was watching. With ease, he grabbed the mind communicator earphone and inserted it on himself and Yugi.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"Can we finish the last lesson we had yesterday?" Yugi asked in a reply manner. Kaiba suddenly frowned about this.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to leave this place as soon as possible so can you?" Yugi said, staring seriously at him. The blue-eyed teen began to smirked at the violet-eyed teen.

"You never cease to amaze me! Fine!" said Kaiba and so the two boys prepared their materials for practice and Mokuba was looking forward to it.

"Okay, yesterday I taught you how to counterattack and now I'll teach you what hapopens if your counterattack doesn't succeed." Kaiba stated and Yugi listened with ease.

- - -

Yami and Rinoa went back to the scene of the crime where Kisara was saw last. There was nothing on the wall pavement although the smell of blood didn't wash off. As the two of them were walking, Yami suddenly sensed a very powerful aura. Rinoa stopped for a while and saw the prince was standing still.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked curiously. They were stopping at one of the students' rooms.

"I sense some powerful aura in this very room!" Yami sia, his voice sunk to a audible whisper. Rinoa looked around and knew it was Noah's room.

"That's Noah's...," said Rinoa but Yami was about to go inside. "Hey, what are you doing??????".

The prince just opened the door and it was dark inside. He assumes that he wasn't in this room but decides to look around. Rinoa sighed and decided to follow him. Most of his room were filled with books and it was such a mess but at least it wasn't stinky. They didn't found anything until Yami saw some kind of a thick book. He brushed the dust off and to his surprised, it was a book of magic.

"Rinoa, when did Noah took this?" he asked her as he showed her the book.

"Hey, that's one of the missing books in the forbidden section but how did Noah get his hands on that. I mean it's not even allowed to borrow books from that section. Only me and Squall are allowed to use this section." Rinoa said. Yami began to feel suspicous then he remember something yesterday night when Noah was trying to pry Yugi's mind. Yugi said it was a mind prying spell. All of a sudden that hit him like a brick and rushed out of Noah's room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rinoa asked, feeling a bit puzzled. Yami didn't listened and used mind link to find Yugi. Luckily, they were not that far so he took the elevator and went to the practice room. Apparently, Yugi and Kaiba were practicing and Mokuba saw Yami who was out of breath. They stopped for a while and Yugi wonders what's going on.

"Yami, what's up?" Yugi asked.

_**"We need to talk, now!!!!!!"**_ said Yami with a very big frown on his face and Yugi noticed that he found out something. They went into a corner leaving Kaiba and Mokuba filled with questions.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I found something that you might wanna know," said Yami. "Noah has a forbidden book in his room and I bet that's where he got the mind prying spell. Rinoa says that it's the missing book in the forbidden section!!!!"

"...Let me finish my last lesson with Kaiba," said Yugi and Yami agreed. He went back to the others and the two brothers were curious to what's going on as well.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing much," Yugi replied. "Shall we continue?"

Yugi and Kaiba began to practice once again and Yami just sat at the corner where Mokuba was. Kaiba was about to aim his gunblade at Yugi's chest but he counterattack with his Apprentice Rod. Unfortunately, the blue-eyed teen grabbed the rod with his free hand and was about to kick him down with his own feet but Yugi saw it and jumped out of the way then he used wind pressure to send Kaiba flying when all of a sudden they were interrupted with a loud blast coming from the left wall.

"What the??" Kaiba growled as he rushed himself to shield his brother from the blast. The two teens on the other hand were coughing a little because of the dust. When it finally subsides, to their surprise it was Noah and apparently, his expression was disgusted.

"Didn't I told you to stay away from Seto?" Noah said, scowling and all of them frowned but Kaiba became a little angry.

"What do you want, Noah?" Kaiba asked, growling as Mokuba stayed at his older brother's side.

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "But I'm afraid I'm going to eliminate them! Fire Spin!"

A whirling vortex surrounds the two teens but Yami wasn't fazed one bit. He began to cast his own fire spell and it repelled. All three of them stared in shock. Noah gritted his teeth in disgust.

"So you can use magic as well? Interesting!" Noah smirked and Mokuba became frightened and Kaiba froze to his spot. Yami glared at him, his magic began to pulsate. Yugi stared and knows that he can't just stand there, he has to warn the headmaster. With one motive on his mind, he quickly grabbed Mokuba and headed to the elevator. The younger Kaiba wondered where Yugi is taking him. Luckily, he ran to Rinoa.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Rinoa asked.

"One word: Magic!!!" Yugi said and she gasped in shock.

"By who?" she asked.

"Noah!" Yugi said, his voice screeching. Rinoa stared Yugi with a serious look on her face then she told him that she'll find Squall. As she left, Mokuba was still clinging on him.

"Not again!!!!!!" Mokuba panicked and the spiky-haired boy stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Mokuba?" Yugi asked and the boy whimpered.

"It's the same thing that happened to Kisara!!!" Mokuba said with a frightened look on his eyes. "He kills anyone who gets close to my big brother!"

"Tell me everything, Mokuba!" Yugi said calmly trying not to push it.

"Well, I know that Noah wants to beat my big brother ever since he became SEED and he thinks that if anyone dares or tries to get close to him, he might have the motivation to get stronger..." Mokuba replied, trying not to cry.

"Don't tell me...the one who murdered Kisara is..." Yugi said, his voice trailed off.

"Yes, my stepbrother, Noah!" Mokuba said, his face was onvershadowed with his hair.

* * *

spiritfire: Wahahahahahahahahaha, yeesssssss now the fight begins please read and review 


	27. Brothers

spiritfire:...exams grrrrr

XXVI. Brothers

"Noah is my stepbrother." Mokuba said and Yugi could only stare at the younger Kaiba in shock. He couldn't believe it until he remembered something Noah said that he was the adopted son of the headmaster and also when Rinoa said that they shouldn't tell her 'sons' that she has magic.

"Mokuba," said Yugi, his voice rasped. "Tell me everything and I meant every word!". He nodded and slowly he began to remember the first day, the two of them came to GARDEN.

_Flashback:_

_Noah was six years old when his father sent him to GARDEN. He hopes that he would succeed at all cost since his father was the head of the technology department. He was so dedicated that he always made his father proud until he adopted two brothers: Seto and Mokuba. He sent them to enroll the same school so that his son will be motivated._

_"I would like to thank your father, Noah for taking us under his wing." said Seto as he extended his hand. Noah took the handshake and the two boys shook hands._

_Three years have passed and Noah's father died in depression. Seto and Mokuba were about to be sent back to the orphanage when a woman with long black hair came. She decided to take all three of them to her arms and they were happy except her husband. One time, they argued in the office._

_"Rinoa, I can't believe you decided this on your own," said Squall, angrily. "You could at least tell me!"_

_"If I tell you, will you approve?" Rinoa asked, calmly and the headmaster sighed, knowing arguing would be useless besides he can't do anything since it has been done._

_"Do whatever you want!" Squall said and as he opened the door, Noah, Seto, and Mokuba fell down. The three of them were eavesdropping and quickly they stood up. Squall gave the three of them a cold glare then left. Everyone could only stare themselves down. To get the headmaster's trust, they would study hard and become a SEED soldier. In their knowledge, becoming a SEED soldier will not only prove that their proud students of GARDEN, they would prove thier eyes of their adoptive father._

_So the three of them began to study hard and made it all the way except that Mokuba cannot take the SEED exam due to the age requirements so only Noah and SEto remain. Few years have passed and now the two boys had their first weapons, one of the requirements to become a SEED so Seto and Noah each have a gunblade. They were practicing their skills and when the time of their first mission came, they were expected to do well because to become a SEED soldier, one must have leadership, judgement, conduct, weapon accuracy and most importantly. follow orders. Noah and Seto had different missions so Mokuba has no choice but to wait._

_Half of the day has passed and all of the students returned. Unfortunately, Noah got scolded because he acted on his own. From that day, Squall had no interest in him. In other words, he was 'abandoned'. The other students were sent to the hallway to wait. Some of the students were nervous and Seto lately heard that only few can pass. The announcement began a few minutes later and Seto's name was mentioned. He passed along with few other students. Those who didn't pass will have to try again next year._

_"Seto, I don't know what to say but congratulations!" said Squall. "I believe I can trust you now."_

_"Thank you, headmaster!" said Seto and left the office. Noah began to feel jealous as time pass by at the same time, the blue-eyed teen already had a girlfriend. Noah couldn't take it so he sees the oppurtunity to strike him back by studying magic and while Seto was on a mission, Kisara was left with Mokuba. _

_"I have a present for you, Mokuba." Kisara said with a smile on her face._

_"Really!!!" Mokuba said, feeling excited all over. She nodded and hand over a stuff toy. It was a blue dragon stuff toy and the younger Kaiba was pleased that he thanked her but all of a sudden, Kisara was shot down and blood was pooled all over the floor. Mokuba's eyes shrunk to pencil dots as he saw Noah using magic._

_"My dear stepbrother, if you know your place," said Noah, pointing his gunblade to Mokuba. "I would appreciate if you don't tell Seto this. I swore I'll surpass him and no one must get close to him excet you and me. If you don't, I'll kill you as well."_

_Mokuba became afraid and when Seto got back from his mission, it was an uproar._

"That's the truth!" said Mokuba, crying. Yugi just walked one step at a nearby wall and made the wall cracked with his own fist.

"That freakn' shit!!!" Yugi rasped. "He's gone far enough! Mokuba stay here and wait for the headmaster, I'll try to quell the fighting.". The boy nodded and Yugi began to head back.

- - -

Yami and Noah were exchanging attacks. The prince aimed a lightning spell at him but he countered it with a ground spell. Kaiba could only stand and watch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Firestorm!" Yami chanted and swirls of fire surround Noah, hitting him everywhere.

"Waterpulse!" Noah countered and a jet of water washed off the fire. Yami glared at him and the teen smirked. Noah released his gunblade and to Yami's surprise, it was different than Seto's.

"Impressed," Noah smirked. "This is my weapon: Kagemune!"

"Kagemune, Shit it's a Shadow sword!" Kaiba gritted. Yami on the other hand sensed a potential power in it.

"Devour, Kagemune!" Noah shouted and his gunblade began to change form. It's edges became silver sharp. The color of the blade became dark black and its handle became the color of blood. Yami became interested and smirked.

"A shadow sword, eh?" the prince smirked. "Looks like I can't hold back!"

Noah began to strike by applying friction on the tip of the blade on the floor. Sparks began to fly but Yami just bend his body backward and evaded the attack or so he thought. Little did he know that Noah's shadow was lurking behind him and trapped his body.

"Think you can escape!" Noah smirked as he went forward. "Weapons might be useless against you but my magic will!!!". With that, he charged his his energy then placed it through his gunblade. Yami tried to free himself but the binding of Noah's shadow was too tight so he resolve himself to his only chance: The Millennium Puzzle. He calm himself down and began to concentrate but Noah began to pierce the prince.

"Please, Millennium Puzzle, I beg you!" Yami silently pleaded and suddenly, there was a shining light. His body began to glow so brightly that Noah and Seto had to shield their eyes from the brightness. The light died down quickly and to their surprise, the shadows that Noah did disappeared.

"H-how did you---????" Noah asked, stuttering and Yami smiled in a very nasty way.

"Noah, meet my weapon!" the prince smirked as the puzzle appeared and shadows began to dance. Both Kaibas felt cold as if a murder is going to happen. What surprised them the most, Yami's eyes turned red as the crimsom blood. Seto felt paralyzed and Noah just gulped but that didn't provoke him.

"This is going to be a problem." Noah growled as they began to attack once again.

- - -

Yugi was now on the elevator since he swore himself that he would quell the fight. He pressed the button where he was practicing with Seto. After hearing Mokuba's story, it seems that he has the right to stop him in any means necessary. The spiky-haied teen finally understood why Kaiba is a bit proud of himself despite the loss of his loved one. He really won't let Noah escape.

The elevator finally stops at the designated floor and the doors began to slide. To his surprise, Yami and Noah were fighting while Kaiba just stood there. Yugi can't let him stand there.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doing? You better move out of the way or you might get caught on the impact!" Yugi yelled and the blue-eyed teen snapped out of his thoughts. He just noticed that Mokuba wasn't there.

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. Yugi told him that he was waiting for the headmaster and the older Kaiba sighed in relief.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" he asked and Yugi frowned.

"I really don't know." Yugi repiled, not wanting to tell Kaiba of what he just recently heard when a blast aimed at the two of them. Luckily, they were only a few inches apart.

_"Damn it, I can't use magic!" _Yugi scowled to himself and saw the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi knew only one thing when the item came out, it would mean terrible trouble to Noah.

"Looks like your little friend came by to watch," Noah chuckled. "To see you dying that is!"

"Shut up!" Yami growled. "Thunderstorm!"

Noah simply slashed Yami's lightning spell with ease. He began a series of combos involving magic but the prince countered it with his Mighty Guard Spell. The green haired teen scowled and began a series of flurry slashes but Yami evaded it all.

"Nice going but I learned to be careful," Yami said, wagging his finger. "Ice Lance!"

Particles began to gather above him and shadows began to fuse themselves with it. It formed into some kind of spear and with the power of the Millennium Puzzle, he was able to increase it a little bit. Yugi was impressed and afraid at the same time for he has seen that kind of magic before when Yami was in Spell Rage. The prince launched the spear but Noah shattered it.

"You're such a fool, trying to aim it at me!" Noah said, taunting him.

"Really? Do you really think I was aiming at you?" Yami chuckled and that caught in Noah's surprise when the Ice Lance spell became needles. It's tip was engulfed in shadow and he took multiple hits. Noah wiped off the blood on his mouth but what surprises him the most is the Kagemune cracked.

"No way, did Yami just-----????" Kaiba and Yugi gasped in mid-sentence.

"Cracked my weapon?" Noah said in a whisper, finishing their sentences. True to what they said, Noah's gunblade did have a crack from the middle part.

"You have no idea what you just did..." Noah scowled and the gunblade itself began to glow. "I never thought I would use this against you and now it's time to meet your maker!".

"Release!!" he commanded and the gunblade began to dissipate. The curved edges became scythe like and the handle became a revolver type. From its black color to its maleolent dark gold trimmed sword. Noah's outfit changed a little and now part of his clothing became black and lots of black armlets. Yami could only stare at it.

"This is the true form of my gunblade!" Noah said as the sword became a lustreous and malevolent blade. Yugi glared at him and can't believe that he would possesed such a weapon.

"Flower Shadow Dance!" he chanted and the field suddenly turned to black. Yami could only use his senses and maybe try to defend himself. Petals began to fall, mixing with the shadows and then blades began to fall down. The Lunar prince screamed was heard all over and Yugi felt a painful pulse inside him.

_"This feeling..."_ Yugi said as he placed his hand to his heart. Later, he sensed something bad as if someone is in pain. Kaiba noticed it as well but cannot pinpoint it though. While they were sinking to their thoughts, the headmaster and his wife came.

"I heard everything from Mokuba. Is it true?" Squall asked and the two of them nodded. Rinoa couldn't believe it until she saw the dark field itself. Squall saw it as well and was deeply frowned at this.

"This is gone a bit too far!" Rinoa growled and was about to head inside but the headmaster grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"We shouldn't go there," Squall reprimanded her. "I know that dark field, it's Noah's gunblade but I never thouht he would impaled it with magic. That boy is SO DEAD!"

"But I don't think we could get in," Kaiba said, frowning. "Beside, we have no idea how---". His sentence was cut short when the dark field was released and Yami was covered with multiple bruises.

"Waterpulse!" Noah chanted and the familiar jet of water hit the weakened Yami and so he began to multiple atacks using magic. Rinoa couldnt bear it that she has to cover her face. Squall and Kaiba growled as they watched the torture. Yugi on the other hand began to feel rage inside him.

"Now you'll stay away from Seto!" Noah said, snickering. "Noah's Ark!"

Water began to engulfed the entire field and Yami was drowned by a tremendous amount of water. Yugi and the others didn't feel the wetness of the liquid. The water died down and Yami began to choked.

"Chain of Fate!" Noah chanted and in an instant, chains began to appear and trapped Yami's body in a cross like positon. Noah seemed to be satisfied from this and began the assault.

"Waterpulse! Noah's Ark! Flower Shadow Dance!" Noah shouted and an array of his techniques began to rained down on him. Yami couldn't help himself but to scream. Yugi felt a pulsating pain all over his heart and his head. Squall, Rinoa and Kaiba couldn't bear it until all of them heard a crack. It seems that it came from his back. Blood began to pooled out from his back and there was a hint of black feather in it. Because Noah's magic was so powerful, his back gave out some kind of 'wings'.

"What the hell----!!!" Kaiba blurted but it didn't interrupt Noah from keeping using his magic until finally, Yami's black wings came out. Everyone stared at it and Rinoa suddenly burst to tears.

"This is ----this is----horrible!" Rinoa cried at her husband. Kaiba felt paralyzed and Yugi's rage was about to burst. He dropped his mind communicator earphone and went near to Noah. He noticed that he spiky-haired teen was going to him.

"Dark, don't!!!!" Squall shouted but he didn't listen one bit then he took a glance on Yami and used mind link on each other.

_"Yami, say something!!" _Yugi yelled and later felt a tiny hint of life.

_"Ugh, can't..."_ Yami replied weakly and Yugi told him to stop speaking then he glared at Noah.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-laa..." Yugi said, trying to speak but Noah laughed at his expense.

"Hah! Too bad you can't speak," said Noah, teasing him. "What did you say just now?". Kaiba knew he was mocking him and glared at his stepbrother.

**"LAY A HAND ON HIM AND I'LL CRUSHED YOUR HEART AND YOUR BODY ALIVE!!!!!!!"** Yugi yelled in rage and his silver eyes began to flare up.

* * *

spiritfire: I have to put this now because I have exams and now Yugi is pissed off so read and review 


	28. Protect!

spiritfire:...Merry christmas

XXVI. Protect!

Everyone stared in shock and Yami stared at him. He couldn't believed what he just said even Rinoa heard it despite the horrible tears she poured down. Did Yugi threatened Noah just now? Or was it just his well-being imagination. One thing for sure, his silver eyes flared up would mean one thought: He's really angry and pissed. Magician Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl stare at their master who apparenly wouldn't believed it either.

Noah could only stare as what Yugi said registered his head. From his shocked expression to anger stare, he wouldn't accept such a little threat from the spiky-haired boy.

"You really think that would threatened me?" Noah asked him. "Think again!".

He began to charge him intending to slash him but Yugi quickly released the Apprentice Rod and used it as a shield. Noah tried to break it but it was no use. The rod seems unbreakable. Noah decide to use at least one of his spells.

"Waterpulse!" Noah chanted as his trademark water spell aimed at Yugi but he brushed it off with the Apprentice Rod as if he was hitting it like a pinata. Rinoa couldn't believe it. To someone who has no magic could repel an attack like that.

**"Is that all you can do?"** Yugi asked him, spatting every word he said. **"Then it's my turn now!".**

Yugi raised his staff and energy began to build up. Noah suddenly felt the tremor as the magic itself is growing then black enrgy began to pulsate. He was ready to take aim when silver aura began to emanate then he began yo launch the strike.

_**"Gravity!"**_ Yugi chanted as he fried the black energy at Noah. He tried to sliced it but it was too strong that it trapped him like a mouse then the black energy shrunk itself squezzing his body like a rotten orange. Finally, the energy spit him out and Noah fell down on his kness. Kaiba glared at his stepbrother with disbelief. He didnt know what to do anymore.

"Flower Shadow Dance!" Noah chanted and Yugi knew it was the same technique he just used to damage Yami but even though he knew he could protect himself, he couldn't help Yami either because he was trapped within the Chain of Fate Noah casted. He didn't want to see bloodshed again...he didn't want to see anymore tears and definitely, he didn't want to suffer like this. As the shadow blades began to fall, he clutched the Apprentice Rod very tight, preparing to get hit.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing? Get out of here while you still can!" Kaiba yelled, feeling worried all over but Yugi refused to listen as the blades were coming closer to hit but all of a sudden, the rod itself began to glow. Purple light began to emanate the entire room as all of them were blinded by its light. No one know what's going on until the light faded by itself. When the blades began to fall, dust began to cover around them. Rinoa and Squall were worried that Yugi was perished.

"This will teach you----." Noah said as his sentence was cut of when he saw something familiar. Yugi stared and gasped that he wasn't even damaged one bit. Out from the dust itself was Dark Magician Girl who used her shield spell against Noah's technique. As for the Apprentice Rod, Yugi's weapon became green and tall. The tip has a green orb crystal at the center.

**"Don't you dare-----don't you dare hurt my master!" **she spat and Yugi looked up to see one of the seven magicians came.

"Mana!" Yugi gasped and she smiled. "My master is here!!! I think you know him."

Yugi stared above him and saw someone. He was wearing purple robes and hat and everything then he smiled at the spiky-haired boy. He stared for a few moments then glared.

_"You moronic magician!" _Yugi yelled and everyone began to sweatdropped since they didn't know what he was talking about. The purple mage suddenly gulped.

_"What!" _Mahaado wailed and Yugi frowned.

_"What do you mean, 'what' Mahaado!!!, You gave me too much trouble with you dying and Yami suffering from Noah and me losing my voice. YOU'RE GONNA GET PUNISHED BIG TIME!!!!!."_ Yugi yelled again and Mana sweatdropped but at the same time, she was grinning. She never thought her master would get punished big time.

_"How did you know my real name?" _the purple mage asked.

_"I read 'that' book back in Alexandria. I knew something's different about you but enough of that. Would you mind telling me your powers?"_ Yugi replied sarcastically then calmed himself down._"Just because you came to help doesn't mean you're going to get away with it. I'll tell Yami about this and you're still gonna get punished!"._

Mahaado gulped once again and sighed. _"Fine...my spells are the same as my apprentice but three of your spells became level two, you should know this.". _Yugi nodded and faced Noah who was staring in disbelief.

"What the heck are you talking just now?" Noah asked, his eye twitched.

**"None of your goddamn business!"** Yugi spat in reply.

"Noah's Ark!" Noah chanted but Yugi began to counter his spell.

"Not so fast! Spell Breaker!" he countered as the seal appeared on the floor breaking the spell Noah just cast. He stared in shock and couldn't believe that his powerful spell was just destroyed in an instant.

"Mana, why don't you play with him for a while?" Yugi said and the mage was happy, ready to fight. The spiky-haired boy went to Yami and using the pressure of his hand, he slashed the chains and Yami's body was dropped on the floor. He inspected his wounds and it seems that it looks bad.

"Magnus Eria Cresedia!" Yugi chanted and white lights appeared above him. The white lights began to enter the prince's wounds and one by one all of his wounds were gone except for his black wings that was recently emerged from his back.

"Amazing, his healing magic is high class not even my magic could compete with that!" Rinoa commented to her husband and he agreed as well. Kaiba who was just there heard it.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked and Rinoa quickly shut her mouth.

"I'll explain later, right now the only thing we can do is watch." Squall said and the two of them agreed.

_"Majority of his wounds are fully healed but----" _Yugi said as he took a glance on Yami's wings. _"I can't heal major wounds just yet!"._

"Mana, Dark Burning!" Yugi commanded and she smiled mischievously as she began to charge her staff with a combination of pink and black energy then she fired it at full blast, damaging Noah all over his body and it sent him flying backward. Dark Magician Girl vanished after that.

"You..." Noah scowled. "I'll burn you to ashes, you lead me no choice but to use Kagemune's true form!"

"Kagemune's true form?" Yugi asked himself. _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"._

"Kagemune Kooragi!" Noah commanded and suddenly the entire field became pitch-black. Yugi looked left and right and wondering what gives. Noah on the other hand giggled then stared at the spiky-haired boy. Shadows began to dance around his sword and Yugi tighten the grip of his staff. Kaiba, Squall and Rinoa were on the outside wondering what's happening.

"Time to finish this so that I can get rid of Yami!" Noah said in his boring voice as he prepared himself for the attack. Shadows began to slithe around the sword and at the sane time, petals began to flow around. Yugi's eyes were wide open and stares at his opponent but he disappeared all of a sudden.

"Oh shit!" Yugi mentally cursed himself as his head kept moving left and right. He tries to sense his presence but to no avail when one of the shadows snuck behind his back but Yugi jumped out of the way.

_"...There's something familiar about this...but I can't put my finger on it." _Yugi thought and out of his instinct, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He knew that he can't afford himself to get hurt let alone leaving Yami alone. Dark Magician appeared in his mind and Yugi stared at him .

_"What!" _Yugi said, frowning.

_"I didn't know you were smarter than I can imagined so I'll help you a bit." _Mahaado said as he went to the mage a little closer. _"I know what you're trying to do, basicaly, you were trying to recall about that attack, hmmm?"._ Yugi nodded and the magician sighed and kneeled down beside him.

_"Let you heart do the concentration and nothing must be on your mind. Finding you oppenent's moves will depend on their skill. Concentration and focus is an utmost importance!" _Mahaado said and Yugi did as he was told.

_"You know you're going to get punished later! Don't think you can escape!" _Yugi said, reminding him.

_"I was hoping you would say that." _the purple mage said and Yugi went back to his concentration. So far, all he could see is shadows and nothing but pitch-black darkness. There was no sound and the air was humid. Nothing ...there was nothing in this darkness. Yugi felt falling himself down and then his eyes suddenly shot itself open.

_"Wait a minute, it's similar to Yami's powers back in Cresent forest. Come to think of it, I saw those black wings back then. It wasn't a illusion but...I really can't bear any pain he has to go...Is this what true darkness is?"_ Yugi said as he sensed something like a glitch. Something's coming this way.

"Hane Kage Odori (Flower Shadow Dance)!" Noah chanted and shadow petals began to appear in every angle. Yugi quickly dodged the attack with hi speed and when the petals are trying to hit him , he simply used Fire Slash to blow it away.

**"Playtime is over! Eran Cialsis!"** Yugi shouted and the field began to dispel. The blast began to emanate and it destroyed the roof of the building. Squall began to frown very hard and a bulging vein appeared on his forehead.

"You guys are so gonna pay this!!!" Squal yelled but nobody paid any attention to him at all. Yugi glared at Noah as the blast itself dissipates. Noah was hurt due to Yugi's spell but as for the spiky-haired boy, he wasn't hurt not even a bit. Yami stared for a moment and tries to stand up but his back gave a dose of pain that he has to stay down.

Because Noah's technique didn't work, the two of them began to clash their weapons. Hit by hit, might after might and still no damage among them. Yugi thinks he has to finish this but Noah began to cast another spell aiming at him.

"Chain of Fate!" Noah chanted but Yugi countered it with his Spell Breaker Spell to render it useless. Noah began a barage of the spells plus his Hana Kage Odori. This time, Yugi can't escape because every angle was close. He closed his eyes knowing he would get hit ny the impact but suddenly nothing came at all. Much to his shock, Yami grabbed him just time despite the pain on his back.

"Yami, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be up!" Yugi said worriedly but the prince didn't care when a twitching pain on his back sends him falling down.

**"Time to end this, Eran Judgementia!"** Yugi chanted and a balancing scales appeared out of mowhere. On the right was Noah apparently trying to get down but it was no use and on the other side was a white feather. The teen began to approach him without anything to worry.

**_"Before I kill you, I'll ask you: Did you murder Kisara?" _**Yugi asked as every word he said was acid and venomous. Everyone wondered what does Noah has something to do with this.

"What if I did?" Noah asked, sneering but Yugi didn't buy it. He began to laughed crazily and his eyes were in a weird look plus his mind nonetheless was a little blank with craziness.

**_"You murdered her because you were jealous of Seto so you're trying to dispose of us by threatening Mokuba, trying to pry my mind with your own spell plus hurting Yami in front of my very two eyes. I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"_** Yugi spat and everyone reeled in shock and the scales began to lower itself . The ground began to crack and a fiery lava pit appeared.

**_"__NOAH!!!!!"_** Kaiba yelled angrily and was about to beat him up when Squall stopped him. The blue-eyed teen turned on him and the headmaster shook his head.

**_"But since we're in the premises of Headmaster Squall, he'll be the one to decide your sentence!"_** Yugi glared and Squall lowered his head.

"Noah, you used magic which is forbidden and trying to kill our guests plus murdered Kisara. You lead me no choice but to sentence you to death!" Squall declared and Noah's face turned pale.

**"No, you can't do this!" **Noah yelled in exasperstion but Yugi raised his staff and began the spell that will eliminate him to obilivion.

_**"That's enough, I told you this before when you hurt Yami, I'll crush your body and heart alive!!!! Eran Judgementia Eide!" **_Yugi shouted in anger and shadows began to appear out of nowhere that it covered the entire field. No one can see anything but all they heard was a piercing scream which is Noah himself is dead. The fog began to clear and the scales vanished. Yugi picked Yami up and began to leave the building.

"Wait!" Rinoa said but Yugi turned around and glared at her. She gasped and her body bacame numb.

**_"If you want to know the whole story, ask Mokuba and as for us we're leaving. We don't want to cause any trouble to you anymore._**" Yugi said but the headmaster stepped forward.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you...please stay a bit longer for your friend to heal his wounds. Rinoa can teach him how to use those wings of his." Squall stated and that caught all of them in surprise.

"Headmaster, what's going on?" Kaiba asked and he heaved a long suffering sigh.

"The reason I forbid magic in this continent is I don't want **THIS** to happen!" Squall replied, indicating the recent happenings. Yugi turned his glare to the headmaster and stared intently. "And yet, I wasn't able to prevent it."

"So basically, you didn't stop him?" Yugi asked and Squall nodded. He thought about it and sighed. **_"Fine under one condition, I'll be the one to keep an eye on Yami, no one else and if anyone dares to cross the line, it'll be my job to dispose it!". _**

As the fight ends, the first snow began to fall. Yugi's silver eyes didn't fade so he handed Yami to Rinoa. Squall and Kaiba decided to hear the story from Mokuba. The snow continues to fall as the dead of a stepbrother will be forever be erased in the memory.

* * *

spiritfire: This will be the last update for December because I need to take a break plus I have a PS2(I can play now) so by January, I'll be updating again and merry christmas to all my reviewers!!! 


	29. Guardian

spiritfire: Happy New Year, everyone I'm back!!

XXIX. Guardian

Yugi decided to keep an eye on Yami despite the tiredness he has. Ever since the headmaster sentenced Noah to death, it didn't ease him one bit. Due to Rinoa's conditions, Yami has to stay for a while to adjust his wings and to heal his injuries. As for Kaiba, he confined himself to his room for quite a while after the incident and even Mokuba can't talk to his brother after he relate the tale to those who didn't know. The headmaster is now trying to silence the incident.

Yami woke up when the sun finally rose for the morning. He turned his head around and saw Yugi, whose silver eyes didn't vanish for a second. There was a knocked on the door and Rinoa came in. The prince tries to get up but his wing joints forced him to stay down.

"Don't push yourself," Yugi said as he inspecting his body for any wounds. "Even though I healed your minor wounds, you're major wounds might open up again." Yami would have never thought he would end up like this but what he would have never thought was Yugi would worry just like that even though he doesn't show it. Right after the incident, Rinoa healed the rest of Yami's wounds but one thing that the spiky-haired boy wondered: How the hell would Rinoa teach Yami to use his newborn 'wings'? And does it mean that she has 'wings' of her own?

"We'll start a simple exercise, I'll teach you how to stand up with those wings but I know it might be painful so should you ever fall, I'll be able to catch you." Rinoa said and Yami agreed so the prince was now in a sitting position. He tries to stand up but the twitching pain overwhelmed him. Rinoa was able to catch him just in time. Hours have passed and Yami was able to stand a little bit and Rinoa was pleased with the little progress he made.

"Yugi, I want you to put balm on his back, it'll speed up his recovery and get his strength back at least," Rinoa instructed as she gave a medium sized bottle to him. "Yami, you must practice the exercise we had everyday at least an hour and of course, Dark will help you." With that in mind, Yugi nodded and she left the two of them alone. Yugi told Yami to show his back and he opened the cap and applied balm on it.

"Yugi since you got you're voice back, Yami said as he felt relaxed when the spiky-haired boy began to massage his back. "What the hell happened and how did I end up like this?"

Yugi told Yami everything as the prince absorbed the news. What really surprised him is how much injuries he has and the fact that it was Noah who murdered Kisara. Or maybe the fact Kaiba confined himself to his room for quite a while and the fact that his guardian was actually Dark Magician, one of the seven magicians that they heard of.

"Speaking of Dark Magician….I still have a long awaited punishment on him!" Yugi chuckled mischievously. "But before that, Yami, please don't close your eyes and blink." Yami wondered what gives until Yugi inject some magic on his eyes. The prince rubbed it a bit and began to complain.

"It hurts!" Yami complained until the spiky-aired boy made Dark Magician appeared. To his surprised, he can see him and realized he must have done something to his eyes.

"And now, time for you to get punished!!!!" Yugi said, smiling and the spirit gulped, sweatdropped.

- - -

"_HELP!!!! YOUR HIGHNESS, HELP!!!" _Mahaado screamed as a T-Rexuar chased him all over the training center. Since Yami couldn't stand yet, he has to be put on a wheelchair courtesy of Rinoa plus a long blanket to hide his wings and apparently, Yugi lured the purple mage to a stakeout and made him visible temporarily.

"Don't say that," the prince said, trying to suppress his laugh. "Although, Yugi has a point you need to be punished and it was kinda funny."

"Serves you right even though you're a spirit and good thing I made you visible temporarily!" Yugi declared but Mahaado decide at least fight back so he cast his dark spells but nothing's working so he ended up being chased by a tyrannosaurus rex only a bit magic resistant.

"Okay I'm sorry and would you please get this monster out of my hair!!!!!" the purple mage wailed but Yugi and Yami were too amused right now. Too amused to stop that is.

"Only if you promise not to worry us like that again!" Yami said, worry was etched on his face and Mahaado noticed it.

"Fine! And please get this monster off me!!" Mahaado panicked as T-Rexuar was about to swallow him whole. Yugi dispelled the spell and the purple mage was now an ordinary spirit.

"_I should get you back for the stunt you did." _Mahaado pouted and the two teens snickered.

"_You're welcome to try!"_ Yugi grinned and the purple mage went back inside the Valkyria key.

- - -

Meanwhile in Kaiba's room, he was having a hard time swallowing all the details up and especially that his younger brother was hiding a very important detail that the fact his girlfriend has been murdered by a jealous psychopath. At last, he decided to go out for some fresh air. As he walked by, he happens to saw Yugi and Yami at the hallway apparently, talking to each other.

"You guys …are you alright, now?" Kaiba asked and the two teens noticed that the blue-eyed teen just came out of his room. The two of them nodded and not long after, Mokuba came along holding the stuff toy that Kisara gave to him years ago.

"Hey you guys," Mokuba said cheerfully when he noticed that his brother was just there. The younger brother didn't say a word of it but Yugi knew what was going on and assumed that he told Kaiba and the headmaster everything. His silver eyes stared at the boy and wondered.

"…….Kaiba?" Yami asked but the blue-eyed teen sighed.

"I know that my stepbrother caused much havoc and mayhem but after I heard that he stoop so low to surpass me…..even if it means to hurt the two of you …I'm willing to compensate everything he has done to you guys," Kaiba said in a grave tone then turned to his brother. "And Mokuba, don't blame yourself. I kinda knew that Noah was threatening you so I accept your apology as long as you don't have to keep any more secrets, okay?"

Mokuba's eyes were wet with tears as he hugged his older brother in a tight embrace and Yugi and Yami felt good for the two of them. Nothing that can rival the bond of these two.

"So Yami, how are you feeling?" Mokuba asked.

"It still hurts but I'll be fine in a few days, I hope." Yami replied, good-naturedly and Yugi wheeled him back to his room leaving the Kaiba brothers to catch up the recent happenings.

- - -

Over the next few days, Yami practiced the exercise that Rinoa gave to him with Yugi's help. Day after day, Yami's wing joints would twitch in pain but soon afterward, the prince was able to get used to it and during the 3rd week, he was able to stand up. A few later days later, Rinoa finally showed up and was extremely pleased with the progress Yami made.

"It looks like you able to stand up now so it's time for you to learn how to fly," Rinoa said, feeling pleased. "Of course, that is if you can keep up so let's go to my secret place."

Both teens didn't know what she was taking about so to prevent anyone from seeing Yami's wings, he has to sit on a wheelchair and cover his back with a blanket. Several students passed by and it seems that no one noticed at all. Finally, they stopped to Rinoa's room and she went to the bookshelves then she slide the book and it revealed that there was a secret passage.

The three of them went downstairs and truth to be told, it was only short. A tall looking tower was there and Rinoa faced the two teens.

"Welcome to the aviary!" Rinoa declared but to Yugi and Yami, it was nothing like an ordinary tower. Nonetheless, all of them went inside and to their surprise, it was not like an ordinary tower. Inside was a wall made of marble and granite with lustrous white color and it seems that it this tower has smooth floor probably for catching falling objects and stone planks.

Rinoa released her wings and much to their awe, the color was light gold. No wonder she can teach Yami how to use his black wings, she can actually has one as well.

"Today's lesson is glides. I'll fly you up to the stone planks because your weight won't support your wings yet." Rinoa said and quickly, she caught the prince on her back. She began to fly higher and higher and Yami didn't know what's coming.

"You better look down sometime." she said as the prince tighten his grip and indeed he did for everything he saw above him was so tiny.

"It would be better if you land me on the stone plank." Yami pouted and Rinoa giggled so she did. The prince was able to see everything around this magnificent aviary. Yugi on the other hand wondered how the hell Rinoa would teach him to fly when he was about a thousand feet high.

"Okay let's start; to glide all you have to do is to keep your wings fully extended. They will catch al the air and keep you in flight." Rinoa explained as she shoved the prince down the stone plank.

"Rinoa, you bitch!!!" Yami screamed at her and Yugi couldn't help but to giggle and especially Rinoa. Air began to rush at him as his mind was screaming a few words. _Keep your wings extended._

Slowly, he unfolded his wings and the air catch him to stop his fall but all of a sudden his wing joints suddenly twitched and his line of vision began to blur. He started falling again.

But then as soon as Yami fell, Rinoa quickly caught him and landed on the stone plank again wondering what just happened.

"Yami, are you alright? What happened?" Rinoa asked

"I feel like my wing joints are carrying my weight. I didn't expect it though." Yami replied and she sighed in relief.

"It's normal. Our brain is poorly structured but nonetheless your body was exactly crafted for flight," Rinoa said. "Prepared this time?"

"Don't push me this time!" Yami said and Rinoa nodded so the prince stood up getting ready to try again. He began to touch is foot on the ledges of the plank and began to dive. His wings extended and for the first time, he felt that he gain a little more height. He could get used to this and actually enjoy it.

Rinoa flew beside the beginner keeping an easy pace on him. "Are you ready to try a dive?" Rinoa asked.

"A dive?" Yami asked.

"All you have to do is close your wings tight. You'll start to plummet. When you want to stop, open your wings up again. It's very simple." Rinoa replied and the prince understood.

"_Well here goes nothing."_ Yami said thoughtlessly and it was exhilarating. He enjoyed flying now then he spread his wings wide and started to fly again. Little did he realize how tiring he was so his eyes started to droop. Rinoa quickly grabbed him and landed him down.

"Practice this and you'll be able to use your wings. I daresay it's pretty useful in standard situation," Rinoa said as she tossed two blankets to Yugi. "You guys have to stay here until Yami learned everything I taught him and don't worry about the food and your whereabouts; I'll deal with that as well."

"Before you leave, Rinoa, where did you get those wings?" Yugi asked in a very hard frown on his face and she frown the same.

"I got this as an additional power to my magic but unfortunately, I can't just get rid of it. Mostly, I got it after those bastards tried to seal me just because I have the sorcerercess powers." Rinoa growled but in her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Okay, I won't pry anymore. I'll just keep an eye on Yami and you do your thing, okay." Yugi said, sympathizing her. She smiled and left the two teens alone.

- - -

Night has fallen and Rinoa brought food for the two teens. How she handled their whereabouts was a mystery to them. Yami was playing himself by flying around the aviary and Yugi seemed pleased that the prince actually enjoying himself for once in his life.

"I'm really enjoying this!" Yami said as he glided the marble stone. "Hey, Yugi wanna now what it feels like how to fly?"

"Uh, I don't know……." Yugi said trying to think about it when the prince caught him by both of his arms. The spiky-haired boy panicked at this.

"Yami, you bitch!" Yugi yelled but Yami paid no attention to the violet-eyed teen's screams.

"Awwwww, come on at least enjoy the flight," Yami said, his eyes were doing the puppy-dog pow imitation. Yugi sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but don't make me fall." said the spiky-haired teen and so the two of them enjoyed their flight around the aviary. Yami and Yugi enjoyed their flight and for the first time, they enjoy it at least if it makes Yami happy and so for the rest fo the night they begun to bond.

- - -

The next morning, Yugi and Yami were sleeping at the aviary below. It turns out that after the flight they did worn them out and so Yugi woke up first and seeing the prince in a peaceful slumber was a really rare ocasion. Since he was still sleeping Yugi decide to 'play' a little prank on him. He took something from his pocket and began to draw scribbles on his face. Minutes later Yami woke up and the first thing he saw was Yugi giggling and laughing till his throat hurts.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked until Yugi used his water magic in order to see his reflection. When the prince saw this, he was deeply frowned and stared at Yugi.

"Did you do this?" the prince asked calmly but Yugi tried to suppress his laughter. Sighing he used the water that Yugi casted and wipe it off with his magic. The two of them enjoy their little fun.

* * *

spiritfire: Next week is the beginning of torture and it'll be hard for me to update so please bear with me my faithful reviewers. Anyway, the schoolyear is almost over. 


	30. Dark Solemn

spiritfire: (sips Chinese Tea) enjoy yourselves

XXIX. Dark Solemn

Couple of months have passed and Yami learned to use his wings except when he's making fun of Yugi or pestering his sleep. For some reason, Yugi felt shy everytime the prince is around but he simple swallow it up. Whatever happened yesterday night must have opened a hole on his heart. Seeing the prince feeling better gave relief to the spiky-haired boy. He couldn't wait to leave this place for they have stayed too long.

Night has fallen and as usual Yugi would keep an eye on him. There was no change on his eye color for it was still silver. Little did he know that Kaiba and the headmaster were looking. They guessed that everytime Yami would fall asleep, Yugi would stay awake but when he has his flying lessons he would at least fall asleep then wake up again by night.

Day has risen and Rinoa calculated that at least one week from now, Yami would have his final lesson which is to hide his wings. While she was still teaching the prince some last flying lessons, Yugi felt his energy began to drain little by little but he has to bear it. All this time, he was using magic to keep himself awake.

Time flies fast and Yami couldn't wait to feel like a normal human again or to say the least.

"At least you're getting better," Yugi said. "It's nearly about time we leave this place."

"Hmmm..." Yami hummed then frowned. "I hope I don't screw up besides the fact that these wings are going to be a burden from now on!"

"I wouldn't worry about that now get some sleep, you're gonna need it." Yugi said as the prince's eyes began to droop.

"What about you?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep later." Yugi replied with assurance and feeling relieved the prince fell asleep.

- - -

"To hide your wings, all you have to do is use apparation magic." Rinoa expalined as she begun the lesson after a week. Yugi was still awake and as for the room they were supposed to do the lesson, well they're at her office.

Yami knew about apparation magic. It was to transfer one place to in-between. So Rinoa revealed her wings and her right hand slightly glowed. With a simple wave of her hand, her wings disappeared. Yami couldn't believed it.

"Now then, I want you to try. Remember what I did and don't forget the 'in-between'." Rinoa said and the prince nodded. Magic began to flow on his hand and on his first try, he ended up making a feather disappear. Yami tried again but ended up only half a winf. Yugi couldn't help himself but to laugh.

"Okay, one more time!" Yami said as magic began to seep out then with the wave of his hand, his wings disappeared completely. Rinoa was pleased and so the prince practiced until he got used to it.

"Very good!" Rinoa applauded and Yugi was glad.

"You're okay now?" He asked.

"Never better!" Yami replied but all of a sudden, Rinoa sensed someone's magic or rather energy had been drained.

"T-t-that's good to know." Yugi said as the silver color of his eyes began to fade and suddenly fainted. Yami managed to grab him before he got hit on the floor.

"Um, can anybody tell me what gives?" the prince asked and there was a soft click on the door.

"I'm not too surprised."

Turning around, it was Kaiba and the headmaster who were just in time to see what's happening.

"He's been keeping an eye on you every night since you got 'you-know-what'. Plus he's been using his magic to keep himself awake." said Squall.

"Not only that, his face displayed a worried stone everytime you fell asleep." Kaiba added.

"The good thing is he was able to sleep while you had your flying lessons so he'll be better by tomorrow," Squall said. "You're lucky to have a friend like him."

_"All this time, he's been this 'worried'. Yugi..."_ Yami whispered as he brushed off his yellow bangs.

- - -

Another night has fall and Yugi's eyes fluttered open. To his surprised, he was back at the guest room where Yami was staring at him close. He tries to get up but the prince had to force him down.

"You need to get rest and please don't force yourself." Yami pleaded. Yugi didn't say another word of it.

"How did I end up here?" he asked.

"...You use your magic just to keep an eye on me and didn't get much sleep. The headmaster said that you'll be fine by tomorrow since you slept during my flying lessons..." Yami replied, frowning very hard. Yugi just simply nodded and lied down on the other side.

"Yugi, were you worried about me?" the prince asked and that caught the spiky-haired boy in surprised.

"Why?" Yugi questioned.

"...It's nothing." Yami replied but Yugi cut him off and heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Yami, I won't lie to you and the fact that Noah hurt you was mostly my fault." Yugi said, his eyes were overshadowed wih his hair. "I would lay myself dead flat if anything bad happens to you and the torture you had to go through...". Here, his eyes nearly fall to tears until the prince shush him.

"Don't say another word. I already heard enough!" Yami said, trying to ease his sadness. "You just rest."

Eyes began to droop as Yugi began to sleep and Yami sunk himself to his own thoughts. Okay, maybe that was too plain simple words to begin with. And come to think of it, did Yugi poured a little of his feelings. No way but at least they're friends now. He glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw that it was already late so the prince decided to sleep.

- - -

Morning has finally risen as the two teens prepared themselves to leave GARDEN. Students were now preparing their classes as Yugi and Yami passed by the corridors to the hallway and finally to the exit. While they were on their way, they saw the headmaster and his wife plus Kaiba and Mokuba, waiting for them.

"So, ready to go?' Rinoa asked but suddenly Kaiba stood beteween them. Everyone stared in surprised especially Mokuba.

"Headmaster, Can I go with them?" Kaiba asked abd both Yugi and Yami suddenly frowned. Even the headmaster was a little startled at this and Mokuba suddenly turned pale.

"Big brother, are you leaving me behind?" Mokuba said, tears beagn to fell in his eyes. The older Kaiba kneeled down to his brother's face.

"Mokuba, I owe them a compensation and it was directly my fault that our stepbrother did this so the only thing I can do is help them in their travels. You understand, don't you?" Kaiba said as he wiped Mokuba's tears. "And besides, you're not a kid anymore."

"...I guess since Noah was legally your relative so I'll allow it on one condition." Squall stated and Kaiba listened.

"Be careful and don't worry about your brother. We'll keep and eye on him." the headmaster smirked but Yugi wouldn't stand it.

"Kaiba the destination we're going is far beyond your imagination but-" he hesitated for a while then he continued. "If you really insist on going with us,...". The Dark Magic Staff appeared on his hand. "It would be better if you know who I really am."

"What the hell are you talking about, Dark?" Kaiba said, eyeing on him suspiciously.

"One clue: his name isn't Dark." Yami said as if nothing was too surprising although everyone suddenly gasped but Kaiba merely chuckles and seems very interested.

"Since Altech forbids the use of magic, I'll use my support spells, is that okay?" Yugi asked Rinoa and she nodded. Squall told them that it would be better if they go outside so all of them did. Outside of GARDEN was huge except for the limited wires that were used to catch thieves. Yugi and Kaiba prepared themselves.

Kaiba unleashed his gunblade which he upgraded about three times already. Yugi saw it and knew it was somehow different than Noah's. He felt that there was no malice or malicious intent in that weapon. The pistol embedded in the blade was filled with dark blue color and from what he can understand that weapon can fire shockwaves through the blade that would increase the damage. What interest him the most was the emblemished symbol of a blue dragon's head.

_"Hmmm, that weapon...could it be???"_ Squall murmured but decided to drop it.

"Say hello to my latest weapon: Valkyrie Trigger!" Kaiba smirked but Yugi was not too impressed although he was interested. Kaiba started with a Charge attack but Yugi used the Dark Magic Staff as his shield.

"Fire Slash!" Yugi shouted and the familar crescent shaped flame emerged from the tip of the rod and sent it on Kaiba but he simply slashed it in half. The spiky-haired boy growled that his attack had failed. The blue-eyed teen chuckled and assumes that he won already but he has no idea how wrong he was.

Yugi closed his eyes and began to focus as Kaiba began to use one of his special attacks that would render Yugi or his weapon useless but the spiky-haired boy was too quick so as soon as Kaiba initiated the technique, he quickly dodged the attack by placing one of his legs to the blade part of the gunblade. Yami smirked at this and knew that Yugi wouldn't go down that easily for he has seen him fight during their journey in the Lunarian Continent.

"You should not and I mean should not aim a weapon at a person who closed his eyes." Yugi taunted Kaiba but he just stared in interst and so the fight resumed. Yugi and Kaiba were now exchanging their attacks and each hit was too close for them to spill any wounds of the body. Squall and Rinoa just stared at the two of them.

"Those two reminds me of 'that time'." Squall whispered so that Rinoa wouldn't hear him. He rememberes when he battled Seifer, a former rival of his who also wielded the bunblade but even though he was gone the memory still resides in his thoughts.

Yugi and Kaiba kept clashing their weapons. Combo after combo hit after hit and neither of them would got any wounds in their body. Yami would say that those two are persistent and would consider as rivals. Yugi began to enjoy it at least to say. Kaiba on the other hand felt the same way as well.

"Give up?" Kaiba asked, smirking as he struggled to disarmed Yugi's weapon by putting pressure on it.

"No way until the fat lady sings and I'm not in the mood to do that!" Yugi barked and began to push the gunblade away from him. Kaiba began to move backward as he began to initiate his technique that might blow him away.

"Reversal Sweep!" Kaiba shouted and he put his gunblade to a backward stance then he began to dash as he put everything into one attack creating a shockwave in the process. Yugi got hit and was pushed backward. Suddenly, he felt that his body was swept away from where he was standing and got hit on the back.

_"Man, he really didn't hold me and he looked at me way too down well then time for my special trick on my sleeve."_ Yugi snickered as the staff began to glow with energy. Kaiba knew that he's going to use one of his support spells.

"Haste!" Yugi chanted as the golden time appeared above his forehead and to everyone's surprise except Yami. Yugi's speed suddenly went up and Kaiba barely catch up to him. He didn't know where he would take a hit until Yugi used the staff to pummeled him on the back then later he hit some parts of the body. Luckily, it wasn't the vital parts.

_"Shit!"_ Kaiba mentally cursed himself as he tries to shield from most of Yugi's blows until the Haste magic finally disappeared. Now was his only chance but the spiky-haired boy was prepared.

"Dimension Vortex!" Yugi chanted as a transparent vortex appeared behind him and went inside. Everyone were turning their heads as they wondered where did he go until Yugi appeared at the bottom and hit Kaiba in front sending him flying.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled as the blue-eyed teen was thrown out from the air. Yugi came out and he smirked.

"So much for your arrogance superiority," he grinned then he frowned. Kaiba got up and it seems that he wouldn't give up that easily. He readied himself then began to assault him with another of his attacks.

"Overtaker!" Kaiba shouted and with a powerful slash from the gunblade itself , he leaped up in the air and delivered two powerful slashes behind Yugi but the spiky-haired boy used his Protect Magic but it shattered and sent him flying. This time, Yami was getting a bit worried.

"I take your words back at you," Kaiba smirked as Yugi got up and went back to the field. He brushed the dust off his clothes but the damage that he took was very devastating that blood began to appeared above his face. What surprised them the most is he didn't mind at all. Rinoa wondered what the hell is he and would that attack would hurt him.

Yugi touched the blood that was on his face and wiped it. He looked at Kaiba in the square and suddenly something went wrong for Yugi displayed a feral grin on his face. Yami felt slapping the spiky-haired boy but decided to resist.

"Hmmm...it's been a long time someone wounded me," Yugi said, his voice was nearly dripping poison. "Since the day I was tortured by my fellow mates back there and yet your the first so I'm making this an exemption for you since you want to compensate everything.". He punched himself on the forehead and more blood oozed out then he was back on his usual fron on his face. It was kinda unvering.

"Time to end this this!" Yugi declared and began to use Dimension Vortex once again. Kaiba didn't know what to as he kept moving his head. He knew that he's screwed if he doesn't find him but what can he do. Suddenly, out of nowhere a crescent shaped fire aimed at him but luckily Kaiba sliced it in half.

_"There's only one way out...if he can find it."_ Squall said staring at his student with serious intent. _"He's been a lot of missions and this is no exemption."_

_"Agggh! There has to be a way!" _Kaiba growled as he regained his position. Another Fire Slash from Yugi would not do him good and he has to find a way. He has to. Squall, Rinoa and Mokuba stared to him with intent. The blue-eyed teen closed his eyes and began to concentrate. In his sight was filled with darkness until humid air surrounds him and at the right moment, he slashed Yugi from above then pointed his weapon at his neck.

"Alright, you win!" Yugi said and Kaiba lowered down his weapon then Yugi healed himself. "It's time to tell you everything."

* * *

spiritfire: Thank goodness I made it and oooo...next chappie our little party will finally leave Altech...damn the weather here, it's too cold. Well please review 


	31. Gifted

spiritfire: ...( Suffering from homework sickness) I don't owe Gundam SEED

XXXI. Gifted

"First of all, my real name is Yugi. Second, I don't live in this continent and third, I just used that name to avoid suspicion but more on covering up my tortured past." said the violet-eyed teen as he saw the shocking faces of Squall, Rinoa, Kaiba and Mokuba. Yami smirked seeing their expressions on their faces.

"Um if you don't live in this continent, where do you live?" Rinoa asked.

"Solarian Continent," Yugi replied. "Although, I have to find the other 'guy', I think I've done too much damage already."

"I don't believe it! It's all nonsense!" Kaiba said in disbelief.

"Say what you want, say what you will but I'm telling the truth," Yugi said. "Let's go, Yami."

As they were about to leave, Kaiba decided to ask more about what Yugi just said. The three of them (Squall, Rinoa, Mokuba) said goodbye although they want to hear more but maybe some other time.

"Yugi, I'm not sure that I would believe that you would live beyond the entire Lunarian Continent!" Kaiba stated as they walked along. "I mean its impossible!"

"Really? Then what about the 'brainwaves' you research? You nearly found out that I'm not of this continent." Yugi said with a small smirk came acroos his lips.

"How the hell did you-----?" Kaiba blurted.

"Yami told me." Yugi replied, keeping it plain and simple. Yami felt very amused right now seeing Kaiba's face in shock and disbelief.

_"You're really enjoying this, do you?"_ the prince asked, feeling very smug.

_"Whatever are you talking about?"_ Yugi replied innocently with his amused tone on his voice but Yami knew that Yugi was feeling smug right now despite the fact that he didn't show it.

- - -

"So where are you guys actually going?" Kaiba asked in a bored tone.

"The continent of Kingheartia," Yugi replied and the blue-eyed teen stared in suspicion.

"What for?" Kaiba asked.

"...Didn't I told you already that I don't live in this continent?And my only hope of getting home is there!" Yugi replied in frustration.

"Well you're not going there that easily that's for sure." Kaiba said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"To get through the Kingheartia continent, we have to passed three cities which are far away from each other. One is the city of Monfraire which we can pass by that easily. Two is the city of Ameira which is a rest stop for all the new visitors and last is the city of Hetroplis which requires a gate pass from the 'head' itself. " Kaiba explained. "Based on our destination, we're passing through Monfraire soon."

"I see..." Yugi said as he absorbed the information then suddenly he sensed someone's aura. It looked familiar. _"Not him at a time like this!"_

They continued to walk on and now they're passing the first city. While going to their destination, the aura that Yugi sensed was getting stronger. He didn't know where it was but they must pressed on. They arrived at the second city: Ameira. Because of their long walk, they have to stop for a while and take a rest. Kaiba decided to check their new inventory they're selling while Yugi and Yami were checking their item stock. Turns out, they haven't use much items ever since they came to the continent of Altech and also they haven't used the item Elixir, the mayor gave back in the Lunarian Continent.

After resting, they depart for the third city: Hetropolis but on their way there, monsters began to appear out of nowhere.

"Great just great more nuisance!" Kaiba growled as he readied his gunblade and so did Yugi with his staff. With their attack they were able to destroy some of them but unfortunately, more monsters came out.

"Man, they're much stronger than the Lunarian Continent monsters!" Yami complained as he blasted some of them with Fire Storm.

"Something's not right here!" Yugi said as he blasted the monsters with his Thunder Spell. While they were fighting, a cackled laugh was heard all over. Suddenly, the monsters stopped and went to Hetropolis!

"What gives?" Yami asked.

"That's what I like to know." Kaiba replied when a spiky- yellow haired man appeared.

"Marik! What the damn fuck are you doing here?" Yugi asked with poison on his voice.

"Such foul language you had," Marik said , wagging his finger. "Let's see, you're Yami and Kaiba.". The two of them stared in disbelief. How did that stranger knew about them. As Marik scans the three of them, he noticed that the mage that was with them was not here.

"What happened to your purple mage of yours?' Marik asked with a sneer but Yugi had it.

"Get out before I tear you from limb to limb!" Yugi said, threatening him while Yami and Kaiba stared as his anger rose.

"Is that a threat?" Marik smirked nastily. "You do know those monsters are heading to Hetropolis so I suggest you go there and eradicare them. That is if you can , HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yugi was about to pound him but he vanished without a trace. He took out his anger by incinerating the ground. Yami and Kaiba flinched a bit as they saw this.

"Damn it, he'll destroy Hetropolis!" Kaiba growled as he began to run. The two teens followed and while running, Yami decided to ask some questions.

"Yugi, who's Marik?" Yami asked. The spiky-haired boy slowed down a little and there was a grim line on his face.

"That man is after me for some reason... He wants me to stay by his side and of couse, I refuse. In order for him to get to me, he'll destroy everything in my path and even those who are close to me." Yugi replied with bitter poison.

"Do you know why is he after you?" Kaiba asked. Yugi simply shook his head and hoped that it won't be too late.

- - -

Meanwhile, in Hetropolis people were running and panicking. A short brown haired guy came and shot down one of the monsters. He wonders what's going on here so he contact someone by radio communication.

"I need backup here!" said the guy as he began to run.

""Roger!" the soldier replied.

"What the hell is going on here?" he wondered.

Back at the field, Yugi, Yami and Kaiba arrived at the near entrance of Hetropolis. They heard screams everywhere and slaughter. Hearing this, all three of them went inside immediately.

"We better split up, that way we can cover more ground." Kaiba said and everyone agreed so they begun to eliminate all the monsters in the city. Hours have passed and night has fallen. Yugi's eyes turned sliver and used the magic Eran Eide to destroy the rest of the monsters. Seeing the shadows, Yami knew that it's over. After the fight, all three of them meet together.

"That was close!" Yami said, feeling tired all over and so did they.

"Let's get out of here, I don't want anyone to know about what we did especially the fact that me and Yami used magic to defend ourselves." Yugi said.

"Wait!" someone yelled out and all three of them turned around. There were a young man with sort brown air with purple eyes and wearing a white uniform and a lady with long pink hair wearing a hairclip. She was wearing a long sleeveless trench coat with a traditional combination of violet and pink sleeveless kimono near to her knees..

"Who are you?" Yugi asked in his ery cold tone.

"My name is Kira Yamato and this lady is Lacus Clyne." he said introducing themselves. Kaiba scratched his head at first trying to familiar the persons who just met ten it hit him like a brick.

"Don't tell me your the head of Hetropolis!" Kaiba gasped and Kira laughed a little.

"Actually, yes although my girlfriend handles most of the leadership. Kira chuckled and Yugi felt something familiar about him.

_"Kira Yamato, where did I heard that name before?" _Yugi asked himself while Yami and Kaiba intorduceed themselves. _"Wait is he related to who I think he is?"._

"Yugi, what are dazing for? Come on!" Yami said calling his name and Yugi snapped out his gaze. He has to ask him about the person he thought was.

"You said you're Kira Yamato. Do you know Athrun Zala?" Yugiu asked with seriousness on his face and suddenly, Kira stared in shock.

"What? How did you????" Kira blurted while the others stared at him.

"I thought so...YOU do know him! Yugi said then sighed. "Well, night already has fallen so I think I have time to tell you about him and explain what's going on." Yugi stated and they left the roads of the city and en route to the Leader's house.

- - -

"It was over about twelve years ago after I was taken in by my guardian back in my home and since I haven't learned how to read and write and stuff. He assigned Athrun to teach me that and that includes histories of Solar and Lunar plus the politics of the cities of Solar." Yugi explained as everyone listened to his story.

_Flashback: Yugi was four years old when his guardian let Athrun in. He has short blue hair with light green eyes wearing his formal outing outfit. With his arms were pencils, books, notebooks and snacks. The little boy was curious to learn so he showed the man to his classroom. _

_"You're Yugi, right?" Athrun asked and the boy nodded. He laid down his things on the table and began the lesson. He picked a pencil and placed it on Yugi's right finger._

_"This is a pencil." he said, pointing at the object he was holding. _

_"T-T-This is a p-p-pen-cil." said Yugi, trying to repeat the sentence his teacher said. Athrun clapped his hands for his great effort._

_"Hmm, not bad okay let's continue then..." Athrun said and the two of them had fun for the first time._

"It's been twelve years since then and after he taught me everything he left something for me." Yugi said then he removed something from his neck. "He gave me this chocker as a symbol of our friendship and wished that his friend, Kira was here. I don't really know what he was talking about until you said your name.". After he finished his story, Kira was contemplating his thoughts and Lacus felt bad for him.

"How is he?" Kira asked.

"Last time I saw him was in his ruled city of Cosmarial, northeast of the Solarian Continent. He was doing pretty fine actually although he hides his sadness. I guess he really miss you." Yugi replied when he looked at the time.

"Miss Lacus, can we have a gate pass? We need it to go to the continent of Kingheartia." Kaiba said.

"Please, call me Lacus and you can have the gate pass if you do us a favor." Lacus said and Yugi knew that everytime they want to go somewhere, there was always a catch. Kaiba felt that he should beat himself up and Yami sighed.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's simple just help us repair the damage in Hetropolis." Lacus said and all three of them sighed and hung their heads. At least it didn't involve getting dirty right?.

They have no idea how wrong they were.

"You can stay for the night. Our treat and Yugi thanks for telling Athrun's whereabouts." Kira said and Yugi replied by waving his hand. One of the guards led them to their guest room and so they slept through the night with their minds at ease.

- - -

The next morning, Yugi got up early and cleaned the room. Since the others haven't woke up yet, he decided to look around for a while. Boy, they must be rich and so far, every people he meets is filled with much learnin in a sense. Yawning, he moves on until he accidentally bumped to Kira.

"Sorry about that but what were you doing?" Kira asked.

"Nothing...the others haven't gotten up yet so I decided to look around a little until they woke up at least." Yugi replied.

"I see well I think we should eat something then. I know a good place to eat!" Kira said and the spiky-haired boy followed him outside the estate. People from the city greet Kira as the usual good morning and some of them just said hi. From Yugi's point of view, he was happy-go-lucky, he thinks. They were at some restaurant and a waiter came gave tem menus and so they scanned it.

So what it'll be?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the usual." Kira said and the waiter scribbled it down. "A glass of juice and eggs."

"How about you young man?" he asked.

"Ummm, I'll have cold chocolate drink and maybe a ham and cheese sandwic for me." Yugi said and the waiter wrote it down as well.

"Very well, please wait for your order. It'll take ten minutes or so." the waiter said and left.

"So ready to do Lacus' favor?" Kira asked.

"Ugh as if she torturing us with favor fever." Yugi whined. Kira giggled at this.

"Hmmm...how did you fend off the monsters anyway?" Kira asked.

"Would it matter if I tell you?" Yugi asked coldly when their order finally came.

"Hmmmm...I don't know maybe..." Kira replied as he ate his breakfast. The spiky-haired boy didn't care and just ate his meal. While eating, Lacus, Yami and Kaiba came with a nasty frown on their faces.

"I thought I would find you here!" Lacus said and Kira sweatdropped while Yugi didn't care one bit.

"Oh well, at least your eating your breakfast so may I join you guys at least." Yami sighed and asked and they agreed so they ordered their meal and of course they eat heartily. Silence was the key so no one even want to talk anythin except etting their job done. After they ate, Kira paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"You know what to do, okay?" Lacus said sweetly and so she and Kira left them alone. "I already told tem that you'll be helping them!"

All three of tem felt sick as the couple left them and so they began to divide their directions. Yugi has to take north, Yami has to take east and Kaiba has to take south. Most of their routines was cleaning the mess up which unfortunately, all three of them have to get dirty.

"Damn it, at least it didn't involve repairing the rooftop or something..." Kaiba complained when someone called out to repair the roof and needs help.

"Me and my big mouth!" he grumbled.

* * *

spiritfire: Damn, I'm suffering from piles of homework sickness and still hae 2 months of schoolyear left ...so stressful and still the weather became cold for almost 3 weeks ...read and review.. 


	32. Angel Tears

spiritfire: ...( squeals in excitement) I don't owe Kingdom Hearts

XXXII. Angel Tears

Kaiba repairs the roof of someone's house much to his disappointment. Cleaning the city was a pretty bad idea for a simple favor but it's the only way for them to get a gate pass from Lacus. He wonders how Yugi and Yami fare in this situation and speaking of them...

Yugi was mopping the floor on a faraway house. It would be better if he would cast magic but people might think he's a god or monster or something like that. Ever since he came in this continent, the people here are not that bad and they treated him as a normal person and for the first time he met Yami well let's just say things are getting better. He never thought someone would understand the torture he has gone through when all of a sudden he felt a twitching pain on his neck. He reacted and touched where the prince gave him the lovebite but why would he felt pain. Another pain laced through his eyes and suddenly he dropped the mop.

_"What the? My neck hurts! Got to do something!"_ Yugi said as he tighten his grip on his neck. He quickly went to the bathroom of this house and looked at the mirror. To his horror, there was some kind of seal appeared at the right side of his neck and it seems that it has a tiny crack on it.

_"What's going on here?" _he asked himself as the pain faded.

- - -

Yami on the other hand was helping the injured and cleaning an entire hospital building. Unfortunately, he gained a lot of female admires much to his dismay but at the same time, people didn't treat him as royalty. The good thing is no one has to know about it well except for Yugi and Kaiba. Speaking of Yugi, he's been thinking a lot about him lately on how much he saved his life. He really wished that he wasn't weak though.

_"Can I really do somethin for him_?" he asked himself when suddenly he sensed a familiar aura.

_"I think it's time to practice 'that'." _Yami said as he finished his last routine and left the building.

- - -

Kaiba just finished repairing the rooftop but he ended up a lot of bruises all over his two hands. At least doing household chores back in GARDEN really paid off. He should get himself healed so he left the place and began to find Yugi wherever he is. While he was walking, he sensed something around him.

_"I have a feeling that idiot is back better find them fast."_ Kaiba mumbled as he started to walk and at the same time, he took a grip on his gunblade that was under his trenchcoat.

Meanwhile, Yugi was able to finish his mopping so he quickly left the house and decided to find either Yami or Kaiba. Truth to be told, he never noticed te seal on his neck. Where did it came from? And how did it end up on his neck in the first place. He was about to answer the question when Marik came and nabbed Yugi then teleported themselves outside the city.

"Do you want to know what was the seal on your neck, hmmm?" Marik asked but Yugi gave him a death glare.

"Why should I care?" he asked, growling but the yellow-spiky haired man didn't listen.

"I'll tell you anyway, that seal is known as the the forbidden emotion seal. It prevents the person to feel any positive emotion he has to another person. Apparently, it was used as a source to cast unknown magic." Marik explained. "Only one race is supposed to have this and that is the Ethrealians who believed that their powers are second to the heavens or gods themselves.".

"**You're lying**!" Yugi yelled angrily but the man chuckled.

"Have it your way." Marik shrugged as he prepared to cast his spells. _"Let's see how much strong you are now!"_

"Gravaja!" he chanted but all of a sudden his spell was interrupted. Yugi didn't know what was going on until Yami came and use magic at Marik's back.

"Thanks for the info." Yami grinned and Marik growled.

"You wretched little----!!!" Marik growled when all of a sudden, Yami teleported and cast Fire Storm. Yugi dropped his jaw in shocked and wondered how the hell did he learn to teleport.

Yami's eyes were slowly turned red and suddenly the entire sky became black. Shadows began to dance and smirk was on his face. Yugi could only watch and wondered how did Yami knew he was there and did he just use his dark powers.

"Shadow Flare!" Yami chanted and millions of shadow like rocks fell down the earth. Marik can't evade all of them because the rocks surround him in all angles. The spell ended when a very huge rock hit him hard.

"So you possessed the power of darkness. Interesting, I shall entertain you...Thundaga!" Marik said with a sneer and Yugi suddenly panicked. He knew how powerful he was but that didn't stop Yami from fighting.

"You said I have the power of 'darkness'...Think again...Holy Cross!!!" the prince chanted as he drew a big cross from his own hands and fired it in front of him but Marik simply broke the spell with his own bare hands.

"Gavaja!" Marik chanted but it had no effect on Yami.

**"What the friggin' hell?"** he yelled and the prince smirked.

"Did I forget to mention that dark magics won't work on me? Oh yeah, that's right I didn't." Yami said in his mocking voice.

"Grrrr...fine eat this, Waterga!" Marik chanted and Yami was locked in a water like prison. The prince was prepared so he simply use his ice magic to freeze the water prison then he broke it into many pieces. To Yugi's surprise, the Millennium Puzzle was shining on his neck. He landed down gently and what's more his black wings showed itself. He flew up very high and glared at Marik

"CrossFire!" Yami chanted and out from his left hand was a bow and on his right was a fire-shadow arrow. He placed the arrow on the bow then he fired it. As the arrow began to fire, streaks of light began to emanate from it and suddenly several arows appeared all of a sudden. Marik evaded it by using his Protega Spell but since he has no idea how many arrows were the magic didn't last long and it exploded. Yugi wonders what happened to Marik. Did Yami destroyed him?

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! This is so interesting, very well! I'll take my leave now but know this I will be back for you!" Marik said insanely as he disappeared. Yami just stood there as the sky began to clear.

- - -

To prevent anyone from seeing them, Yami has to use his teleprtation spell to some kind of alley. They have been quiet ever since Yami fend Marik off. Yugi can't help himself but to ask something. While trying to find Kaiba, Yugi decided to ask now.

"Since when did you learn to teleport?" Yugi asked and Yami suddenly frowned...very hard.

"What I really want to ask is about the emotion seal?" the prince frowned and Yugi flinched. Seems that he did heard what Marik just said to him. Yugi couldn't said a word from it.

"That emotion seal is really forbidden for the reason that negative emotions were the source of magic. But in your case, it allows you to cast unknown magic. Do you have any idea what that means????" Yami jeered at him and Yugi stood silent.

"It means the reason Marik prowls you like a dog was...Theoritically, he wants your powers and nothing else!" he said and Yugi dropped his jaw in shock. "As for my teleportation powers, I got it since I had you-know-what. It would be better if we don't tell Kaiba about this 'cause he'll be nagging that it's all nonsense.".

Yugi slowed down his walking feeling a bit a down to himself. "Yami, ...do you hate me?"

The prince slowed down his walking and looked at the sky. "I-di-ot, why would I hate you? It's impossible!. I know that you just recently knew about this so I'm not angry or anything but ...". Here he paused for a while the spoke again. "One day the 'darkness' will take you out, I'm warning you now!!!". As he said the statement his eyes became crimson red and Yugi felt fear from him then it finally settled down.

_"Yami...I see..." _Yugi said as a small smile crept over his face when they saw a familiar figure.

"Kaiba, is that you?" Yami called out and turns out it was him. Turns out it was Kaiba alright but his hands were telling a different story.

"Hey...Yugi would you mind healing my hands? That damn repair on the rooftop cause it!" he grunted and Yugi did. The blue-eyed teen sighed in relief. He just noticed that something went wrong between the two teens.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" Kaiba asked.

"One word: Marik!" Yugi replied with poison in his voice. Kaiba suddenly frowned.

"Did he done anything to you?" he asked.

"Yami fend him off." Yugi replied and Kaiba just shrugged.

"Well, since that's over with. let'd find Lacus and get that gate pass." the blue-eyed teen said and everyone agreed.

- - -

The three of them were on their way to Lacus' place and it seems that she was waiting for them. Kira on the other hand was alongside her and the three of then just stood there waiting for them to speak.

"Here's the gate pass. Just give it to the guard at the exit and he'll let you pass. Don't lose it." Lacus said as he gave it to Yugi.

"Thanks!" Yami said as Yugi pocketed it.

"Tell Athrun for me that I said hi!' Kira said and Yugi just simply nodded and so they left the place and went to the guard who guarded the gate. Yugi simply gave the guard their gate pass and so the gate opened leaving the three of them the city of Hetropolis. They saw something out there and saw that it was something big or rather someone with big shadows all over the land.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"We better find out what it is then" Kaiba replied. "And hope that it wasn't one of Marik's tricks."

They all went past through some forested parts of the land and they saw something big alright. It was an enormous shadow with big head and muscular body only that it skin color is black and shadows were swirling on it. On the far side, someone is fighting that big shadow. He has brown spiky hair wearing a black zipper shirt with blue undershirt, has a silver chain crown pendant, nearly long black pants that wasn't above the knee and wearing yellow rubber shoes with black stripes. He had some kind of key as his weapon that is similar to some Roman buildings (Romalia) and his companion had long silver spiky hair that flows down, wearing a sleeveless yellow zipper shirt and long blue pants plus white sneakers. His weapon was similar to the brown spiky haired guy but it was all black and red in color.

"I thought I got rid of this Heartless!" the spiky-browned haired boy yelled while he kept smashing the enemy.

"You think!!" said the white haired teen as he used his aerial attacks. "That's it, I had it, Sora let's do 'Eternal Session'!"

"Do you think it'll work, Riku?" Sora asked as he defended one of Darkside's energy balls.

"What choice do we have?" Riku jabbed at him and the Keyblade master sighed.

"Fine," Sora said as he and Riku were about to begin their signature combination attack until Darkside sensed something. Just as they were about to begin, Sora stopped for a moment and Riku saw his hesistance.

"Sora, what gives?" he asked when Darkside sneakly grabbed Yugi and forced him inside its body. Riku recognized him immediately and knew that with him at its side, neither he nor Sora couldn't do anything about it.

_"If Dark's here.. that means..."_ Riku frowned and saw Yami and Kaiba were about to fight. "Don't do anything stupid!"

The two of them stopped and Riku step forward. As for Sora, he just followed him and wondered what's going on.

"Rku, who are those two two?" he asked.

"He's Yami and Kaiba. I met them back at the Lunarian Continent," Riku replied as he cut the introductions short. "And the one that Darkside got was---". He was about to say Yugi's fake name when Yami shut his mouth.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Riku growled as the prince let go of his hand.

"Riku, there's something you should know," Kaiba said. "His name is not Dark. He just changed his name to avoid suspicion and trying to escape his 'tortured' past!". It took him a while to register what the blue-eyed teen said the his face turned to anger.

**"WHAT!!!!!!!"** Riku shouted angrily.** "WHAT DID HE DO THAT FOR???"**. While Riku is getting angry, Yami had to smack him on the head and a disgusted expression was on his face.

"You don't have any idea how hard it is for him and if you want proof, you can ask him yourself!" Yami said with poison in his voice. Riku and Kaiba stared in shocked while Sora had loads of question marks in his head.

"Um, if you don't mind, we're having a situation here!!!" Sora said as he pointed the very large shadow Heartless. All three of them settled down and trying to figure out how can they get Yugi out of this mess.

"Guys, any ideas on how to get him out?" Kaiba asked as Darkside whammed the ground.

"Uhhhh...not yet but we have to think of something!!!!!" Riku replied as he sliced the enemy's large arm. As they were trying to fight back, Yami remembers what he told Yugi back at Hetropolis. He wonders how he knew that Yugi would be taken over by the 'darkness' but he didn't know.

- - -

Meanwhile inside the enemy's body, Yugi's body didn't move an inch. As the shadows swirl around, his eyes were void of soul and somehow Darkside took advantage of his magical energy. No one knows how much time has passed until he heard a distant yet familiar voice around him.

_"Don't let the darkness swallow you!"_

_"Keyblade!"_

_"Let your heart be your guide!"_

_"The 'darkness' is who you are!"_

_"The light is ruin!"_

_"Keyblade!!!"_

_"Light!"_

_"Yugi!"_

_"Yugi!"_

_"You have to fight!!!!!!"_

Yugi's eyes opened a bit and his head was aching a bit. He knows that he heard that voice before but when and where until he saw a familiar light.

"Mom!" Yugi whispered.

* * *

spiritfire: Okay doke that's a wrap and as for the Romalia- that's Sora's keyblade-it's nearly similar to Olympia and Hero's Crest but I based it on the Roman building structure. I hope this clears all up and looke here, Yugi's mom is here. See what happens next. Read and review 


	33. Ruin

spiritfire: ...( smacks homework and wish the school is burned) 1 month to go till it's over and I don't owe all the Disney characters

XXXII. Ruin

"Mom!" Yugi whispered and a small light came in fron of him then the light itself became larger and larger until it became a human figure. She has flowing red hair and wearing a golden gown. She also had a silver crown on her forehead and her eyes were similar to Yugi's.

"Dear, listen to me, light and darkness coexist each other. Without light, there is no darkness, without darkness, there is no light. Many kinds of races tries to defy this principle but remember one thing, there must be a balance in this world." she said. Yugi felt that he could 'barf' but he just kept it in his head.

"I already knew that you would 'barf'," she chuckled and the violet-eyed teen went slightly red then he heard voices that mostly said about ruin, darkness, and keyblade. Yugi tries to ignore it but it's giving him a headache.

**"ENOUGH!!!" **she yelled and all the voices disappeared in an instant. Yugi could only stare in space.

"Yugi, don't let the 'darkness' take over your heart! You have to fight!" she said as she vanished without a trace. The spiky-haired teen tries to struggle to get himself out but it seems that he can't.

"...Mom..." Yugi whispered and all of a sudden, light began to shone everywhere and it dispelled the shadows. He grabbed the Valkyria Key and to his surprise instead of the Dark Magic Staff, it became a keyblade but the color is similar to his staff(Purple). He sliced the insides immediately and hopes he'll be able to get out.

- - -

Outside the grounds, Sora, Riku, Yami and Kaiba tried to fight off against Darkside but since Yugi was inside, they were trying to weaken it instead of destroying it. Suddenly, the spiky-haired teen got out and was panting heavily. He tighten his grip on the Keyblade and sliced it on the sides where the shadows were going to take him back.

"Any ideas how did he have this?" Riku asked, pointing at Yugi's weapon.

_"Could it be???? No, I don't think so!!!"_ Sora said as he was trying to find the right answer. "Um, can we deal with that later?".

Yugi stared at the Keyblade and felt that there's something special in it. It glowed a little but so did Yami's Millennium Puzzle with automatically came out. All of a sudden, they were floating up and Darkside stared at them. Yugi pointed the Keyblade while Yami pointed his left hand and energy began to charge from there.

"Lumeratar!" both teens chanted and so the sun suddenly turned into an eclipse. Energy began to charge from them and when the charge is full, they launced it immediately at the Heartless. Darkside was trapped in an diamond-glass energy and it shattered causing it to damage and destroy itself. The enemy was anniliated and the ttwo of them went down on the ground. Sora, Riku and Kaiba rushed to their side.

"You have some explaining to do!" Riku growled at Yugi.

"Riku, listen I...arrrrrrrrghhhhh!!!!!!!!" Yugi said as he was about to say something when he felt an agonizing pain on his body. It seems that the emotion seal prevented him from expressing any positive emotion.

"Mom..." the violet-eyed teen said as he pain went intense then he fainted. The others stared at each other wondering what's going on.

"Um...," Sora said but Yami began to interrupt him.

"This is bad, really bad!" Yami said as he saw the seal was crackled with lightning and shadows. Riku went forward and saw it too. So did Sora and Kaiba.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It's the emotion seal. It seals all positve emotions that the person he has to another person like **trying to apologize really badly.** Worse case is that seal is forbidden and it was used as a source of unknown magic." Yami replied with a very hard frown on his face

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Riku asked, this time a bit worried.

"No, but...maybe...never mind...it'll be impossible." Yami replied as he shook his head.

"What?" Kaiba asked

"...The only way we can do is ask his mom although I'm not positive about this. If I remember correctly, Yugi's parents died in the magical war and it's impossible." Yami replied.

"...Nothing's impossible, there is a way out of this!" Sora said and all three of them stared at him. "But we have to go to Kingheartia first and see the 'King'.". With that, everyone left and they went to their destination.

- - -

With Yugi on Yami's back, it wasn't difficult for all of them to get there and Sora is now asking questions about Yami and Kaiba. Riku on the other hand didn't care that much but he's interested on the part that Yugi now has a Keyblade in his hand.

"So what's Kingheartia like?" Yami asked.

"Well, not much actually although we're gifted with tremendous magic and we're the guardians of different worlds. Like me and Riku, we wielded a special weapon called the Keyblade. The Keyblade has the power to destroy the heartless and it brings chaos and prosperity. I was the first one and my rank is the Keyblade Master." Sora replied.

"Rank???" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Our Keyblade guardian ranks are divided to four parts: Apprentice, Elite, Master, and General! Sora's rank is the master rank as he said, my rank is the elite and our friend, Kairi is the Apprentice Rank. The most powerful Keyblade guardian is the King himself." Riku replied.

"But Riku, you're a bit stronger than Sora! How come you became elite?" Yami asked and at this point, Riku frowned and Sora glared at them.

"Let's just say that there are a few circumstances that we don't want to talk about..." Sora said and Yami just shut his mouth. Kaiba has no idea what was going on and obviously, it's personal.

"Looks like we arrived!" Riku said, pointing at the tall castle. All four of them entered and to Yami and Kaiba's surprise, they were several houses and many people. It seems that its a lively continent and a wish list that you would live there. They passed by some synthesis shops, stores and weapon shops until they came to the entrance of the castle. The guards lowered their weapons as Sora and Riku entered but when Yami and Kaiba were about to enter, the guards raised their weapons in a cross like manner.

"Wait, they're with us. Let them in!" Sora said and the guards lowered their weapons. Yami was impressed with the security although Kaiba grunted for some decent block off.

They entered the castle and it was a marvelous place. Several chandeliers were all over the place and wide windows on the sides. Not to mention, several doors were here and some of them were kept guard. Sora and Riku kept walking until they came two large doors in fron of them. The Keyblade Master knocked on the door and they heard a reply that they can come in. All of them went in and much to Yami and Kaiba's surprise, there was someone there and apparently, it nearly looked like a mouse except for the round ears and the clothes it wears.

"So, how's the mission, Sora!" he asked and they kneeled down. Kaiba has absolutely no idea what's going on but Yami just follwed what they did.

"That Heartless nearly wipe us out if it weren't for these guys!" the Keyblade Master replied, pointing to Yami and Kaiba.

"Looks like we have guest and who is this young man?" he asked, pointing at Kaiba and Yugi.

"Um...your majesty, he's...uh..." Sora said as he was trying to find the right words but Kaiba suddenly interrupted.

"Wait a minute, your majesty!!!!" Kaiba blurted.

"Kaiba, you're being rude!" Riku snarled.

"It's okay and by the way, I'm the ruler of Kingheartia and the Keyblade General. My name's King Mickey and this is my wife, Queen Minnie!" the king said. "And you must be Yami from the Lunarian Continent, I presume?"

"How did you know?" Yami asked.

"We royalties were supposed to know our allies around here." Mickey chuckled but Sora and Riku were shocked.

"Wait a minute, is he a king too?" Sora asked.

"No, he's just a prince!" Minnie replied and Sora's jaw dropped and Riku didn't exaggerate that much then they remembered something just now.

"You majesty, we need help from you. It's about him." Sora said pointing at Yugi's unconscious body. Mickey went near Yugi's body as Yami placed it down on the floor. There he saw the emotion seal at least it didn't do much damage than before.

"What's this?" he asked and so Sora explained to Mickey but when he came to the part where the only way out of this seal is by talking to his mom, he suddenly interrupted.

"There is a way and since they helped you, well...listen go to the Olympus Coliseum and talk to Hercules. His father is the only one who knows where humans born with powers are located." the King said and at the same time, Yugi finally woke up.

"Uhhhh...my head hurts like hell!" Yugi groaned and Yami put him down. Riku came forward and was about to say something but Sora placed his hand in front of him and shook his head.

"You don't need to do that!" Yugi said as he stared to the ground. "If you want to know the true reason why I changed my name is...this!". He undress his upper clothes and to everyone's astonishment, his body was filled with numerous scars on his body and also whip marks on his back.

"Holy God..." Kaiba said, feeling disgusted all over.

"Who did this?" Riku asked as he stared at the scars.

"Dear Lord!" Yami breathed, covering his hands on his mouth.

"No...this is torture!" Sora growled and the royal majesties agreed.

Yugi dressed himself back and seems that he didn't mind at all. He was getting used to those kind of reactions even to his own guardian and a few 'friends'. No one said a word out of it.

"The whip marks came from those obnoxious or jealous people back in my home and the scars came from Marik when he used magic against me." Yugi said and everyone frowned at this.

"I won't say anything out of this. For now, I'll let it slide," Riku said. "But if you do that again, I'm not gonna forgive you for this!". Yugi just chuckled and kept touching the seal on his neck.

"I wish there's a way out of this seal!" he growled.

"There is...but you have to go with me to do that," Sora explained. Yugi raised his eyebrow on this and King Mickey explained the situation to him and it seems that it might be the only way.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Yugi asked.

"You'll never know till you try it!" Sora replied, grinning.

- - -

Sora and Yugi left the throne room while the rest were taking a tour around the continet with Riku. They passed through several doors and most of the guards bowed to him like royalty or something. Finally, they came to an unusual door and it seems that its different than any other doors due to the fact that it was chained. The Keyblade Master raised his weapon and unlock it. He opened the door and to Yugi's surprise, there were several portals everywhere.

"Um, where are we?" Yugi asked.

"These are portals to different worlds. King Mickey told us to go to the Olympus Coliseum and ask Hercules' dad." Sora replied as he searched the portal with his keyblade.

"His dad?" Yugi questioned.

"His dad is the only one who knows where people who were born with power or magic were," Sora said as one of the portals opened by itself. "Come on!"

Both of them went inside the portal and it was a weird feeling on the inside as if you felt that you want to know what's beyond it. Suddenly, it began to light up and they arrived at some Roman building. Sora entered the Coliseum gates where the competiton starts and luckily, a man with muscular body wearing a light brown armor came with short brown hair, wearing sandals just came out.

"Herc! How are you?" Sora said as he hugged him. The man stared and returned the hug back.

"Hey, did you come here for the Cup?" Hercules asked but Sora shook his head and it seems that it was serious. So he sat down and waited for Sora to tell something.

"Herc, we actually came here for a really big favor!" Sora said and he just noticed that he had someone with him.

"Who is he?" Hercules asked, pointing at Yugi.

"He's a friend of mine and actually he needs a little help...big time!" Sora replied with a look of seriousness on his face.

"What is it?" Hercules asked and Sora told him about the emotion seal that was on Yugi's neck and the situation. He even pointed the location of the seal. Hecules understood and stood up.

"Well, okay let's go!" he said and so the three of them left Olympus Coliseum and entered some kind of stairs that appeared from the sky. All three of them climb up and somehow, this place was secured even though Sora felt awkward about this. Finally, they arrived at a large door and with Hercules' tremendous strength they were able to get in and in front of them was a very big guy.

"Wow! Herc! Who's he?" Sora asked and Yugi just breathed at the sight of it.

"Guys, meet my dad, Zeus the king of all the Olympian Gods!" Hercules said, smiling. Sora and Yugi dropped their jaws for the person that the strong guy was referring to was a short white beard wearing a lavender toga, has muscular body and was glowing with golden aura.

"Uh...hello sir!" Sora gulped because of Zeus' height.

"Come now, no need to be nervous, I heard a lot from from my son that you helped him stopped Hades twice and you beat him at the games we held. I must say I'm impressed and...," Zeus said then looked at Yugi. "Who is this young lad?"

"Oh yeah, he's name is Yugi and actually we came here for a big help from you," Sora said. "You see, he needs to talk to his mom about the emotion seal."

"Emotion Seal?" Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow. Hercules explained to him what the Keyblade Master told him and Sora added the part the reason Yugi was taken over by the darkness because of the negative emotions. Yugi was surprised at this for he didn't knew any of that. After explaining the situation, Zeus understood the situation.

"Okay, I understand. My son, you know where to take them and besides, I was looking for a way to repay you Keyblade Master so this will do." Zeus said.

"Um, thanks." Sora said.

* * *

spritfire: ...I won't be updating starting next week because I'm meeting a friend, attend a seminar for my midterm of my major and do my thesis-like work.. hate homework . I wish it wasn't invented...mumble grumble (FYI: I'm college already) 


	34. Spirit of Fate

spiritfire: (yawn then sleeps)zzzZZZZzzz

XXXIV. Spirit of Fate

With Hercules leading the way, Sora and Yugi passed through several doors. Most of the gods and goddesses didn't mind when Zeus' son pass by but as for the two of them well they didn't care. The Keyblade master never felt peaceful before and Yugi felt that he was protected. Suddenly, they came to a stop and Hercules wore a sad frown on his face. In front of them was a man wearing a black toga, pale blue skin, a blue flame for his 'hair' and shadows were following him everywhere.

"Hades... what are you doing here?" he asked, growled, feeling that he had to tear him from limb to limb. Sora saw him as well and pointed the Keyblade automatically to his neck.

"Hey, is that what I get by saying hello!" Hades replied with humor on his face, lowering Sora's weapon with his finger then he poof himself away from them and went in front of Yugi.

"So this is the boy who got um...fused with the what was it called? Heartless! Yeah!" Hades chuckled as he touched his fingers on Yugi's chin. "Boy, this is fun but I got to go!". With that, he poof himself and disappeared.

"I wouldn't trust that big guy. He's the god of the underworld and might do anything 'negociable'," Hercules said.

"Yeah, I agree but I can't believe he has the nerve to come here!" Sora growled. "Let's move on."

They continued their way and finally they came to a stop. A door was revealed in front of them and Hercules went to Yugi.

"This is the Spirit Door where people are born with magic. You will enter alone from here. Be careful!" Hercules said as he opened the door. Yugi just breathed and went inside.

"I hope that he'll be okay." Sora said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Anyway, we'll just wait here till he comes back." Hercules said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Ummmm...wanna play truth or dare?" Sora asked and Hercules grinned.

- - -

Inside the spirit door, everything was filled with darkness. Yugi has no idea where he was going and he feels that he was walking for hours with endless naught. Light began to emanate as the spiky-haired teen went forward until he came to a some sort of castle or whatever it is. He went inside the castle and to his surprise, there were several people in there and what surprised him the most is they seemed to bowed at him as if he was from royalty but is he then?

Yugi continued his way and later he came came across some kind of a large door. He opened it and to his surprised, he saw someone. It was the same woman he saw back there when his body was sucked into the darkness but the only difference is she was with a man. He has similar hairstyle as Yugi had, a combination of red and black with lightning yellow bangs. The only exception was his eyes...his eyes was silver. The same color he had when he was using unknown magic and of course he had a silver crown on his forehead.

"Mom! Dad!" Yugi said, feeling choked all over. Suddenly, the couple stared at the new voice and happiness were on their faces as they hugged their son. Yugi accepted the hug or so he thinks. Suddenly, the emotion seal began to act itself and the spiky-haired boy pushed his parents back so that he wouldn't hurt them. Yugi was on his knees clutching the pain.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" his mother asked and the spiky-haired teen got up as the pain finally settled down. He just simply nodded.

"Before I forget, could you tell me how to get rid of this???" Yugi asked as he pointed the seal on his neck. His parents took a look on it and noticed that it has a crack on it. They looked at each other and frowned.

"Unfortunately, there's no spell that can remove it," his father replied and Yugi felt disappointment on his face.

"But there is another way, if a person gives love to you and you give love to that person in return. The seal will break and your full powers will be released." his mother continued her husband's sentence. Yugi scratched his head sheepishly and thought about it but it would be better if he would find out for himself..

"Um. mom, what is love anyway...I don't understand?????" Yugi asked as questions began to fill his head. His parents chuckled and touch their son's hand then they sat down.

"Well, to start with, love is like when you care for someone deep down like when I meet your mother for the first time...I say it was kinda stupid..." his father said sheepishly. Yugi rolled his eyes in confusion but his mom had to 'smack' her husband's face.

"Whatttt!!!" he whined. "It's true!"

"Don't listen to your father, he's such an akward person!" his mother said but the husband wouldn't had it.

"Do not!" he retorted.

"Do to!" she countered.

Do not!" he retorted again.

Do to times two!!" she countered again.

"Oh yeah, do not times a hundred!" he retorted yet again.

"Do to times infinity!" she countered and the husband had to give up. "I win again!". Yugi suddenly sweatdropped at them.

"Well if you don't understand, it's better if you find out for yourself dear." she said to him and Yugi simply nodded his head then to his surprise, his mother touched the seal and muttered a spell that was unknown to his knowledge. At forst, there was a soft glow then it settled down. Yugi wondered what did his mother cast.

"Curious? The spell I did was a temporary hold on the power of the emotion seal. It'll dissipate when you leave the continent and by the way, don't tell your friends about this just tell them for now that there's no spell to break it and until you learned your heritage." she said.

"What heritage?" Yugi asked.

"Go back to the Solarian Continent and find the Ethrealian Continent. There you will find your answers," his father replied. "Now go and it seems that you friends are waiting outside the Spirit Gate and oh just tell your friends only about the emotion seal!."

With a wave of his hand, Yugi suddenly teleported himself back where he was before he went through. He opened the door and saw that Hercules was laughing head over heels. Sora on the other hand, pouted and scowled at his friend. Of course, he has no idea what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked skeptically as the Keyblade Master just notied that he was back.

"So how did it go?" Hercules asked.

It's okay," Yugi replied, shrugging.

"Did your parents say anything about the emotion seal?" Sora asked and Yugi nodded but he told the Keyblade Master that he would rather let everyone to hear this. So the three of them decided to go back to the castle and let everyone hear this. Sora thanked his friend and his father then went to the same portal in the Olympus Coliseum. Unfortunately, Yugi hasn't got used to travel dimension and he felt a bit sick.

"Man, going through other portals is a sick to my chest!" Yugi said, nearly barfing himself. Sora apologized and after a slight barfing, they went back to the throne room and luckily, Riku and the others were back except now that Kaiba has two shopping bags. The two of them sweatdropped and wondered what did the blue-eyed teen just got.

"Um, what did he ..?????" Sora asked.

"He bought himself some weapons that he can upgrade his 'gunblade' and some technology stuff that I don't understand!!!." Riku whined and Yami giggled. Turns out that Riku had lost his patience.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on, Kaiba, we better get back to the castle. Those two might be back from now!" Riku said as the blue-eyed teen was selecting what he want to buy. Yami just stood there and watch. About and hour has passed and Riku was circling around the ground._

_"Circling around won't help you know!" Yami said, frowning. _

_"I KNOW NOW PLEASE TELL HIM THAT WE SHOULD GO BACK NOW!!!" Riku shouted and at the same time, Kaiba just came out just in time to hear what was Riku yelling about._

_"You should have been more patient!" Kaiba stated and all three of them went back to the castle with Riku mumbling himself in embrassment._

_End Flashback_

"Well, this is amusing and all but we better hear from Yugi about the emotion seal." Sora stated in a serious tone but actually laughing inside.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Yugi said as he begun.

"Wait! I want to hear the bad news." Riku said and the spiky-haired teen sighed.

"The bad news is there's no spell to break that seal." Yugi said, frowning and everyone were disappointed.

"And the good news?" Yami asked.

"My mom placed a temporary hold on the power of the emotion seal so basically I'm able to express positive emotions 'temporarily'. The effect will wore off when I leave this continent." Yugi replied then he remembered something the reason he came here.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, can you guys help me on one favor?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I want to go back to the Solarian Continent. I don't belong here, Yugi replied simply and to his surprise, Riku and Sora understood what he was feeling.

"Hmmm...I see well, I'll tell His majesty about this and for the meantime, you guys can enjoy your stay and by the way, your just in time for the Festival of the Lights." Sora said. Little did they know that the Lord of the Underworld, Hades knew about what they were talking about.

"Hmmm, I see so...let's see here how am I going to make a deal with him????" Hades said, trying to think then it hit him. "Oh I know what to do...this will intrigued him a lot."

- - -

Yugi decided to roam around the castle while Riku had to lead Kaiba to Cid, whose specialty was technology systems. Sora has to tell the King and Yami was taking a break somewhere. It was slightly different back at the Lunar Castle and wonders never cease. He kept walking until he came across a rose labyrinth. Deciding to exercise his mind, he went in and of course, he was able to find some kind of dome-shaped house. It was small but it had a bench on it so Yugi decided to sit down and look either at the sky or the roses.

"This is the best place ever!" Yugi said to himself.

"Well, I never thought you would find this place!" said a familiar voice. The spiky-haired teen stared at the voice and turns out that it was Yami who apparently amused.

"What's so amusing about?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, actually and by the way, how did you find this place?" Yami replied then asked him.

"I just passed it by then decided to relax my mind then I ended up here." Yugi said then the prince sat beside him. Feeling anxious all over, he didn't know what to say.

"I see then," Yami said. "Tell me, Yugi, what was your mother like?"

Yugi was a bit startled at his question then he sunk to his thoughts then he answered: "I guess she's nice and protetive plus she cares about me. Why do you ask?"

"Your lucky that you get to know a little bit of your mom. Actually, about the Festival of the Lights...is my mom's death! The day I nearly refused the power of light!" Yami said. Yugi suddenly frowned and didn't know what to say but he decided to wait and see.

"Ever since that day, I became distant and that's where my attitudes has changed but ever since I met you and gained new friends, I felt that I have more than just a family. Okay so maybe a little quiet but hey, it's better than nothing!" the prince continued as he was getting a bit nervous.

Yami was getting a bit nervous. Sure that he knew that Yugi would be able to express positive emotions temporarily but it might be his only chance to telll how he feels about him. Swallowing a lump on his throat, he cleared his voice.

"Yugi, there's something I have to tell you and it's been bugging me a long time..." Yami said.

"Uh, what is it???" Yugi asked, feeling nervous all over his body.

"That I...um...um...I'm sorry to do THIS!!!" Yami said as he kissed the boy's mouth. Yugi was shocked at first and the emotion seal began to cackle electric sparks but since his mom placed a temporary hold on the seal's power, it didn't affect him that very much. He assured that whatever she did must have placed a powerful hold spell. The spiky-haired teen closed his eyes and this time he accepted it unlike when the prince gave him a lovebite. They broke the kiss leaving Yugi with a slight red on his face.

"Sorry about that, I'm not good expressing in words." Yami said, apologizing but Yugi shook his head.

"It's okay," Yugi said assuring the prince when suddenly Sora popped out from the rose labyrinth.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Sora said, grinning as he saw the two teens went red but unfortunately Yugi had a bludging vein on his head showing that he's really angry.

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!COME BACK HERE!!!" Yugi yelled angrily.

"Uh, I suggest you run!" Yami said coolly and the Keyblade Master gulped running on his heels with Yugi chasing him on the way out.

- - -

"Aw, come on what did I do?" Sora whined as Yugi kept blasting him with his Fire Spell attack. The two of them were back in the castle and it seems that the spiky-haired teen tried to fry him.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Yugi yelled when Riku came out from hid room and saw that Sora was been chased by Yugi. Yami on the other hand told him everything and he chuckled.

"Riku, HELP ME!" Sora yelled as the violet-eyed teen kept trying to blast Sora. While he was doing that, Magician Valkyria appeared and Yami recognized her.

"It looks like Master is having fun!" she chuckled and Riku was surprised to see her.

"Hey, Yami is she????" Riku asked and Yami nodded.

"For the past seven years, he never had any fun and happy. Thanks to the temporary hold that is..." Valkyria grinned as Yugi finally hit Sora with his spell.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Sora yelled as his uh 'pants' were on fire and everyone laughed.

* * *

spirifire:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ only once a month ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ to update ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz Save money for laptop zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review zzz please (too tired) 


	35. Festival Lights

spiritfire: (finally wakes up then saw yamiyugi23 crying): Nani atenda yo?

yamiyugi23: Once a month! you're evil waaaaaaaaaa!!!(cries)

spiritfire: Ugh! I deal with you later and on with the story

* * *

Chapter XXXV. Festival Lights

Sora was able to put out the fire that Yugi casted and the people who witness this were highly amused especially Riku. A girl just passed by and heard someone screamed. She has long straight brown hair wearing a white undershirt and a zipper pink dress (above the knee). The Keyblade Master was embrassed that he backed himself away a little.

"Kairi, w-what are you doing here?" Sora asked, blubbering. She giggled and eyed on him.

"I was wondering who screamed and it turns out it was you...so what happened?" Kairi replied, asking.

"He kinda upset our guest." Riku said, grinning.

"I did not!" Sora retorted but Yugi pointed his keyblade at the Keyblade Master's throat.

"Yes you did and you better apologize before I do much worse!" Yugi grated and Sora gulped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I won't do it again!" the Keyblade Master said. "Just please put your keyblade away!" And Yugi did lowered his weapon.

"Do that again and you'll be fried keyblade!" Yugi said in his threatening voice and walked away with Yami trailing after him. Magician Valkyria on the other hand vanished.

Riku stepped forward and help Sora up. He saw the burn mark and unfortunately, it was on his 'pants alright, showing his nearly exposed underwear. Riku had little choice but to laugh and even Kairi.

"Will you guys stop it and help me go to my room to change!" Sora pouted and the two friends helped him going back to his room. It was funny while it lasted.

- - -

Yugi and Yami were walking along the castle hallway and obviously, the Lunar Prince seemed to enjoy what the violet-eyed teen did.

"You know you don't have to do that." Yami chuckled.

"He was being **RUDE**!" Yugi pouted and the prince laughed.

"By the way, you said back there that the Festival of the Lights is the day your mom died. If so, why do you have the 'Holy Cross" Spell. It is Light Magic after all?" the spiky-haired teen asked.

"...Hmmm, good question actually that spell was triggered by the Puzzle." Yami replied coolly.

"The Puzzle?" Yugi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The Puzzle has the power of light and darkness supposed to be but so far, I only had the power of darkness. And the other power, well it triggered somehow like putting a piece in a jigsaw puzzle." Yami explained.

"In other words, you're saying that the light power of the Puzzle is lost!" Yugi said and the prince nodded.

_"Light...I felt a familiar aura from myself yet I can't remember what it is..." _Yugi said as he sunk himself to his thoughts. _"Keyblade...Twilight...". _Yami noticed that the spiky-haired teen has zoned out.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, moving his hand up and down and Yugi snapped out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking to my thought not really worth it," Yugi replied. But it didn't do that much. _"If only I can remember..." _

_- - -_

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey were at the library discussing on how Yugi's weapon became a Keyblade and how to get him back where he came from. From numerous books they piled up related to the Solarian Continent, they only found none. The three of them were puzzled and didn't come up to any recent findings. Riku read something and his eyes went widen to what he just found.

"Hey, looks like I found something that might help Yugi get back to the Solarian Continent!" Riku said and the two of them stop whatever they were doing and went to Riku.

"What is it?" King Mickey asked.

"It's a bit far-fetched but according to this book, the only way is the palace in the Continent of Amenti. Inside the palace, there was supposed to be a Dimension Seal here but---," Riku replied then paused.

"But?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The palace itself has numerous traps to keep robbers away from stealing the 'pharoah's' treasure. Not to mention mummies!" Riku replied. "I doubt it would be that easy!"

"Well better than nothing but what puzzles me is how did Yugi's weapon turned into a keyblade. How do we explain that???" Sora said, frowning.

All three of them brainstormed on what the Keyblade master had said. All they know was there was no way a ordinary weapon would turn into a keyblade. From the piles of books they filed up, they came up with nothing but Sora felt that it was that 'voice' who gave Yugi the weapon but if he said that, Riku and Mickry wouldn't believe him anyway. The King noticed something odd from Sora's face like it was a serious glance.

"Sora, Is there something you like to tell me?" the Keyblade General asked.

"No...no, your majesty. I think I better go." Sora replied and left the library. Riku and Mickry stared at each other wondering what's got into him.

"You know I think Sora knew how did Yugi's weapon turned into a Keyblade." Riku said, arms folded.

"Really? I guess he didn't say it because he thinks we might not believe him." Mickey said.

_"Sora_...," Riku said, frowning. Little did they know, one of Sora's summons, Peter Pan heard everything. Turns out after he left, he sent Peter to check on them.. He went back to Sora and told him everything. The Keyblade Master thanked and dismissed him. He better find Yugi and ask him about it. Only if he was right.

- - -

What happened to Kaiba anyway? Well after he bought his stuff, he went to the technological development of Kingheartia to get some tips from the most brillant technician: Cid Highwind.

"I heard so much about you Kaiba. You're with the headmaster in Altech right?" he said and the blue-eyed teen nodded. "Well, you've come to the right place if you want to know about technology."

"What's thia?" Kaiba asked, looking at the large screen with numerous keyboards and buttons.

"Oh, that's the main computer system. It contains certain microdata and filaments that runs it and a very huge memory. I think about 62kb to 102kb." Cid replied.

"Hmmm and what are you going to do with it?" Kaiba asked.

"Actually for intense security maintenance because people from Lunar and Altech will be coming and there might be a ruckus and also for firework launching." Cid replied then Kaiba stared and hums.

"Have you check it for any viruses?" the blue-eyed teen asked.

""Well, I was going to make final preparations so...you want to give it a try." Cid replied then asked, grinning.

"Would I ! Oh yeah!" Kaiba replied, grinning madly so he and Cid begun to check fro any viruses.

"Tron, can you hear me?" Cid asked and Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"Loud and clear, User Cid!" it replied and a human like sentinel appeared on the screen.

"Uh...," Kaiba said as he drop his jaw a little.

"Oops, forgot to mention, this is Tron, the master of this main system. He'll be helping us to check the viruses." Cid said, smirking.

"Greetings, are you a new user?" he asked and Kaiba nodded.

"This is Kaiba, he's a genius tech expert in Altech." Cid said to Tron then to Kaiba. "Let's get moving!"

- - -

The people of this continent are now busy for the final preparations for the festival tonight. Most of them were excited this year because they heard that the prince from the Lunarian Continent has come well actually more on getting Yami fell in love with women (vv). Anyway little did they know that Yugi came with the prince due to the fact that the violet-eyed teen hasn't seen the parts pf Kingheartia.

Sneaking past the people was very easy. Yugi used to do this when he was little but with Yami at his back that would pose a problem. Quietly, they were able to pass through except...

"Hey, it's the Lunar Prince!" one maiden yelled, squealed in delight. The others heard her and began chasing them.

"Damn! We've been spotted!" Yugi growled and grabbed Yami's wrist. The prince was a bit startled at first on what the spiky-haired teen did but he can't worry about that now.

"Yami, hang on, I'm going to use a middle-class levitation magic! Float!" Yugi said as he brought out his keyblade and tap it on both of their feet. With the leverage they had, they were able to jump one of the rooftops where no one will be able to catch them. Unfortunately, some women were persistent that they climbed the stairs inside where the two teens were. Seeing this, Yami decided to jump from rooftop to rooftop but the downside was Yugi couldn't keep up much longer as they jump.

Finally they arrived at one rooftop where they have to jump high. Yami was able to do it but Yugi hesitated.

"Yami, I can't jump that **HIGH**!!!" Yugi paniked as few women were fast approaching.

"Come on!!!" Yami yelled, extending his hand. "I'll grab you if you fall. Just trust your instincts."

_"My instincts...here goes nothing."_ Yugi said and he back himself away to give distance then he started to run. When his feet came to the ledge, he tried to reach it but unfortunately he miss and started to fall. The prince quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out safely. The women pouted and left since they couldn't go that far.

"Yami, how did you able to jump this far?" Yugi asked, panting heavily.

"I learned that when I was thirteen. I usually do this when I decided to skip my magic class with Mahad because he knew where I can be found: The castle rooftop." Yami replied, grinning.

"Looks like you realy hate getting mob, Your 'highness'" said a familiar voice. Both teens turned around and saw it was the Keyblade Master: Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked and he jumped from where he stood and landed where the two teens were.

"Actually, there are a few things I like to ask you," Sora replied. "Like how did your weapon became a keyblade?"

"Hmmm...actually after I got sucked by Darkside, I heard thousands of voice and it really gave a headache. Naxt thing I knew, my mom came and dissipate all the voices." Yugi said, scratching his head.

"What did they tell you?" Sora asked.

"Ummm..something to do with Keyblade... The darkness is who you are...the light is ruin...something like that..." Yugi replied.

_"...I see,"_ Sora said in his thoughts. _"Well for now I'll overlooked it since Yugi has no idea about it and his past was sketchy enough. I guess he should enjoy the festival and speaking of which, Hades hasn't made a move yet on him. I better keep an eye out. Man I never thought like this before."_

"Sora, is there anything wrong?" Yami asked, peering at him.

"No and by the way, I think it would be better if I'm around due to the fact that I know this place more than you guys." Sora replied.

"Okay then, you'll be our tour guide then!" Yugi said the all three of them went down from the rooftop. When thye did, the women began to allure the prince but Sora stepped in front of them and told them to back off. Much to their surprised, they left.

"Wow, you really know how to control everyone here." Yami said, amazed at the Keyblade Master. Sora sheepishly scratch his head. So the three of them went to look around and Yugi was amazed at the productivity in this continent. Many hours have passed and Sora saw that it was almost evening. Due to the festival, they have to go back to the castle.

- - -

People from Lunar and Altech came to this continent for the festival. Even the headmaster and his wife plus the rulers of Alexandria and the common villages. Finally at the castle stage, King Mickey came up and declared that the festival of the lights may begin. He waved his hand as a signal for the firework launching. At the castle security, Cid and Kaiba were pressing certain buttons and with the help of Tron, the festival has begun.

Yugi, Yami, Riku, and Sora were at the booths where they sell paopa fruits but since it's a festival, they get it for free. It was a star shaped fruit and legend says that if you share this fruit with a special someone, your destiny with that special person will link forever. The spiky-haired teen was a bit curious because of its shape and taste.

"I think I'll keep it for a while." Yugi said as he pocketed it. While the four of them were roaming around, Sora spotted the headmaster from Altech.

"Squall, is that you?" Sora yelled as he waved his hand. The headmaster turned around to see the Keyblade Master and he was smiling. He let Sora hugged him and so Squall introduced to his wife. Riku remembered about them. He saw them after he found Sora in Traverse Town and he didn't mind at all. Squall noticed that Yugi and the others were there as well.

"So, taking a day off, huh?" he chuckled and Yugi just nodded. Everyone were enjoying the festival except Yami who apparently felt gloomy about this.

_"You okay?" _Yugi asked.

_"I don't feel like I'm having any fun." _Yami replied.

_"Do you want to go someplace else?" _Yugi asked then he saw Zidane.

_"I think we should go someplace else. I don't like to mingle right now." _Yami replied as he left Sora and Riku alone with Yugi trailing after him when all of a sudden, flames began to burts from the ground. People were paniking as the ground trembles then finally something rose up. It was the Heartless only this time, they were Rabid Dogs and Cerberus!!!

"Cerberus! Why is it here?? Don't tell me!!!" Sora growled as Hades appeared.

"Why with the long faces? I just came here to mingle." Hades said, smiling but Sora pointed the Keyblade at Hades' neck.

"What do you want?" Sora growled but Hades just poof himself and went near Yugi.

"Actually, I came here for you boy, that right. You're our lucky winner so here's the deal: I remove the emotion seal in exchange that you worked with me in the Underworld for a year!" Hades said, touching Yugi's chin.

"A YEAR!" Yugi yelled and Hades has to covered his ears.

"Okay half a year that's my final offer!" he said.

"Yugi, don't do it!" Riku said.

"Prove it!" Yugi said and Hades did by removing the seal on his neck like a sticker then he placed it back just like it was. Yugi was shocked but then again, he is a god after all.

"Now, will you join me?" Hades asked as he extend his hand. Yugi didn't know what to do but he did wanted to get rid of that seal.

"Yugi, don't do it!" Yami yelled and Yugi stared at him.

"Just listen to me, don't let the darkness ruin your life. If you let that 'god' take over your life, you'll be in a place where you can't return!!!" the prince said. The spiky-haired teen didn't say a word but Hades have heard enough so he blasted Yami away from them.

"Don't listen to him anyway, what's your decision?" Hades asked.

Yugi was silent for a long while as Sora and Riku with the help of Squall and Rinoa, destroying the Heartless. He thought himself way back from his tortured past and he has the scars to bear for the rest of his life. He clenched his fists and in his frustration and anger, he swung his hand revealing a keyblade but this time, somehow it reverted itself back into the weapon that Yugi once knew. Then he blasted Hades nearly out of the park.

"No one decides my fate!" Yugi shouted as he used his Fire Slash to back the god of the underworld off.

"That's the way!" Sora said smiling as he slashed the Rabid Dog.

"WHAT!!!" Hades said as his whole body became flames.

"Give it a rest, Hades, Yugi will never surrender to you!" Riku said as he went to his side.

"Then you'll be devoured by Cerberus!!!" Hades yelled as his pet three-headed dog snarled and growled in anger. Yugi rushed to Yami's side hoping to see that he's alright.

"You okay?" the spiky-haired teen asked.

"You made the right decision, Yugi so shall we?" Yami said, smiling and Yugi nodded as the two of them prepared themselves to fight Cerberus.

* * *

spiritfire: There's a reason why I said that I would update once a month: One: When I became 3rd year, I'l be busy with my thesis meaning I will have no time to update so I'm giving you guys a deal: Once a month equals to 2 chapters. Two: I have to save money for the laptop because my parents won't let me use their money. They say that I have to learn to be independent and usually, I update my fics in the Internet Cafe so obviously I have to spent money. For now, the once a month update will be effective on June 2007 a.k.a when the schoolyear starts and since my summer vacation is around the corner, I'll do the usual update 


	36. Defy Fate

spiritfire: (watching One Piece)... It's summer!!!

Chapter XXXVI. Defy Fate

Cerberus was wreaking havoc and mayhem as Yami and Yugi were trying to help the people of this continent. Sora just finished slaying all the Heartless, jump towards the dog's back and gave it a little rodeo. Cerberus was trying to get him off but Sora knew how to handle this since he fought Cerberus before about four times. Riku and the others went where Yugi and Yami were and saw that the Keyblade Master was having a little fun of his own.

Hades was still in fury since Yugi refused the offer so he launched his Fire Spell on them. Luckily, Yugi countered it with his Spell Breaker Spell. Riku hurriedly pointed the Keyblade on the god's neck. The god of the underworld chuckled and Riku just simply glared at him. Sora on the other hand whacked his Keylade on Cerberus' head knocking it unconscious. He slid himself down and went to the others.

"Nice try but nothing can beat us!" Sora said, readying his weapon. Hades let an amusing laugh and everyone's mind were filled with question marks, wondering what's he's laughing about. Suddenly, Cerberus got up and somehow his head was having veins all over its head then the symbol of the Heartless came out. Yugi felt the tremble and so did Yami.

"Oh god !!!" Yami whispered as the dog fired meteor on its mouth. Everyone had to run as the meteor gave a loud bang. Sora just glared at Hades who apparently enjoying himself. Riku on the other hand frowned at this.

Cerberus stared at Yugi intently while everyone else were preparing whatever that 'dog' would do. At first, it growled for a moment but when the spiky-haired teen tried to 'pet' Cerberus, it let out a painful howl. Light began to glow from Yugi's fingers and all of a sudden, the symbol of the Heartless began to fade and Hades' pet fainted. Everyone stared in shock and had no idea what happened.

Yugi's eyes turned silver immediately. He kneeled down and placed his hand on Cerberus' head. A white glow came by and somehow it teleported Cerberus back to its domain: The Underworld.

"Ummmm, can anybody tell me what happened?" Sora asked. Everyone shook their heads but Hades' jaw dropped as if that it's something unexpected.

"Oathkeeper!" Yugi commanded and the white Keyblade appeared on his left hand and the Dark Magic Staff turned to a keyblade just as the same time Oathkeeper appeared. Riku stared and began to understand something that Sora hasn't or is it? Anyway, after Oathkeeper was summoned, the spiky-haired teen turned to Sora and to the Keyblade Master's shock, his eyes became silver.

Yugi let a small glow from his index finger and placed it inside Sora's heart then he stared at the Keyblade Master.

"Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final forms without energy of others." Yugi said, simply then glared at Hades who knew that his situation is already bad as it is. He took a step backward but before he could get away, Yugi was already at his back. He tapped him and Hades looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Give me strength!" Sora commanded and light began to enveloped all over is body. Yami and Riku had to shield their eyes for a moment even Hades himself. The light finally died down and to everyone's amazement except Riku, Sora's color of clothing became red and black. What's more interesting was he now has a second Keyblade on his left hand. It has a moon shaped design but the length is similar to Sora's Star Seeker Keyblade.

"Uh-oh!" Hades gulped. Yugi and Sora's weapons began to glow a little then all of a sudden; they did something that was never done before: Combination attack of a mage and a warrior.

"Bravecross!" Sora and Yugi yelled. First, Yugi gave Hades a good toss upward towards the sky then Sora jumped and whacked Hades to the ground. Next, the spiky-haired teen began to charged energy from his staff and froze him. Finally, the Keyblade Master launched a double slash on Hades giving him tremendous damage. Hades tried to retreat but Yugi glared at him.

"Um, can we talk about this?" Hades said, groveling. Everyone looked at each other then Riku pointed his keyblade to the god of the Underworld. He gulped a lot and Yami's magic began to cackled with electricity. Even Yugi was about to cast his spell.

"How about we say…no?" Yami said and Hades sweat dropped and panicked. Yami cast thunder spell, Riku slashed him and Yugi gave Hades a burning hell of his life. Sora had to contact Hercules and luckily, he came. Seeing the damage, he was angry of what he did.

"Hades, I thought my father told you not to meddle any other worlds." Hercules said, angrily. "Then again, you wouldn't listen to my father or the Keyblade Master."

"A…ehehehehe uh-oh," Hades gulped and Hercules punched him way way way down below where he belongs.

"Geez, his thinking is way beyond me! Well, I'll make sure to tell my dad that Hades won't be a much of a problem anymore, Sora, Later!" Hercules said as Sora used the Keyblade to open the portal back to the Olympus Coliseum.

Yugi walked away from everyone while Sora and the others had to clean up the mess Hades made. Luckily, no one was hurt but the festival is already ruined no thanks to Cerberus. Cid and Kaiba came after seeing one of their security cameras about the danger they had.

"You guys, okay?" Cid asked and everyone nodded. Kaiba noticed that Yugi wasn't around and asked where he went. Unfortunately, they have no idea and this time not even Yami could do something about this. Sora on the other hand had one idea where he might go so he lets the others clean up the mess while he tries to find him.

- - -

Yugi was at the secret lake where Sora apparently show him when they were touring the continent. He stared at his wrist and out came some kind of shackles. There was some kind of writing that he couldn't understand and to himself, he might force to remove it. Using his levitation magic, Yugi began to walk on the water, staring at the stars.

"_Thank god, it didn't broke but I was tempted to release it because Hades made an offer I couldn't refuse and did I do something to Sora? Man I barely remembered everything!"_ Yugi said when he heard a sound coming from the bushes. Preparing his weapon, he cast a low-level spell but the spell he cast was bounced back.

"Relax, it's me!" Sora said and it was him indeed. Yugi put down his weapon and stared at the Keyblade Master.

"What do you want?" Yugi growled, not looking at Sora. The Keyblade Master sighed and removed his shoes then he walked towards the water. Laying his Keyblade down, he stared at the stars as well.

"Yugi, I should thank you for my summons and drive forms though I was puzzled that a guy like you could do something about my powers without using the energy of my allies." Sora said, starting the conversation.

"What are you talking about? I barely remembered what I did to you!" Yugi said in exasperation.

"Hmmm…Yugi, can I ask you something?" Sora asked and the spiky-haired teen nodded.

"Those silver eyes, I know I've seen those in books before. Tell me, are you what I think you are?" Sora asked in curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Etherealians…!" Sora said and Yugi's face went pale.

"Uh, how did you know that?" the spiky-haired teen asked.

"All Etherealians have silver eyes and they cast unknown magic. In addition, they can learned magic from their enemies, fast learners and alter the magic of others just like what you did to my drive forms which usually requires the energy of my party namely Donald and Goofy and it's been a long time since I last used them." Sora explained.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know who I really am but my parents told me back at the Spirit Gate that I can't tell you guys until I learned something about the Etherealians. Until I learned something from this, you can't tell anyone." Yugi said firmly and the Keyblade Master understood.

"Okay, I won't tell and by the way, we were able to find a way to get you home." Sora said. "It's in the Continent of Amenti."

"You mean the desert continent?" Yugi asked and Sora nodded.

"From our references, it'll be a bit dangerous due to the fact that nobody lives here anymore so after the festival, I'll tell the others of the destination." the Keyblade Master said. "And…"

Sora went in front of Yugi and saw the shackles in his wrist. Opening his hand, his keyblade appeared and destroyed it. All of a sudden, several colors went berserk but Sora used the power of the Keyblade to neutralize it. After that, it settled itself down. Yugi started and wondered what just happened.

"I know you were tempted to accept Hades' offer and the fact that he hurt, His Highness, Prince Yami, pains you more. Wondering how I knew about those shackles in your wrist well…my keyblade has the power to sense people's hearts and your heart bears a tremendous sadness. Those shackles are what they called the Bladarian seals. They seal uncontrollable magic and it seems you had one so you don't have to worry about that anymore. You can use it if you like." Sora said, as he left the lake. "You better enjoy the rest of the night then." With that he left Yugi all alone.

- - -

After cleaning all the mess Hades' made, they were able to get back on track with the festival. Everyone enjoyed it and it seems that it really didn't matter whether it was a mess or not. Sora came back with the others and began asking him where Yugi went. The Keyblade Master told them it would be better if they leave him alone. Also, he asked some privacy on Yami, Riku and Kaiba. He informed them about the only way for Yugi to go back to the Solarian Continent is the Continent of Amenti.

"The continent of Amenti…huh…." Kaiba said, musing to himself.

"_Yugi…."_ Yami said as he stared to the sky when Yugi finally came back.

"_You looked like you're worried about me." _Yugi said and the prince turned around to see that it was him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Yugi said as all of them enjoyed the festival.

- - -

The next day, Sora, Riku, Yami, Kaiba and Yugi were at the main entrance of the Kingheartia Continent. As they were about to leave, Yugi stared at the city for a second.

"Yugi, you o—" Sora said when Riku shut his mouth.

"Did you forget that once he leaves the continent the hold on the emotion seal will be gone?" Riku said and Sora understood. Yami and Kaiba realized it as well.

"It's good to have emotions once in a while but I guess there are some things that were not meant to be." Yugi said, his eyes stared at the ground.

"Don't say that! And besides, I was able to get you know a little and so did they!" Yami said firmly. Yugi chuckled and to everyone's surprised, he laughed.

"You're such an idiot, you know that. Come one, let's get out of here" Yugi smirked and finally all of them left the continent. As for the emotion seal, the hold was gone.

"_The continent of Amenti… Yami…this is going to be going to be troublesome since he saw the hieroglyphics. Better be careful" _Yugi said as they left. Little did they know that the continent of Amenti will be the beginning of their worse nightmare but it doesn't matter to those guys right?. Anyway, their destination was not too far and the party arrived at the desert. Practically it was huge desert filled with unknown path and who knows what will happen. They entered the desert unaware of what will happen.

- - -

Meanwhile in the palace, something was stirring at the tomb and saw travelers were outside his 'kingdom'. When he saw Yami was there, he was grinning as if he was waiting for him. Little did he know that an old man was watching him as well then he went someplace below him.

"Sire, he's here." the old man said, referring to a tomb that was written in hieroglyphics. A spirit rose from the tomb and suddenly it took shape of a human. A man most preferably. He was wearing a golden crown with a third e and his eyes wer crimson red, his hair is similar to Yami and his skin is in deep brown, the markings of his heritage. Also, he wears a lot of jewelry on his wrist and on his upper arms.

"So, he did huh and looks like he has company." he said as he peers through a necklace that has a similar design to the Millennium Puzzle. "But I'm a bit worried about you-know-what."

"Hmmm, for now all we can do is wait until they arrive." he said to the old man and he agrees.

- - -

Yugi felt a familiar jolt around him as if something or someone is expecting them and from his point of view, this desert could be dangerous since they were on the place where the souls sleeps and most probably, somthing about Yami's relation from the pictures he saw that Yugi read back in Alexandria. He knew it would be hard but when Sora told him that it was the only way for him to get back to where he came from.

"Something the matter?" Sora asked.

"Why did you and Riku come with us?" Yugi asked as they were walking towards their destination.

"Hmmmm, I really don't know but I always get the feeling that ...I... no...we might be of a help." Sora replied.

"Is that what you think?" Yugi asked in a cold tone.

_"Wow, so that what's it's like having no emotions at all_." Sora said to himself then replied. "Maybe."

While Yugi and Sora were having a quiet time getting along with each other. Riku and Yami had their way of spending on getting along with each other. Kaiba on the other hand didn't want to say anything but would rather listen instead.

"So what's it's like to be with Sora?" Yami asked and Riku hums.

"Not bad just as long as he doesn't do anything stupid." he chuckles.

"I heard that!!!" Sora yelled at his best friend and Yugi sweatdropped a little.

"I think it's kinda strange. The fact I was able to wield the Keyblade...it feels nostalgic and yet I feel protection all around me. But no matter what you feel, darkness will be there." Sora said, feeling distant.

"Maybe but for me ...I felt something that can be see but cannot be seen or somethin like that." Yugi said, shrugging. _"I hope everything will be alright 'cause I have a bad feeling about this."_

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry, it took so long no thanks to my thesis work and exams but now its summer and I'm already prepared updates for the next chappie. Enjoy! 


	37. Desert Land

spiritfire: (playing Indiana Jones theme) Wahoohoohoo!!!(sitting on a medium sized rubber seat and holding the rope then swing)

Chapter XXXVII. Desert land

The party arrived at the continent of Amenti. Just like the book is written, it is the desert continent but little was known about the 'mummies' and 'spirits'. Sora scanned the entire desert using the keyblade and it seems clear enough. Kaiba hummed himself patiently and so they went forward. Yami felt uneasy when he walked along the desert. All of a sudden, hundreds of Heartless popped out of nowhere. Sora had little choice but to fight them instead he had an idea.

The Keyblade Master whistled and in an instant a magic carpet appeared. Next, he raised his keyblade high and prepared his summons.

"Showtime!" Sora chanted and his keyblade went berserk emitting clouds everywhere then he turned his weapon around and around until huge clouds began to gather as one. A loud voice was heard then it poof. Yugi, Yami and Kaiba stared goggle-eyed.

"Genie, would you mind give my friends a ride?" Sora asked. The blue jinn grinned at his master.

"Sure thing, pal!" Genie replied with enthusiasm and he turned himself into a blue carpet. Sora, Riku, Kaiba rode on the magic carpet while Yugi and Yami rode on the other carpet.

"Um, Sora is this okay?" Yami asked, feeling unsure.

"Don't worry!" Sora replied with assurance. Riku felt a little excited since he never rode a magic carpet before. Even Kaiba was a little excited as well. As for Yugi, a ride is a ride nothing else. So with the Keyblade Master's command, the carpet went full speed passing all the Heartless.

"This is better than walking!" Riku chuckled but all of a sudden, Fortunetellers Heartless appeared. Sora stood up and whacks all of them. As the Keyblade Master defended the front line, little did they know that there were another batch of Heartless behind Yugi. The teen sensed it and used his magic to incinerate them.

"That's it, I'm putting a barrier on this! Reflera!" Sora said, raising his keyblade high and a whitish barrier appeared around them. Yugi was a little surprised that someone would wield magic like his although Sora's magic is two times higher. Because of the barrier, none of the Heartless' attacks were able to penetrate its defense. Sora noticed the serious look on his face.

"Yugi, it seems that you've seen this kind of magic before." Sora said sternly and Riku stared the two of them.

"Yes and I also wield them." Yugi said as their transportation went faster.

_"He wields the same magic as Sora." _Riku said, feeling skeptical. _"Does that mean he and Yugi are the same in terms of their magic??? Nah…"_

- - -

They finally arrived at the palace where Sora told them on their way that there's a possible object or thing that might get Yugi home and judging from this place, it was a ruin. Thanking Genie and Carpet, the group went to the front gate. The bad part: it was locked but Dora raised his keyblade straight and a ray of light emit from its tip. It went straight to the lack and finally it opened. Pushing the door open, everyone went inside.

The walls were filled with hieroglyphics as they walk inside. Yami was staring with interest and for some reason, he understood those writings. Yugi noticed the odd look on his face and knew something like this would happen since he read that 'book' when they were in Alexandria. They walked on a narrow path and as they went forward, their only source of light began to fade.

Yugi and Sora can barely see anything so Yami cast a simple fire spell to lighten the path. Of course, they have no idea where they're going until someone's feet suddenly activated the switch.

"What was that?" Sora asked and all of a sudden, a trap door opened below. Yugi and the Keyblade Master fell. Riku and Yami tried to grab them but unfortunately, they fell and automatically, the trap door closed itself.

"Shit, we have to find them!!" Riku growled as he punched the floor with his fist.

"There's nothing we can do at some point. Let's move on and hope that they'll be alright. Besides we can't just sit there and mope." Kaiba said, calmly.

"I agree besides they can take care of themselves right, Riku?" Yami stated as he brought out the light again but this time he lit it on a wooden torch. Riku agrees.

_"They better be alright." _Riku said as they move forward to the palace.

- - -

Meanwhile, floors below, Yugi and Sora were unconscious then slowly the two teens got up and wondering where they are. Using their magic, they were able to find a torch to use as their source of light.

"Where are we?" Sora asked as he turns the torch around. The walls had hieroglyphics but it was unlike the ancient writings they saw near the entrance. Rather it was a bit old.

"I don't know but it seems that we fell in to a trap door." Yugi replied as he stood up and dusting off the dirt of his clothes. The two of them start walking but the further they walk, the more it feels like a maze and at the same time, Yugi felt cold air around here like a presence of a spirit.

They heard something in front of them. Was it a spirit? Mummy? Or the others? Sora readied his keyblade if it was an intruder. Footsteps were also heard as the Keyblade Master tighten his grip of his weapon.

"Oh pardon me, I don't bring any harm." Said an old feeble voice. Sora let the light reached forward and turns out it was an old man wearing a worn out cloak and holding a wooden staff.

"What is an old man doing here?" Yugi asked as the old man led them to a brighter room where it was also filled with hieroglyphics and ancient treasures.

"Actually, I live here." He replied and the two teens exchanged dumfounded looks at each other.

"Okaaaay, can you tell us where we are?" Sora asked.

"You're in the pharaoh's tomb or more precisely, a path to the pharaoh's tomb itself." the old man replied.

"Pharaoh's Tomb?" Sora asked, his head is filled with question marks.

"Yes, for three thousand years, this pharaoh once saved this land by sacrificing himself in the great battle of light and darkness or so would say." the old man explained. "By the way, how did you end up here?"

"We sorta fell on a trap door," Yugi replied. "Anyway, can you let us out? We're looking for my friends and a way for me to go back where I came from."

"You mean there are others?" the old man asked and Yugi nodded. "Oh dear, this is bad."

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"This place is filled with traps to keep intruders and graverobbers away from here. If you value your life, you better leave quickly." the old man said, gravely.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"This is the pharaoh's palace. The place you're entering and no doubt the spirits will try to destroy you. Your only way out is going through the pharaoh's tomb itself. From there, you're supposed to find a secret passageway from here." the old man replied. Yugi was getting suspicious so he used his mage abilities to scan his mind. Unfortunately, nothing but he sensed some kind of enormous power from him.

They began to walk along with the old man and as they passed forward, Yugi noticed creatures at the stone tablets. One was a long serpentine dragon, a huge behemoth and some kind of bird-like dragon. Sora wondered what they were so he asked him about it.

"Oh those…well, they are the divine beings that the pharaoh commanded. More precisely, his summons. There are Osiris the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Legends say that those beings can cause mass destruction and only the royal family can use it." the old man replied.

_"…Divine Monsters...I think I read those back in __Alexandria__…." _Yugi said. _"From what I heard, those were very powerful and from the books I read, no one could have survived the traps at the ruined palace yet this old man is here. Something's suspicious here." _

They arrived at the pharaoh's tomb and it's the usual decorations except that there's a coffin at the center wall. Yugi looked a little closer and saw something that was familiar to him: The Eye which was also engraved in the Millennium Puzzle. Sora was feeling uneasy now and as he looked around, he noticed that the old man who was leading them was nowhere to be found.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Sora asked but before Yugi could answer, he felt a tremendous aura. Usually, the energies of the dead were powerful and to those people (mages) who felt it usually can control their energies by using their level of magic. Unfortunately in some cases, that aura was big and Yugi can barely control it that he fell on his knees. Worst of all, his emotion seal is acting up. Sora felt the tremendous aura as well but since he's a half-mage, it was no problem for him to stay in control.

"Damn it's powerful and that coffin don't tell me….." Yugi seethed as the lid opened itself and the Valkyria Key glowed all by itself.

- - -

Back at the upper floors, Yami, Riku, and Kaiba were still walking forward until they came up with three paths. Not knowing what to do, they have to ppick which path should they go. Suddenly, Yami pointed his finger at the center and the two of them stared.

"Yami, are you sure this is the path we're supposed to take?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…" Yami replied, feeling familiar all over his surroundings.

"Hmmm, are you sure?" Kaiba asked and Yami just nod his head.

The three of them went inside but Riku felt something odd from Yami. Ever since they came inside the ruined palace, he noticed that he was familiar with this as if this was his own home. But no matter what he thinks there was no proof of this so he decided to wait and see.

Everyone finally arrived at some kind of chamber but when Kaiba tried to open the door that was in front of them, it was locked. Yami looked at the door and tried to analyze the hieroglyphics written on the door. He placed his hand on the center and began to speak ancient language. Riku and Kaiba had no idea what's going on anymore.

- - -

Back at the Pharaoh's tomb, the light died down and much to their shock, the spirit came out of the coffin. What's more surprising is he looks like Yami except that he has a lot of jewelry and his skin was tanned. As for the Valkyria Key, Mahaado and Mana came out in spirit form.

"My Pharaoh, it's been a long time," Mahaado said, kneeling in front of the spirit. Sora stared in shock as his apprentice did the same gesture.

"I was right, you guys were related to him." Yugi whispered and the spirit stared at him and was taken by surprise, he looks a little like him but as he went nearer, some kind of barrier was blocking his way. The spiky-haired teen suddenly jumped up, curled himself and much to everyone's surprise, white and black angel wings appeared at his back then his 'new wings' curled covered his front shielding him from any person or spirits he sees.

_"What's going on here?"_ Sora asked himself as he stared at the barrier where Yugi was held.

"Um, can anybody tell me what gives?" the pharaoh asked, staring at the barrier.

Valkyria appeared and sighed putting her right hand to her face and said "This is not good, not good at all..."

"What are you talking about, sister?" Mana asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've seen him acting like this once before," Valkyria replied, frowning. "But this time, it's about to get worse!"

"What could be worse than getting master angry?" Mana asked in curiousity.

"...Uhhhh, I ...don't know," Valkyria said, scratching her head sheepishly and everyone fell.

"WHAT!!!! You have no idea what's going on???" Mahaado yelled in Valkyria's ear in exasperation.

"It's true but something similar like this happened before," Valkyria said as she kept rubbing her ear.

"Would you mind telling us, then?" Sora asked then to the pharaoh. "And by the way who are you?"

"My name is Atemu. I live in here," he said, introducing himself. "And you are?"

"I'm Sora," the Keyblade Master said.

"So tell us when did this happen anyway?" Mahaado asked and Valkyria sighed.

"It happened way back to the Solarian Continent after he learned the entire power of the incantation spells..." Valkyria said and everyone listened.

* * *

spiritfire: My summer is ruined...nooooo I flunk one stupid subject and now I'm required to take summer classes iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa and sorry if it's a tad bit short. Read and Review 


	38. Incantation

spiritfire: sigh headache summer class and who will be the 100th reviewer. There's a reward for this!!!

Chapter XXXVIII. Incantation

Valkyria sighed and breathed as she began her story. "It all happened on that day….."

_Flashback:_

_Yugi was eleven years old and at that time his incantation spells are on the near master level due to the fact that his intelligence far exceed to any ordinary mage. His guardian was pleased at his progress._

"_I can't believe how much years have passed. Very soon, you'll be able to master the incantation spells then the most powerful and forbidden spells…." His guardian said, feeling a little giddy. Yugi just rolled his eyes._

"_Ah come on, I'm not as good as you," Yugi said, staring at him. The person in question was a man with silver hair with brown eyes wearing a cloak of red. "Besides, you're a sage for crying out loud plus your magic is still way better than me."_

_The man chuckled lightly. "Anyway, you're dismissed and tomorrow, you'll be starting mastering your first high-level incantation spell." Yugi was glad and left the classroom._

"So you mean to tell us it all started when Yugi was about to master his high-level incantation spells?" Sora asked and Valkyria nodded.

"In the past, all his teachers regard him as a 'genius' mage due to the fact that he can demonstrate magic so well that some mages of his class were jealous and also the fact that he's the adopted son of the High Sage Guardian of the Solarian continent." she said as she recalled.

"So what happened after that?" Mahaado asked.

"Well…." Valkyria said, narrowing her eyes

_After class, Yugi went to the library with tons of books on the table and as usual, he was reading his favourite book: The Tales of Lunar. Flipping the pages one at a time, he read until he saw some words that would make him fall on his seat._

"_A prince who had lightning spikes at the top of his head and violet eyes with a serious expression on his face was born….."_

"_What the hell….?" Yugi asked himself until he saw something at the front of the book he was reading, he chipped it out a little until to his shock, the title was not actually 'Tales of Lunar' but rather 'History of Lunar'. "Interesting…so the 'darkness' spawned in the Lunarian Continent."_

"WHAT!!!!!" Atemu yelled, dropping his jaw in shock even Mana and Mahaado were taken by surprise.

"Oh my, does that mean that Yugi knew everything about the entire Lunarian Continent and maybe 'his' (Yami) existence?" Sora asked.

"Fortunately, no but ever since then he used that story as an inspiration to get stronger and he believed that this person exists although it was not yet proven. Little did he know," Here she cast her eyes on the ground. "that the emotion seal is growing stronger."

"What does the emotion seal has something to do with this?" Mahaado asked.

"You remember what master said about it, right? Actually, it's more on just using negative emotions as a source of power." Valkyria said, firmly.

"And that is?" Mana asked.

"Using the 'heart' as a source of power, removing any unnecessary emotions: Happiness, Friendship and all positive emotions you can think of and also fear was instilled there as well like feeling the power of a tremendous aura," Valkyria replied, looking very pale.

"How did you know all this?" Sora asked.

"I saw it inside my master's subconciousness and I was really surprise when I first saw it then you remembered finding out about one emotion that my master doesn't have right?" Valkyria replied and Sora realized what it is.

"Now I understand about why Yugi was clutching the seal when the pharaoh's coffin was opened but what about the barrier and those 'wings'?" Sora asked, emphasizing the point.

"The 'wings' well actually I don't know anything about it. It's the first time I saw it. As for the barrier, it was an act of defense," Valkyria replied grimly.

"An act of defense???" Atemu asked and Valkyria sighed.

_The next day, Yugi was about to go to his guardian's classroom when he was stopped a couple of bullies. Most of them were in Yugi's class and from the looks of __it; something bad is going to happen. Knowing Yugi, he felt that he was labelled as 'Kick Me' or something like that._

"_Hey squirt, where ya going? The 'dork' class!" said a man wearing black robes and had short brown hair. Yugi didn't say any word so the bullies decided to take the insults to another level well actually in a physical way._

"_Oh you won't say anything then about this…." Another student said as he pummelled Yugi at the stomach. "Some 'genius' you are hahahahahahaha!!!". And he continued punching him several times until…._

_Yugi felt weak for a second and as the student was about to use an incantation spell, he automatically jumped up, curled himself and a barrier was released. As the bully finished his incantation, he blasted him but unfortunately, the barrier was too strong and all of a sudden, two portals appeared on the floor. One was a Yugi look-alike but was wearing a light robe and the other was another Yugi look-alike but this time, he was wearing dark robes. And both of them don't seem to be happy._

"_I don't want to hurt you…" Light Yugi said._

"_But now you will pay the price….," Dark Yugi said and with a tremendous blast of light, Dark Yugi 'destroyed' them or rather obliterated in more specific terms. _

"_What's going on?" Yugi's guardian asked until he saw the barrier with the two Yugi look-alikes. _

"_Ah, another prey is it?" Dark Yugi chuckled. "Graviga!"_

"_What the—how did he knew about those elemental spells???" Yugi's guardian asked himself as he used his Shellga magic to protect himself from damage. Dark Yugi was about to cast another spell but the guardian quickly use his Silence magic to disabled all the spells temporarily._

"_Here let me help you…" Light Yugi said but the guardian quickly cast his Silence Spell once again._

"_I call upon the mighty heavens and seal everything in thy name!" he chanted and a star seal appeared at Dark Yugi's feet then next he chanted another incantation to Light Yugi with the same incantation but this time it's light was way different. The two elements force themselves to merge together and with the last amount of energy, he pushed it back inside the real Yugi. The barrier was broken and Yugi fell._

"_What happened?" Yugi asked as he stood up._

"_You mean you have no idea what happened?" his guardian asked. Yugi just shook his head._

"_Why did you ask?" the spiky-haired said, his head filled with question marks._

"_Nothing, let's get started. " his guardian said and the two of them went to the classroom._

"Wow, I can't believe this!" Sora gasped as Valkyria ended up the story. Neither did Mana and Mahaado as well.

"So what now?" Atemu asked.

"Any moment now, the two elementals will arrive and then big trouble…" Valkyria sighed.

"Um, there's something I like to ask you, Your Majesty…" Sora said and Atemu was curious. The Keyblade Master held his weapon and it glowed a little then he closed his eyes and suddenly, there was Yami and the pharaoh gasped.

"Do you know who he is?" Sora asked and Atemu sighed then chuckled.

"Yes I do. In fact, he's my doppelganger and here I never thought a imitation of mine would survive after the destruction of the desert continent." Atemu smirked and the Keybalde Master was not impressed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FORBIDDEN IT IS?" Sora said in anger which caught Mana in surprised.

"Um master what did he meant by 'forbidden'?" she asked and Mahaado's face was grave.

"It's true that this kind of magic is forbidden but actually he has a reason for this," Mahaado replied. "And that is ….actually…not letting other people get the power of the pharaoh and the Millenium Items."

"The Millennium Items???" Sora questioned.

"3000 years ago, the Pharaoh and six faithful priests used to wield those items but eventually all of the six priests were dead. In order to save the continent, the pharaoh used all the power of the seven items using the forbidden spell to destroy our enemies but for a big cost." Mahaado replied sadly. "He has to die and his powers were stripped in half. And also, he ….lost something much worse….his golden wings….and half of his memories."

"That's some cost you got…." Sora commented.

"It is and now to think that he's here of all places. It must be fate or something like that." Atemu shrugged.

"Okay, now that we know about the reason Yugi acted like this but now...how are we going to snap him out of it?" Sora said but before anyone could answer, two portals of light and dark appeared on the floor and two Yugi look-alikes appeared.

"Uh-oh!" Valkyia gulped as she saw them.

"Hmmmm...so this is the problem this time..." Dark Yugi said, fiddling his fingers and a smirk came across his lips.

"He shouldn't have done that," Light Yugi said as he stared at Atemu with melancholic eyes.

"Oh well, we get to have fun anyway. It's been six years and I hate getting stuck inside that dratted seal." Dark Yugi shrugged and Light Yugi agrees.

Sora readied his keyblade and the two Yugi look-alikes especially Dark Yugi were prepared to fight. As for the summons, they can't fight a part of their master's spirit so they have no choice but to watch this.

"Thundaga!" Dark Yugi chanted and several lightning bolts began to rain down aiming towards the pharaoh but Sora began to counter the magic.

"Reflera!" Sora countered and a barrier appeared in front of the pharaoh but Light Yugi cast his Shellga magic to counter the reflected thunder magic even though Dark Yugi got a bit damage.

"Why are you aiming at the pharaoh?" Sora asked as he ready to defend the spirit.

"He's nothing but a burden to begin with!" Light Yugi replied calmly as he cast Haste on Dark Yugi and himself. "Besides, he's the disturbance here!"

Atemu was a bit startled and why is he a disturbance to those two. Even Yugi's summons were dumbfounded on what's going on but the Keyblade Master knew what it was. It was the missing emotion: love. It was already impossible to talk these two out of this but Sora has to try something in order not to damage the barrier where the real Yugi was held. Sora closed his eyes and the keyblade glowed in response.

"I see then it looks like I won't hold back just because you're part of him." Sora said. "Give me wisdom!"

All of a sudden, the Keyblade Master's clothes changed its color and everything was blue. His feet was surrounded with blue sparkles and he aimed his keybalde at Dark Yugi. Energy began to gather at the tip of the keyblade and it fired some kind of light blast.

"...Blizzaga!" Dark Yugi chanted and the entire place suddenly darkens and a large icicle appeared from the ground but Sora was ready to counter the magic.

"Reflera!" the Keyblade Master countered, raising his keyblade high to revert the magic back to its original caster. Dark Yugi got hit but with Haste on his side, he barely got hit.

"Energy shot!" Sora yelled and he beagn to skate the floor while firing mutltiple energy bullets from the keyblade itself. Dark Yugi got hit but Light Yugi countered Sora's attack using Protera. Although it didn't do much damge nonetheless, Dark Yugi got hit.

"What the frickin' hell are you doing? You're late in casting your support spells!" Dark Yugi said angrily.

"I apologize," Light Yugi said. "Let me make it up to you...Silence!".

A seal appeared on Sora's feet and all of a sudden for some reason he can't use all of his magic so he has no choice but to revert back to his original form and think of a way to destroy the Silence magic that Light Yugi casted.

"Now! Switch to offense!" Dark Yugi commanded and Light Yugi nodded.

"Holy!" Light Yugi chanted aiming his spell at the pharaoh again. A ball of light enveloped his body and inside the ball, Atemu yelled in pain as the magic began to damage him. Sora can't do anything from here but to wait until it subsides. After a few minutes, the magic began to subside but the pharaoh gained tremendous damage.

"It's my turn! Ultimara!" Dark Yugi chanted but before he could finish his casting Sora threw his second keyblade and Dark Yugi scowled. Turns out that Sora used his Master Form. His clothing was yellow just to prove it.

"Will you please don't involve others!!!" Sora said angrily and the two Yugis sighed.

"We better dispose of him. He's a nuisance!" Dark Yugi growled. "Blizzaja!".

Several icicles emerged from the ground but Sora evaded them all even though he could cast his Reflect magic again. But unfortunately, one of the icicles hit Atemu and the spirit was suddenly frozen. Mahaado and Mana were horrified and the Keyblade Master couldn't believed it. He remembers talking about forbidden magic by Yen Sid, the king's teacher but he could never thought he could see it in real life.

"That'll take care of him." Dark Yugi smirked and Sora revert his Master Form back and walked towards the two elementals. He was curious on why they would aim his magic to him.

"Why did you aimed your spells at the pharaoh?" Sora asked.

"He's the true 'darkness' not that dreck he called 'Yami' so before he could do more damage to the emotion seal, he must be destroyed!" Dark Yugi replied as he was about to use an incantation spell that would destroy him permanently but Sora wouldn't allow it. He thought he would never use this form again but this is a deadly situation.

"Light!" Sora chanted and he closed his eyes as his clothes began to dissipate once more but this time, white light began to envelop the entire room that Dark Yugi's spirit shattered. As for the frozen pharaoh, the ice began to break and at the right moment he cast a high level fire magic to break the entire ice. The light began to fade and to everyone's amazement, Sora's clothes were white and bits of black. His two Keyblades were floating in air and also, his body was floating as well.

"What did you do?" Light Yugi yelled, his tears began to fall from his face.

"No darkness can witstand this form. This is my most powerful Drive Form: Final Form!" Sora replied. "If I were you, you should go back where you belong before I do something bad to you."

* * *

spiritfire: ...yawn...okay I didn't caculate that...it's a race to get the 100th review and the reward is: Information about the Kingdom Hearts III, Final Mix+ or anything you want to ask aside from those I mentioned... review please... 


	39. Mirror Eyes

spiritfire: I finally finish my summer class and I pass with flying colors then my classes for this semester is loaded and damn I still have my nihongo plus I have to take another summer class next year and my ruined life oh never mind let's get on with the story

Chapter XXXIX. Mirror Eyes

While Sora and Atemu were dealing with Yugi's 'dilemma'. Yami and the others were at some kind of entrance to who-knows-where. Riku and Kaiba began to have suspicions around this place added to the fact that it was too easy except when Yugi and Sora fell to the trap door. Yami on the other hand wondered how he read those hieratic languages but there's no time to dwell on that now. The three of them moved on and so far, they saw nothing but hieroglyphic pictures on the walls. Riku's eyes kept moving until suddenly he hears a sound. Kaiba and Yami noticed Riku stopped walking when suddenly a bunch of undead graverobbers.

"Great, I thought this could be an easy way in." Kaiba growled as he readied his gunblade and slashed them. Unfortunately that didn't go to well when an undead graverobber grabbed Kaiba's weapon and gave it a toss.

"What the hell!!!How come my gunblade didn't hurt them?" Kaiba asked as he took back his weapon and repeatedly slashing them.

_"Wait a minute__ I remember something Sora said about undead enemies…."_ said Riku, trying to recall that particular memory.

Flashback:

_Riku was with Sora at Port Royal and as usual they were checking if they were any Heartless when they encountered some pirates. As usual, the __Keyblade Master knew how to deal with them since he fought them before. While he destroys the pirates, Riku on the other hand was having a hard time._

_"What the hell!!! How come I can't hit them?" Riku growled when Sora cast his Thunder magic to distract them then he destroyed those pirates._

_"Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked._

_"Yeah, I can't believe I wasn't able to pierce the enemy as if they're invulnerable…what are they…."Riku replied._

_"They're actually undead and since you never encountered them I'll tell you. Normal attacks won't work on them and sometimes even magic." Sora said._

_"What! Then how do you kill those guys?" Riku asked, surprised._

_"Simple, they have two weaknesses. One is the power of light like the moon and the sun. Two: Using healing spells or items. Oh yeah, the magic of the keyblade works as well." Sora replied, explaining._

_"I can't believe you all that and I thought I was the smart one." Riku pouted._

_"Pouting won't help you!" Sora grinned and the two of them laughed._

_End Flashback_

_"All I have to do is to find some light here…" _Riku said but there's no light here_. "Looks like I have to make my own then."_

"Dark Cannon!" Riku yelled and his keyblade appeared, firing several dark energy balls at the upper wall. The wall began to break and the sunlight rained down. Quickly, Riku attacked them destroying the enemy in the process.

"Hmmm…I don't think His Highness encountered those but Kaiba, I thought you would at least know how to beat those guys." Riku said.

"Well, I don't thank-you-very-much!" Kaiba said in a mocking tone of his voice.

"Don't you have any healing magic with you?" Riku asked.

"I don't bother studying magic besides it's forbidden at Altech plus even if I did, I don't want any hocus pocus in my body system." Kaiba replied, a slight frown on his face.

"I haven't learned any healing magic yet." Yami said simply, speaking for the first time since his mind wandered off.

"Great, we have to rely on healing items we have. Worst of all, only Sora has healing spells." Riku groaned.

"Don't forget Yugi. He has healing spells as well." Yami added.

"So our two healers are stuck to who who-knows-where and we're gonna get creamed by some undead creatures on the way mostly." Kaiba said in sarcasm.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Seto and let's go," Yami said, frowning.

- - -

In the deeper parts of the palace, someone is already watching Yami's movements and he was smiling.

"Now everything is according to plan but---" said a mysterious man as he saw from his eyes where Yugi and Sora fell on the trap door. "Ever since those two fell to that trap door, I wasn't able to sense their presence. Oh well as long as I have the boy."

"One thing that bothers me is that boy who fell in the trap door. It looked like 'him' but there's an obvious difference. He might be troublesome but he won't be a threat for now." He added and his eyes shifted back to where Yami is. "Come to me…come to me and meet your demise, replica Atemu!"

- - -

Yami, Riku, and Kaiba were now wandering around the place after they defeated the undead graverobbers. The prince felt a very bad vibe as they went forward and they haven't had any encounters yet. In fact, something weird is going on. A frozen look was etched on Riku's face when he saw something that isn't possible.

"Um, guys, you might want to take a look on the stone tablet at the near end." Riku said, pointing at the indicated spot. Yami and Kaiba stepped forward and they couldn't believe it. On the stone tablet was a king, pharaoh to be exact and it looked like Yami. Also around the pharaoh was seven items and one of them was the Millennium Puzzle.

_"I've seen this before. This tablet… I saw it when I borrowed a book from Yugi back at Alexandria. What's going on here?"_ Yami stared, wide-eyed when another bunch of undead graverobbers appeared again and they can barely defend themselves then Kaiba had an idea.

"Riku, do we have Elixirs in the item inventory?" Kaiba asked.

"What for?" Riku asked.

"You'll see," Kaiba said mysteriously as Riku was searching the said item Kaiba requested. He held a medium sized bottle and inside it was some kind of white liquid.

"Here, Kaiba," Riku said as he gave it to him. Kaiba opened it and he spread it on his gunblade. Suddenly, white feathers began to sprout out from the edges of his weapon.

"I better thank the headmistress for this," Kaiba smirked as he emptied the bottle.

"Um, what's with the feathers on the edge of your gunblade?" Yami asked.

"THIS! Feathercannon!" Kaiba replied as he swung his gunblade in a full circle hitting all enemies around him and at the same time, all of the undead enemies were destroyed. Riku and Yami stared in shock.

"OH YEAH! I do OWE the headmistress, big time!" Kaiba grinned.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Before I left Altech, I ask Headmistress Rinoa to give my gunblade magic capabilities like what I did just now." Kaiba replied.

"Hmm… if I remember correctly, the item Elixir has holy properties so that means…" Riku said then Kaiba nodded.

"Is it temporary or permanent?" Yami asked.

"Permanent and it goes on with my weapon upgrade and maintenance." Kaiba replied.

"Great, now this is going to be much easier now!" Riku grinned as the two of them began to defeat their enemies while Yami just use his magic just to aid them.

- - -

After the assault, all three of them were tired from fighting. Yami nearly used up all his magical energy that he asked Riku for some Ether to restore his magical energy. Drinking it, he felt much better now. He glanced at the stone tablet for some reason, he felt nostalgic. As he stared at the tablet, all of a sudden it glowed and his surroundings suddenly shifted into the images of the past.

_"What the!!! Is this the past Amenti?" _Yami asked then the image shifted themselves to the palace. Inside the palace is the pharaoh who is exactly looked like him and also surrounding him were six persons. One who looked like Mahad, an old man, a young man who looked like Kaiba, a strong man who was holding some kind of scales, a man who wore a key shaped item and a woman. All of them were wearing the items that Yami saw in the tablet.

_"Your majesty, Akhetamen is destroying our city. He's been doing this for a long time. If this goes on…." __said a man who looked like Mahad._

_"Isis, what does your Millennium Necklace say?" the pharaoh asked. The woman closed her eyes and placed her hands to the item on her neck. A rigid golden necklace with an eye design suddenly glowed. Everyone waited then she opened her eyes. Her face was grim and it seems bad very bad._

_"I'm afraid we're in trouble, Akhetamen has possessed the power to summon the dark gods…" Isis said, fear was etched on her face._

_"The dark gods…" the old man asked, raising his eyebrow._

_"Yes and I'm afraid I can't see anything else than this." Isis replied when a trembling sound was heard. They heard screams everywhere and also harsh laughter. All the bearers rush to the scene and can't believe what they saw. A huge hulking behemoth with evil red eyes was trashing all the houses, a long red serpentine dragon with sharp teeth and a skyblue diamond on its forehead was killing all the citizens and a dark yellow dragon-like creature with sharp wings on its back destroying everywhere on its path and many people were dying out there._

_"Wait, those are…" one of the priests trembled._

_"The legendary demon gods, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder." the pharaoh growled._

_"So pharaoh, ready to admit defeat?" Aketamen asked, grinning._

_"Not likely, I summon the three divine gods, Obelisk the Tormentor, Osiris the Sky Dragon and …" the pharaoh replied as he began the incantation._

_Kebir wahsh min el samawat_

_Tafaida simi na siyah_

_Wa jab arlghlaba juwa haida qatal_

_Ghulaf el shaul maa lak kaf_

_Wa qualib maa ghadab fao namur_

_Haqofl lak quadra 'Amiq ma'ak_

_Hai'k haidak sawa jueradi kisil_

_Mobayyin fi el istandal la'b_

_He fi sirakh lak asma_

_Jinah Jarro min Ra_

_A huge hulking behemoth, a red serpentine beast with two mouths and an oval blue gem in the center of is head and finally flames that suddenly burst forth and in those flames was a golden beast with shining golden wings. Yami couldn't believe what he is seeing then all of a sudden, the image shifted but this time the city is in ruins, all of the residents were dead even the six priests who were aiding the pharaoh. Only Akhetamen and the pharaoh remained and so did their summons._

_"Everyone lent me your strength." the pharaoh whispered and all the items glowed and so did the souls of the people who died. "I'm going to use this as a last resort and who knows when my 'replica' will come back…" _

_"In the name of the pharaoh, I fused all three of my summons into one. Come out, Halakti, Creator of Light!" he declared and all of a sudden beams of light surround the entire continent and a woman wearing a golden headdress and armor, has light blue skin __and white dress. She released several beams of light obliterating all the demon gods including Ahketamen himself then finally the pharaoh collapsed as the Creator of light disappears._

"Yami, Yami, Yami hey are you alright?" Riku yelled as he shook the prince on the shoulders.

"Wha---? What happened?" Yami asked in bewilderment.

"You collapse when you stared at the stone tablet, are you alright?" Riku replied.

"I'm fine, let's go." Yami said as he got up and moved on.

_"I have a bad feeling about this ever since we entered here…let's hope Sora and Yugi will be fine." _Riku said as the three of them left the stone tablet.

- - -

Meanwhile, Sora and Atemu were having a hard time getting near that barrier and at the same time they were trying to defend themselves from the light 'Yugi'. Sora began slashing him with the keyblade but nothing is working. Atemu on the other hand didn't understood what's going on and it seems that he understood that his little 'replica' did something big and that's why he was like this.

"You will pay for destroying him!" Light Yugi yelled and he was about to cast another spell but the Keyblade Master has other ideas.

"Stopra!" Sora chanted, raising his keyblades high and all of a sudden, a gray clock appeared in front of Light Yugi and he froze. All of them wondered what's going on.

"Sora, is that?" Valkyria asked and the Keyblade Master nodded.

"Time-based magic and thinking about what Dark Yugi said, there's only one way to get the real 'Yugi' back to his senses or at least I hope so." Sora replied.

"So what's the plan?" Atemu asked.

"...Remember what Dark 'Yugi' said about you're the true 'darkness' ...well, I'm thinking you could enter his mind and you know try to heal him..." Sora replied.

"Uh, in case you don't know..I don't know much about him and ..." Atemu blurted but the Keyblade Master wouldn't had it.

"Your Majesty, please I think you're the only one..." Mahaado pleaded and so did Mana and Valkyria.

"Fine," Atemu sighed.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the barrier and fired a line of light then to everyone's amazement the barrier was gone. Atemu went forward and for the first time, his heart skipped a beat of what he saw.

_"Man he looked like my except for the height and the hair."_ Atemu said and he began to use his magic and placed it on the teen's forehead. For some reason, Yugi didn't resist then a few minutes have passed and he finally woke up. One problem is his wings were still here. He opened his eyes and much to everyone's surprise, his right eye became silver while the other didn't change color.

"Ow my head hurts like hell!" Yugi growled and his eyes suddenly showed fear when he saw the pharaoh face to face. He was about to cast magic but Sora told him to stop for a moment.

"Yugi, it's okay you don't have to be afraid," Sora said, trying to comfort him.

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like him?" Yugi asked in a broken voice.

"I assure you I won't cause any harm. Let me prove it to you," Atemu replied and a golden light cam from his hand. He placed it on Yugi's forehead. At first, he was reluctant but with Sora's encouragement, he finally let him and for the first time, he felt comfortable.

* * *

spiritfire: Finally, I updated no thanks to my summer class that ate my whole summer for 4 weeks and also sorry for the late update...I suffered a writer's block. Well , this is my summer giveaway to you before I start my semester. And believe me, I won't be update that much like before because my units in college is loaded with 29 units damn it please bear with me okay. Read and review 


	40. Starry Twilight

spiritfire: Oh crap, I'm under the Dean of College as a professor of my subjetc again, this is going to suck...literally

Chapter XL. Starry Twilight

As Atemu's magic continued to heal Yugi, Sora reverted back to his original form. Light Yugi and the others on the other hand just stood there and stare. Little did they know the old man who guided them was watching. Few minutes have passed and the light died down. Sora went near the teen and asked if he's okay. He just simply nodded but wondered who is this person who looked like Yami.

"Yeah, I never introduced him before. His name is Atemu, the king (pharaoh) of this continent." Sora said. Yugi looked all over his surroundings but his right silver eye caught the glimpse of the elemental of himself.

"Where's the other one?" Yugi asked.

"Um, he was..." Light 'Yugi' was about to reply when Dark 'Yugi' suddenly came back. Sora was ready to beat him but the half-eyed teen stopped him.

"So you gave my summons quite a fright including Sora plus..." Yugi said as his right silver eye gaze on the pharaoh then to his summons. "Valkyria, what did I tell you about telling anyone about my personal life?"

The female mage gulped. "Um...not to tell anyone..."

"So you do remember, you know what happens if you **_BROKE_** my rules..." Yugi said in a rebuking tone. Mana suddenly became worried.

"Of course you only did it because of my sudden actions so you won't be punished. However..." Yugi stated and Valkyria gulped.

"You will be grounded instead and usually I would give you a heavy punishment for this but for that reason...I'm turning you into a doll for approximately five hours!" Yugi said sternly, his silver eye stared at the female mage as he began the spell. Silver and gold energy began to surround her and poof! She turned into a cuddly doll. Mana was delighted to see a doll so she hugged it affectionately. Unfortunately, Valkyria was nearly choked if it weren't for Mahaado telling her to stop it. Yugi then stared the white elemental of himself. He was about to run away but Yugi used a binding spell so that he won't be able to move.

"Now there are a few questions I like to ask you..." Yugi said as he was about to ask when Dark 'Yugi came back all of a sudden. In a nick of time, he used the same binding spell. "Okay where was I...Ah yes...Were you the guardians of the emotion seal?"

"What is it to you?" Dark 'Yugi replied, chuckling.

"Just because you're a part of me doesn't mean you'll do whatever you want. I can and will **KILL** you and heavens knows what might happen to me." Yugi said then for a moment Light 'Yugi' began to speak.

"Actually, yes but how did you know that?" Light 'Yugi' replied then asked.

"**_YOU!_** What are you trying to do???" Dark 'Yugi growled but Light 'Yugi' had it.

**"Shut up! I've seen enough suffering from and please shut your sassy fucking mouth!"** Light 'Yugi' shouted. "**I'm also You so there!"**

"Ouch..." Mahaado said, shook his head.

"As I was saying, how did you know???" Light 'Yugi' asked.

"I research it and found out more about the seal if I remember it was in the forbidden and secret book section back in my home." Yugi replied and Light 'Yugi' understood. "Next is I want to ask this 'unknown power' I had lately."

"Hmmm...don't know sorry." Light 'Yugi replied.

"I see...then last question: I know you guys are guardians of the seal so why did you try to kill Atemu. I know he's the original 'Yami' and all but this doesn't make any sense. What he has to do with the seal anyway?" Yugi asked.

"That we can't tell you or rather 'they' told us not to tell you." Dark 'Yugi' replied.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure 'they' told you where to find your answers." Dark 'Yugi' replied. Everyone stared at Yugi who stood silent then the teen nodded and understood what he said.

"Okay well then it's time to come back to me." the violet-eyed teen said and with a simple spell, the two elementals disappeared and went back inside Yugi.

"Yugi, how did you know that Atemu is the original 'Yami'?" Sora asked.

"Do you really think I didn't know? I heard your conversation while I was inside the barrier and I already knew for some reason the person who was with all this time was nothing but a replica..." Yugi replied, frownin deeply. "And you can come out now..."

Sora and the others wondered what the teen was talking about. An old man came out from behind the wall he was standing. It was the same old man who led them here. But Yugi had other ideas. He felt that there was something odd that the fact there was someone in an abandoned palace.

"Is that your hobby, Dark Magician of Chaos?" Yugi asked and the old man grinned. A whirl of energy bean to surround him and in an instant, a young man wearing black and red spandex, has dark blue skin on his face and wearing an odd headpiece with much black hair at the back. He was holding a long black staff with small red rings on the upper part near the pointed tear shaped top with an orb as its center.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Mahaado asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging around until you guys showed up." Dark Magician of Chaos replied then saw a cuddly doll.

"Is that Valkyria?" he asked, chuckled.

"Shut it Chaos, you have no right!" Valkyria pouted angrily using the magician's nickname

"You really enjoy teasing others until our older brother um ...'smite' you..." Mahaado snickered. Chaos suddenly frowned.

"Shut up and anyway, I've been watching your 'master' for quite some time ever since he entered so I wish to fight him under one condition: He has to find a way to use his unknown powers and control it throughout the battle." Chaos said as he set his eyes on Yugi.

- - -

"Let's see how much you can control your magic!" Chaos said as he began the fight by smashing the upper wall. A strange moon came from above and it was a mixture of white and black. Sora felt a familiar aura around him and by instinct, he placed his hand to his chest where his heart resides.

"Fire Slash!" Yugi yelled but the attack didn't affect him that much. Dark Magician of Chaos took it as his own advantage.

"Twilight, descend!" Chaos commanded. The strange moon that was here bean to shone and in an instant, the magician powered up and began to hit Yugi with every attack he can muster. Fortunately, Yugi was able to counter it but it didn't go to well.

_"Darkness that descends the earth, I call upon the lost ancient power that were before me." _Yugi said as he began the incantation. Dark energy began to swirl the ground and all of a sudden, it shot out. Chaos tried to stop the incantation but it was already too late. "Magic Crush!"

The dark energy turned itself into an arrow and began shooting, aiming at the magician's lower right arm but Chaos simply smack it as if it was nothing. Atemu and Yugi's summons were worried and Mahaado knew how powerful his brother can be.

"Fira!" Dark Magician of Chaos chanted. A circle of fire appeared him and one by one, the flames began to hurl by itself and bean to hit the teen. Yugi ot damge because of that. He looked at his newly born wingsa and tries to remember what Rinoa taught the replica how to fly. Slowly, he was gaining some height but at least he cna fly now or so he thinks.

_"Damn it, his magic is a lot stronger than my current spells. Even if I use Spell Breaker against him, he'll try to counter it... maybe and worse case scenario, I only have incantation, healing and defending spells to back it up..." _Yugi growled. _"Wait a minute, theres another one but from what Marik said, I can only use it whenever I'm angry or a negative emotion... Shit!!! There has to be another way to use my unknown powers..." _But before Yugi could think, Dark Magician of Chaos was going to use another spell.

"Ultimara!" the magician chanted.

"Oh crap, Yugi, look out!" Mahaado yelled when the teen countered it with Spell Breaker but Chaos knew it and used an alternative magic instead.

"Esparia!" Chaos countered and all of a sudden, Yugi's Spell Breaker was disintergrated and Ultimara sent Yugi flying on the wall. Sora was about to rush to his side but the pharoah grabbed his wrist and shook his head indicating that he shouldn't interfere. The Keyblade Master just sighed and watch.

_"What should I do? His magic is too powerful now that he sealed my special attacks...Crap, I have to find a way to control that new power I had..."_ Yugi said so he decided to cast two of his defensive magics: Shell and Protect. He tries to remember that same power he use back in the Lunarian Continent and in Altech. Everything went black as he closed his eyes for his concentration. All he saw was a silver lining then white feathers began to fall down and even black feathers as well. Yugi's violet eyes stared at those beautiful objects. They looked like flower petals only a bit larger. His hand extended to touch it and when a feather made contact with it, a soft sensation pass through his skin.

Sora and everyone else were startled when some of Yugi's black wings started to turn white. They have no idea what's going on but Dark Magician of Chaos grinned. The teen simply opened his eyes and to everyone's surprise, Yugi's eyes had turned silver but there's one slight difference. It wasn't the usual shade...it was much lighter.

"Thundara!" Chaos chanted. Lightning began to descend from above and struck down its intended target but since Yugi has Shell, he didn't get that much damage but he felt an odd tingling on his body when he was struck.

"Um...can anybody tell me what's going on???" Sora asked in bewilderment.

"Good question...wrong person." Atemu replied as he saw this.

- - -

Dark Magician of Chaos and Yugi began clashing their spells at each other and neither of them would give up. Sora, Valkyria, Mana and Mahaado were praying that Yugi would pass this test and since he has control of his powers...sort of... Anyway, Chaos began to cast his Ice magic but the teen just jumped away from the ground and one thing for sure, he never had a long fight like this. Not since Yami deliberately had Spell Rage on him.

"Twilight, scatter!" Chaos commanded and the moon that was above them was shattered into millions of fragments. Everyone wondered why would he do such a thing until all of a sudden the fragments began to hit Yugi all over. The teen tried to whisk them away but since they're fragments, it was no use.

"Oh hell!!! Astoyeria tripolde!" Yugi chanted and a seemingly large shield popped up out of nowhere and all the fragments did no damage to him then he used a healing spell to recover his lost energy.

"So you did learn how to control powers???...Very good and it seems like you don't need your negative emotions after all." Dark Magician of Chaos said then he lowered his staff and to everyone's amazement, the fragments of that strange moon disappered.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Yugi asked.

"I said you don't need your negative emotions sheesh do I have to repeat it to you." Chaos complained.

"Uh...sure...I think..." Yugi said, feeling a bit embrasssed.

"Well, you passed my expectations so I'll be your new summons and as you may have already knew, I can upgrade your magic since you already saw a few of them and you can use my brother's powers now...just don't overdue it and I suggest that before you go, you better find a way to hide your wings." Dark Magician of Chaos said and in an instant he disappeared. Unexpectedly, the Dark Magic Staff began to glow and suddenly it change shape. Now he was holding the same staff as Chaos' wielded during the battle.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

"Looks like I have to find a way to hide thse wings. Problem is: I don't know how..." Yugi replied, frowning.

"Hmmm...there are two ways for you to hide those wings of yours: One is to use an Apparation displacement. Two is using your magical energy to completely disappear and if you want to use it just release that same energy you use for hiding your wings." Atemu said.

"I rather use the second method than the other one..." Yugi shuddered.

"Why's that?" Mahaado asked.

"Using Apparation displacement has 50 percent chance that the object you were using as a teleportation ended up in an unlikely places." Yugi replied.

"Such as?" Sora asked.

"Oh, a bear's cave or a cemetery..." Yugi replied and Sora felt puking.

So with the pharaoh's instructions, Yug's wings slowly disappeared and much to their amazement, they see nothing at all. Yugi commanded all his summons to go back and so they did. Only Sora and Atemu were left.

"Okay now that we're settled let's get out of here and find the others." Sora said but Yugi grabbed Sora's hand and the Keyblade Master wondered what gives.

"We can't just simply 'go' out. What if we get lost and fell into some trap???" Yugi neddled.

"Point taken so what are our options..." Sora said and Yugi's eyes were set on the pharaoh. Atemu had a big question mark on the top of his head until he realized what the teen was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking but there's one problem: I can't pass or go through this point." Atemu stated firmly.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Watch." Atemu replied and he tries to exit the place but all of a sudden, a barrier appeared and it seems that he can't go any further than this.

"This barrier prevents any spirits or invaders around here so in other words I can't get out." the pharaoh said.

"Hmmm...really, I wouldn't say that..." Yugi said, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked in bewilderment.

"I can only think of one way for the pharaoh to pass through this barrier and it involves special spells that I forbid it myself." Yugi replied, grinning.

Which is???" Atemu asked, curious was all over his face.

"You'll see..." Yugi replied, this time he was grinning even more.

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry for the lateness, I'm been pretty busy doing my schoolwork, thesis and my life..anyway read and review... 


	41. React and Bond

spiritfire: zzzzzz…..I need sleep…stayed up late to finish homework….zzzzzzz

XI. React and Bond

"So what is this spell you forbid?" Atemu asked.

He and Sora were curious when the violet-eyed teen mentioned the idea on how the pharaoh will phase through the barrier. Yugi was lacing his fingers and frankly he was a bit nervous The Keyblade Master decided to try something before Yugi will mention his idea. With the keyblade in his right hand, he began a series of combos but the barrier was too strong to be destroyed by a measly weapon.

"What are you trying to do?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trying to break the barrier." Sora sighed as the keyblade disappeared. The teen just shook his head.

"Okay, the spell is called…spirit bond…" the teen said. Sora and Atemu had a big question mark on their heads. A large vein popped out of his head and slammed the two boys.

"Were you not listening to me? It's the spell I forbid!!!" Yugi spat.

"Right…right…don't slam it on us!!!" Atemu and Sora said in defense.

"Anyway, what's spirit bond?" the Keyblade master asked.

"Spirit Bond allows the user to bond with the spirit. Doing it will allow Atemu to pass the barrier but there's a bit of a side effect…." Yugi replied.

"Uh, side effect?" Atemu said with a big question mark.

"One, the spirit might be able to fully possess the user. Two, possibility that the user's magic might be altered and what's worse is if they aren't compatible, both the user and the spirit will be destroyed." Yugi explained with emphasis.

"Is that the reason you forbid it?" Sora asked.

"Yes and no…" Yugi stated firmly.

"Why the no part?" Atemu asked.

"Because most of the effects I mentioned were not afflicted for thousand of years and I choose this spell because my magic has already altered since I came here plus I have spirits who were residing my head and I kinda hate to say this but we're actually compatible." Yugi replied with a bit of his cold tone.

"Okay so how does it work?" Sora asked.

"Both me and Atemu will hold hands. A telepathic link will open automatically and we have to say the 'song' together and if all goes well. Atemu will disappear and a mark or symbol will appear usually on the arm or leg." Yugi replied.

"Looks simple enough." Atemu said but Yugi frowned.

"Who says it's simple. The song we're supposed to 'say' must be synchronized." the teen interjected.

"Sorry," Atemu said but the violet-eyed teen shrugged it off.

"Then let's begin." Yugi said and the two of them hold their hands.

"_A new threat fills upon us, two elements of bondage; Unleash the particles of heaven, all within." _Atemu's body er spirit rose above and gust of wind suddenly became strong that Sora had to hold a stone column that didn't broke yet. Still the song continued. _"As we pass through the cycle of life, descend now to uphold our stakes." _A third eye appeared on Yugi's forehead as the 'song' went on. _"And we'll fight for our morrows end so our bond in fidelity." _Several hieroglyphic writings appeared on Yugi's right arm and also strips of white bandages appeared and wrapped the marked writing. The gust of wind finally died down and Sora finally let go of the stone column. He walked towards the teen and was cautious about it.

"You okay, Yugi?" Sora asked.

"So far, none of the side effects hit me. I'm fine actually." Yugi replied as he brushed off some dirt on his clothes. "Let me check the pharaoh."

"_Atemu, you there?"_ the teen asked and the pharaoh's spirit appeared on the teen's side. Sora was amazed but couldn't believe that it was possible.

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied.

"Oh yeah by the way while you're in this form, I have access to your magic just to let you know and we need a guide to this place." Yugi said and the pharaoh smirked.

"I knew you need a guide to this place." Atemu said, smirking but Yugi gave him a very cold glare.

"Let's get out here and find the others." Sora said.

"I agree," Yugi said and the two of them left the tomb.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yami suddenly sensed a familiar aura just now, he thought it was Yugi but it couldn't be and they were far apart. Riku and Kaiba were walking and trying to find them but so far, nothing. As the three of them moved on, Riku stopped his tracks and felt an odd sensation around him. Could it be Sora or something else but whatever it is was just his imagination and sort.

"You guys alright?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, we're—" Riku and Yami were about to reply when the blue-eyed teen hushed the two of them, His eyes were going from left to right, up and down. Air was surrounding them. Slowly, he walked forward and strange enough, he was knocking on the wall. The two teens were curious on what Kaiba is doing until he found a soft spot. He slashed it with his gunblade and to everyone's amazement, there was another path but more like the center of the palace.

"What is this?" Riku asked in awe.

"Looks like the center of the palace but--" Yami said when he was interrupted by the same enemies they fought.

"Great, another welcoming committee." Kaiba growled as they began to fight again.

"_Sora, Yugi… you guys better be alright…"_ Riku whispered as he sliced the mummy in half

- - -

Yugi and Sora stopped in midtrack and looked up. They felt something was wrong and they knew that they had to hurry. The two of them start running and with Atemu as their guide, they were able to pass through all the traps.

"Look out!" the pharaoh yelled. "Above you, dodge!"

The two of them managed to dodge he trap but unfortunately, another trap was triggered. This time, a rock filled with spikes was rolling down behind them.

"What the! Great…." Sora complained as he kept running until he stops where there were three paths in front of them. Both of them were dumbfounded and don't know what to do.

"Now which way do we go???" Sora whined. Atemu looked at the three paths and at the same time, the rock was getting nearer.

"Center! Go to the center!" the pharaoh said and the two of them went to the indicated path. The rock stopped rolling from there and also, Yugi and Sora panted and breathed heavily so they decided to take a break.

"What is this place? Haunted house!!!!" Sora said in sarcasm.

"At least we were able to get away. Man, what kind of security is this!" Yugi said. As the two of them were resting, Atemu looked at his surroundings then he felt a familiar aura, one that wasn't supposed to be here.

"_Ahketamen!!! I thought I already got rid of him. Looks like we have bigger problems in our hands…"_Atemu growled in his thoughts.

"Hey Atemu, something wrong?" Yugi asked and the pharaoh's head snapped back to reality.

"Nothing, anyway you guys ready to go on." Atemu replied.

"Yeah," Sora said and Yugi just nodded though he wasn't convinced when the pharaoh spaced out.

- - -

A heap of undead enemies had piled up since Riku, Yami and Kaiba beat the crap out of them. The three of them felt exhausted so they had to sit down and rest. Yami was pondering his thoughts and just before they were attacked, he thought he sensed Yugi but there's something odd here. Why would he able to feel it and despite the mind link, he couldn't reach him. Also, there's that stone tablet he saw. He can't get it out of his mind and for some reason, he was familiar with that person. Their break was interrupted when a coffin appeared out of nowhere but this time it was moving and a mummy came out. It was wearing some kind of a golden headdress. He was wearing loads of white bandages that looked old and he was holding a small knife. He was also wearing a tunic.

"Uh, who's that?" Riku asked, dumbfounded.

"Tawil minzaman la shuf, acliper. (Long time no see, replica). " said the mummy and obviously, Riku and Kaiba didn't understand what he said.

"Acliper? Shu era asg mutakal hawailai? (Replica? What are you talking about?)" Yami asked.

"Asg bamo irif? (You don't know?)" the mummy asked and the prince shook his head.

"_Haida si sahl min I fikr (this is easier than I thought)" _said the mummy who snickered.

"M'l erus la minshar li qurs, t'ndid la? (I'm sure you saw that tablet, didn't you?)" the mummy said. Yami stared in shock.

"Qal laq shu la irif!! (Tell me what you know!!)" Yami demanded.

"Hazin quadir't I,mil li, mush aimtal qatal la auwal! (Sorry can't do that not when I kill you first!)" said the mummy.

"Hello! Would you mind tell us WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???" Kaiba growled. The mummy coughed a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry it seems that I excluded those 'underclass'," he said. "I just said to your friend here doesn't exist in this world and since he'll never know who he really is."

"What! Doesn't exist??? What is he talking about?" Riku asked in bewilderment.

"Three thousand years ago, a brave and naïve king sacrifice himself to protect the city when in the end turned into ruins. That king used forbidden magic in contrast with his summoning spell and that person is him!" the mummy replied.

"That's a bunch of nonsense!!!" Kaiba said, didn't believed every word he said.

"A bunch of nonsense to you but to me it's true history and he has the proof of it." the mummy replied.

"Yami, is that true?" Riku asked, frowning.

"I… don't… know…" Yami replied, his eyes stared in shock.

"Enough chitchat … Sacred Javelin!" the mummy said and several kunai-like javelins showered down. Riku had to push the prince out of the way since he was in a shocking state and instead of Yami getting hit, Riku got hit instead. Kaiba was about to attack but the mummy block it with his knife. He use his strength to push the blue-eyed teen back and quickly pummeled him, sending him flying on the wall.

"Cross--" Yami chanted but the mummy cuffed his mouth and grabbed his neck.

- - -

All of a sudden, Yugi's austere mark on his left arm suddenly glowed and it felt like fire burning through his skin. Even though he rarely checks it, he knows the fact it wouldn't last long because he was gaining stronger with his magic and now half of its mark was gone. Sora had to do something as the pharaoh was bearing the pain that the teen had.

"Too much… it hurts… make it stop…" Yugi choked. The Keyblade Master took hold of his hand and with his free hand held a keyblade. This time it was one of his old keyblades: Oathkeeper, one of the three only keyblades that symbolizes his two best friends.

"Cura!" Sora chanted as a bud appeared at the tip and showered the injured mark. It took several healing spells to make it stop and finally Yugi sighed in relief.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi replied as he examined the mark. _"This mark is telling me that Yami is in danger. That's a good reason for us to hurry up. And I've been sensing a lot of bad vibes here. You guys better be alright."_

_- - -_

The prine was already choked since the mummy grabbed his neck he could barely breathed and as for Riku and Kaiba, they were knocked out and obviously they won't get up much yet. He has to disteact him somehow but how the hell is he going to do it when in fact he was killing him. He tries to use his free hand and in an instant he used one of his fire spells. Luckily, it burned the mummy and also he let go of his grip. The prince was coughing hard then he let his eyes stare at him.

"What do you want from me?" Yami asked, glaring at him. "and who the hell are you?"

"You really are a replica...fine...my name is Akhetamen and I was the one who tried to take over this continent three thousand years ago...get it in your head..." the mummy replied coolly. "As for what I want, your life."

_"This guy's crazy. There's no way I would exist three thousand years ago. It's way too far-fetched but still why do I possess these memories and the language I just spoke...how can he really tell I was a replica???" _Yami said, dumbfounded in his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking. It's far-fetched isn't it? Guess what ..it isn't and I'm going to enjoy torturing you before I kill you before 'the original' come." Ahketamen said and Yami was surprised that he was able to know what he was thinking.

"Sacred Javelin!" Ahketamen chanted and the same magic he used against him began to shower once again but this time, the prince is going to fight even if it kills him.

"Mighty Guard!" Yami chanted as the barrie appeared to protect himself from damage. The mummy wasn't pleased so in turn he summoned his legion of undead mummies. All of them marched forward and began to hit him but since his defense magic was still active, it didn't do much damage at all.

"Stone Spike!" Ahketamen chanted and a volley of spikes appeared from above raining the entire place. Unfortunately, Yami got huge damage despite the protection of his Mighty Guard. His legion of zombies on the other hand were going to pound him but all of a sudden, he suffered no damage at all. He looked up and saw a black hole above him and it was sucking all the spikes. Riku just regained consciousness when he recognized that magic.

"Sorry, we're late," said the voice and Riku chuckled. It was Sora and Yugi who were able to save Yami just in time for the Keyblade Master to cast one of his magics.

"Magnega is really useful...Count on Yen Sid to teach this neat stuff." Sora grinned then he rushed to his best friend's side.

"Are you guys alright?" Yugi asked and Riku just nodded and as for Kaiba, he told him he was just knocked out for the time being.

"Replica, huh..." the teen said coldly as he stares his gaze on Yami. "Never I would imagined that the person who understood my feelings turns out ot be a fake."

"Yugi, I..." Yami was about to explain but Yugi had it. He removed the sleeve of his shirt where his austere mark reside and simply slided it. In an instant, it vanished and so di the prince's mark although it burned a little.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we should be focusing on destroying that prick..." Yugi said icily and stared at the mummy. Sora knew that Yugi was angry. Angry that he found out their companion was a replica but he hopes he won't do something rash.

* * *

spiritfire: My story is becoming popular...hehehehe...sigh...I just started playing Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories and I can barely understand a word (It's japanese by the way) ...hehehe and I wanna watch the movie on Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix...weeeee okay read and review. 


	42. Sealed Tears

spiritfire: (just finishing Harry Potter Book 7) What???? Oh my Harry married Ginny uck!!!! oops uh you didn't hear me say that uhhhh just read...my fic.

XLII. Sealed Tears

Ahketamen started the fight by pummeling Yugi on the stomach but the teen used his staff to defend himself then he counterattack by slicing the bandaged body. Sora was about to help Yugi but he raised his hand and shook his head. The Keyblade Master was stumped at first even Riku himself.

"I should take him out of my own, please Sora." Yugi said then all of a sudden, Oathkeeper appeared and for some reason, he felt the violet-eyed teen's feelings in it.

_"He's really angry but anger builds temporary strength and it clouds the person's judgement. Is he going to be okay? and didi I just felt its feelings inside the keyblade?"_ Sora asked himself then Riku snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You should let him...he would do it regardless." the Keyblade Elite said.

"But Riku---!" Sora argued but he held out his finger and shut his mouth.

"Right now, we should let him do this. If he's angry, let him do this even once besides I can't fight for a little while and you should give Yugi some back up if necessary." Riku said firmly then Sora sighed.

"Alright, but if your at least getting beaten up. I have to step in, got it?" the Keyblade Master said and Yugi gave him a peace sign.

"One-on-one? Interesting, the person who I was watching when you came in is going to fight." Ahketamen said but Yugi glared at him coldly, touching where the emotion seal is.

"Shut up, I'm in a **EXTREMELY FOUL MOOD** right now and I'm going to beat you up till I reduced you to ashes." the teen said. The mummy just snickered.

"Do what you want," Ahketamen said. "Sacred Javelin!"

"Spell Breaker!" Yugi countered and Ahketamen's spell was dispelled into nothingness. But that didn't stop him from fighting.

"Anubis' Curse!" Ahketamen chanted and obviously, Yugi used his Spell Breaker but it didn't work. A jackal head appeared in front of the teen and smoke appeared everywhere. He coughed a little since a bit of the smoke went to his mouth.

"Damn it, I can't see! How come Spell Breaker didn't work?" the violet-eyed teen asked and Atemu appeared.

"That's no ordinary spell. It's special." he replied.

"Special Spell?" Yugi asked.

"Special Spells cannot be dispelled." Atemu replied.

"Great..." Yugi muttered in sarcasm.

"Sacred Javelin!" Ahketamen chanted and since Yugi can't see, he has to use his defensive magic.

"Reflera!" he countered and a bigger shield appeared bouncing the spell back and hit the mummy with twice the damage. Of course, casting this magic would make Yugi not to cast healing magic on his own benefit but does it matter. He may not be able to cast Spell Breaker but this will do. Ahketamen's next move was ressurecting the mummies and make them puppets so he cast a spell and ordered them to destroy Yugi. Since the smoke hasn't disappeared yet, the only thing Yugi can do is to try evading their attacks. Unfortunately that didn't help. Atemu was getting worried and knew he has to do something so he closed his eyes and a faint glow appeared on his crown. The pharaoh placed his finger on it and in an instant, one of the Millennium items appeared.

"That's the Millennium Necklace," Atemu whispered then for a second there, he saw one of his priests. "Isis...". He closed his eyes and told Yugi to dodge on the left.

"Huh!?" Yugi asked, dumfounded.

"Do as I said." Atemu replied then to the teen's surprise, the pharaoh was right but he wondered how he knew about the part where to evade???

"How did you---?" the teen was about ot ask but a mummy was headed straight for him but Yugi clouted it on the head.

"I have one of my priest's items. It allows me to predict their movements...past and future." Atemu replied, frowning.

"...I see...wait a minute...maybe..." Yugi said then he readied his staff. "Scan!"

Six eyeballs appeared in different directions. He closed his eyes and tries to calm down. One of the eyeballs send him a picture of a mummy and the Necklace showed him the direction.

"Fira!" the teen chanted and the mummy turned to ashes.

- - -

Meanwhile, Sora wondered and since when did Oathkeeper can sensed human emotions like Yugi. Then all of a sudden there was a shift of the teen's emotions. This time, Yugi was angry and sad???. In all his fights and getting to know him, he thought Yugi would be angry and keep whacking the enemy till he destroyed it but Yugi was different. Was it because of the emotion seal? Or is it because that he learned to suppress his anger. At least, he's controlling it somehow.

Back to the fight, Yugi just evaded another attack. With this smoke, he can't get a good aim and he also has no idea how long would his Scan magic would last since he never use it. His legs are starting to get tired bit by bit. Atemu was still giving the violet-eyed teen directions but he knew it would not help anymore.

"Yugi, I share this knowledge to you." the pharaoh whispered and once again, he closed his eyes, arms crossed and concentrate.

_"Lunos indanten seraphim magise es bar valum renaldia."_ both of them chanted and the smoke vanished in an instant. Ahketamen stared in shock as he couldn't believed what he just saw.

"You're with the pharaoh! Damn it to the seven hells of the earth!" the mummy cursed them. Yugi opened his eyes and it turned silver. Atemu had seen it before.

"Oh god, You looked like me!!! Am I really a replica???" Yami said and asked. As soon as he spoke, Kaiba was already conscious.

"Oh boy..." Sora said.

"So he's the other 'Yami'..." Riku growled in distate.

"I can't believe this!," Kaiba said in disbelief. "How come I can see him when I don't have any magic in me?"

"Blame it on your ancestors, Kaiba." Yugi said coolly.

"His ancestors?" Yami asked, curious.

"Three thousand years ago, there was a man who looked like 'Kaiba'. And I really mean exact lookalike. No differences or whatsoever." Yugi replied.

"How did you know?" Atemu asked.

"I scanned your memories when I cast my magic. It seems that in order for you to protect the city, destroy the three legendary demons and separate all the items, you had to cast several magiks at once. One of them is the forbidden replication spell." Yugi replied coldly as one of the eyeballs vanished.

"And that's why I want to kill the replica so that I will gain the other half of the items." Ahketamen said. "He wasn't supposed to exist anyway."

"So basically the pharoah has the other half and Yami has the rest of the items???" Yugi asked, glaring.

"Well, you could say that," the mummy shrugged. "He's just a tool, nothing but a tool."

Yugi frowned at this. All this time, the person who understood him turns out to be a replica whose purpose is to some kind of item guardian. But when he confess his feelings to him, was it false love? He shook his head and began to remove the bandaged arm then the emotion seal glowed slightly then it faded. Something appeared or rather emerged from his back. This time, he didn't care if anyone would see this..

"Oh gods..." Riku gasped.

"This is what I saw back at the Lunar Castle but those black wings, there's a bit of white in it." Yami said in awe.

"Imperial Twilight!" Yugi commanded and his wings began to scatter and became feathers all over the place. He points his staff and glared at Ahketamen.

"I heard enough of your word. Now die and be silent." the teen said coldly. He waved his staff in circles and all the feathers followed then they struck Ahketamen a lot. The mummy cast Sacred Javelin but the feathers became a massive shield. Yugi kept waving his staff and in addition, his feet began to move like he was dancing. He moved from left to right then cast Fira magic. Ahketamen wheezed at the damage he received but because of Yugi's attack, something triggered. All of a sudden the entire place became black.

"Yield of destestable name and virtue fall apostle thou are they back to the abyss," Ahketamen chanted. "Seraphic Law!"

Light began to gather above then it merged into a single beam firing Yugi and damaging him thrice in a row. Not even the Imperial Twilight would work against that.

"Heh, this should take care of that brat." Ahketamen chuckled.

"Who's brat was that?" said Yugi and out of the blue, Atemu instinctively shielded the teen from the attack.

"What?Why did I protect him? Could it be that the mind of my replica is resonating through the original? No way!! It can't be!!!" Atemu asked himself, refused to believe. "I don't even know him (That much)."

"Are you sure about that?" Yami asked his original. "You and I are the same you know."

"Two minds think alike," Riku quoted. "Replicas and Originals."

"Enough said, let's end this," Yugi said. _"Spirit Bond actually is temporary and won't last much longer. Guess I have to use his 'magic'."_

The violet-eyed teen threw the bandage and to everyone's astonishment, there were hieroglyphic writing marked on his arm. Using someone else's powers will be hard but he thinks he could use it at least once.

_"Secumpra nagise penopra akura tawil ne estomere iwalal oneru kei!"_ Yugi chanted and all the hieroglyphics vanished. The writings swirled around and the pharaoh's spirit form began to dissipate.

"Grand Cross!" the teen chanted and the field around them began to shift to darkness. Stars appeared out of nowhere then several planets began toalign themselves in a cross like position. Ahketamen was at the center then several rays of light showered him then an explosion. A white cross appeared in that blast then it faded. Kaiba whistled for he knew it was a very powerful magic. Yugi's spirit bond finally faded and Atemu appeared beside Sora.

"You insolent brat..." Ahketamen growled but Yugi didn't listened. He just raised his staff and points at the mummy then all the feathers were locked on him.

"Eide..." Yugi said and snapped his fingers. Automatically, all the feathers struck him. Some of them ripped the bandages and after the attack, all the feathers merged together on Yugi's back and his wings was fully shown. He lowered his staff and waited.

"Dark Lance!" Ahketamen shouted as he thrust his weapon towards the teen. Yugi had to dodge then with one step backward, he went at the back of the replica. Yami felt goosebumps when he realized Yugi was at the back.

"Mind if I scan your mind? I need to know what the headmistress has taught you in the field." Yugi said as he points his staff at the prince's forehead. The rest of the eyeballs went to the prince and his eyes went souless for a moment as the teen scam everything.

"Uh huh hmmm uh huh...I see, thanks." the teen said and Yami's eyes went back to normal.

"What did you do?" Atemu asked, frowning as the eyeballs disappeared completely.

"Scan his memories about how to fly." Yugi replied.

"Javelin Arrows!"Ahketamen chanted and several javelin-like arrows showered down. Yugi jumped from the floor and flew up. He dodged every arrow the mummy cast.

"Cura!" Yugi chanted and whitish sparkles appeared on the mummy and finally reduced to dust then he casted healing magic himself and breathed a sigh of relief as the silver color of his eyes faded.

- - -

Explain yourself on why the hell did you use the replication spell? I really don't think you're doing this for the protection of the items." Yugi said, glaring daggers at Atemu.

"Yes, I like to know that as well." Riku added, frowned deeply.

"... I never thought it would come to this. The fact that my city became a pile of rubble," Atemu sighed. "The reason I used the replication spell was ...more or should I say a bit of personal gain..."

Everyone fell silent then Yugi muttered a simple spell on his hands and feet without the staff. The teen punched Atemu on the face much to Riku, Sora and Kaiba's utter astonishment then he kicked Yami at the back then he grabbed the pharaoh's arm (since he was a spirit and due to the fact that they're lighter in weight) slammed him on the wall. He kept kicking and punching the two of them and the rest of them well all they can do is watch as he released his anger towards them. Finally, Yugi slapped Yami on the cheek.

"You damn idiots, I hate you and I don't want to see your face again. You betrayed me and I depise you." Yugi spat and Oathkeeper suddenly went berserk that it sliced Yugi's cross choker in half then he walked away leaving the original and replica stare into nothingness. Sora was able to stop his Keyblade from going berserk and decided to go after Yugi.

"What a mess," Kaiba said and Riku agreed.

- - -

"Yugi, did you found something for you to go back where you came from?" Sora asked as Ygi used his Aero magic to clean the dust. The teen nodded and to Sora's surprise, there was some kind of magic seal with symmetrical symbols in it.

"It's missing some elements," Yugisaid as he analyzed the seal then the staff appeared from his hand and cast a few elemental spells. The seal activated and a black hole appeared.

"Sora, tell Riku and Kaiba, thanks for everything and sorry if I made your keyblade go berserk...it probably read a part of my positive emotions." Yugi said but the Keyblade Master knew there's more aside from finding out about the berserk weapon of his. But Yugi just stepped on the hole and disappeared.

Sora went back to the others feeling remorse. Riku felt something was wrong and Kaiba wondered what happen to Yugi. The Keyblade Master stared at the two 'yamis'.

"Do you ... want to know what Yugi's feeling was? The main reason Oathkeeper went berserk." Sora asked the original and replica. Yami stared and Atemu fell silent.

"We want to know." both of them said and Sora made the Oathkeeper appeared on his hand. He kneeled down and instructed them to touch it. They did as they told and Atemu felt really guilty. The Keyblade master picked Yugi's accessory which is now cut in half on the ground and gave one each to the two of them.

"If I didn't exist back then...if my original didn't use the replication spell? Would I die?" Yami asked.

"Maybe but don't forget that Yugi wasn't allowed to show any positive emotions and actually he was the one who made Oathkeeper go berserk. If my guess is correct, he probably knew the only way to destroy the effects of the replication spell." Sora replied.

"The original and replica must fight to the death or merged together." Riku said and all heads turned on him.

"Yeah...even technology would probably produce the same result that no human replication can be reproduced." Kaiba said and all of then fell silent.

"Speaking of which, where's Yugi?" Riku asked.

"He's gone...went back to where he came from and he gives you and Kaiba a simple thanks," Sora replied. "Come on, let's get out of here and get Yami back to the Lunarian Continent."

* * *

spiritfire: This is not the end yet...next chappie, Yugi's home (he still needs to go Ethrealian Continent)...if you guys want the summary of Harry Potter Book 7 give me a holler and won't be able to update due to exams and thesis for about 2 months to be exact but I got something to tell you guys: I'm going to have a sequel of this fic but it'll be in Rated M (literally) so please send in your ideas. This is very important...Read and Review... send in the ideas for the sequel. 


	43. Home

spiritfire: Never mind about the two months…turns out I don't have to do anything much except helping my partner in thesis...yawn...unexpected as well..okay back to the story

Chapter XLIII. Home

A black hole appeared inside the cave and in an instant the spiky haired teen landed not exactly on feet. He got up and brushing the dust off his clothes and wondered where he was. Yugi got out and realized he was at the secret hiding place which means he's back home. But before he could go on, he heard a familiar voice.

"Yugi, I thought you were dead!" said the blonde.

"Joey, no way hell would would take me out!" Yugi said, grinning and so he lead the teen back to the Solarian Continent. Luckily the city was safe and people were glad that he's back except for some people. Word has spread so fast that they went to ask the teen where he was after Marik tried to destroy his home. Yugi wouldn't answer but decides to go to his school where the High Sage Guardian was waiting.

He went inside the school and some students were giving him the cold stare, others were glad and few of them have mixed emotions. The teen has finally arrived at his office and knocked the door. He opened it slowly and the two of them went in. The room was filled with some furniture, cabinets, windows and finally at the far center was a man. He has short black hair but he has long bangs which covered one side of his face. Red eyes stared at the teen and a mile escaped his lips.

"Yugi, thank god, you're alive...where have you been all this time?" the High Sage asked who was gladly overwhelmed.

"Um, its a long story, you wouldn't believed me." Yugi replied, his voice was half-cold.

"Uh, sir?" Joey asked and the High Sage dismissed him so Yugi sat down in one of the furnitures while he relaxed himself.

"I can see in your eyes that you have at least improved your attitude but since when did you learn level 2 spells..." the High Sage said and asked at the same time. Yugi gulped a bit as the High Sage stared at the teen then he told him about all his adventures in the Lunarian Continent, the people he 'befriended' with, Marik's return and how his summons a.k.a Magician Valkyria.

"You believed me don't you???" Yugi asked quizically. The High Sage went quiet for a while pacing himself from left to right and finally he sighed.

_"Looks like war is coming soon eh..."_ the High Sage said to himself._ "I have to speed up your magic lesons then..."_ then he spoke. "I think about it and did you know that you were gone for half a month."

Yugi didn't react but he frowned. "Time flies fast."

- - -

After Yugu spoke a bit more with the High Sage, Joey was waiting outside. He tries to suppress his laughter a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Yugi asked, perplexed.

"Your clothes...duh, they're a bit too short now," Joey replied. "Let's go buy some new clothes."

They left the school and went to the store. Yugi took his time picking then his eyes fel on a particular item. The item in question was a silver two shaped curved item. To Yugi, it faintly looks familiar but decides to take it. Paying the right amount, he left the store and went back to his house. The two teens entered and to the spiky-haired teen, it hasn't changed one bit since he left. There was his usual stuff like books, kitchen, bathrom, bedroom and more books. He immediately changed clothes and looked at the one sided mirror at his bedroom and since Joey can't come in well he has to wait. He was now wearing blact wristbands studded with silver fastenings, blue pants ( not leather of course), black leather shoes (and a bit of rubber) shoes with silver designs, long white trenchcoat and a sleeveless black undershirt. He put a silver chain on the item he bought and wore it on his neck. All of his summons admired their master's new 'look'.

"_You know you look like a smart teacher."_ Mahaado commented.

_"It realy looks good on you."_ Mana added.

_"It's okay,"_ said Chaos.

_"Now you look like a master sage!"_ Valkyria giggled, finaly relieved that she wasn't a doll anymore.

_"You think so?"_ Yugi asked, feeling a bit embrassed.

_"Uh huh,"_ Chaos replied.

_"Definitely,"_ Mana said, feeling excited.

_"It's okay,"_ Valkyria replied plainly.

_"Sure,"_ Mahado nodded when Joey came in.

"Yugi, who are you talking to?" he asked as his summons disappeared.

"Nobody, its just your imagination." the teen replied.

"Hmmm, I could have sworned I heard something." Joey mumbled.

- - -

Night has already falen and Yugi was on his bedroom, lying in his bed reading his books. For some reason, books are his only refuge from the cruelty on the outside.

"Yugi, can I come in?" asked Joey. The teen nodded and his friend came in holding a book.

"Um, what's with the book?" Yugi asked, rasing a curious eyebrow.

"The librarian wants me to give it to you. She thought that you could have it for free." Joey replied as he tossed the book to Yugi who caught it with his two hands then left. Yugi looked at the book and to his surprise, it's the same book he read before he came to the Lunarian Continent: Tales of Lunar. He ripped the title and as he knew it, it wasn't just a mere fairytale. He wondered if the events have been recorded in this book so he leafed through the pages and it was confirmed, the book recorded of what happened to him in that continent so he decided to read the book and sees what happened to the others.

- - -

Back at the Lunarian Continent, Sora and Riku were back at their continent so did Kaiba and Yami. It wasn't a plesant trip and none of them spoke a word. After the prince got home, he shut himself in his room and never came out ever since. Perhaps it's because Mahaado wasn't here or the fact that he's a replica or that Yugi slapped him. Kaiba on the other hand was welcomed by his little brother and the headmaster of Altech. Sora and Riku received the same treatment when they came back to their continent.

In Kingheartia Castle where the world portals reside, Sora was in the Underworld checking on Hades and with Auron on the job, he wouldn't cause any trouble anytime soon. But that didn't lighten his mood. He kept thinking on whta Yugi's feeling when Oathkeeper went berserk. It's been bothering him lately and for sure, no one has ever controlled the keyblade well except for Riku that is.

"Something the matter?" asked the warrior. The Keyblade Master shook his head sideways.

"I see but if I were you I would tel anyone who understands." he said. Sora just sighed and left the Underworld.

Meanwhile in the Continent of Amenti, Atemu was already in deep thought. He remembers al the events that happened here and also, the way he protected Yugi that time. He stared at the cold wal and the more he thought about the ten, the more he was angry at the replica.

- - -

Morning has finaly risen at the Solarian Continent and Yugi was stil in bed when he got a mesage from the High Sage. Sighing, he got up and groomed himself then left the house. As he entered the office, he was already waiting for him.

"I see that you wanted to see me?" Yugi said, curiuosly. The High Sage nodded.

"As of today, I'l be the one to speed up your learning progress." he stated but the teen was a bit lost. The High Sage twitched a little.

"I meant I'm going to teach you level two and three spells if possible, monster and continent knowledge plus high level incantation spells." he said, rephrasing his statement. It took five minutes for Yugi to realize and comprehend what he said.

"WHAAAAAT!!!" Yugi yelled, shocked for the first time and at the same time, he was excited.

"That's right. I'll be teaching you the big stuff and since your grades are exceptionaly high, I'm sure you can manage." the High Sage smirked. _"You have no idea what's hitting you..."_

After Yugi demonstrated his level two spells to the High Sage, he commented that he has a little high control so he still needs practice at least and Yugi can barely get up. His teacher was amused and proud at the same time. Even his own inteligence can comprehend that. The teen on the other hand glared at him. Finaly the High Sage dismissed him and Yugi looked like he would drop dead somewhere.

"Did the High Sage fump ya?" asked Joey who was amused.

"Shut up," Yugi growled in reply as he went to his house and laid himself down. His summons popped out of nowhere and were slightly worried.

"Wow, I know that the High Sage is great and all but he didn't have to go that far!" Valkyria said with a huff.

"Well I wouldn't agree on that. Remember, Yugi just recently received his level two spells so it might be harder to control. What more if he has to get level three spells. That's twice the trouble." Mahaado frowned.

"Hey, it ain't my fault he received it too early." Chaos said. Yugi was getting irritated.

"Go back inside and shut up. I need to rest for another tiring lesson." he yelled and all his summons went back in. "Finally!"

- - -

A month just passed and Yugi was on the verge of fainting himself on the floor besides the monster knowledge in this continent. One thing though, he hasn't seen Marik around lately ever since they were at the city boundary near Sora's continent but it doesn't matter now. All he wanted is to finish his training and search the continent his parents mentioned.

"Getting frustrated, aren't you?" said a familiar voice. Automatically, Yugi's staff appeared and glared at Marik.

"What the hell you want, scumbag?" Yugi asked coldly. The older one chuckled.

"See the truth within your eyes not with your ears." Marik quoted. The spiky-haired teen relaxed his weapon. "Seeking the truth will bring you pain but you will also gain.". Yugi fell silent for a moment thinking on what Marik just said then glared at him, pointing his staff even more.

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Yugi growled, his silver eyes glaring at him.

"That is such. It's up to you whether you believe me or not." Marik said in his serious tone then walked away a bit.

"But I'll be back." he said in Yugi's left ear, his voice was husky then disappeared. Little did he know that the High Sage saw everything and so did Joey. Mahaado suddenly popped out with a serious look on his face. Yugi just stare for a minute. Making sure that no one's here, he let him talk.

"Yugi, are you going to believe him?" Mahaado asked.

"I don't know but..." Yugi replied as he stared the sky. "this is something I have to do it on my own." 

"After the High Sage taught you everything, huh..." Mahaado said and Yugi nodded.

- - -

The High Sage and Joey were discussing what they saw. It seems that what the teen told him was true after all. With Marik's return, it made the situation even worse.

"What are you going to do now?" Joey asked.

"It's time to speed up his magic, monster and continent knowledge. I'm afraid he can't stay here." the High Sage replied.

"But---" Joey protested but the High Sage cut him off.

"I know what you're gonna say and I won't change my mind. Besides he's like a son to me." he said gravely.

"I understand," Joey sighed. "You just need to talk to him, right?"

The High Sage nodded and the blonde left. Looking at the window, he was thinking in deep thought then opening one of the cabinets on his table, he picked a photo album and the transcription of Yugi's grades. He first leafed through the pictures of his album and smiled. Inside was pictures of a four year old Yugi with his tutor, playing with him and his first spell then he saw Yugi's grades. It was then he noticed something odd. One of the subjects he took a year ago was Spell Transfiguration which he knew that was a very difficult subject and only at the age of seventeen or above can take the subject but the teen finished it at the age of fifteen. Come to think of it, Yugi learned so much in a month and usually a normal human's learning process was just so-so. Does this mean Yugi is somehow gifted because he inherited from one of his parents? Most probably.

The High Sage just sighed when there was a knock to his door. Apparently, it was Yugi and he wore a very hard frown on his face.

"I don't appreciate being watched when Marik confronted me." he said and the High Sage stared in shock.

"Since when did you knew about this?" the High Sage asked.

"Since I sensed your aura after Marik left and I see that you saw my summons..." Yugi replied. The High Sage chuckled.

"Well, I believe you and since Marik is back I have to speed up your training." the High Sage said, trying to fight off his tears.

"I know what you're thinking...you want me to leave this continent because of your people and you're not only a High Sage...you're also their leader." Yugi said and he was surprised. "So I'm sure you want me to take Joey with me after this lessons, huh?"

The High Sage laughed a bit. "I guess you read my mind."

- - -

Time flies by as the High Sage taught Yugi very difficult lessons and you know it wasn't hard for the teen. heh it was like a bonding session with them. The High Sage has no idea how the hell Yugi comprehend all that knowledge but he knew that he won't stay much longer. After intense training, Yugi was required to demonstrate his knowledge in front of the High Sage and some teachers so he was given one hour to prepare himself.

_"Gods, I hope I don't screw up,"_ Yugi prayed.

_"You'll do just fine."_ Chaos replied.

_"Thanks,"_ Yugi said as his one hour preparation was up.

So he was out of the field and so the teachers gave him the signal to demonstrate his continent knowledge. Yugi elaborated all the continents that were on the Solarian Continent. They were Cosmalia, Alchemia, Forest of Spirits, and the ruined continent of the Ethrealians and some unrelated villages and towns. Next was his monster knowledge and all to the teacher's amazement, he answered it all and finally his spell demonstration.

Yugi closed his eyes and sparks began to fly everywhere. Even rainbows appeared out of nowhere. All the teachers clapped their hands.

"Yugi, you're officially a Wizard...," said one of the teachers. "Congratulations!"

- - -

"Time to go," Yugi said as he finished packing his stuff. He was about to leave when a certain blonde was waiting for him.

"I knew you would come here," Joey said. "and I know you want to go by yourself but you need someone who defend ya!"

"...To tell you the truth, I already knew that." Yugi said his eyes stared at the ground. "But I'm not treating you as a friend."

"I know...I know...I'm just your servant." Joey said as he followed the teen.

"Let's go!" Yugi said and the two of them left the Solarian Continent.

* * *

spiritfire: It's funny, Yugi was able to get home only to find out that Marik is on the loose again. How ironic. Oh well read and review. To the Philippines, Happy Kadayawan. 


	44. Memory Lane

spiritfire: Let's get to it then

Chapter XLIV. Memory Lane

Yugi and Joey had been walking a mile away from the Solarian Continent and fighting monsters. Their first destination is the village of Seissara, a travel point from what people called it. In other words, if anyone want would want to go to a desired continent then this village is the stop. Speaking of which, Yugi thought he would visit the continent of Cosmalia. From what he heard, his tutor lived there. Maybe he could stop by or ask him where the Etherealian continent is.

"Hey Yugi, we're alomost there!" Joey yelled excitedly. The teen just sighed and just went along. How he kept up with him was a mystery. Anyway, they entered the village and it was lively so they looked around and trying to find a place to spend the night.

"So would you prefer outdoors since well...um..." Joey mumbled. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to our money?" Yugi asked curtly. The Blonde sweatdropped and before he knew it, he had to nurse a few lumps.

"I can't believe you spent out money. Thank goodness we fought those monsters and cough the money out of them," the ten said as he counted the money in the pouch. "At least we have enough for one night. Next time, I'll do the money problems."

So they went to a decent inn, paid all the reservations and went to their rooms. Since they came here already and night hasn't fallen, the two of them decided to split up and explore the place. It would give Yugi some time to read actually a peek of what's happening at the Lunarian Continent. He found a secluded spot, one with lots of trees and so he opened the book. As usual, Kaiba's got duty and schooling, Sora was doing 'world maintenance' with Riku and the others went on to their normal lives but Yugi didn't dare to know what Yami is doing so he closed the book and hung around the trees.

"It really has a great view," Yugi said to himself as he laid back on a tree and stared at the horizon.

- - -

Joey on the other hand was looking around and since Yugi was the one who has the money, he can't buy whatever he wanted. He stared at his weapon which was hanging on his belt, thinking that he should take some practice or something when he heard a commotion.

"Wonder what's going on?" Joey asked himself as he went to the source. It was actually a street fight but it looks like it went too far. The man on the left had several bruises already and the other guy who looked like a punk was ready to kick him when the blonde stepped in.

"Cut it out, don't you think ya had enough!" Joey said sternly.

"Back off, kid or it'll be on your head!" he said shoving him off.

"I'm not a kid!" Joey growled.

"Really? Maybe you want to get beat up," the man said, cracking his fingers while Joey was ready to beat the crap out of him.

"I should throw those words back at ya!" Joey said and the two men began to beat up at each other

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi was having a quiet time when he sensed a familiar aura. He stared at the left and felt that someone here is having a street fight. No doubt it was Joey, he always gets into fights even before the High Sage designate him as his warrior servant, one of the main reasons he 'befriended' him at least. Sighing, he got up and immediately left.

When he arrived at the street, Joey has been holding his weapon. Actually, it was invisible thanks to Yugi. The man didn't know where his weapon (or he's blind to see that he was holding it) but at least he can tell the direction the blonde was aiming at.

"Take this you damn punk!" he said as he was about to pummel him but the blow never came. Joey looked up and gulped. Inches apart, the Chaos staff appeared and Yugi stared at him.

"Leave now!" he bellowed but the man wouldn't listen to a kid so he forced his knuckles (fist) to break Yugi's weapon but he flipped it and whacked him on the head.

"Do I have to cast my spells to emphasize your thick skull?" the teen asked curtly but he doen't think the man has to answer that.

"Blizzara!" Yugi chanted and a bigger particle of ice that shaped like a star appeared in the middle of the man's body. He felt cold than the ice shattered leaving him shivering.

"Joey, how many times do I have to tell you, don't pick any fights unless its necessary." Yugi sighed,

"Aw, come on, I was able to hold it up till you came," Joey pouted. "Besides, he's beating up an innocent guy." He pointed at the person who had several bruises. Yugi sighed and used his healing magic to heal the person's wounds. As for the punk who started this mess, he decided to leave it alone. Since it's over, everyone left the scene and went back to their everyday lives.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked the guy who was already recovering.

"Yeah, thanks to you, well I gotts go," he replied and left.

Since Yugi just came, he decided to keep an eye on the blonde this time. Of course, he has to be careful due to the fact that Marik is still here so he let his warrior servant fool around till he was tired. Time flies by quickly and so far nothing has happened so they decided to go back to the hotel where they could just simply rest for the next day.

Night has finally fallen and the blonde immediately fell asleep. In actuality, snoring but Yugi didn't mind. He stared at the night sky and hopes that moronic Marik won't even dare to attack.

- - -

Morning has finally risen as the two of them ate their breakfast. Yugi laid out the map of the entire Solarian continent except the whereabouts of the Ethrealian Continent because it was erased from history.

"So after this villlage...it's a city called Rayser then we'll have to pass the Nervia Plains and after that, we'll be arriving at the continent of Cosmalia at exactly six or seven days..." Yugi said, analyzing the map as Joey listened.

"What's your purpose in that continent anyway?" Joey asked.

"It's something personal. I'll tell you when the time is right." Yugi replied and the blonde understood. They paid their breakfast and left the village when they heard a yell.

"Hey, wait!" said the man who was running fast. Yugi and Joey turned around and it was the same man from yesterday. He breathed heavily and straighten himself up.

"I like to repay you for yesterday so... here," he said as he gave the teen a pouch. The two teens were curious on the item. On the outside, it looked like an ordinary pouch.

"What's this?" Yugi asked.

"It's a magical pouch. All you have to do is to wish the item you desire and by the way, it doesn't work on money," he replied.

"Thanks," Yugi said. "This will surely help."

They left the village and another step to the new place. As usual, Yugi and Joey have to fight monsters not because they wanted to. It's because they have separate reasons. To Yugi, it was to become stronger and to Joey, to be useful and improve his skills or probably getting money for them aside from sneaking buying.

Little did they know that Marik was watching every move the teen took. Sure, he sensed that he was stronger than before but that didn't stop him from getting his hands on whatever he wanted.

"That's right, Yugi... seek the truth and lose what you hear. It's just like an old saying of an interesting guy: 'Ahead lies something you need...but to claim it, you must lose something dear' only that he's going to lose more than he has." Marik grinned and teleported.

- - -

Three days have passed and they arrived at the city of Rayser. It looked like a place for gambling so Joey went to the nearest gambling place on whatever he wanted to do. Yugi on the other hand didn't want to dwell on such fivalous activities. Even though the city looked bright, it has something ugly on the inside. For some reason, it reminded him that time when he and Joey first met. Yes, it was on a rainy day and as usual, he's being bullied.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, you squirt mind if we use you as a tester!" one of the students said as he use his Blizzard magic on the teen. Yugi was at least eleven at that time and he hasn't learned any spells yet. Only at the age of thirteen can the student learned that magic._

_Yugi didn't say anything but he took the hit anyway. He was shivering a lot and the High Sage was busy so he has little choice. Even though he could run, they would just come after him. That's what bullies is all about._

_"Hey, what are ya picking him for?" said a voice. They all stopped and saw someone. Yugi looked up and it was a man... no...a teenager but he looked a bit older but right on the age bracket._

_"Mind your own business, punk!" he said, shoving him off but he wouldn't back down so he started punching him. The fight lasted for hours and Yugi could only stare. In the end, the student ran off cursing the teen who saved his life._

_"Why?" Yugi asked coldly."did you save me?"_

_"It's because...I hate kids who don't fight back," he replied._

Since that day, it was Joey who taught him how to stand up for himself and time passed by when the High Sage heard that he was with a friend, he decided to designate him as his servant. Of course, Yugi protested since only a Master Sage can use servants in battle if they wanted to. But unfortunately, he can't change his mind so from that day on, Joey was his one and only servant companion...not as a friend.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers," Yugi said when he heard a whooping glee.

"Oh yeah, I'm so lucky." Joey said gleefully.

"Lucky?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, here," the blonde said as he tossed something to Yugi. It was a weird looking item although it looked funny.

"What's this?" Yugi asked.

"This is a Musri," Joey replied. "It says that it brings luck to travelers but I don't understand one bit."

"Idiot..." Yugi smirked.

"Hey, what's that suppose to meam?" Joey pouted. "Hey!!!"

- - -

Next day, they went to another journey. They really came from a long way and beat the crap out of the monsters is the bonus. Yugi decided to tell Joey about his summons since they'll be travelinmg together. When the teen told him about it, he was surprised that Joey didn't get a shock from what he told him.

"Ya know, I don't think you're lying but if you have some time, would you mind showing it to me?" Joey said and Yugi agreed.

They kept going and finally they arrived at Nervia Plains. When they entered the place, it looked like something was there. Yugi's eyes kept staring from left to right, trying to find the source.

_"Looks like I have to use the inner eye."_ Yugi said as he and Joey kept going. They entered the deepest part of the plain and for some reason, it looks like a dead person would walk in there.

"This place freaks me out!" Joey said, feeling a little nervous.

"What? Are you afraid of something?" Yugi smirked.

"No, I'm not!" Joey yelled indignantly when all of a sudden, a giant half-bodied monster appeared wielding some kind of a weird sword.

"Hmmmm...Death Gigas...huh...the monster who was rumored that it slains people with its dark sword. Physical attacks are useless even a few spells. Looks like you get to see my summons then, " Yugi said as he identified the monster. "Come out, Dark Magician!"

A purple light shone from the Chaos staff and the mage came out. Joey dropped his jaw in shock. Looks like his friend wasn't lying after all. Yugi stood there and stared at the enemy.

"Dark Magic!" Yugi commanded and Dark Magician unleash a powerful on Death Gigas. The damage was so-so.

"Hmmm...Dark Magician Girl, aid your master!" the teen said and as usual, she came out happily much to Joey's drooling on her clothes.

"Magician's Cross!" Yugi commanded as the two magicians charged at the enemy and blasted it from nowhere.

"Damage: so-so but nearly half," the teen said while Joey watched.

"Ragnarok!" he commanded again. This time, a magic circle appeared from the sky and the two magicians crossed their staffs. Lightning began to descend as the spirits that Death Gigas slain were temporarily became ghosts. Death Gigas felt afraid and so with Yugi's command, he let the magicians attack it then Joey held on his invisible weapon.

"Fire Sword!" Joey yelled and in an instant, the sword became a burning furnace. He slashed through Death Gigas and it was nearly destroyed. Yugi smirked at his servant's action.

"Let's finish this," Yugi said as he called back Dark Magician Girl. "Dark Magic!"

With one last strike from Dark Magician, Death Gigas was destroyed and light began to descend on the plains. Now that it's out of the way, they moved on and finally left the place.

- - -

"Yugi, is this...?" Joey asked as they were near to their destination.

"Yes, this is the continent of Cosmalia." Yugi replied.

"Wow, I know it was a great place for technology but this is way too cool!" Joey said, feeling excited. Yugi just sighed and followed.

* * *

spiritfire: If it's too short sorry about that but I have to put it in a cliffe till I get more reviews. I know its not much but I've been trying to get off that writer's block...read and review 


	45. Meet Again

spiritfire: Thesis is great and all but please for the coming months I might not be able to update... let's go

Chapter XLV. Meet Again

The two of them finally arrived at the continent of Cosmalia. Large buildings, computer technology and all kinds of transportation are made of machines. It was a beautiful sight to see. Different colors of light began to glitter around and for many people yearned to go this one or even lived there.

Yugi and Joey had been wandering around until they entered in one of the largest buildings around. The blonder whistled with admiration as the violet-eyed teen approached the woman on the table.

"Is Athrun Zala here?" Yugi asked while Joey wondered.

"One moment," she said as she picked the phone and began to speak whatever she was saying. After a few minutes, she told Yugi to take the elevator and take the 6th floor. Yugi thanked her and left. As they entered the elevator, Joey wanted to ask something.

"Yugi, who's Athrun Zala? I know I lived here before but I never heard of him?" Joey asked

"He's the head of Cosmalia Continent and also my old tutor," Yugi replied. "There are some private matters I need to discuss with him."

The elevator has reached the designated floor and the two of them kept walking until they reached a door. Yugi opened it and to Joey's surprise, it was the greatest day of his life. Inside was two sets of couches, a glass pane window, an aquarium and a table with someone sitting on the chair. He turned around and wore his plesant smile.

"Yugi, I heard from my secretary that you're coming so what's up," Athrun said.

"Joey, would you mind stay outside for a moment?" Yugi asked. Joey pouted at first but when the head told him that he can get a tour of the building and get himself free food, he immediately changed his mind so he left.

"I swear he hasn't changed one bit since I left the Solarian Continent," Athrun grinned. "So what brings you here?"

"Actually, I'm looking a certain continent," Yugi said tersely. Athrun then turned to a serious look on his face.

"Can you specify what it is?" he asked.

"Etherealian Continent," Yugi replied and Athrun pressed a intercom from his table saying something about bringing a map here.Few minutes later, a man came holding a rolled papaer and Athrun told him to leave it there. He rolled it out and Yugi took a little closer.

"If you're looking fo that continenet, it's here," Athrun said, pointing his finger at the farther right. "What do you intend to do when you get there?"

Yugi didn't say a word. He swore to himself that this is a personal matter. Athrum didn't said a word either but stare at the teen's eyes. He just sighed and understood everything.

"I see but whe are you going to tell him?" Athrun asked, leering at him.

"If I get the truth that is,' Yugi replied.

"Sir, you have a meeting ain five minutes!" said the man who came in. Athrun told him that he'll be right down. Before he leaves, Yugi decided to let it out.

"Your friend...Kira...is alive," he stated and his tutor stared in shock as the teen left the office. "If you want to talk about it, I'll be at the place where Joey is."

- - -

"Mmmmmm, this is great!" Joey said as his mouth watered and began groging down the food. "Let's eat!"

The blonde really enjoy himself that the waiters sweatdropped. Even his mouth was full of food. Yugi finally came in and saw his friend gorging and enhoying himself the free food. He shook his head and sighed.

"Joey, please eat carefully. You don't want to have a stomachache." Yugi said.

"Butthisissogood!" Joey said, obviusly his mouth was full of food. Yugi felt embrassed and ordered his favorite food: hamburger. The waiter took his order and left. As for the drinks, he would prefer water. Later, his order arrived and unlike Joey, he ate in silence.

- - -

Athrun Zala was listening to one of his councilors and obviously bored of his ramblings. They've been discussing trade and culture exchanges and he knew they were able to do it in Alchemia but there's still one more continent they haven't exchanged with. The head already told them a thousand times that the continent would not agree because his people will abuse its uses. Many arguments began to rise and it took a lot of time for Athrun to tell them to shut up. His wife stared at him worriedly even his two personal bodyguards.

"Wait, I remember that your old student is here. Maybe we could ask him?" One of the councilors asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Athrun replied dangerously. "If you plan to dissuade him, like hell I would let that happen!"

That marked the end of the discussion and he walked out of the room followed by his wife and his two personal bodyguards.

"Are you oaky, you don't look so good?" asked the girl with short blond hair.

"I can't believe they would go that far!" said Athrun, trying to calm himself down.

"This might get out of hand soon." said one of the bodyguards who had black hair and red eyes.

"Yeah, it's so unreal." the other bodyguard added. She had red violet hair and blue eyes.

"Would you mind fetch Yugi for me? I need to talk to him at my home and...can you guys come with me?" Athrun ordered and asked at the same time to his two bodyguards.

"Of course we would, we're always with you no matter what!" the one with the black hair replied and so did the other two. Athrun sighed in relief as he left the building.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey were about to leave the building as well when a black-haired teen came. The blonder immediately recognized him.

"Hey Shiin, long time no see, buddy!" he said as he gave him a noogie.

"Stop it, Joey!" Shiin laughed.

"Who is he?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you about him. Yugi, this is my old friend, Shiin Asuka. He's the head's bodyguard." Joey replied as he said hello to the teen.

"Wait, if you know him that means..." Yugi said as he realized something.

"Yeah, I used to live here until...welll let's just say communism is in the way..." Joey frowned.

"Oh yeah, Athrun wants a word with you at his house. It seems that he's in the worse mood ever. Maybe you could cheer him up." Shiin said.

"Fine, I was just about to leave the building," Yugi said and the three of them left.

- - -

Few of the councilors were watching on Yugi and company. Despite the head's protest, they wouldn't listen at all and they knew that the only way for them to prosper is to talk to the person who was close to the head of the continent even if it mean to kill or rough him up a lot.

Yugi, Joey and Shiin reached to some kind of mansion. The teen knew his tutor lived in luxury due to the fact that he was the head and all. They all entered the said house and were greeted by several butlers and maids welcoming their guests.Joey whistled at the sight of it.

"Master Athrun is wating for you at the guest hall." said the butler and Shiin thanked him. They walked all the corridors of the mansion when they reached two large symmetrical doors. Shiin knocked the door and a reply was heard telling them to come in.

"What is it that you want to speak me?" Yugi asked as the butler brought them chairs for them to sit.

"Yugi, do you remember that time when I went to the Solarian Continent to ask the High Sage about the trade and cultural exchange?" he asked.

"Yeah a bit," Yugi replied. "Why?"

"It seems that my councilors are getting over...how should I say this...impatient due to the fact they want to share their privilages to your continent." Athrun replied. "I've been holding it off for the past five years because one, you're my student and two, the High Sage refused to have a economical change because he know it will reduce the heritage of their continent."

"That seems a little ...harsh on their part." Joey said.

"It is and I'm sure that they knew that Yugi is the closest person to talk to the Head of the Solarian Continent. Those bastards will try anything to 'persuade' you...I have to end this sadistic communism among them but so far, I have no idea how." Athrun said, this time in dismay.

"Politics is really corrupt nowadays and so leads to deceive and deception. How pathetic!!!" Yugi smirked. "If that's what they want, I should attend this meeting of yours."

"What?" Athrun blurted. "But you don't know anything about political discussions and politics itself except that it's corrupt."

"You don't know if you try it," Yugi said. "Besides, if that's really the case, I could use intelligent talking and negotiation."

- - -

Morning came and Yugi was forced to wear something formal. A black business suit with a black necktie and obviously, it doesn't suit him at all. Joey tries to hide his snicker as the maids' dressed him up.

_"I swear if anyone finds out about this, I'll castrate them if I have to!!!"_ Yugi grumbled as his tutor came in to see how he looked like.

"You looked really good, you know," Athrun commented.

"Please," Yugi frowned, rolling his eyes. "I looked pathetic!"

"Nonsense!" his tutor said.

_"I'll kill him!"_ Yugi mumbled then sighed.

They left the mansion and went to the same building. As soon as the councilors heard that Yugi was going to attend the meeting, they looked like that Christmas came early this year. The teem didn't care but he thinks that they're pathetic. In fact, it would be better if Athrun replaces them but there was no evidence. They entered the conference room and finally the meeting began.

"We're so glade that you came. Actually, we came here to discuss the exchange trade and culture of our continent to your continent and we think that you might assist us." one of the councilors said.

"In what way?" Yugi asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Well, you remember when our head visited your continent right?" the councilor said. "Maybe you could tell the head the benefits of the exchange trade and culture so we piled up our continent's history in this document."

The man handed Yugi the document he talked about and the teen raised an eyebrow. Athrun was curious on how his councilors would persuade his student to do this kind of thing.

"I'll read it for a while then I'll send a message to the head of the Solarian Continent if he's satisfied with my explanation." Yugi stated.

"Thank you very much. We hope that we would receive a very good response." he said and the meeting was finally over.

- - -

Athrun thought he would kill himself to boredom as they headed back to the mansion. Yugi on the other hand really enjoyed it but he doesn't know why. The butler asked the two of them how was their day and the head said it was okay and absolutely boring. Joey, Shiin and the two women came and were glad that they're back.

"Do you have a study room here?" Yugi asked. "I like to read these documents the councilors gave it to me."

"It's near the guest hall, the butler will show you the way and..." Athrun said then went quiet.

"Oh, you want to talk about that?" the teen asked. "Alright!"

Yugi began telling his tutor and everyone here his adventures at the Lunarian Continent and what was happening to Kira. Athrun was listening trying to contemplate on what he said. Even his wife and bodyguards were outstunded. As Yugi finally wraps it up, he leaves the room to read the documents.

"I can't believed it, my brother's alive!" she said as tears start to fall from her face.

"Cagali..." Athrun said, feeling concern for her.

"Well, it's hard to believed that Kira's alive and all," Shiin said then stared. "Do you believe him?"

Athrun closed his eyes and smiled "That's what a teacher is supposed to ."

- - -

Yugi leafed through the pages of the documents reading and interpreting what they written. So far, their intention to the Solarian Continent was good for it states that the continent of Cosmalia will provide whatever needs they have. As he leafed through the pages, Mahaado came and saw what the teen was doing.

"Like some advice?" he asked as Yugi dropped the papers to listen to him. He just nodded.

"Try to read and understand the details if you go further through the document. Find the 'interest' there," Mahaado said.

"And pray tell, why would you say that?" Yugi asked.

"Everytime his highness get a document from the other continents, there's always a bottom line like a condition." Mahaado replied then disappeared.

Reading through the document again, Yugi skimmed through the pages until he found a little detail from the bottom of the page. Unfortunately, it was a bit small so he can't read it. Seeing that no one is here, he materialize a magnifying glass and he positioned it to the small parts of the paper. It says that the continent of the Solarian Continent will advance only if they agreed that they will surrender the authority to them. Yugi suddenly frowned. No way the High Sage would agree that so he decided to alter some changes.

"Let's see..." Yugi said as he used his magic to change the 'little interest' a bit. Smirking at his accomplishment, he decided to send this document to the head and wrote a letter. Using his telephathy spell, the letter and the document automatically teleported.

"Now time to take a nap," Yugi yawned and left the study room.

- - -

At the Solarian Continent, the High Sage was really busy with a lot papers, trying to sign the want and the not want when someone knocked at the door. A man came in and gave him a letter including the documents. Curious, he opened the letter and read:

_Brought you the document from the continent of Cosmalia. Please read all of it and Athrun give you regards. _

_Yugi_

"A document from the continent of Cosmalia????" the High Sage asked himself as he leafed through the pages reading every little detail on it, "At least, it'll cut me some slack. I hate paperwork."

* * *

spiritfire: I feel like crap and shit after my field demo today teaching the grade one class...ugh it's a pain in the neck. By the way, I won't be able to update in November because it's the critical phase of my thesis I mean our thesis... 


	46. Death Call

spiritfire: Ugh, I feel tired (yawn)..and I don't owe Shaman King, Tactics and anime related spirituals...

XLVI. Death Call

The High Sage began reading some parts of the document which it made himself bored. Blah blah blah until he saw a specific part of the page which is a bit blurry that he has to use his reading glasses. Taking a look closer, he saw the writing alright but he didn't know that his student did something on it. The sentence says that their heritage won't die and they can combine with technology and magic. The High Sage wondered when did they came up with such an idea but still he has his suspicions so he decided to write a letter for the Head himself.

_Dear Athrun,_

_I have received the documents that my student has sent to me and I'm pleased to announce that I'll accept under the condition that they'll promise to keep their word word or else. And I do mean literally... like blasting the continent_

_Yours truly,_

_The High Sage of the Solarian Continent_

He sealed the letter and attaching it was the document that Yugi said. Unfortunately, he didn't knew his student 'tweaked' the notes so he didn't know anyway. Hoping that he receive a good response, he gave it to the messenger and sat back and relax. Okay, maybe just being lazy due to the paperwork he had for today.

- - -

At the continent of Cosmalia, things are getting a bit out of hand when the councilors had a secret meeting. They were arguing a bit and more on the secret plot to take over whatever it is. But the true fact is ...really boring and since the plan is already set in motion...well let's just say everything is in place except that little did they know a shadow seemed to hear everything. One of the councilors stared at the back but the shadow was no more.

Yugi on the other hand was at the mansion's library reading about the history about the continent. Turns out ti wasn't that prosperous before because they also played a part of the magical war. The same war that tragedy took place a long time ago. From what he had read, little was known about it although historians covered the truth, the real truth. One thing for sure, he can't stay much longer because for the past few weeks of his stay, the air around him suddenly became heavy.

"The High Sage should be replying soon..." Yugi said as the butler came in with the letter and the document in hand. Yugi took the letter and went to his teacher's room who just sat at the garden. He gave the letter and the attached document. Athrun then in turn opened the letter and read it. He smirked at this for the letter was plain and simple.

"Looks like you did it," Athrun said. "This will shut the councilors mouth when they hear about this."

"Sir, I would prefer if you choose another set of councilors," Yugi frowned. "The air feels heavy for the past few weeks."

After that, he left without a word leaving his teacher puzzled. Telling the butler he will be going out, he left the mansion and decided to tour the city or whichever. It was filled with neon colored lights which disgust Yugi the most 'cause he knew it was a cover up. Even though they already traded with the continent of Alchemia, there's no way there would be such difference. As he was about to go on, someone nearly shot the teen at the back. Luckily, he dodge it by an inch. He raised an eyebrow and decided to go after it. Realizing he was chased, the mysterious person ran and Yugi went after him. He looked around to make sure that no one sees him and at a ample opportunity, he fired a Blizzara spell to freeze that person's feet.

"Why are you trying to assassinate me?" Yugi asked, pointing his staff at the person's neck.

"Why should I tell you?" the person smirked and Yugi knew what would happen next.

"Is that so?" Yugi said and he was about to cast his magic when a mysterious yet a bit familiar man appeared before him. The spiky-haired teen was puzzled when he came.

"Leave the negotiations to me." he said and all of a sudden, Dark Magician of Chaos appeared and frowned. Yugi on the other hand was trying to cloak him but for some reason, the man didn't mind at all. He did something to that person's head and all of a sudden, he got up and left as if he didn't knew what happen or anything.

"You haven't changed, have you, Brother?" Dark Magician of Chaos frowned and suddenly, the man's form dissipate and instead it was replaced with a tall man with studded purple robes wielding a small scimitar embedded with three jewels. From what Yugi can interpret, it's probably a capacity core, the source of the magic itself.

"Dark Paladin..." Yugi whispered. "Why are you here in this continent?"

"I hear something interesting to tell you but before that..." Dark Paladin said then stared at the teen. "Let me ask you one question: If politics are really corrupt, wouldn't it be better if all human race would be eradicated?"

Dark Magician of Chaos was ready kill him but Yugi held out his hand to stop him then he breathed and sigh..."If that's really the case, it would be ironically stupid besides they're the one who set this in motion. It's their fate as humans to live, survive and die. As for politics, corruption will never end even though you erased it. As long as you bound from your duty, you're nothing but a meaningless puppet."

Dark Paladin clapped his hands. "Looks like you'll get a new summon and magic...okay, I want you to hear this...

- - -

Joey was wandering around the mansion and stared at the sky. It's been a long time since he left the continent and so far nothing has changed at all. Even politicial concept of the continent is rotten. And where did Yugi went anyway? He looked around the place and still didn't knew where he is so he decided to ask the butler. Turns out that he went out of the house so the blond decided to look for him. He was about to open the door when Yugi was already at the front well actually about to come in.

"Joey, we're leaving now," Yugi stated which Joey took it by a surprise.

"Wha...???" the blond asked.

"I can't tell you the details but we're going to do a little 'assassination'." Yugi said coldly.

Joey of course had no idea so the two of them left the mansion and began their 'assassination' but before they left, Yugi gave the letter to the butler who told him that Athrun should received it. The butler understands and so they packed their things and left the mansion. They walked further and further until they reached the same building where all the councilors gathered. Summoning his magic, the 'Grimreaper' appeared which gave Joey the creeps 'cause he's afraid of ghosts. The teen ordered 'it' to kill to the councilors a.k.a those who would harm his tutor. The Grimreaper nodded and left and a few minutes later, there were screams everywhere even all the employees of the building ran with with their tails on.

"Yugi, since when did you harm people?" Joey asked frowning.

"Since I found out at the indented line of the document they submitted." Yugi replied as they left the continent of Cosmalia.

"Indented line?" Joey questioned.

"They want to take over the Solarian Continent, that's what," the teen said, frowning as they walked a good distance away. "I can see why you left the continent."

"Well, I hope Athrun takes this well." Joey said.

"I'm sure he'll take that rather well." Yugi smirked which give Joey the creeps.

- - -

"Ah, Master Athrun you're home!" the butler said and he just simply greeted him. "By the way, Young master Yugi wants me to give you this letter."

Athrun immediately took the letter and opened it. He read everything and he was in shock so he angrily left the mansion and went to his workplace. By the time he got there, all the present councilors were dead and the Grimreaper waved him goodbye. He blinked for a second then to his surprise, Grimreaper gave him a note then left. Athrun took a look on the note and it says:

_Pick your choices carefully and by the way, their document on the indented line...it says they wanted to take over the Solarian Continent. I hope to see you again and by the way, the High Sage said yes only if you agree that their heritage stays._

_Yugi_

Athrun smirked at his own self. Good thing the councilors didn't knew that his student was actually a magician or else it would ruin it all.

- - -

Yugi and Joey left the Cosmalia Continent and ended up in some kind of a wide forest. Obviously, they have no idea where to go from here. As the teen tries to recall the location of the continent he was seeking, a loud yell was heard and it took the two of them by surprise. The yelling in question was actually came from a man with long blond hair tied in a braid, has golden eyes, wearing a thin red overcoat and black attire in it. Apparently, he was running from something.

"Damn, this forest is nothing but a ----" . His speech was cut short when he bumped himself to Joey who clutched his head in pain.

"Will you look where ya going?" Joey said angrily and the man apologizes. He was about to move once again when Yugi stopped him with his right hand grabbing the man's right wrist. His eyes widen and the spiky-haired teen noticed something but didn't mind.

"Would you mind telling us what are you running from?" Yugi asked. "It's not like anyone would run from this place."

"Actually, I was looking on a way out." he replied.

"A way out?" Joey questioned.

"This here is the Forest of Spirits. Rumor says that many good and bad spirits lived there and no one was able to find their way out. Actually, the reason I came here is to find a ruined continent I heard so much of. What was it called??? Etherealian Continent I think." he said and Yugi took interest.

"Oh, really and pray tell.how are you going to find your way out? It's looks like you're lost." Yugi smirked and that man went went ballistic.

"WHAT! I'M NOT LOST !" he yelled when Joey noticed something.

"Aren't you a bit too short wandering around here?" Joey asked and the man had an angry glint on his eye.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JELLYBEAN THAT CAN'T DO THIS????" he yelled as he grabbed Joey from the arm and began spinning his body. Yugi sweatdropped.

_"He did not say that."_ Yugi sighed. Joey felt dizzy after he was spun and the man felt pleased himself.

"Oh yeah, who are you anyway?" the man asked.

"I'm Yugi and the dizzy one is Joey." he said.

"I'm Edward Elric, the head of the Alchemia Continent," the man said. "Surprising, isn't it?"

"...Whatever..." Yugi said as Joey finally recovered from his dizziness.

- - -

After the brief introduction, Yugi and Ed began to talk about random topics they can think of and as for Joey, he has no idea what they're talking about. As they continued, Yugi felt something odd. Actually, really odd that he stopped walking. Ed noticed it too and Joey had a question mark on his head.

"I better go in the forest. I sense ...a presence...maybe..." Yugi said.

"Well, me and Joey will try to find a way out...I hope." Ed said and the party split up.

Deep in the forest, two people saw everything and as soon as Yugi and the others split up, they left as well. A man with seemingly a bit of a long green hair and dark eyes. With him is another man with white hair and red eyes wearing some kind of samurai attire. The man with green eyes stared for a momen and suddenly something emerged from his back. The other one chuckled lightly as he lift him up and flew towards the skies.

Meanwhile, Yugi was wandering around the forest and wondering how large is this place. Deciding to use at least one of his summons, he called on Dark Magician Girl. She just nod her head and left. Unfortunately, she just got hit from something or someone. The teen turned around to see what was going on and much to his surprise, there were people here. Dark Magcian Girl stared at her master and Yugi nodded. There was little choice in that matter.

"Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning!" Yugi commanded and she began firing her spell towards them but the white haired man casted some kind of barrier that repelled the attack. Yugi decided to change his tactics and summoned Dark Magician then he commanded them to use Magician's Cross but the man with green hair use some kind of staff and ast lightning from the sky and destroyed the attack. Next thing Yugi knew, he saw something that should never existed. The man with green eyes had black wings.

"Haruka, let's get this over with!" the man with white hair said and the one called 'Haruka' began charging at Yugi. Little did they know it was a very bad idea, very bad idea indeed. Yugi stared at the man and Haruka stared in shock for the teen's eyes became silver. Not the normal silver but ...

"Quakaga!" Yugi chanted and all of a sudden the ground shot out several spikes and one of them was headed towards the white haired man. Haruka quickly took him in a nick of time.

"Kantaro, are you alright?" Haruka asked the white haired man. He simply nodded and placed him on a tree branch at least high enough not to get hit on those spikes. After that he began charging at Yugi but he noticed something odd. All of a sudden, the spiky-haired teen clutched at his neck. It was the emotion seal and Yugi's head began to ache that he randomly cast magic all over the forest.

Memories began to flashed on Yugi's mind and at the same time, he stared at those black wings that Haruka had. Obviously, he had no idea what was going on so he decided to knock him unconscious and take him to the 'chief'. With his quick agility, he went at the teen's back and knock him out with his staff. Yugi's eyes went blurry as his body began to fain and all he can see was nothing.

* * *

spiritfire: Hey, you guys, I decided to make this story a little faster now so here... Read and Review... 


	47. Resolve

spiritfire: Hello...damn classes...read...

XLVII. Resolve

_Who am I?_

_What is my purpose?_

_Where do I start?_

_Which path I should take?_

- - -

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and looked at his surroundings. From the looks of it, he was lying on a wooden floor wrapped in a blanket. A young lady wearing a black dress and a long red bandana tied on her head was pouring something. She walked to him and stare.

"You're up," she said as she gave the beverage to the teen. "Careful, its hot."

Yugi stood up but not actually standing up (more on sitting down) and took the beverage then he blew the smoke emitting from it. He took a sip and felt good.

"It was good," Yugi commented. "Very relaxing. By the way, how did I end up here?"

"One of our guardians fought you and noticed a bit odd and also we found some 'stooges'." she said and doors opened revealing Ed and Joey.

"Yugi, you're alright!" Joey said, relief was written all over him.

"So you're up," said a familiar voice. All heads turned around as two men entered the room and bowing to the young lady.

"Miss Anna, is there anything else you like to assign us?" Kantaro asked.

"No not in particular but..." Anna said when her sentence was cut short.

"You're not human are you?" Yugi blurted. Joey and Ed stared at the spiky-haired teen. Kantaro stared in shock so did Haruka. Anna stared.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Yugi closed his eyes then stared at Haruka. Joey and Ed stared in shock for the teen's eyes turned silver. Anna for the first time stared in shock as she felt something cold.

"I don't know, I just feel it and tell me if I wrong or anything but you're a tengu - a demon eating celestial." Yugi said, while staring at Haruka.

Everyone fell silent and the teen stared at the floor. He has no idea how the hell he knew it. And didn't the emotion seal just went a little berserk. Come to think of it, the seal did have cracks and ever since that seal came, his life never did the same. Like when Yami----wait a minute...Yami... From what he can remember about the seal, Marik said that the seal holds off any positive emotion. What's going here?

"Hey, what's the ruckus?" said a voice and all heads turned to someone. A teenager with short brown hair, has two bangs form the left and right side of his face, Apparently, he was more interested on how did Yugi knew that one of the guardians is not actually human. Next to him was another teenager with light blur spiky hair wearing a bandana and has black eyes. His height is bit shorter than the other guy.

"So we have some guests? A dog, a small monkey and...a kid..." he said in a teasing tone. Joey and Ed were ready to pound him.

"Who are you calling a dog?" Joey growled in anger.

"Who are you calling a small monkey that can't pound a fistful of rocks hah?!?" Ed said angrily as he grabbed the teen's legs and using it as a baseball bat. Everyone sweatdropped except Joey cheering for Ed and Yugi who sighed. While Ed is busy, Anna saw something on the spiky-haired teen's neck. She stared for a moment then for some reason. she recognized it.

"What's wrong?" asked the brown haired teen. Anna simply pointed it with her eyes and he just simply smiled.

"That seal on your neck, it's the emotion seal, right?" he said with a carefree grin. Joey and the others stared at the spiky-haired teen.

"Emotion seal?" Kantaro questioned.

Haruka went near Yugi and spotterd the seal. "Don't tell me you're-----"

His sentence was cut short when Magician Valkyria appeared aimong her staff at Haruka's neck. Kantaro was worried, Joey only shrugged, Ed stared in shock. Anna and Yoh didn't care.

"Lay a finger on Master and I'll beat you up!" Valkyria growled, pointing the sharp edges of the staff at the tengu's neck. Yoh on the other hand stepped forward and laid his finger on the edges.

"We're not gonna harm your master. I assure you," Yoh said with a carefree grin. "So please put down your weapon."

Valkyria stared at him for a moment then she lowered her weapon and stared at Yugi. The teen seemed to be shaken in fear as the events before he ended up here were flashing before in his very mind.

_Haruka spread his black wings and began to attack Yugi. The teen stared at him then all of a sudden, Yami's picture was plastered in his mind and also the day he confessed his feelings to him. the emotion seal went berserk and cracks began to appear as the memories of him began to torment him inside his mind, heart and soul. Those black wings and that brave face even his eyes, it reminded him too much._

Everyone in this room went quiet. There's too many questions that anyone would ask and none would think that they wouldn't know. Yugi can't understand the situation he was in considering the fact he was in a insightful situation. Of course, he owe everyone in the room a big fat explanation.

"Okay...would you mind tell me how did you know all this?" Yugi asked.

"To answer your question, I suggest you cool yourself down at the Meditation Springs. Yoh will show you the way," Anna replied. "Oh and before I forget, spirits are not allowed inside."

With that in mind, the spiky-haired teen summoned everyone and also gave the Key to Joey who has no idea what's going on here but he took it anyway. Yugi and Yoh left the others and on their way to the Meditation Springs.

- - -

With Yoh leading the way, Yugi didn't find this hard to get by. The wind began to blew a gentle breeze which soothes the teen a lot. Yoh noticed this but paid no mind. Just as they arrived, a sharp spear emerged from the bushes which both of them ducked.

"Settle down, it's me!" he said, whoever he was speaking.

"Oh, I thought it was those nasty little sprites again!" said a voice as he came out from the bushes.

"...What is he? A caveman?" Yugi asked skeptically.

"I beg your pardon...I'm absolutely NOT a caveman except for Horohoro." he replied angrily. Yugi sweatdropped and Yoh laughed a bit.

"Okay, Ren..." Yoh said and the one called Ren settled down.

"So who is this young lad?" Ren asked. From the looks of him, he was nearly Yugi's age and wore a sleeveless Chinse shirt, balck pants(not leather) and Chinese shoes. He has yellow eyes and violet hair. Well the only exception of his hair was: there was one spiky violet hair.

"A guest. Anna told me to lead him to the Meditation Springs," Yoh said. "Oh I forgot what's your name?"

Ren slapped his face in embrassment and began lecturing Yoh about having no manners. Yoh on the other hand just listened and nodded.

"Um, my name is ...Yugi." the spiky-haired teen said.

"Okay, enough introductions, we're near the Meditation Springs." Yoh said as he push Yugi leaving Ren behind.

"You're weird." Yugi commented.

"And you're way too serious and emotionally cold!" Yoh countered as they arrived at the bamboo platform.

"After I opened this, the Meditation Springs is there. From here, you have to go alone. Whatever doubts your mind, settle it now." Yoh said as he pushed a few bamboos aside. Yugi entered the place and some kind of fog appeared. As he looked a little closer, there was a spring apparently so he tok off his shoes and as he was about to take off his upper clothing, the water immediately took him. The teen tried to struggle but for some reason, it dragged him down a bit further then everything went black.

- - -

At the Lunarian Continent, Yugi's eyes fluttered open and to his surprise, he was at the Lunar Castle. Apparently, he was in some kind of room then the door slowly opened . Yugi's first instinct was to hide but it was too late. To his surprise, the person didn't see him so he sighed in relief.

"Your highness, how long are you gonna sulk in there? His Majesty is worried about you!" said a servant.

"I don't care. leave me alone!" Yami said coldly then in an instant he leaped through the window and left the castle. Yugi decided to follow him and and anyway, he has no choice. The prince exited the castle and used a teleportation spell to leave the continent. To Yugi, it was the first time he seen him using such an advanced spell. Unfortunately, he has no idea where he went now where is he supposed to go...so he left the continent and went through all the places he went but before he can go anywhere else, he decided to explore the Forest of Despair before seeing Kaiba again.

"I wonder how many days, months or years it has been..." Yugi wondered and stopped by at Mahad's grave to pray then left.

Arriving at the continent of Altech, Kaiba has been studying hard...more than ever and rarely spends his time with his younger brother. Nothing has changed except the 'rarely-spend his timewith Mokuba' so he knew they would mange. As Yugi left, Rinoa noticed an odd air passing by. She looked outside and saw nothing.

Yugi felt free since he came here and by accident, he slipped but he wasn't wounded. Odd, first no one can see him and now he doesn't have any wounds or cuts. he realized that he was in spirit form and then remembers what happened to him.

_Yugi was about to take off his clothes when the water suddenly dragged him down. As the teen went further, he heard a voice saying that his mind must clear all doubt and so he will be placed on light's continent. From here no pain will be inflicted on him even the emotion seal so he'll become a free spirited being. After that,everything went black._

"I see...light's continent is the Lunarian continent but what am I supposed to do there," Yugi frowned. "Remove my doubts???"

Yugi was now on his way to Kingheartia as he tries to figure out what he was supposed to do here. As he entered the castle, he refreshes his memory when Yami had his confession here. He had to admit, it was really awkward. Thank god, his mom palced a temporary hold on the seal that time then Sora saw everything and ended up getting burned well not literally.

"Well, if it isn't Yugi..what brings you back here." said a familiar voice which startled the teen. Turning around, he saw the Keyblade Elite: Riku.

"Ri-ri-riku, you can see me!" Yugi gasped in shock.

"Duh!?," Riku replied as if it wasn't obvious.

"Damn, I thought no one can see me in this form. Probably because he already encountered this or he has high spiritual power." Yugi mumbled.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I don't think you're here for a visit let alone being transparent." Riku asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know," Yugi replied with contemplation. "I can only guess that I'm here for a reason. That's what I think."

"Hmmm, is it by any chance that you want to hear about His Highness?" Riku asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Yugi replied.

"It's been five months since you left and His Highness has locked himself in his room. He's in a state of confusion lately that he won't come out except meals only." Riku replied sternly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause when I came to the Luanrian Castle, his servant told him that His Majesty is worried and that rhen he left the castle and used a teleportation spell." Yugi said.

"Oh." Riku said when all of a sudden his Keyblade appeared and went a little berserk then it pointed something out there.

"It's pointing at the desert continent. but why?" Yugi frowned.

"I don't know but I think you shouold go there at least that's what my keyblade would want to think," Riku said. "I'm sure he's there."

Yugi fell silent then stared. "Riku, this converstion...never happened."

"Agreed." the silver-haired teen nodded.

- - -

Being in spirit form was much easier for travel conviences and besides, you don't get to do that everyday of your life. Yugi was enjoying this as he crossed through the desert till he reached the ruined palace. As he entered the place, he heard voices. Phasing through the wall, he saw the original and replica apparently thue're...arguing.

"Who are you? Why do I exist and why bother use a replica spell?" Yami asked angrily.

"Why should I care? You're a nobody. Nothing more than a mere clone and you disgusts me...falling in love with that 'human'. You already ate my existence." Atemu replied, feeling disgusted.

"I'm not a replica! I'm human, I'm real!!!" Yami yelled angrily.

"Yeah, right and I'm a speck of a whore. You're pathetic!" Atemu countered.

"Shut up!" Yami growled.

"If you want to prove yourself, show it..that you're existence is worth living. That you can stand up on your own." Atemu said and the prince fell silent.

"If I do that, you're existence..." Yami stared.

"Yes, you will become me and I'll become you asa if I was ncver dead." Atemu said. "That is if you can do it with your resolve."

"If that's the case, prepare to die!" Yami declared and the Millennium Puzzle appeared.

"You may have the Puzzle but I have my powers and six of the items at my arsenal!" the pharoah countered as all six Millennium itemsa appeared.

- - -

Original and replica began to cast spells at each other and neither of them would budge an inch. Even the power of their respective items would even made a clash. On the further side, Yugi was watching and besides, it would be better not to interfere. Atemu began to gather energy for his powerful spell.

"Maelstorm!" Atemu chanted and churning waters appeared at the bottom causing a thyphoon that suck Yami at the middle and blasting him everywhere. "How Pathetic!"

Yami staggered a bit but he can't give not like this,"Majestic Judgement!"

Unfortunately, the pharaoh knew he would use that spell so he began to counterattack by using the Millennium Scales' power. The said item glowed in radiance and all of a sudden a barrier, much stronger than Yugi's Protera magic was in the way. The spell dissiapted and Atemu added a lightning spell.

"Maggot! It's futile to try. I can predict your moves at the back of my hand so long as I have these items in my arsenal!" the pharoah said as the Millennium Necklace and a round object with an eye for its center.

Yami wouldn't listened so he kept casting his own spells not that he can fight but Atemu predicted ever move he will make regardless of the usage. Yugi sighed at this. He knew that it would be useless to fight if your opponent can predict your movements so why bother watching this pathetic fight. After several hits, both of them were staggering even though the pharoah has the advantage.

"Enough! Let's end this!" Atemu said as he gathered energy once more so did Yami.

"Grand Cross!" Atemu yelled.

"Apocalypse!" Yami yelled.

The two spells began to collide that it exploded. Yugi can barely see who would be left standing and wondered what happened to them. The explosion began to lift slowly and to his surprise, Atemu's spirit form began to fade slowly and Yami had irregular breathing and brely can stand up. Yugi couldn't believe it though.

"So the replica has beaten the original. Figures, I guess it's over." Atemu said, smiling. "By the way, your little friend is here watching our little fiasco."

Yami turned around and saw the spiky-haired teen. Both of them are staring at each other as the pharaoh began to fade. For the first time, none of them said a word. That would be the case of every aspect that both of them would place. Atemu's spirit form finally dissipate and whatever left's has finally entered inside the prince.

* * *

spiritfire: sigh this is almost done...I'll get busy during my bahelor's thesis so I guess that's that... 


	48. New Path

spiritfire: Sorry for the late update...I'm busy recently so Merry X-mas and Happy New Year

XLVIII. New Path

Yugi and Yami stared at each other not knowing what to say. Yugi was about to leave when the prince grabbed his wrist. The spiky-haired teen tries to struggle but for for some reason, Yami din't even let go let alone that he can touch himn in spirit form. Finally, he stopped struggling but his mind is well let's just say not in the right place.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked coldly.

"It's not that. It's more on 'what are you doing here?'" Yami replied stonily.

"None of your business," Yugi said.

The prince sighed then raised his right hand. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, the two of them were teleported somewhere that none of them didn't know. Petals were blomming, snow was falling and there were no vegetation life there. He let go of Yugi's wrist.

"If you won't say anything, I'm leaving," Yami said but to his surprise, the spiky-haired teen hugged him.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Yugi said and for the first time, a tear escaped from its eye. The prince stopped for a moment and didn't move from his position.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry," Yami said, facing him and kneel down wiping the teen's tears. "Besides, it was my fault for using the replication spell and I know how upset you were."

"...I guess but what are you going to do now?' Yugi asked. "You already merged with your origi---"

His sentence was cut short when tiny particles began to escape from Yugi. Looks like he was disappearing. The spiky-haired teen finally understod what he was supposed to do here and he guessed that he already did. Yami was puzzled at this.

"It looks like I have to go back where I came," Yugi said, closing his eyes as his entire spirit form began to dissipate. Yami on the other hand was surprised that spirit particles began to dissiapte.

"We will meet again right?" Yami asked.

"...Maybe...maybe not," Yugi replied as the spirit particles finally disappeared.

- - -

"Ugh, my head hurts..." Yugi whined as he was finally back where he came. He looked at the water and swore never to dive on that spring if it involves dragging you down to the bottom.

"So everything settled now?" Yoh asked. Yugi stood up and stare at the sky. He simply nodded and so the two of them left the Meditation Springs when all of a sudden, the ground shook violently. Yoh and Yugi tried to hang on. Fortunately, the ground stopped at least. Wondering what was going on, they decided to go back to the village.

As they were on their way back, Ren came running and it looks like he was a bit worried about something. Yugi closed his eyes trying to sense what was going on. At first, it was blurry then it took shape little by little. It was someone he doesn't know about but oddly familiar.

"Hmmmm...I have a bad feeling about this. The spirits were disturbed for some reason." Yoh said to himself.

By the time the three of them came, some kind of monster showed up. It has three swords, one from the left, one from the right and the last one is at the center. It looked like a machine except that it's oddly shaped.

"Fatedestroyer..." Yugi whispered, his weapon came out from his hand. All of his summons went back inside him as Anna, Joey, Ed, Kantaro, Haruka and Horohoro went to Yoh.

"About time you got back, that thing was about to mauled us!" Joey said.

"It's not supposed to exist..." Yugi mumbled as he stepped forward, charging energy for a spell. "Fira!"

The fire spell didn't work that much instead Fatedestroyer fire an energy beam on one of the swords it had. The others barely hang on and Yugi just glred. He raised his weapon and began to cast a Blizzara spell. The machine didn't do much damage so he decided to do some summoning. He summoned Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl then commanded them so combined their attacks but the damage was medium.

_"Need help?"_ said a voice and Yugi saw someone wearing full black robes and his staff has an orb on its tip. Yugi just stared and nodded so light began to emanate from the teen then Yugi was ready to summon a new one aside from the fact that his weapon had another upgrade a tad early.

"Dark Paladin! Diffusion Wave Motion!" Yugi commanded and in an instant the warrior-magician appeared. He raised his weapon high and suddenly it emitted a wave of light, giving the enemy no chance to attack and the damage was huge aside from it took a lot of hits from it. Yoh and the others stared in awe and at the same time, shocked as well.

"Now I'm glad I'm not one of the bad guys," Joey gulped. The others agreed.

"Dreadscythe!" Yugi yelled and the orb glowed. A blade of light appeared from it and the length of it was long. He raised it up and sliced his opponent in half destroying it in the process.

"Is it over?' Ed asked as he went forward.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Yugi said.

"Wait, if my guess is correct, you're going to the Ethrealian Continent," Anna said and everyone stare at her. Yugi didn't answer but she knew what was on his mind.

"If that's the case, you need me to lead you out of this forest," Yoh said.

"You only want to get out..." Anna said.

"Um..." Yoh gulped but she undertands so she gave him the sword and his bag.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep on eye on these bozos." Anna said as she dragged the two of them while Horohoro whined. Kantaro and Haruka went back to their post and the rest of them left the village with Yoh leading the way out.

- - -

None of them talked as Yoh lead the way. Since Anna told everyone about what was on Yugi's mind and his purpose, it didn't go that well...and since when everything went that well anyway. As Yoh sliced the bushed, they finally made their way to the exit. To everyone's amazement, everything was in ruins and no vegetation was even there.

"This is the Ethrealian Continent previously known as God's servants contienent or so I thought." Yoh said.

"I never thought it would look like this...not even in my wildest dreams." Ed commented.

"Man, this place gives me the nightmares..." Joey said but Yugi kept going and the others followed.

- - -

The Ethrealian Continent was indeed in a ruin. Several houses were rugged and most of the rocks theri were brittled. Yoh sensed nothing as they went along. Yugi on the other hand begins to sense something odd. Moving on, they saw a ruined castle so they went in. Like the rest of the houses, it was also in ruin.

"We better explore the basement." Ed said and the others agreed. First they went to the corridors and opend each of it. Unfortunately, they found nothing then they went to the underground parts of the castle. Everything was in ruin even the floor itself.

Yugi continued to explore the place when his foot stepped on to something. Suddenly in front of him, a secret passage was opened. The others stared in surprise when they saw this but for Yugi for some deep reason, he knew this place like the back of his hand.

_"This is odd, I know this place even though I never went there before." _Yugi said as he scan this place when he saw a symbolic seal. The seal consist of several unknown letters for the most part. Ed saw this and kneeled down.

"Only the one with the divine can unseal this path lest their world shall be torn into cast." the spiky-haired teen said.

"Can you read those letters?" Joey asked.

"To tell you the truth, I can't read those letters but for some reason, I know and this place...I felt like I've been here before." Yugi replied.

_It's time to know your heritage_

_Open your eyes and ears_

_The war will begin soon_

"Did any of you guys hear that?" Yugi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ed replied in question.

"Wait...Yugi do you feel familiarity of this place?" Yoh asked but before Yugi could answer, he was suddenly teleported elsewhere.

- - -

"Where am I?" Yugi asked himself. In his surroundings, the fields were all white and around him it looks like some kind of nothingness around here. He walked for a little bit until he saw a lady with white robes and short white hair wielding a tall staff.

"I've been waiting for you, Your highness," she said as she kneel before him.

"Hah!? Your highness...what's going on?" Yugi said, his head is full of question marks.

"Eh? Looks like I have to tell you everything then." she said as she waved her staff and a blinding light engulfed them. All the surroundings shifted into the same place that they entered only it was not in ruins. Rather everything looks beautiful there and the place was posperous.

"This is----" Yugi stared.

"The Etherealian Continent before it was destroyed. Long ago, it was ruled by the Einslaith royal family and the people were here were grateful to their king and queen. Their soldiers consist of powerful warriors and mages alike." she narrated. "One day, the royal family had a son. They were proud of their newborn and wanted him to give him the best but all of a sudden, one of the advisors suggested that this newborn child must be placed with the emotion seal. The royal family were horrified as they don't want their son to go through what they did but they can't turn it down since it was a traditon and so as soon as the child turned one, the seal was immediately placed."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that----" Yugi said and the lady nodded.

"That child was you...Your full name is Yugi Einslaith Mutou of the Etherealian Continent and please don't blame your parents for this for they have no choice on that matter. Moving on, let's see ah yes...you were learning fast and at the age of two you were able to read and write." she said as the pictures move along. Yugi couldn't beleive it. No wonder he was able to learn fast because he was from royalty. "Then many months have passed and you became four when the the continent was destroyed during the magical war. All the soldiers sacrificed themselves to protect the royal family and in the end, the continent was utterly destroyed."

The pictures began to shift as the entire continent was engulfed in flames. The royal family fled from their home. It was heartbreaking and to think that he hadn't known this all this time then she continued her tale.

"The royal family fled to the Solarian Continent and live a peaceful life there but it didn't last long. In the end they perished from the war and their only son was the only one left. But before the queen died, she gave him a keepsake. It was shaped like a curved staff and rumor has it that only the wielder of light can use it." she said as the pictures finally disappeared.

"Wait a minute, you mean it's the Valkyria Staff?" Yugi asked and she nodded.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself. I'm Silent Magician, the eighth magician and your final summons. If you want my power, you must train yourself first because the Lunar is descending soon and then the magical war." she said and Yugi sighed.

"I understand" he said and so the two of them began their training.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yoh and the others were looking for Yugi all over the castle when Silent Magician appeared in front of them. All of them were prepared to fight when he stopped them.

"I bring you no harm and I also bear a message from Master," she said and they stopped. She points her staff and all of a sudden, memories flashed including on what she told to the spiky-haired teen. All of them were shocked and surprised.

"Swear to me that you must not tell anyone about this until the Lunar has descended." she said and all them understood.

"Okay but what are we going to do in the meantime?" Ed asked.

"You can read the books here in this castle and I don't mind if you get it for your research or you could train yourselves until master has finished his special training." she said and all of them sighed so they have no choice on that matter.

As Ed went to the library, Yoh and Joey decided to train themselves for the sake of passing the time. Silent Magician on the other hand vanished and went back to where the teen is. Yugi just stare and resumed training.

- - -

"What? I can use forbidden magic!?" Yugi said in surprise as Silent Magician smirked.

"Yes but only if the emotion seal is broken and obtained those 'weapons'," she said.

"Weapon?" Yugi questioned.

"Fate Guidance and Destiny Dawn." she said with seriousness. "But since the emotion seal has several cracks already, it won't be too long now"

Yugi and Silent Magician were discussing about the forbidden magics and more on the emotion seal. From what Yugi recently told, it seems that the seal is more than just sealing an emotion. It's also a catalyst that seals the forbidden magic of the royal family. In addition, it is also a seal of another weapon which the two of them will discussed.

"Oh yes, do you know what's a staffblade?" Silent Magician asked and Yugi shook his head.

"Alright, Listen carefully, Fate Guidance and Destiny Dawn are staff blades, the most powerful weapon in all existence because it was powers of a magician and a warrior. The reason for making this was mages were weak when it comes to physical attack while warriors were weak when it comes to magic. In analogy, Mage's weakness: Physical attacks and Warriors' weakness: Magic." she replied.

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Yugi replied.

"Now back to training!" Silent Magician said and Yugi sighed heavily. His summons on the other hand just sighed and wondered if they can finished all this.

- - -

As all of them were training, dark shadows began to loom from the horizon. A young man smirked at the boundaries where the two continents used to be united.

* * *

spiritfire: It's been a while since I last updated...stupid thesis Now I'm the only one doing it no thanks to my 'partner' who transferred to another school. Sorry if the chapter sucks a bit oh well that's life...Leave reviews okay ... 


	49. Border

spiritfire: Hi, I'm back from the living dead of my thesis and work...It's been 2 months since I last updated and I hope I didn't make you guys bored. I was super busy with school work that I didn't have time for anything else. Aside from family issues, I'm almost finished with my Bachelor's thesis since I'm the only one doing it. Like hell...Okay I like to thank the following reviwers:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

lady Alexas

Protector Of The Nameless

You guys rock!!!

* * *

XLIX. Border

While all of them are undergoing training, Yugi was pounded all the knowledge of the Etherealian Continent by none other than Silent Magician herself. It was really amazing on how much time has passed and to think that you found out that you're actually from the royal familiy who governed fate and destiny. What interesting was when Silent Magician told him that only the person he loved can break the seal but before he can do that, he has to supressed all his positive emotions first because of the plan he's going to do after he finished his training and it won't be long now.

Meanwhile at the Lunarian Continent, the king had been feeling uneasy for the past week. Maybe it's been of the heavy atmosphere lately or something to do with the prince or maybe something else. In the other continents, Kaiba was training as usual and at Kingheartia, Sora had 'secret training' which no one knew where the hell is. Riku was also in training with King Mickey as usual and Kairi well let's just say she has found her way to amuse herself like talking to her Nobody: Namine.

Back at the Etherealian Continent, Yugi just finished his training well at least he did after getting pounded, mauled, and tossed by Silent Magician. The others were well pleased and at the same time, felt bad for him.

"Now your training is complete, I suggest we I mean you renew that border." Silent Magician said. Yugi wondered what she was talking about.

"The Border of Heaven..." she said. Yugi knew that border. According to history, it was used to be the boundary between the Solarian and Lunarian Continent. Because of the magical war, the border was damaged beyond repair and no one bothered to go there ever since. Since Silent Magician brought it up, it means one thing and one thing alone: He has to revive the border but the question is how exactly?

"I'm guessing I'm going to revive the border but how?" Yugi asked.

Silent Magician went silent for a moment then all of a sudden a very strong earthquake began to shake. "The Lunar will be descending soon. Send representatives of each continent and defeat the opposing representative. If the Lunarians win, the border will revive little by little but if the Solarians won, well let's just say 'armageddon'."

With this newfound information, Yugi decided to the company he keeps will be the representatives. Of course, he has to explain it to them and also it would mean facing the prince. he can't just lose on purpose now can he? Besides, he still has to suppress his emotions until it breaks or so he was told. With newfound powers, he left the training grounds and decided to meet with the others.

- - -

"It's been frickin 9 months now since we came here and where the hell did Yugi went!!?" Ed growled in frustration while the others rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Be patient, remember what that spirit said? Yugi's been training and the last time we heard from her was he was already finished and was about to meet us." Yoh said calmly.

"Yeah but did you notice that earthquake just now?" Joey asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah but we don't have earthquakes around here nor the other continents." Ed replied.

"It's because the Lunarian Continent is coming back where it belongs."

All three of them turned around and saw the familiar spiky-haired teen. They noticed that he became much stronger than before and at the same time, less emotional. Yoh looked at him with a critical eye.

"I'm guessing we're going to greet the guests?" he asked. In an instant, Yugi gave them letters each and a black coat then gave them information through mind reading.

"Wear those coats, I don't want any of you to encounter any monsters on the way. This information I gave you is all you need to get them. Lure them here at that place!" Yugi said as all of them wore their coats.

"Aye, sir!" all of them said and left the continent with haste.

- - -

At the continent of Altech, monsters began to invade the SeeD facilities and the students were in panic. All the teachers were either helping the evacuation or beating the monsters. Kaiba was with the headmaster beating the monster: Behemoth. It has a huge body, four legged and two big horns. The rampaging beckons the place and all the Seed trainers tried to fought back but they keep coming. Another Behemoth suddenly appeared and the younger Kaiba panicked.

"Big Brother!" he yelled. Kaiba heard his brother's cry and rushed to help when someone came and slashed the monster. Mokuba was speechless and the blue-eyed teen stare at the person who saved his brother's life.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked as the headmaster was on his way.

"You're Kaiba, right?" he asked. That made the introductions short at least for him.

"What is it to you?" Kaiba glared but since that person saved his brother, he has to be cool with it.

"If ya wanna know what's going on," he said as he gave Kaiba the letter. "Meet me at this place. This letter will guide you where to find it.". With that he left. Kaiba stared at the headmaster who nodded and decided to go to that place whereever it is.

- - -

In the continent of Kingheartia, several Shadow Heartless appeared out of nowhere. Riku, Sora and King Mickey kept destroying them but they keep multiplying. Kairi and the others evacuated to safety much to the others relief. They have no idea where did those heartless came from. All they know was when the sudden earthquake came, the heartless start popping out from the ground even the Neoshadows. The three Keybeares fought and fought but they keeping coming back.

"This is endless!" Sora complained.

"Well, at least we can die fighting!" Riku growled when he saw Neoshadow was behind the brunette. "Look out!"

A Neoshadow was about to attack Sora but the silveret slashed it with his keyblade. Sora thanked him and resumed fighting when all of a sudden, all the heartless disappeared and a keyhole appeared instead. Immediately, Sora selaed it so that no heartless will come near the continent again.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. All three keybearers looked around and saw two persons. One was standing at the roof of the house and the other was sitting down.

"Yeah, we're cool--" Sora replied when Riku interrupted him.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku snarled.

"Geez, you can't appreciate for someone who saved your butts and find that keyhole." said the person sitting down.

"What? How did the devil like you---" Riku snarled but Sora stopped him.

"If you want to know what was happening," said the person standing up then the person sitting down said "this letter will provide you the meeting place." And so they gave the letter to Sora and Riku then they left. They stared at King Mickey for any orders.

"Go, I'll take care of everything. Fill me the details once you find out the information." the mouse king said and so the two keybearers set off to that place.

- - -

Last but not the least is the Lunarian Continent. Apparently, they have much worse than in Altech and Kingheartia and when I mean much worse, I mean super strong monsters were invading the catle and terrorize the town. The King, Yami and the royal guard were figting in the castle and obviously, they were losing because they never encountered such monsters before. Even with the help of Alexandria, it was utterly useless. One of the monsters were about to kill the King. Yami noticed it too and tired to save him but it was too late, he was dead. Cries of wail and agony was heard all over the palace.

_Justice is to be served_

A person wearing a black coat appeared wielding a beautiful black and red staff. At the top of it, it has a black crescent moon and and a red jewel on top. The person walked toward the King's body as he kneeled down then he shook his head. It was too late to save him. As he was about to walk away, he could have sworn that he heard something.

_Take care of _him

No words need to be said and so the person gave him a letter and went on his way. One of the king's advisers: Ishizu asked on what he shall do now?

"I'm going to find out what is going on!" Yami said as he left the castle.

- - -

All of them were gathered at the border of heaven where the meeting place is suppossed to be held. At the side of the Lunarians, they were curious on what's going on here since they were sent by those weird persons in black. A minute later, the people in black coats arrived and the others were just standing there.

"Okay, we did as you told us so tell us what's going on here?" Kaiba asked directly.

"Sheesh, you want to get to the point," said the person to the right. "Fine and besides, this black coat is starting to get hot."

The person removed his black coat and so the Keyblade Master recognize him. He was the same person who saved their continent. Of course, he has to be on guard.

"If you want to stop those monsters, you have to defeat all of us here. Once you do that, the border will revive everytime you defeat us!" Yoh said.

"So if we defeat you guys, some border will revive its power?" Sora asked, feeling confused.

"That's the picture but it won't be easy because," Yoh replied as he unsheath his sword. "You have no chance to defeating me, My name is Yoh Asakura, I'm the leader of the Forest of Spirits in the Solarian Continent!"

"What! Did he just said 'Solarian Continent'!" Yami said in surprised.

"Yup and this isn't a mere coincidence. The only reason we call you guys here is because you guys represent the continents of Light but the only exception is Riku and Sora since they're 'different' at least that's what the leader says." Yoh replied.

"Leader and how did you know about us?" Kaiba asked.

"If you want to know more, you have to defeat us one by one!" Yoh said. "So who's going first?"

"If this is the only way to stop the heartless then I'll step in!" Sora said as he summoned Oblivion on his right hand.

- - -

"Amidamaru, into the sword!" Yoh yelled as a spirit appeared and merged with his swird. All of a sudden. the sord became a bit bigger and there was some kind of red armor at the hilt of the sword. He began to attack Sora but the brunette used the Keyblade as a shield then he parried Yoh's attack.

Sora began to attack his target rapidly followed by Explosion hitting Yoh then he quickly ran away in case Yoh would attack but he didn't. Yoh then began a slashing attack but Sora used his keyblade as a shield once more. The keyblade master wondered what's going on. Is he the same person who destroyed thousands of Heartless? Yoh grinned and all of a sudden the sword became larger than the usual.

"Shiken Futagiri (Celestial Slash)!" he yelled and he performed a cresent slash attack. A red crescent began to made contact with the brunette so he quickly used the keyblade as a sheild but this time, Sora got hit and was disarmed. Yoh began to attack mercilessly as Sora took the damage.

"What? Do you think I was playing with you?" Yoh grinned then turned to serious. "I guess I did so this time I have to take you seriously..." His words were cut off when Sora extend his hand and the keyblade returned to him.

"Power!" Sora yelled and his clothes became yellow. Anothe Keyblade appeared on his left hand: Sleeping Lion. He began to cast a very high level magic on Yoh.

"Thundaga!" Sora chanted as he spins around casting several lightning bolts around Yoh. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to evade them all and ended up in a electric shock then Sora thrust his keyblades to the ground and cast Blizzaga, freezing the whole battlefield. This time, Yoh evaded it.

"This is so cool!" Yoh said, feeling excited. "Now for a come back, Halo Blade!"

Yoh began to charge energy and as quick as lightning, he slashed Sora in the air using the red part of the sword. But Sora recovers and cast Curaga on himself then he began to hit Yoh with several combos until suddenly, the magic of the keyblade dragged him circling around then let go sending Yoh backward. But he wasn't finished yet as Yoh delivered a heavy blow on Sora as an counterattack which caused the Master Form to be destroyed. Riku suddenly became worried.

Sora wheezed at the hit then Yoh used his sword to hurl him up then did an aerial slash followed by another Shiken Futagiri. Because of the damage, Oblivion disintergrated but not destroyed. Sora got up summoned another keyblade, this time it's Fatal Guardian then he attempted to use his Valor Form but all of a sudden, darkness began to take over his body and as a result, it became something. Something excpet Riku didn't know about. This form is called the Anti-form, a form of darkness which the keyblade Master cannot control.

Yoh began to attack it or whatever but the Anti-Sora evaded it and dragged Yoh and hurled him in the air then he made some aerial attacks. Yoh tried another attack but that didn't work that well. As Anti-Sora was about to 'kill him with his claws', Riku stepped in and took the damage which is a wonder why did he do that.

"I know...,"Riku whispered as he went near Anti-Sora. "But killing him is not the answer."

Yoh wondered what he was talking about about but much to everyone surprise, Anti-Sora purred at him then much to random acts, Riku hugged him and all of a sudden, light began to envelop him and in an instant, he was back to normal.

"So...you have the power of darkness..." Yoh said then his eyes turned to unemotional serious look. "In order not to disturb the spirits, I will defeat you!"

"NO, I'M NOT!" Sora yelled. "Light!"

Everyone had to shield their eyes as Sora's clothing changed once more then to everyone's amazement, the keyblade master was floating.

"Light and darkness are just the same. People just want to get the light and that's how darkness exist in every heart. That's what I believe and until now!" Sora said as he slammed the two keyblades to the ground, sending Yoh flying then he used Thundaga, this time more powerful than before. Yoh barely dodged it but evaded it all the same. Sora began throwing his keyblades at him and began to unleash Final Form's attacks.

"Amidamaru, time show your true form!" Yoh yelled as his sword began to glow bright. All a sudden, light covered the entire field that everyone has to shield their eyes even Sora himself. By the time the light died down, A huge behemoth appeared in front of him and at the center was Yoh. The keyblade Master was lookung a giant but he's still human that's for sure.

"Shiken-Futagiri!" Yoh yelled, his voive was slightly altered as he send a huge red crescent attack. Sora hran or should I say skid down in order to evade the attack but barely. What is he going to since he jas to fight a huge enenmy. Sure he battle bigger enemies when he was fourteen years of age but not like this. Yoh send another Shinken-Futagiri once more and this time, it damaged Sora pretty badly that blood had seeped his left arm.

_Kingdom Key_

_Oathkeeper_

_Oblivion_

_Rumbling Rose_

_Sleeping Lion_

_One-Winged Angel_

_Mysterious Abyss_

_Circle of Life_

_Fenrir_

_Fatal Guardian _

_Desicive Pumpkin_

_Hero's Crest_

_Ultima Weapon_

Something was glowing from Sora's body then in an instant thirteen keyblades appeared out of nowhere surrounding the giant form of Amidamaru. Sora could barely stand now and he has only one shot.

"Thirteen Keyblades!" he yelled and all thirteen keyblades struck Yoh. The Keyblade Master cast Curaga and Aeroga to himself when a sword began to thrust his chest. Sora 's mouth was open and blood pooled out. Although, Riku wasn't worried on the outside, his eyes showed worry in his emotion. Nonetheless, Sora's body lay sprawled on the field and Yoh was going to deliver the final blow when Ultima Weapon went to the Keyblade Master's right hand.

"So he ended up using it," Riku muttered. "This is not good."

"Limit!" Sora yelled as his clothes went another transformation. The silverette's eyes perked up. Did he just said 'Limit'?. Moving on, Sora clothing changed and to his surprise, it was the same clothing he wore when he was at Destiny Islands. Yellow shoes, Red zipper jumper, whitegloves and white shirt with a black hood.

"Ragnarok!" Sora yelled and he jumped up as he gathered rays of light. "Impact!".

He fired several rays of light towards Yoh in all directions then he used another technique. "Strike Raid!".

He threw the keyblade toward Yoh then he waited for it to come back then threw it again. When the damage was severe enough, Sora quickly used his finishing attack.

"Trinity!" Sora yelled as he jumped up and began hitting Yoh endlessly then kept slamimng and slamming his keyblade until it was in Break Mode which sent Yoh flying and with one final combo, he defeated him that Yoh's spirit control was broken and cannot summon it again. Sora on the other hand stared at him hoping that he's down and sure it was Yoh was down. In an instant, the border sent a portion of its power.

"I guess it's my defeat," Yoh said, preferring not to get up. "You win! I think I'll go to sleep now." And with that, he slept like a baby. Sora on the other hand felt tired and was on a verge of fainting if Riku didn't caught him before he fell and at the same time, a black feather showered down on the ground. Immediately, Sora got up, gripping Ultima Weapon and on his battle position. Riku wondered what was going on. Something appeared from the sky or rather someone. He has long silver hair with a single black wing on his right side of his back and carries along sword.

_"SEPHIROTH!" _Sora hissed in anger. "I never thought I would see you again, One-Winged Angel."

"Funny you should use my title, Keybearer or should I say, Sora." Sephiroth said, no emotion was displayed on his eyes. The Keyblade Master was in shock. How in the hell Sephiroth knew his name?

"But I see that you're in a strenous battle so I will leave you be and next time we meet," Sephiroth said as he turned around. "You better make sure to keep your Keyblade close and I'm sure Cloud will be there." With that, he disappeared.

"I hate him...I fucking hate him!!!!" Sora shouted then he fainted.

* * *

spiritfire: Okay looks like that's it for now...Please review, I need to see you now hehehehe 


	50. True Darkness

L. True Darkness

"Moving on." said the short one as he removed his coat. The Lunarians stared at him for a moment then Ed noticed all of them were staring at him. "What?"

"You're as short as an ant." Riku said. The two men in black coats slapped their hands on their foreheads as Ed went ballistic and overreacted.

"What!! Who are you calling a microscopic amoeba that it's so small that it's contagious!" Ed yelled angrily. Everyone sweatdropped knowing that he overeacted and no one said a word. Riku just frowned and summoned his keyblade: Way to the Dawn. He readied his fighting stance and waited. Ed on the other hand gave his fingers an exercise and stared at him.

"I'll show you that I'm not short!" Ed grinned nastily. "I'm Edward Elric, Head of Alchemia Continent and representative of the Solarian Continent."

"Riku, the Keyblade Elite of Kingheartia Continent, representative of the Lunarian Continent." Riku said, calmly.

- - -

Ed clapped his hands, placed it on the ground and stone slabs appeared on the ground. Riku jumped out of the way and finds an opening but apparently, Ed isn't giving him one so the silverete sliced the stone slabs and about to pierce his opponent but Ed used his right arm as a shield which surprised him then he kicked Riku on the stomach with his left leg. Kaiba was a bit suspicious of Ed's actions. Normally, he would have evaded it and kicked Riku on the other parts of the body but instead, he used his own arm as a shield but if he did that, shouldn't there be some blood coming out from it. Also, his kick was a bit too strong. Something's a bit off. Riku stood up, unmindful of the hit then stare at his opponent head on. He sidestepped then slash in circles. Ed on the other hand blocked it then summoned lightning from his hands sending the silverete flying. One thing for sure, he's much stronger than Yoh. While Riku struggles in his fight, Yami had suspicions of his own like how did Ed summoned lightning without any chant or any word coming out from his mouth.

"You saw it, too?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I mean hoe can he do that. Judging from his body weight, he can't do that much damage except if he aims at the vital parts of the body." Yami replied. "Also I don't think he's a magician, is he?"

While the two of them were wondering about Ed'd fighting style, Riku was now on the defensive, trying to avoid his opponent's attacks. He jumped in a semi circle then pointed his keyblade at Ed then fired a dark energy at him. This time, Ed got hit but what surprised everyone was the hit that Riku made didn't sustain much damage at all. In other words, nothing. Riku closed his eyes and everything went black.

_Two little boys were playing in a green field as their mother was smiling happily and it turned out to be a good morning. Time passed and in one mid afternoon, the two boys were going home when their mother suddenly collapsed. They immediately called the doctor. He tried everything but in the end, she died. A few days later, she was buried and the people gathered at the funeral. Time passed and everyone went home except for the two boys._

_"Brother, I want to see mom again. It's too painful." the younger one cried. The older brother stared then his eyes were filled with determination._

_"Don't worry, there's a way we can see her again." the older one said and the younger one stopped crying._

_"With alchemy?" he asked. The other nodded._

_And so from that day, both brothers trained with a very skilled alchemist. After months of training, they searched through their father's books and found what they're looking for. A book about human transmutation._

_"Let's see, the ingredients are 35 l water, 20 kg carbohydrates, 4 L ammonia, 1.5 kg lime, 800g adenosine, 250g salt, 100g nitrous, 7.5g fluoridate, 5g metal and 3g of silicon and many other elements." the older one said. With the ingredients, both of them gathered it and the transmutation circle was formed._

_"Brother, how are we gonna put the soul?" the younger one asked. The older one took a small knife._

_"Al, give me your hand." the older boy said. The one called Al held out his hand and the older biy made a small cut on his brother's finger then he did the same thing._

_"This is... the soul's information." the older one said as their blood dropped on the ingredients then both of them laid their hands in the transmutation circle. A whirl of light began to enveloped the circle and the ingredients at the center began to dissolved as it takes its form. Screams were followed. Blood began to pool down on the floor as the older one struggled to see if the transmutation had succeeded. Unfortunately, it came out bad because Al is not here and two: the transmutation turned out pretty bad that it wasn't even human. Because of this, the younger one lost his brother and his right arm was ripped. Tears began to pour down from his eyes then he saw a big armor._

_"Give me back my little brother!" the older one said as he made a transmutation circle in blood but in exchange, he sacrificed his left leg. The armor moved a little and saw his brother was bleeding. Horrified, he carried him to their next door neighbor. It was raining outside but Al didn't care. He knocked the door quickly and an old woman opened it. To her surprise, she saw a talking armor and a boy who was wounded._

_"Ed!" said a girl. Immediately, they treat his wounds. The next day, Ed woke up feeling a lot of pain. The old woman came to serve his breakfast and change the bandages._

_"I have money," Ed said._

_"You don't have to pay." she replied as she began to change his bandages._

_"No, I want to place an automail in my lost arm and leg." Ed said and the old woman stared._

_Few hours later, screams were followed at the operation room. Al tried to take a peek on what's going on but his childhood friend forbid him to do that._

_"Eayaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Ed screamed as the two women began to work._

_"Is brother alright?" Al asked._

_"He's alright." the young girl said despite the noise they were making. After a few hours, Ed;s right arm and left leg were placed with automail, a metallic body part. One evening, both brothers decided to leave their home so that they can look for the Philosopher's Stone. As a reminder, they burned their house and swore never to return for the sins they had to atone cannot be forgiven._

_- - -_

Riku opened his eyes and there was a melancholic expression on his face. None of them moved but everyone was surprised when he lowered his keyblade.

"I never thought someone has similar darkness as I am." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"Your right arm has a metallic part called automail and also your left leg which you sacrificed to create a single being and bringing your brother back." Riku replied much to everyone's amazement. Ed was shocked and angry at this.

"How did you--?" Ed growled.

Riku let Ed show his keyblade. "My keyblade isn't only a weapon. It also sees the darkness in people's hearts. That last hit wasn't an attack but it's the keyblade's power of knowing what your darkness possess. Funny, we fought each other and yet we possess the same darkness although the situations we have are different."

"Damn you!" Ed growled at him then he clapped his hands. Lightning began to emit from his hands but Riku smirked.

"Dark Shield!" Riku yelled and in front of him was a tall shield. Ed's attacks did hit but was reduced to nothing. Ed's eyes twitched not only in anger but in a extreme intent to kill him. Kaiba sensed this but did not go further to interfere.

Ed kept attacking him like before and Riku kept defending all of his attacks. But this time, Ed's attacks are getting stronger and stronger each time. The silverete frowned but he kept his pace. Defending is a good thing but if his opponent's attacks hit him that would be a problem. Riku didn't know what to do from here but unless he attacks, he's a goner.

"How about this?!" Ed yelled as stone spikes appeared from the ground. Because of his anger, one of the spikes were about to hit Sora who was still unconscious. Yami and Kaiba were about to get Sora away but Riku was much faster and immediately grabbed the brunette even though the stone spike hit him. He didn't care as long as his best friend or possibly a crush? is safe. The silverete frowned deeply as he set aside Sora's body. Darkness began to gather slowly from the sky and shadows began to slither around Riku's keyblade. Yami felt a cold chill as Riku sets his fighting stance even Kaiba could feel it as well. Ed stopped his attack for a moment for he sensed something odd then all of a sudden icy cold darkness slithered around the silverete.

"You tried to hurt my best friend," Riku said, his voice is like ice. 'And for that you'll pay... Darkness, awaken!!"

Riku jumped and in an instant the darkness from the sky blasted through his body. Kaiba had to swallow his nervousness, the men in black coats didn't budge except the older man's hands were shaken and Yami just stood there with the glowing Millennium Puzzle. The darkness began to fade and to Ed's surprise, Riku's outfit has changed and his keyblade became short but sharper and more sword looking. His cold aquamarine eyes stare at the empty coldness of darkness. He positioned himself, this time ready to attack Ed.

_"This power... is this really Riku?"_Kaiba asked himself.

_"So this is the darkness in Riku's heart, eh?"_ Yami said._ "Interesting."_

Ed snapped out of his surprised look on his face and began to attack by clapping his hands and placed it on the ground. Several stone spikes appeared, aiming at Riku.

"Dark Firaga!" Riku yelled as his left hand glowed with a combination of black and blue falme. Automatically, he launched it at the stone spikes which is easily destroyed and hit Ed a lot then with his quick speed, he slashed Ed twice at the back. If it weren't for the automail, he would have died this very instant. Ed was about to use his lightning alchemy but Riku was too quick and slashed his opponent once more. Blood trickled from his left arm and Ed growled.

While Riku is attacking his opponent mercilessly, Sora, who fainted after his fight with Yoh got up. Yami and Kaiba noticed his presence and rushed to his side. The brunette saw Riku in his Heartless form. He frowned deeply at this.

"When did Riku turned into...'that form'?" Sora asked.

"Ed's stone spikes were about to hit you. Of course, we tried to get you away from it but Riku quickly took you away and placed you near on our side. In exchange, he got hit." Kaiba replied.

"...Riku..." Sora whispered. "...I'm sorry..."

Seeing that Sora got up, he cast Dark Firaga to caged Ed at least for a while. "Don't be sorry, Sora."

"...You're not possessed?...Are you?" Sora asked, feeling cautious.

"If what you think is that bastard then no. This is my darkness and my darkness alone and also," Riku replied then he finished his sentence by whispering near the brunette's right ear. "my light."

This pops a question inside Sora's mind. What is he talking about? Anyway, Ed got out from the Dark Firaga cage and still trying to use the same tactic as before but Riku has other ideas. He raised his keyblade and at the same time, his body began to rise above.

"Dark Break!" the silverete yelled as he jumped really high and pierce his opponent at the top mainly at the head. Ed use his automail arm to shield himself but unfortunately, it cracked much to his shock then after the attack, Riku jumped back to his position and once again getting ready. Ed already had it so he decided to do something. As usual, he clapped his hands to perform his alchemy then laid his hands on the ground. Riku thought he would use the stone spikes again but this time, something was rising from the ground. The ground took shape and to everyone's amazement, Ed made a golem out of the field and more ironically, it looked just like Riku.

The golem attacked Riku by slashing it but Riku dodged the attack but all of a sudden, he got hit. Frowning suspiciously, he tries to attack it but that golem didn't have damage not one bit.

"Surprised? You think I'm stuck doing those alchemy well I'm already updated to new alchemy which you have seen here. Too bad that golem doesn't die and get damaged." Ed smirked.

Riku tried to slash the golem again and again but none of his attacks were able to penetrate it. While Riku is distracted, Ed immediately use his lightning alchemy to damage Riku then he use the stone spikes damaging him further. The silverete tries to get up but Ed used alchemy to trapped Riku's feet and now he can't move. Riku frowned at this and he knew what would happen next and it would suck, literally.

"Take this!" Ed yelled as he use his lightning alchemy. Since Riku can't move, he screamed in pain. Sora could only watch even though he knew that he can't interfere.

"How do you like that! Next time, mind your own business about anyone's past life." Ed said. The silverete struggled to his feet but to no avail. he use his keyblade to slice his way out but apparently, nothing's working. Still he has to do something before Ed delivers the final blow. At this point even the Heartless form wouldn't help that much. Unless...

_Riku and King Mickey were training together as usual. At that time Sora was doing his world maintenance so the silverete has time to practice his fighting skills. _

_"Your majesty, can I ask you something?" Riku asked._

_"Fire away!" the mouse king replied._

_"Is there any way I can use something that is similar to Sora's Drive forms?" he asked._

_"You mean aside from you Heartless form?" the mouse king replied, curious on why he would ask that question._

_"Yeah..." the silverete said._

_"Hmmmm, there is one but it requires something..." King Mickey said, fingering his chin._

_"What?" Riku asked curiously._

_"Well..." the mouse king said_

"If I can use that form, I'll be able to defeat Ed but I'm not sure about this..." Riku said to himself. Before he could do something else, Ed was going to use another kind of alchemy which is a wind type. By combining the particles like carbon dioxide, he can amplify it and create a vacuum which he did. Riku tried to move but still he can't get himself out. He closed his eyes waiting for contact.

But to his surprise, nothing came and instead...

Sora took the attack which shocked everyone even the silverete himself. Even Ed was shocked although it reminds him of his younger brother. Yami and Kaiba were stunned at this.

"Sora, you idiot...why did you...?" Riku was about to scold him when the brunette stared at him eye to eye.

"... I'm not losing you all over again...in the darkness..." Sora whispered which surpised the silverete. Debating on what he will do, he decided to give it a try even though he owe the Keyblade Master a heavy explanation. To everyone's surpise, he extended his right hand. The brunette was a bit startled at this.

"Do you trust me?" Riku asked.

Now this is the hardest question of all. Sora knew he could trust Riku outside but what about the inside? Sure he already forgiven him for the sins he has done but in his heart has he? Well, duh, he did but the problem was Riku didn't forgive himself which is a problem between him, the king and Kairi as well. Also, he seen this kind of gesture before...in his dream at Destiny Islands. Riku extends his hand and he tries to take ti but all of sudden, the waves took him away. The same thing happen when he was sucked to the realm of darkness.

"That's a tough one..." Sora replied with seriousness then smiled widely.

"...I never though you as a serious one...but I can't blame you for that. I..." Riku said but the brunette cut him off.

"What about you, Riku? Haven't you forgiven yourself?" Sora asked.

"You know the answer to that..." Riku replied.

"Look, I-DON'T-CARE. Riku how many times do I have to tell you? Don't let it be a burden to you!" Sora said emphasizing his words. "And besides, I trust you with all my heart!" With that, he touched Riku's hand even though his cheeks went red a bit.

"Sora, thank you...," Riku said. "Will you lend me your strength?"

Sora smiled. "His majesty told me about that..." Riku was surprised at this. "But it's okay, I'll let you..."

"Twilight, rise!" the silverete yelled and the trap that Ed used began to break and Riku was finally free. His outfit changed once again. This time, a combination of white and black colors and his keyblade became the same shape before he used his Heartless form.

"Dark Blizzaga!" Riku yelled as he raised his keyblade high. Several icicles appeared from the dark cloudy sky and rained down on Ed. He jumped away immediately but all of a sudden, Riku was already behind him and slashed him at the back which send his opponent flying.

"Wow..." Yami said.

"Dark Thundaga!" Riku yelled, this time, dark lightning bolts struck Ed that his automail got fried. He struggles to get up at first but in the end, he fainted.

"I win," Riku said plainly. "Revert!"

In an instant, Sora appeared at his best friend grinning apparently. Since the silverete won, the border stregthen once again. Riku suddenly stumbled if it weren't for the prince.

"Just rest okay." Yami said and the silverete nodded.

"Looks like you beat Ed and I must apologize for his rude behavior. He can be an idiot sometimes." said the taller man who stepped forward and reeled the unconscious Ed.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked, this time he knew he was the person who saved his brother and beaten the Behemoth monster.

"I'm Joey, previous representative of Cosmalia Continent." he said as he removed his coat.

"Seto Kaiba, representative of the continent of Altech and a SeeD soldier." the bue-eyed teen replied then the two of them prepared their fighting stance.

* * *

spiritfire: That's rough. I had the writer's block again sheesh..it's really rough these days how boring. Anyway, read and review as usual...


	51. Crossing Swords

LI. Crossing Swords

Kaiba and Joey crossed their swords and try to find their way to land a hit but so far, none of them wished to be injured let alone themselves unless you are some idiot. Both sides were watching with intent, just staring at the fight. Kaiba lowered himself down and was going for a lower slash attack but Joey sidestepped and tries to do a upper slash but the blue eyed teen sends his gunblade upward to prevent his opponent to do any damage. Swordfighting is one complex issue that none of them would understand.

"Hey, is it okay if I use 'it'?" Joey asked to the last person who was standing. Kaiba raised an eyebrow not fully knowing what did the blonde meant. He just simply nooded and Joey grinned then he stepped backwards. Sheating his sword, he crouched into a preparation stance. Yami frowned at this for he knew what he was trying to do so did the blue-eyed teen.

"Before I do use it, I better get you a good aim," the blonde said. "Mind Lock!!"

Kaiba wondered what it was. Turns out that there was something appearing on his body and it locked on to him. The good thing is there was no damage at all. What could he be thinking anyway but whatever it is, the blue-eyed teen prepared to strike him with a technique. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know what hit him.

"Blizzaga Sword!!" Joey yelled as he unsheathed his sword and aimed at the blue-eyed teen. Kaiba immediately jumped the slashing part but all of a sudden, icicles hitting everywhere except for the one who released it. The field immediately turned into ice and it was hard to get a good footing.

"What the hell was that? I'm sure that I dodged his attack but how did I get hit?" Kaiba asked,growling.

"Sounds like ya didn't know what hit ya? Well then, keep guessing!" the blonde grinned then turned into serious. "Graviga Sword!"

A black sphere appeared on the ground as the sword landed. Just like any Gravity magic, it damages the opponent depending on the opponent's energy. Yami recognize that magic anywhere although he rarely saw it. Kaiba reeled himself from the damage he took. He was much stronger than the last two opponents Sora and Riku fought and this guy doesn't take the cake.

"Sword Magic...he has sword magic," Yami said and Riku looked at him. "But usually, to use sword magic, he needs a mage/spellcaster to use any of the spells but he didn't have one or perhaps he learned it all by himself with the help of that particular someone."

"Right you are, Your highness. It's Sword Magic but to answer that little question, I learned it from a particular someone but I ain't - gonna - tell - ya" Joey said as he prepared for the next strike. Kaiba had to run for his life but he still got hit regardless on how many dodges he did.

_"Shit, he has magic on his arsenal, I got to do something before he fires it again...hmmm, the magic he was using was the same thing Yugi used but only in a higher level and much more damaging...I don't have any techniques to counter his but I think I can with this one."_Kaiba said.

Thrusting his gunblade, the blue-eyed teen prepared his strike. Joey was going for a counterattack but all of a sudden, Kaiba's gone. Not knowing where he went, the blonde was confused then he heard a yell coming from...above!

"Twin Blade!" Kaiba yelled as his gunblade fired two projectile energy from the sword itself. Joey got hit on the first projectile and was sent flying across the field. As if it wasn't enough, the second projectile damaged him further. The blue-eyed teen smirked at his feat. Joey got up and brushed off the dirt off his clothes.

"Okay pal, you want it rough then, I'll give you rough!" Joey growled. "Ultimaga Sword!"

The whole entire field suddenly turned dark then several white balls surround the blue-eyed teen then the balls of light merged into one and then it exploded that it damaged him pretty badly. Everyone had to shield their eyes because the explosion was way too much. Much to Joey's surprise, Kaiba was still standing although he got pretty beat up.

"No way!!" Joey said, shocked that the fact that he survived that brutal magic attack he did.

"C-Force!" Kaiba yelled as he made a cross then another cross. He focused all of his energy then he began launching it towards his opponent. Joey tries to used his sword as a shield then he sent Kaiba's technique flying to the sky. Looks like he's still fighting but for how long.

Both teens were tired but still have their fighting spirit. None of them would back down not even an inch but still there are not on their last legs. The techniques they were using were very powerful to begin with when they started fighting.

_"I can't seem to get out of my head on how the hell he was able to hit me!"_ Kaiba asked himself while trying to dodge his opponent's attacks but still got hit. _"Wait a minute, that lock...that's it. He must have used it since the beginning of the battle. If my hunch is correct, the only reason I got hit is because of this...we'll see about that!"_

Gripping his gunblade, Kaiba was ready to attack. Since the entire field became ice, he place the sharp edge of his weapon down and began to create friction from it. Joey on the other hand was about to cast another Sword Magic but all of a sudden, the blue-eyed teen blocked the attack and at the same time, he prevented Joey from doing any kind of Sword Magic he will use.

"Uh-oh," Joey gulped. He knew what comes next since his opponent is already in range of attack. This is not good, not good at all. Kaiba made a thrusting impact from the gunblade and sent the blonde flying then he jumped up and did three consecutive slashes then he made one final slash which sending him flying and got hit on a tree just past Sora.

"So mutt, had enough?" Kaiba smirked. Yami narrowed his eyes. He knew that the blue-eyed teen is a bit proud of himself and stubborn to boot well not as stubborn as him.

"Shut up! I can't let you win no siree..." Joey growled as he got up but with the hit he got, he winced at his sore back. "And don't call me mutt!"

"What an idiot..." the guy in the black coat muttered.

"Magnum Break!" Joey yelled and his sword suddenly engulfed in flames then he slashed at the blue-eyed teen but by accident he hit the lock instead.

"For the love of-" Joey mumbled.

"Too bad, looks like you lost your chance to hit and now it's time to get you back at full force!" Kaiba grinned even more. Raising his gunblade high, energy began to gather from the sword itself. The energy grew stronger and stronger until it was big enough to explode about a 50 mile radius.

"Rough Break!" Kaiba yelled as he spun his body in one circle and the same time, he launched that massive energy at once. Joey tried to break that attack but it was no use. He got hit all over and landed down on the ice field field. The blue-eyed teen was panting heavily. It's been a while since he used that technique. He hopes that he's down.

"Ugh, that really hurts like a bitch!" Joey mumbled as he struggled to get up from the spot. The blue-eyed teen was surprised that he can still stand up after that powerful attack he just did. "Aaaah, you destroyed that lock. Oh well, all's fair in love and war."

"Hmmmm, you're the first one to withstand my powerful attack. For that I salute you," Kaiba said then he frowned. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let you win."

"Bring it!" Joey said, his face wore a serious expression.

Kaiba and Joey attacked once again this time regardles of their defenses. Both teens fired their techniques over and over at each other and none of them would surrender. Hours have passed and both of them are alomost at their last legs.

"Lightning Blade!" Joey yelled as electricity gathered from the sword and launched it toward the blue-eyed teen. At the same time, Kaiba launched his technique as well.

"Pyre Blaze!" he yelled as his gunblade began to released a red energy then he fired at at the blonde damaging him more then his previous attack. When the attack made contact with Joey's lightning blade, both techniques exploded and the two fo them were sent flying. Yami and the others had to hold on while the guy in black coat simply cast a barrier around him. They waited until the smoke subsided and to their surprise, both of them are down.

"So the one who has true determination will be declared the winner, huh?" Yami muttered. Both Kaiba and Joey struggled to stand up then they panted heavily and still wanted to fight then all of a sudden, Joey fainted and Kaiba stood up well actually barely can stand up. In an instant the border grew much stronger than before. The blue-eyed teen went back to his side and laid down.

"I leave everything to you. You better win or else I'll beat the crap out of you!" Kaiba said and the prince smirked.

- - -

Meanwhile at the other side, the guy in black coat walked towards Joey who was still conscious. He kneeled down to his side and waited.

"Guess you're the only one left," Joey said as he opened his eyes a bit. "I wonder how far the game will go..."

After that he decided to sleep or nap if that's what they want to say. Anyway, only him and the prince are the only ones who haven't fought yet. Both of them are staring at each other trying to see what was on their minds at least.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

Before the person in black coat would answer, he raised both of his hands and all of a sudden two keyblades came out from each hand which is a surprise fro Sora and Riku and also in actuality, the keyblades that he was using were Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Since he would not answer to the prince's question, he just suddenly attacked. Yami dodged it and tries to ask the question once again but the guy wouldn't listen not one bit. He slammed the keyblades to the ground sending the prince flying. In retaliation, Yami decided that talking would not get the answers he wanted so he has no choice but to fight.

"Thunder Storm!" the prince chanted as clouds began to gather and lightning began to descend from the skies. The lightning began to swirl like a vortex then the lightning began to strike down at the person who was at the center but unfortunately, he slashed the lightning with his keyblade and destroyed the spell in the process. Yami was about to cast another spell but his opponent pointed his weapon at his neck, stopping him from casting any spells.

He raised the black keyblade and suddenly, darkness began to descend from the ground then he pointed it at the prince's item then he fired it. Quickly, Yami used his defensive spell to block the attack but to his surprise, the guy in black coat disappeared. Wondering where he went, he tries to look around when all of a sudden, he cross slash him then began to wham him a lot.

_"This is bad! I need to do something but what?? I can't cast any spells if he's in close range!"_ Yami thought then an idea hit him. He let go of his defensive shield then slide down the field. The person in black coat tries to attack but the prince used a Stun spell then he cast Fire Storm at him, damaging him in the process.

Flinching for the damage he took, he was on his offensive stance then he dashed forward to attack him but the prince grabbed Oblivion , did a semicircle and blast him with an ice spell. His arm was half frozen but the guy in black coat used Oathkeeper and smashed the frozen part. He began to skate then fired a volley of some kind of energy which is similar to Sora's Wisdom Shot. The prince dodged all of his attacks then cast his Fire spell at him but missed.

"Apocalypse!" Yami yelled as the skies suddenly turned dark then light. Rays of light began to descend from the sky hitting the entire field then without notice, he disarmed his opponent and pointed his finger at him. But he kicked the prince and then another Keyblade appeared on his right hand. To Riku's surprise, it was Way to the Dawn and also the fighting stance he did was the same as his.

He suddenly use Dark Cannon at his oppoent but it was so easy to dodge and they caused minimal damage. Okay, first he was using Sora's attack and now Riku's...what is he anyway. Before he could answer the question, the guy in black coat cast Dark Firaga which hit him hard. The silverete was frowning hard. First, he use Sora's Keyblade and now his and what's up with those attacks. It's as if he's the one fighting.

The guy did a semicircle attack which is hard to evade and the prince has been dodging the attacks. He slid down and was planning for a forward attack but it backfired when he used Dark Shield.

"Damn, if only there's a way to predict his attacks!" Yami growled when an idea hit him. He closed his eyes then an image of a rigid necklace appeared on his mind then suddenly it appeared on his neck. He pressed his fingertips on the item and saw his opponent's next move. First, he'll try to distract him with Dark Firaga then attack and use Dark Break. Since he already knew what's next, he decided that high-level magic will do.

"Grand Cross!" he chanted then the entire field turned black and all the planets suddenly appeared out of nowhere then the planets began to move in a cross like-way trapping his opponent in the process. A light began to engulfed him and suddenly there was a loud boom.

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry I'm not into sword fights sigh anyway next chapter will be a bit surprising...Oh boy ...guess I'm really slow at this...


	52. Revealation

LII. Revealation

Yami cast Grand Cross which caused tremendous damage and there is no way out of this. The guy in black coat got hit very hard and was sent flying. As for the weapon he was holding, it disappeared but that's not going to knock him down so he drew a sword from the ground with his magic and to Kaiba's surprise, it was a gunblade. Yami wheezed since the spell requires a bulk of his energy so his opponent took the chance and slashed him upward. The prince yelled in pain and winced at his wounds. Apparently, he hit him at the chest.

"Damn it!" Yami growled and winced at his wounds. "Heal!"

White aura began to surround him healing his wounded chest. the cloaked guy was curious and seemed interested that he has healing magic since obviously he knew the and the prince well didn't. Anyway, he was going to slash him once again this time using C-Force. Yami having foresaw the attack dodged it and destroyed the gunblade with his own hands. But his opponent was not finished yet for he clapped his ahnds and made the earth shake. Riku realize that this is Ed's attck he was using. The prince had to run since he didn't know any levitation magic. Next, a sword appeared on his hand similar to Yoh only darker and more sinister. he combined the two attacks.

Meanwhile Sora woke up from his fight aginst Yoh and seeing Sephiroth. Riku who just noticed rushed to his side and was checking on his body if there's any wounds.

"Riku, I'm fine! You don't have to--" Sora's words were cut short when he suddenly felt fear gripping to his heart. Riku sensed that something is wrong.

"Sora, what is it? Say something!!" he said, fear and worry found in his voice.

"This feeling... This aura... I know that aura..." Sora whimpered.

Back to the fight, the cloaked guy was now using Joey's attacks against the prince and seeing that he can predict all of his attacks, the fight was just a draw. In other words, meaningless.

"Apocalypse!" Yami yelled. The same spell descend down and sent his opponent flying, destroying his outfit in the process. Dust covered the field and all of them waited for it to be cleared.

"Looks like I can't hide anymore," said a familiar voice.

Everyone stared and knew who that person was. Lightning spikes descend down from his hair and he grew a few inches since the last time they saw each other. Yami was frowning deeply.

"Yugi!" Yami said, frowning hard.

- - -

"Frankly, I'm not surprised that you knew that it was me under the black coat. I'm more surprised that Sora hasn't figured it out yet since you guys came to the border." Yugi said.

"Wait, you sent these guys?" Riku asked.

"Are you THAT dense? Of course I did because I know what's going on and what would happen," Yugi replied unemotionally then all of a sudden in just one flash, he was near the brunette. "I'm more curious about the power that the Keyblade Master has since he has the same power as mine but that's enough for now."

He went back to his side, opening his hand and in an instant, Silent Sage appeared. "The only reason you knew it was me because of the Millennium Item. It doesn't matter anyway and there's one more important thing you should know: You cannot defeat me that easily. Either you surrender or die in the hands of fate." With that, he pointed his weapon at the prince.

"There's no need for introduction since we knew each other back then," Yugi said then his eyes immediately turned silver. "The fate of your continent is in your hands."

- - -

"Show me what your capable of!" Yugi declared as he readied himself. The prince sighed since he has no choice to begin with anyway. Both teens are now preparing to cast their spells. Yugi went first as he cast his first spell.

"Firaga!" Yugi yelled. A circle of fire appeared at Yami surrounding him but Yami didn't mind it at all.

"Water Sprites!" Yami countered and in an instant. A sprite came and doused the fire out.

"Looks like I was right, you knew I was going to cast a Fire Spell," Yugi said and as quick as lightning he was behind the prince. Yami tried to blast him off but Yugi unexpectedly somersaulted and aimed a spell at his neck and chest. In an instand, two items, the Millennium Necklace and Eye appeared and it looks like he disabled them.

"What the? How did you--" Yami asked, sputtering.

"Fate knows all and sees all." Yugi replied. "Blizzaga!"

The entire field turned to a very cold icy field then an icicle suddenly popped out of nowhere and froze the prince for a moment then with a loud crash, he was sent flying. Yugi relaxed his stance and waited for the next attack.

"Geez, he doesn't show mercy at all and... he's acting a bit odd since he revealed himself..." Yami mumbled.

"Take that!" Yugi yelled. "Dreadscythe!"

Suddenly, a crescent shaped blade appeared at the tip of the Silent Sage. Yugi swung it across the field and slashed it on the prince. Luckily, he dodged it in a nick of time. As he recovers, he sweat-dropped at this. Since when he did he learn how to do that? Anyway, Yugi repeatedly attack the prince and sometimes he would cast his spells to throw him off.

"This is boring," Yugi yawned. "Magician Valkyria, Come on out!"

The female mage appeared in front of her master and pointed her staff at her opponent. Yugi just sat there and wait which gave her the signal to attack the prince. Yami kept firing his spells but it did a little luck when Valkyria spun her staff to doused his spells.

_"His summons are more powerful than before. Looks like I have no choice,"_Yami said. He placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes. Muttering a few words, the earth suddenly shook and then something big appeared in front of them. Sora and Riku were taken by surprise. Yugi on the other hand opened one eye staring. A huge hulking behemoth appeared in front of Magician Valkyria. She sweat-dropped at his grotesque appeared but nonetheless she attacks.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, Fist of Fury!" Yami commanded and Obelisk did as he was told and smashed her to a bloody pulp. Magician Valkyria was immediately destroyed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mana! Mahaado! Come out and defend your master!" Yugi said as two magicians appeared. Both of them were a bit hesitant attacking Yami. The prince just nod at them which in turn the two magicians accepted their fate.

"Mana! Catch!" Yugi said as he tossed a spell book at her. She took it on one hand and all of sudden, it seems that she powered herself up. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Use Magician's Cross and destroy his summons!"

Both magicians fired their magic. With their combined powers, Obelsik the Tormentor was utterly destroyed. Yami flinched at the destruction of his summon but not enough for him to give up.

"I call upon the divine heavens and lightning that descends upon my foes. Heed my call, Osiris the Sky Dragon!" Yami chanted then the skies suddenly turned black. Thunder and lightning cracked from thye clouds and something was coming down. Sora still felt pain for some reason.

"What is this?" Sora said to himself. Then out from the clouds, a large serpentine dragon appeared from the skies itself. It has two mouths: One from the top and one at the bottom. On top of its head centered a beautiful sky blue jewel then it roared with intense fury.

"You may have defeated Obelisk," Yami said, a firm voice echoed through the field. "But Osiris will crush anyone who gets in my way!"

This time, Yugi stared at the divine dragon. Judging from the intense power, both magicians will not survive the assault so he has only one chance. He raised his staff and summoned Dark Paladin.

"Summoning will not get you anywhere! Osiris, Use Thunder Blast!" Yami commanded and to everyone's amazement, Osiris' second mouth opened and fired a violet blast. Yugi commanded his summons to evade the attack but unfortunately, Dark Magician Girl got hit and was destroyed. To compensate her loss, the spiky-haired teen summoned Dark Magician of Chaos.

"It seems that I underestimated you. I'll freely admit... you did some improvement since the last time we met." Yugi applauded which earned Yami a suspicious glare then he frowned "But you better not think that you can win just because you destroyed two of my summons!"

"We'll see about that! Osiris, Use Thunder Force!" Yami rebutted and Osiris' first mouth opened this time and it fired at the three magicians. Yugi used Shellga to reduce the damage but regardless of the minimal damage, he recoiled due to the magic he casted.

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos, distract Osiris," Yugi commanded. Dark Paladin, Use Diffusion Wave Motion!"

The two magicians blasted Osiris with their magic but both of them were destroyed then Dark Paladin use his special attack and destroyed Osiris in the process. Yami clutched in pain since summoning Osiris consumed a lot of his energy. In retaliation, the prince decided to use his ultimate summons. Muttering an ancient spell, he was covered in a gold aura then the skies began to brighten and something was coming down. It was a sphere at first then something came out from that sphere. First, it's wings came out then his body and his hands and feet. To everyone's amazement, it was a beast, a divine beast.

"Come out, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami commanded and the golden divine beast roared with fury.

"Stop it... Stop this fight...It hurts...please..." Sora pleaded at the sidelines.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Something is going to happen...please stop this fight!!" the brunette wailed in tears.

"What's gonna--?" Riku asked but before he could finished his sentence, he felt something as he never felt before. He looked at Yugi then to his surprise, he felt a dark aura inside him.

"Ra, use Blaze Cannon and incinerate your enemies!" Yami commanded and in just one blast, Yugi's three summons were reduced to dust. The blast was so strong that Yugi had to cast Protega and Shellga on himself. The others have to shield themselves with Riku's Dark Shield.

_"Shit, I'm in a bind here. Winged Dragon of Ra... From the looks of it, no summons can outmatched it but I still have one chance. It may be a risky move but this is all I got."_ Yugi said as he analyzed the divine creature then whatever energy he has left, he summoned Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Silent Magician.

- - -

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Marik was waiting at the sidelines and was amazed at the prince's power. On his side was Bakura who of course was amazed too.

"Did you know about this?" Marik asked.

"I admit. This is the first time, I've seen this... Heck, not even the previous royal family can compete that" Bakura replied.

"So it seems," Marik said and immediately he snapped his fingers. A hooded figure appeared at Bakura's back and sliced him to death.

"Why you bastard..." the white haired albino screeched as he was laid dead.

"Who says I work with anyone and by the way, thanks for the information!" Marik grinned as the hooded figure send him somewhere with no return. Apparently, he and Bakura met before at the forest near Altech. Marik promised Bakura to help him steal the Puzzle and in return, Bakura has to provide the information he needs regarding Yugi and the people he interacted with. Obviously, Marik has no plans fulfilling his promise.

"Yes, your highness, weaken him further so that my desire will be fulfilled at long last!" Marik said, smiling as he raised his almost to the dark heavens.

- - -

Yugi and his summons were trying to weaken Winged Dragon of Ra but they made little progress. The power of the divine beast is way off the charts. Not even Yugi's spells would help. Yami just stood there watching the fight unfold.

"If I were you, I would surrender now rather than trying." Yami suggested hoping that the teen would give up.

"No, I will not submit myself to you, " Yugi replied as he clutched the emotion seal on his neck. "As long as I'm standing, I will find a way to defeat it, divine or no divine!"

Yami sighed. "So be it!"

Both teens kept clashing with their summons and their summons in turn fought for their masters. Winged Dragon of Ra took flight and fired a blazing fire at the entire field. Silent Magican and Sorcerer of Dark Magic dodged the fiery blaze. Yugi on the other hand went past the two magicians and went after the prince. Yami saw this and retaliated.

"Imprison!" Yami yelled and several bars of darkness appeared in front of Yugi and stopping him from moving but the teen broke the spell and was about to blast him.

"Ultimag-!" Yugi yelled when all of a sudden, the emotion seal crackled. Yami, hoping for the impact of the spell, wondered what happened. He stared at the teen and to his surprise, his hand stopped and from the look of his eyes, he was hesistant to hit him even the simplest spell.

"Not now!" Yugi growled as he clutched the seal on his neck. This was Yami's chance to fight back but for some good reason, he didn't. At the same time, Winged Dragon of Ra and the teen's summons were destroyed.

While they were occupying, Marik suddenly appeared. Because of the energy consumption, Yugi fainted and fell in the man's grasp.

"Looks like he used everything," Marik said then wore a wicked grin at the prince. "Thanks for weakening him."

As Marik was about to intimately do something to Yugi, Yami blasted him with Holy Cross. Taking the teen with him, he called the others to retreat and get out of here. Sora sttod up and cast Curaga on everyone so they ran as fast as they could away from that madman.

- - -

They kept running as far as they can until they saw an inclination of the Solarian Continent. Before they could take refuge, a blast of Gravity magic stopped their tracks. Marik, who still wanted Yugi was after them. Joey unsheathed his sword and prepared to fight.

"Go! Just leave that bloke to me!" the blonde yelled and all of them nodded. Unfortunately, that didn't last long so Ed and Yoh tried to fend him off but it was no use. Kaiba and Riku tried but they were injured and can barely stand up. Sora was the only one who can defend the prince and the unconscious teen so he stayed behind and urged them to continue to move forward.

They ended up in the forest where the prince laid Yugi's body to rest. He tried to use a healing spell but for some reason, it wasn't working. he tried it again but in vain.

"Damn it, what am I going to do?" Yami asked himself.

- - -

Deep inside Yugi's consciousness, his soul was slowly floating down. The entire place was filled with darkness. There was nothing to see nor feel but emptiness and loneliness. As his soul descends down, he began to ponder things that happened before he was fainted.

_"Is this death? If it is, it isn't that bad."_ Yugi said.

- - -

While the prince tries to think what he was going to do, one of the items the Millennium Ring suddenly appeared and at the same time, Mahaado appeared.

"There is way to save him but you have to hurry, his soul is now closer to death's door( also known as the entrance to heaven and hell). Destroy the emotion seal!" Mahaado said.

"What?! But I thought the seal can't be broken!" Yami said, taken surprise of his friend's statement.

"Actually, it can, Did you notice that it already cracked?" Silent Magician asked as she appeared beside Mahaado. Yami went to Yugi's neck and sure enough, it was cracked alright but it looks like it was about to be broken.

"How did that happen?" Yami asked.

"What do you think happen? You should know more than any of us." Silent Magician asked. Yami tried to think on how did the seal cracked in the first place. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything.

"Looks like you need a bit of a flashback." Mahaado said and his staff glowed a bit then he aimed it at the prince's eyes. Realizing it, he was shocked and surprise.

"You mean to tell me that in order to break the seal, I have to..." Yami sputtered.

"Fill the missing emotion that my master lacked," Silent Magician said. "Love"

"If my memory serves right, you gave him love but he has to give love in return which is the other key to destroy the seal." Mahaado recalled. Yami gulped a bit then recalled when the teen was hesitant to cast his magic on him.

"Wait, that time when he fought me, he was hesistant, was he?" the prince asked and the two magicians nodded. Breathing deeply, he went closer to the teen, brushed of his bangs and kissed him. Electricity began to cackled as the seal tries to push the prince away but he stayed on his postion and hopefully, get Yugi back.

- - -

Light flickered at Yugi's soul and something was taking him above. He was hesitant at first since he didn't know who it belonged to.

_"Who are you?"_ Yugi asked.

_"I'm someone who can offer you love,"_ it replied.

_"Love?? It's nothing but an illusion"_ Yugi said soullessly.

_"It may be but it can take into any shape."_ it said, extending his hand.

_"I don't know anything...the person whom I care the most...whom I have no choice but to fight with...what can I offer to that person when my past is stained with blood."_ Yugi asked, whoever it is.

_"Yourself,"_ it replied them with that answer, he slowly reached the hand and was pulled upward. His eyes widen wondering where he was.

_"I know you were hesitant to fight but that's probably the border's rules..."_ Yami said. Yugi did not said a word then the prince continued. "_Mahaado told me that I gave love to you which made the emotion seal cracked. You already knew what that means, do you?"_

Yugi's eyes went downcast. _"I--I--"_ but the prince placed his finger at the teen's mouth.

_"Don't say anything. I know how you feel...but there's one thing you should know: I love you and I really do"_ Yami said, his cheeks went red a bit.

Yugi closed his eyes and for the first time, tears fell from his eyes _"I ...do too but I was too stubborn to admit and now it's time that I retrun my love to you" _

_- - -_

Back at the forest, the emotion seal slowly crackled until it shattered and destroyed itself. Yami released his kiss and waited for the teen to regain conscious. At the same time, Sora was badly injured and Marik was already at the location where Yugi was held but he was stopped by Dark Magician and Silent Magician. They tried to attack but Marik utterly destroyed them when all of a sudden, there was no damage at all.

"What in the world??" Marik asked but before anyone could answer. Yugi already regained consciousness.

"Leave now!" the teen commanded. "Or suffer."

"What's wrong? Do you value these pathetic wretches? Remember what the Solarians did to you...How can you say that these group of mongrols will accept you?" Marik asked with a sneer then he aimed a spell at the prince. "Blizzaj--"

"Refleja!" Yugi countered and a large reflective shield appeared in front of the prince which in turn the magic was reflected back. Marik got damaged and it was very massive.

"You lay one finger on him and my...friends," Yugi snarled. "I'll send you to extreme pain and torture!"

"Friends?? Yeah righ--What!!" Marik laughed when he saw the fragments of the seal.

"Fate Guidance!" Yugi commanded and descending from the sky was a tall staffblade. It's wings were the purest of white and beautiful. At the end of each wing were filled with sharp blades.

"Your fate is determined on your soul," Yugi said as he concentrate all his energy in one strike. "Divine Assault!"

Yugi suddenly rushed at Marik and slashed him in several places. First, he slashed him forward then at the back and then used the force of the staffblade to send him to the sky. Several blades of light struck him then wings began to appear. This time, it was white pure white.

"Blizzaja!" Yugi chanted and Marik got frozen then he flew up letting Fate Guidance gather power. He flew up and let his feet landed on the frozen man. Light began to gather from his wings then he was ready to strike.

"Zwei Zecksdance!" he yelled and sliced the ice shattering it to several pieces then he descend down finishing the strike which consist of several illusionary slashes.

"Cureja!" Yugi chanted and everyone who was injured suddenly felt stronger and better even the prince. He lowered down his staffblade then slowly his wingas disappeared. Yami knew that Yugi was about to fall so he ran as fast as he could to catch him. His wings emerged now it was golden color catching him before he landed on the ground. The teen was about to say something but the prince hushed him and told him to rest.

* * *

spiritfire: Okay, I did not intended to put the part where Marik and Bakura are but it needs to be placed and I already made this chapter but with my uncoordianted imagination, I put something that was never intended..Oh well hope you guys like it.


	53. Politics

spiritfire: Hey, you guys...It's been a whle since I last announcement myself ...but this time, I'm letting these guys do the job for me. These are my two assistants er...alter- egos

Yaru: Pleased to meet you (bows head)

Yuen: Uh-huh

spiritfire: Hope you get along now

Yuen: Hey, did you forgot something? Like announcing them about you-know-what

spiritfire: Yikes!! Okay you say it...

Yuen: Starting next week, our authoress won't be updating for 2 weeks due to the fact that her exams are coming and also a Yu-gi-oh tournament is coming at the Philippines. Specifically Davao City

Yaru: I heard your sister is also competing, right? But later she refused

spiritfire: She was but she changed her mind because the reason she was retired is she hates waiting her opponent's time to strategize. Even her patience has limits

Yuen: Oh, guess you're on your own then?

spiritfire: Uh-huh and I just finishing adjusting my deck since the tournament is using the advance format

* * *

LII. Politics

All of them arrived at the Solarian continent where the High Sage is wating for their guest to come in. As soon as everyone entered the place, Joey immediately informed Cosmalia and as for the other countries in the Lunarian Continent, Sora sent Genie to transport every leader of the continent. As for the prince, after Joey told him where his house was, he immediately went there and laid the spiky-haired teen to rest then he went to the place where the High Sage was.

At the place where the head of the Solarian Continent was, the High Sage was waiting for the other leaders and so far only the leader of the Cosmalia Continent, Forest of Spirits, and Alchemia. On the side of the Lunarian Continent, Yami, Zidane from Alexandria, Squall Leonheart from Altech, Kira Yamato from the village of Hetropolis and King Mickey from Kingheartia continent. All of them were on the brink of discussion on what's going since the Lunarian Continent came back.

"Is it true that the magical war is going to happen again?" the High Sage asked, growling at distate.

"What do you mean war? What's all these nonsense?" Squall retorted.

"Apparently, the other continents: Cosmalia, Altech, and Kingheartia didn't about our history because they were not involved in the first war." the High Sage said and Yami nodded.

"True but this time, those unmentioned continents will be involved this time so we need to unify our forces this time and be prepared for what would happen." the Lunarian Prince said.

"But we don't know anything and when the Lunarian continent began its descent, we were attack by monsters... strong monsters to be in fact...and also Heartless are spreading at Kingheartia continent." Squall said, feeling agitated.

"If you want to know what happened we can ask Yugi but apparently, he was attacked by my former mage: Marik so that can be put off until later. Now the main point of this discussion is when, where and what are the plans." the High Sage said.

"I see but we must be sure of the consequences. One will not know what will happen." King Mickey spoke in a firm manner.

"I'm afraid that will be hard on my part because one: our enemy is a powerful mage. He know a lot of forbidden magic which is not good for all of us. Even with the unifying nations of this entire continent, it won't be enough!" the High Sage banged his fist on the table.

"Calm down, this is the reason we held this political meeting. To discuss the options we have and to unify all the continents." Zidane said, calmly.

"How can I calm down when that downtrodden bastard is on the loose! Not to mention, he'll ressurect 'it'. Goddamn it to hell!!" the High Sage growled.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" King Mickey asked but before the High Sage could answer, Silent Magician suddenly barged in. Everyone was skeptical on why would she be here.

"Excuse me but I'll be the one to explain this so Master can have his rest. The 'it' that the High Sage was talking about was a monster known as Sin - the Incarnate. That monster is responsible for many deaths and that includes 'us', the magicians of both continents and master's parents." Silent Magician said.

"Sin - the Incarnate? I think an open discussion is needed right now." Squall said and Ed agrees.

"Alright, it's time I tell you everything. You already know what happen during the magical war, right?" Silent Magician asked the High Sage and the Prince. Both of them nodded. "But do you know what is the cause of this war?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then be prepared for the tale that was untold years ago is about to be revealed." Silent Magician said.

- - -

"Thousands of years ago, two continents were born. One is the Solarian Continent, the other is the Lunarian Continent. Both continents wield different kinds of magic and both are known for their powers. But there are other two continents which they are erased from history, the continent of Amenti and the Etherealian Continent." Silent Magician said.

"Etherealian Continent?? I think I heard that continent before. Is it that continent used to be called 'God's servants'." Yami asked.

"Correct and I assume that you know about the Continent of Amenti?" she asked and the prince nodded.

"Anyway, as I was saying, these four continents were known as the 'Big Four' making the Etherealian Continent, the most powerful of all and the Solarian Continent being the weakest. The four continents prospered until one day, the Etherealian Continent did something forbidden." Silent Magician frowned then she continued her tale. "They made a ritual, a ritual that involves using high-level forbidden magiks of the ancient times. That ritual involves a sacrifice of a young one, a young one whose powers surpassed all."

"And that young one is??" the High Sage asked.

"...Yugi's grandfather." Silent Magician said and all of them were shocked.

"But unfortunately, it didn't succeed so as a result. Sin - the Incarnate has emerged and destroyed the entire continent and at the same time, the three legendary demons destroyed the Amenti continent." Silent Magician said as she winced at the memory.

"Then a few years ago, Sin - the Incarnate entered the Solarian continent and summoned the creatures of darkness even the undead and unknown monsters. If it weren't for our combined forces plus 'them', both continents would have been obliterated" Silent Magician said.

"Them?" Zidane asked.

"Yugi's parent's." she said, frowning deeply.

"Did Yugi knew about this?" Yami asked and she nodded.

"So overall Marik's plan is to ressurect Sin - the Incarnate, right?" Yoh asked.

"Basically, yes, but as I've said before all of the continents will be involved in this war. That means he will not only ressurect Sin - the Incarnate but probably the monsters Marik encountered." Silent Magician said.

"Wait! Since when did he knew about the Heartless and other monsters??" Squall asked.

"He followed Yugi and learn a lot when he was there." Yami replied.

"But how? and there's no way he could..." Zidane sputtered.

"He can do anything and as the High Sage said, he knows a lot of forbidden magic..." Silent Magician said.

"If that's the case, the first thing we should do is enter a contract of all the continents then after that we can submit a document that contains what resources we have. But we need not to rush for the enemy hasn't made a move yet." Kira said.

Everyone nodded and the meeting was dismissed for the day.

- - -

Yami was tired from the meeting and decides to go to Yugi's house before he goes back to the castle. Anyway, he can take his adviser's lectures and questions anytime. Sora, Riku, and Kaiba were waiting at the corner of the houses as the prince just walked by.

"You don't need to just stand there. I know what you're thinking." Yami said as he stopped walking.

"Hmph, seems we share the same thought." Riku said, nonchalantly.

So the four of them went with the prince and arrived at the teen's house. It was a plain old house and middle class to but we can't have everything now, can they? Yami knocked the front door and Joey opened it.

"I figured you guys came and you're just in time too." Joey said and the four of them wondered.

"Go upstairs. He's waiting for you." the blonde said and did as they were told.

- - -

Yugi's face was facing sideward near the window. He just woke up from his fight with Marik until there was a knock from his room. Snapping his fingers, the door automatically opened and the four of them entered the room.

"It's not much but make yourselves comfortable." Yugi said as Sora and Riku sat down on the floor, Kaiba was leaning on the wall and Yami was sitting on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Crap, but I'll be fine and I assume that Silent Magician told you to the leaders." Yugi replied and the four of them nodded.

They stood in silence for a few minutes then Sora finally broke it. "That magic you just use, what was that?"

"It's forbidden magic. This magic was sealed because they were too powerful to handle so because of this only a high level magician can use this kind of magic. Also it consumes a bulk of its energy so unless your body is accustomed to this circumstances, you might as well die." Yugi replied when Kaiba's phone rang. Seeing the message, he decides to go and wished the teen to get well soon. Sora and Riku stood up saying that they have to go and see the king, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

"You were waiting for these guys to leave weren't you?" Yami asked.

"Is it obvious?" Yugi replied. "But there is a reason behind this."

"Silent Magician told me what happen back there...that you broke the seal...Now there's something very important I have to tell you and you must swear to me that you can't tell this to anyone..." Yugi said. "Not even the High Sage."

The prince nodded and Yugi tries to sit up but the damge he took from his fight at the boundary took toll and the loss of his energy. Yami immediately grabbed him and help him up. The spiky-haired teen blushed but the prince didn't notice.

"Marik is also after something...something that will aid him a lot." Yugi spoke.

"Huh? But I thought he want to ressurect--" Yami said but the teen interrupted him.

"Yes and that. But before he could do that, he has to obtain 'it' first." Yugi said.

"What could that be?" the prince asked.

"The Dark staffblade: Destiny Dawn." Yugi replied.

"Uh...I'm clueless here and even though I have a Millennium Itemn here...there are things that I don't know that is way beyond its power." Yami said.

"Destiny Dawn is the opposite of the staffblade I recently used: Fate Guidance. It has the power to control people's future and actions. In other words, whoever possess it, can change the future and can wield if possible the power of darkness and twilight." Yugi explained.

"Okay...so where is it?" Yami asked, feeling skeptical.

"In order for Marik to obtain it, he must break the seal first which is actually..." Yugi hesitated for a moment.

"Yes?" Yami said, urging him to go on.

"The emotion seal." Yugi said and Yami's eyes widen.

"From my findings, I found out that damn seal is not only to seal my positive emtions...it suppresses my full powers and a catalyst of the two staffblades." Yugi said, his anger rose a bit.

"No wonder he went after you. He thinks that once he gets it...he can do whatever he wants like a god." Yami frowned.

"Who would have thought I was a tool for that bastard. Everything that I did is stupid and dirty. How pathetic." Yugi said, a tear escaped from his eye.

"No, don't say that!" Yami said, this time facing the teen. "I know that you've done some things in your life and I undertand that. But my thoughts about you hasn't changed one bit not even a second."

"That's too cheesy," Yugi said, for the first time, he managed a small smile.

"Anyway, as I said, it doesn't matter." Yami said, letting himself get closer to the teen.

"I felt that I heard that line before." Yugi said, looking at the window of his room.

"Uh-huh, and there's one more thing I have to ask you." Yami said, curious about one aspect that he wanted to find out.

"I'm sure you want to ask about how did I use everyone's magic during the battle, right?" Yugi said and the prince jaw dropped.

"Right now, I can't tell you...not until Destiny Dawn appears." the teen replied hesitantly and Yami dismissed it for now.

"So how do you feel now that the seal is gone?" the prince asked.

"...I don't know and as you already know, I've lost my happiness a long time ago," Yugi replied, his eyes looked distant. "I don't know if I'll be able to get it back. The last time I have that emotion is with my parents and I lost it with one swoop. To top it all that, I lost everything that is good when I nearly destroyed the Solarian Continent just because of a heavy yet somewhat annoying teasing."

"You know... it's not too late to start again..." Yami said, his hand was holding the teen's hand.

"I don't know...what if..." Yugi said, hesitant but the prince cut him off by surprisingly kiss him. This time, Yugi did not draw him away and when Yami noticed it, he deepened it. He wanted Yugi to know that he can trust him no matter what the circumstances might take.

As for the teen, for the first time, it wasn't bad but it did took him by surprise. He closed his eyes and let his intincts take over but he has to be careful for he was not well enough to walk around and still needs rest. Anyway, he let the prince explore his mouth, letting his tongue push inside him and then after a battle of dominance, Yami won and they finally broke the kiss.

"I trust you...no matter what circumstances it might take." Yugi said, sleep began to take over.

"You better rest. I'll try to vist you again and this time, I will help you get back everything that you've lost." Yami said, assuring him and after that, he left Yugi's room.

* * *

spiritfire: (Yawn) I can't think anymore...

Yuen: Then let me take over this story

spiritfire: On the other hand, never mind

Yaru: I'm sure your reviewers will wish you luck on the tournament


	54. Socialization

XLIV. Socialization

One week has passed and Marik hasn't made a move yet. Everyone was alert and the people here were starting to get cautious. Sora and Riku just came to visit Yugi and things were getting better. Much to everyone's surprise, Kaiba visited as well only because Mokuba begged him.

"How are you feeling? " Sora asked.

"Lousy." Yugi replied, as he got out from his bed and stretch his arms.

"Awww, it's not that bad." Sora grinned idiotically. "So why don't you give us a tour of this country?"

That hit Yugi like a brick. "I rather not go out of my own house except the request of the High Sage and to get some groceries.". He frowned deeply and the Keyblade Master practically begged.

"Come on, it's not that bad." he pleaded, looking at the teen with the puppy dog pow look on his eyes.

"Here comes 'that look on his face'." Riku mumbled.

"No." Yugi said.

"Please!" Sora said, still using that look.

"No!" Yugi repeated his answer.

"Pretty please with sugar on top!" Sora pleaded again.

"I said...no...N...O...NO!" Yugi said, irritated at this.

"Come on...pretty please with lots of sea-salt ice cream on top!!" Sora pleaded again.

"If I were you, you better do what he says or he'll pester you until you do what he gets what he wants." Riku suggested.

"... Fine, but promise me that you'll behave or I'll cast a Firaga spell if you do any mischief." Yugi groaned.

"Alright!" Sora said, doing his victory dance.

"Remind me again why is he the 'Keyblade Master'?" Yugi rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I always asked that question when he does 'that look' on me." Riku sighed.

- - -

Outside, the entire gang was ready. Yugi on the other hand didn't want to. Not that he had a choice to begin with anyway. Everyone were enjoying their little tour on the Solarian Continent except when Yugi spotted a couple of mages in his class. The teen just stared at them and was about to leave.

"Hey, squirt, where ya all going?" asked a boy who was his age. His groupies just laughed at him.

"Just don't mind these guys, let's get going." Yugi said as they were about to move on when suddenly one of them fired an ice spell in front of them.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Sora yelled but Yugi just shrugged it off.

"Just leave them alone." Yugi said as he was about to continue when a fire spell aimed at him but the teen used a Reflect Spell to bounce it back. The teen decided to face them.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"All we want is to play and besides it's rare for you to come out from your pathetic home after you --" the boy replied in an unfinished sentence when all of a sudden, Yugi pointed the sharp points of Fate Guidance on his neck and his eyes were turned silver with malicious fury.

"Don't even go there!" Yugi snarled and the boy grinned at him.

"What are they talking about?" Sora asked but before the boy could reply, someone knocked him out. The others wondered what's going on. Yugi made the weapon disappear and looked at his right side.

"I thought you had things to do back at the palace, Yami." Yugi said and from the darkness, the prince came out of nowhere.

"I did so I was able to finish what I was doing then I sensed your aura filled with malice..." the prince said and stared at the two mages. "Looks like they earned a free trip to the Dark Realm."

With a snap of his fingers, the other mages were sent to the designated place. "If they ask, tell them they went home. Besides, using the power of dimensions is too powerful for my taste so I wouldn't worry, they'll stay there for around and hour or so."

"That is so cool!" Sora said, feeling excited.

"...Dark Realm, when did you...?" Riku asked, a note of anger in his voice.

"I just picked it up after Yugi left the desert continent...and..." Yami replied then he whispered in his right ear. "I know your past Riku so I would prefer if you stay away mine as well."

"Anyway, can we go someplace else?" Yugi asked and they continued their tour or whatsoever.

Sora was having a good time and well he bought a lot of souvenirs. Yugi only sighed and Riku just ignored his surroundings. Even Kaiba as well. For the first time, Yugi never had the chance to be with anyone other than Joey or the High Sage and for some odd reason, he felt relief. Time passed real quickly and the teen knew it was lunch time so they went to the finest restaurant in this continent and sure enough, Sora liked to eat a lot of food much to Riku's embrassment.

"Is he really a Keyblade Master? Cause I don't think he has table manners." Yami said.

"You should have seen how my guardian eats his lunch and dinner. He's far unmannered than Sora." Yugi said, sweatdropping.

"How many gluttons we have here anyway?" Riku grunted as he ate his meal.

"Don't ask." Yugi said.

- - -

After lunch, all of them left the restaurant and continued their tour around the Solarian Continent. So far, everyone enjoyed it. Everyone except Yugi who was avoiding everyone around him. Yami noticed this but decided to wait it out.

"Come on, guys let's have some fun!" Sora said as he kept running.

"Sora, wait!" Yugi said. All of them were puzzled.

"Come with me. There's a place I want to show you but swear to me that you won't tell anyone." the teen said and everyone nod their heads. Heading towards the opposite direction where Sora was, Yugi brushed off the bushes around here. It seems that he was leading them somewhere. To everyone's amazement, it was a beautiful lake with numerous trees around here.

"Welcome to my secret garden!" Yugi said, bowing at his guests.

"It's okay, they're not enemies!" Yugi said to the nearest little creature. It looked at the them first in the eye then it nodded to its friends well sort of. The others were puzzled and for the fact that how could he communicate them. They are quite small and each of them has a different color but their size is the actual size of a small cat except for the big ears and an upside down triangle symbol on their foreheads.

"What did you tell them and what are they?" Kaiba asked.

"I told them that you guys are not enemies and second: these creatures are called Elemental Gnomes. These guys are the guardians of this place." Yugi replied. "Once in a few hundred years, these little guys'create' another new element."

One of the gnomes were playing with Sora. The brunette was giggling for they were trying to tickle him. Riku just stood there and watched his little fiasco. Kaiba decided to take a light nap which is rare. Yugi was at the lake looking at the reflection on the water and Yami just lean on the nearest tree. Then all of a sudden, one of the gnomes were nudging the spiky-haired teen.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

The gnome stared at him then Yugi went a bit red with embarrassment. "You're kidding, right?"

It shook it's head then another gnome nudge the prince. In fact all the gnomes including the new one were nudging not only the prince but Sora and Riku as well.

"Yugi, what are these guys doing?" Sora asked.

"... Um...they wanted me to...show you guys something..." Yugi replied, feeling a bit shy.

"What are they going to show us anyway?" Riku asked.

"It's their version of welcoming new friends like you guys." the teen replied. "And it looks like their leader wants to see you guys."

"Their leader?" Yami asked.

Yugi stood up and walked through the lake which is a surprise to the Keyblade Master. He raised his right arm and in an instant his staffblade: Fate Guidance appeared. All the gnomes began to circle around the teen and the entire lake began to glow. Suddenly, a beautiful human-like gnome appeared. It's color was similar to the sunset.

"So Twilight is here, huh?" Yugi said.

"It's been a while." she said and Yugi just nodded.

"Uh, would you mind telling us who she is?" Riku asked.

"Oh right, this is Twilight. She is the leader of these little guys here." Yugi replied.

While the leader of the gnomes was busy occupying her guests, Yami was peering with the Millennium Necklace. He was pondering the item. Yugi noticed this little gesture.

"Are you pondering about the future?" Yugi asked.

"Whether its the past or the future, it doesn't matter. We can bend it out of our will. And I don't rely on such things." Yami replied.

"Awww, you look like one smart brat..." Yugi grinned and the prince made a feign anger look on his face.

"I'm not a smart brat!" Yami said, growling a bit.

While everyone is having their fun, the brunette sensed something familiar coming this way. He stood up and went out of the secret garden. In the faraway distance, a man witrh spiky blonde hair and serious eyes was walking this way. Sora sighed heavily. He knew this guy and knew what he wanted.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Sora asked while the others are preoccupied.

"Sora, did you 'defeat' Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"Defeat that guy? There's no way I--" Sora replied but the man cut him off.

"Don't lie to me, Sora. On my way here, Sephiroth told me what happened at the Olympus Coliseum and Radiant Garden. You could have been killed out there. Why do you think he knew your name in the first place?" Cloud said with a mixture of anger and worry in his voice.

"Cloud...As Sephiroth said to me, I can't 'defeat' him. He harbors too much darkness in his heart." Sora said, this time with seriousness.

"Stay away from that man, Sora." Cloud said.

"I'm afraid I can't, Cloud and besides, if he wants me then ..." Sora said and the Keyblade appeared on his right arm. "So be it."

"Looks like I have no choice but to--" Cloud said but never get to finished his sentence when all of a sudden, his weapon was sent flying. To Sora's surprise, Yugi spread his arms as if he was protecting the brunette.

"I would prefer if you leave." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't know how strong Cloud is. He'll cream you!" Sora said in a worried tone.

"Don't move from this spot, Sora. I won't let him lay a hand on you." Yugi said as he relaxed his stance.

"You should have listened!" Cloud said and he picked up his weapon then energy began to gather from his right hand. "Giga Flare!"

Suddenly, a six winged dragon appeared from the sky and fired several volleys of energy at Yugi. But the teen wasn't fazed at this even Yami smirked. The dust began to cover the entire field and to Cloud's amazement, Yugi brought out his staffblade and destriyed that dragon in the process.

"Divine Retribution!" Yugi chanted and he raised Fate Guidance above him. The entire field was wrapped in a blanket of white and before everyone knew it, Cloud got tossed backwards. Sora was speechless at this move. Even Riku was amazed at this.

"Please leave or else, I'll be force to do drastic measures!' Yugi said, this time warning him.

Cloud stared at the teen for a moment then he smirked and walked away. The teen sighed in relief as the gnomes suddenly went to him.

"It's alright, no one's gonna destroy this garden, I promise!" Yugi said, assuring them. Sora stared at Yugi in amazement. Who would have thought he was able to defend against Cloud with just one attack. Sighing, he walked towards the teen.

"Um, Yugi, can you teach me how to communicate with these guys?" Sora asked. Yugi blinked for a moment then smiled.

"Sure!" Yugi replied.

- - -

"Before you guys go, I personally invite you guys to the Lunarian Castle." Yami said as he gave them a letter of invitation. Everyone was skeptical when they received it.

"If you're wondering, tomorrow night is my coronation." the prince added and everyone was surprised.

"Really? Since when?" Riku asked.

Yami fell silent for a moment then sighed "Since my dad died 2 weeks ago."

"What!!" Sora gasped. Yugi on the other hand felt sorry for him.

"I think you guys better get going." Yugi said and everyone left the garden then he stared at the prince. "You okay?"

"Don't worry, I've seen worse." Yami replied.

"I better get home as well. Joey might be wondering where the hell I went." Yugi said but before he could do that, the gnomes stopped him for a moment.

"What are these guys doing?" Yugi asked though he had no idea.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yami replied as the gnomes were moving the two of them a bit closer.

"We have a surprise for you two." Twilight said and all the gnomes began to circle around then sparks began to fly at the sky like fireworks. Yugi smiled even the prince as well.

"You know, I'm really glad Sora asked me to tour this place." Yugi said as he closed his eyes like it was a dream.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because...for the first time, I have friends and Sora made me feel like I'm one of them." Yugi replied.

Yami sighed then to the spiky haired teen's surprise, he kneeled down and kissed his right hand. Yugi went red a bit but hey doesn't matter now. Anyway, the gnomes finished their little surprise then they disappeared.

"Good night." Yugi said and he left the secret garden.

* * *

spiritfire: That tourney was tough

Yuen: No kidding, I mean you got yourself in a bind here

Yaru: At least, you took that loss with a stride

spiritfire: Uh-huh...

Yuen: Lokks like you're getting closer finishing the story as your imagination says it

spiritfire: Shut up

Yaru: Read and Review


	55. Coronation

spiritfire: Hey guys, it's me again and this time I wanted to voice out one important issue here. You see when I first started this fic, my imagination is so active that I wasn't even aware that I was writing it but that went slow since last year. See, my family and my school life is getting hard to manage. My reviewers are decreasing except for some persistent and new reviewers. I've been thinking all this time and after reading a few fics from the other authors, I felt like something is wrong here. I think I lost my touch or maybe that my way of writing this fic is wrong...

Yuen: Come on! Everyone has their own ways in writing their fics!

spiritfire: I don't know...I remember I promised my reviewers that there will be a sequel to this fic but everything is so hard now...Maybe I should ...

Yaru: Don't go there!!

spiritfire: But...

Yaru: Just finish this fic. Few reviewers knew why you're doing this...don't tell me that those flamers from the first story you made is nagging you?!

spiritfire: It is and as due respect, a lot of authors and authoress don't get flamed from their first ever story...(tries to be calm)

Yuen: Oh boy! Guys you better help her!

- - -

XLV. Coronation

People from various parts of the continent began to flock together at the throne room of the Lunarian castle. Today is the coronation of Prince Yami as the new ruler of the Lunarian Continent. The sound of the royal trumpets was heard and everyone faced at the castle balcony. A young woman came and began her announcement.

"We thank you all for coming. Today, we will crown our new ruler of the Lunarian Continent: Prince Yami!" Ishizu said and left. Two large doors began to open and a parade of royal guards entered first then the royal advisers including Ishizu herself followed. Finally, the prince came forward and as he walked through the throne room, everyone knelt down before their soon-to-become King until he was seated. Two servants knelt down and presented Ishizu the crown. It was made of pure gold and its sides looked like wings. At the center was an eye similar to the Millennium Puzzle. Ironically, it was the same crown that he wore three thousand years ago.

"Do you Prince Yami swore to serve and help your people with all your mind, soul and heart?" Ishizu declared.

"I do!" Yami replied then the woman placed the crown on the prince's forehead.

"From this day forward, you are our new ruler of the Lunarian Continent!" she announced and cheers began to erupt all over the throne room even outside the castle.

- - -

The first sign of evening has begun and everyone were at the ballroom where they celebrated their new ruler. Everyone had a lot of expectations from their young ruler. As for the nobles and the less common folk, they danced and ate.

"This is good!" Joey said as he stuffed himself with tons of food on his plate.

"If I knew there would be a social party, I would have left and get back at the Solarian Continent." Yugi groaned.

"You're not into this, aren't you?" Riku asked.

"Let's just say I had a bad experience the first time I attended a party like this. " Yugi replied, shuddering at the thought of it.

The first time Yugi attended a social party ended up in the most embarrassing day of his life. Most of his upperclassmen in school took this chance to mock him and embarrassed him in front of the Head of Cosmalia and the High Sage himself. What they did is they slipped a fruit peeling on the floor so when the teen stepped on it, he would slipped and that's not the only thing, he landed on a bowl of fruit punch which poured all over his face. He didn't left his house for two weeks after that.

Meanwhile, Yami was having a good conversation with the leaders all over the continent and he knew that they were expecting a lot from him.

"I never thought you were the prince when you first came at Altech. I expect great things from you." Squall said.

"I'm well aware of that and don't worry, I won't let you down." Yami said.

"I'm sure you can do it." Athrun said.

While the leaders were engaged their converstion to the prince, Yugi left the ballroom and went to the balcony of the palace. Sora noticed the teen left and decides to follow.

"Hey, you're not going to dance?" the Keyblade Master asked.

"I can't dance and I swear that I have two left feet." Yugi replied in a grumble tone.

"Oh then, just enjoy the--" Sora said when he was cut off.

"Hey Sora, wanna dance?" Kairi asked.

"Gotta go!" Sora said and left the teen alone.

Yugi placed both of his hands at the balcony side and looked at the sky. The stars sparkled in the heavens and that pleased him. Silent Magician appeared beside him with a comtemplative look on her face. She looked at the sky with wonder on her face. Curious, Yugi began to ask her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The last time I came here, the stars never sparkled that way before. It seems that something magnificent is about to happen." Silent Magician replied.

"Really? So far I don't see anything happening." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. It's actually nearer than you think." Silent Magician said and she vanished.

Yugi just shrugged and still looking at the sky. Thinking all the memories from the past irked him then it turned into slightly good ones well not exactly and later it turned into a memory that was never forgotten and never ending. Maybe Yami was right, maybe he has a chance but will he lose it all over again? Not this time. Time passed quietly and a beautiful music began to play. Of course, the teen didn't want to go back inside that is until the prince came with a plan on his mind.

"Yugi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you enjoy this party?" Yami asked.

"Uh...I'm not the type of person who enjoys seeing people talking and dancing." Yugi replied and groaned again.

"So you wanna dance?" Yami chuckled.

"I rather not." Yugi said, although there was a hint of red on his cheeks.

"I wouldn't worry about that and if you must know, Joey told me about your 'little problem'." Yami said this time with an amused look on his face.

"What 'little problem'?" Yugi asked.

"The fact that you can't dance and no I didn't use the Millennium Eye because I don't meddle with the person's mind unless if it's absolutely necessary!" Yami said which gave Yugi a little relief.

"Please, I rather--" Yugi said when he was cut off by the prince who took his hand and pratically dragged him back to the ballroom. Little did the teen know, Yami winked at Sora and Joey which they smiled and went to who knows where. Music began to play and to the teen's surprise, he knew that song.

_Dancing birds_

_Tainted wings_

_Those I want to remember_

Yami dragged the teen to the center of the ballroom where the spotlight is on them and at the same time some kids at Yugi's school wanted to humiliate him just like before but this time before they could do something, Joey knocked them down and Sora bind them using the power of the Keyblade. Riku and Kaiba dragged those people out of them ballroom and kicked them out of the castle.

"That should stop those blasted morons from doing to my buddy." Joey grinned.

"Yami owes me for for doing this kind of crap." Kaiba grumbled.

"It's for Yugi anyway." Sora said as he left and begin the plan that was assigned to him.

Back at the ballroom, yugi was getting nervous and one fo them was not knowing how to dance and second seeing them perform in front of an audience does not help him one bit.

"Relax, don't get nervous and let your instinct follow you." Yami said, whispering him in the ear.

"For the most genius student on earth, I doubt that." Yugi frowned as he tries to move his feet and tries no to step his feet to his partner.

_There's a song one who sings_

_Once upon a time_

Sora was at the side of the ballroom then raising his hand, he summoned Ultima Weapon, the same blade that defeated his most powerful opponent: Xemnas and Yoh. He jumped high, landed on a chandelier and cast Curaga. A large flower appeared at the top of the chandelier, petals began to fall down. Yugi looked up and in his eyes it was a sight to behold. Seeing this, the teen relaxed and with the prince's encouragement, he was able to dance though not exactly perfect to be precise.

_Someone protect with their heart_

_Horses prance through the golden storm_

_Stars are dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Suddenly, Yugi felt that he was really dancing and thank god nothing bad happened. He never felt overjoyed since will the first party he had and the death of his parents. In fact, he never felt this much happiness in his enitre life. The music is getting a bit faster now and Yami was swaying off Yugi's feet.

_Soar away, long ago_

_Fading glow as in ember_

_Things my heart used to see_

_Things it yearns to forget_

To the prince's surprise, Yugi leaned his head on him and got a lot of of approval from Joey who was at the side of the ballroom and Sora who came down from the chandelier. Even better, the High Sage gave him a thumbs up much to his delight.

_Someone protect me their heart _

_Horse prance through the golden storm_

_Stars are dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Then the music finally slowed down, a tear escaped from the spiky-haired ten's eye but he didn't care anyway. As the music was about to end, Yami let Yugi go and whispered something at his right ear.

_There's a song one who sings_

_Once upon a time_

Yugi nodded and the two of them left the ballroom leaving the others to enterain themselves. Of course, Yugi wanted to know how the did the prince knew that song. They went to the place where the Millenium Puzzle used to reside but this time, Yami paused halfway and he pressed a secret button revealing a secret passage.

"Okay, just where are you taking me?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami grinned in reply.

The two of them held hands as to be sure not to get lost. They kept walking and walking until light began to shone from their faces. To Yugi's shock, it was an ordianry garden but it's actually a large garden filled with wihite butterflies and lots of colored flowers. It sems that Yami is leading him to some kind of garden paradise.

"Where did you--How did you??" Yugi asked, sputtering.

"Uhhh, my mom made it and showed it to my dad then they shared it to me a few years after she died." Yami replied. "Dad tole me I can only show this garden if I have a special someone." And with that said, Yami went red.

Yugi was silent for a few momemts then broke into a smile. "That's really sweet of you but isn't it getting old?"

""Hah, better than giving someone flowers!" Yami retorted, grinning

"Touche." Yugi said then he looked at the garden again. "That music that was played a while ago, where did you find it?"

"Oh that, actually I had a premonition," Yami replied with a fronw at first then sighed. "I saw your mother last night."

Yugi's jaw dropped in shock. "Say what?!"

"I know but she's the one who pass this music to me and later I let my servants played it seeing that they like to play beautiful sweet songs such as these." Yami said. "And she wanted you to know that, she loves you and will always watch over you."

"I'm glad and you know," Yugi said as he looked around the garden. "You really made this evening even better and for the first time..." Here he looked at the prince squarely in the eye.

"I'm really ...happy and I don't regret meeting you. You were the first person to break the wallI placed within the depths of my own mind. Not to mention, you broke that blasted seal and saved my life." Yugi said although a bit of hesistancy was found in his voice.

The prince just sighed and brushed the teen's hair. "No, I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life twice and I haven't done that much."

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned.

"Since no one is here, I guess it's safe for you to call my real name since you the only person who knew that I've already fused myself with an ancient pharoah but I would prefer Yami, if that's okay?" the prince added.

"Works for me!" Yugi replied, grinning.

The prince sighed in relief and yet again steals another kiss from the teen which by the way took it all heartily. He's not complaining at all anyway.

- - -

Meanwhile back at the ballroom, few people were starting to leave since most of them have work to do. Joey decided to get a little shut eye so he left the castle and so did Kaiba. Kairi was escorted by King Mickey so the only people left in this room are Sora, Riku and few leaders of different continents.

"Man, how long are they going make ou to each other?" Sora whined.

"Not my fault that the plan Yami gave you worked perfectly." Riku smirked at the brunette.

"Shut up." Sora pouted while Riku laughed a bit.

Suddenly, the Keyblade Master felt something. It has an odd familiar aura but he can't pinpoint it. Making sure that Riku is distracted, he left the ballroom and went outside of the castle. Everything seems quiet now and nobody seems to be here until something struck him. Fortunately, Sora used Reflega to shield himself and wondered who the hell would aim a Firaga Spell on him.

"Oh great, just what I need: the One-Winged Angel kicking on my ass." Sora growled as the familiar silver haired man landed down.

"I suppose you're come here to finish things with me." the Keyblade Master asked as Ultima Weapon appeared on his hand.

"Indeed!" Sephiroth said as he raised his Masamune, ready to fight.

"I guess it can't be avoided." Sora sighed as the two of them began to face off.

* * *

spiritfire: Guess I'll leave it to that (sighs) I still have an exam on Principals of Economics and Taxation next week and this stings like a bitch. I'm not even going to be lawyer...(mumbles curses on herself)

Yuen: That fight with Sephiroth isn't based on your imagination is it?

Yaru: Please give reviews to our dear author I don't think she'll answer to us


	56. Torrent Shadows

spiritfire: (Looks at twilightserius with happy yet questionable look) X-rated stories...hmmm never done that before but I'll try though...(then to Sammi) I really appreciate the lecture you gave me a few weeks ago. I nearly cried and touched at the same time...Now that I'm calmed down and due to that long rant I do have one request from you although it's a bit awkward since I thought about this for months...

Yuen: Spit it already

spiritfire:...UMMMMM...WILLYOUBEMYBETAREADERFORTHESEQUELOFTHISFIC?

Yaru: What??

spiritfire: Will you be my beta reader for the sequel of this fic?

Yuen: (dropped jaws in shock) What!! I thought you never relied on anyone ever since the thesis incident!!

spiritfire: Damare baka! I've been thinking about this for a long time now and since my schooling is about to finish plus I never went deeper into this romance thing...I need help on the yaoi and so far all I've done is chessy stuff which isn't good for my reviewers

Yaru: Poor Yuen, he needs a reality check

spiritfire: Let's go to the next chapter

* * *

LVI. Torrent Shadows

Sora slammed his keyblade against Sephiroth but the silver-haired man blocked his attack and pushed him backward but the brunette summoned Star Seeker and used it to stop himself from getting farther. Sephiroth began to dashed quickly and began to slashed Sora but he countered it by using his keyblade as a shield. Sora had to do something so he quickly dashed away from Sephiroth then he relaxed his stance. The silver haired man began to rush so Sora assumed that he was going to attack but suddenly, he teleported and was about to slash him at the back but Sora who seen this move before dashed away before the hit landed.

Riku, Kaiba and Joey suddenly rushed themselves outside the castle and were surprised that Sora was fighting someone who they did not recognize. Sephiroth suddenly cast Firaga Wall which made the brunette quickly dashed away before he gets hit.

"Sora, what's going on and who is that?" Riku asked, frowning.

"Not now, Ri!" Sora replied and as the fires died down and his opponent teleported again. This time, it left the Keyblade Master in confusion.

"Give in to the dark!" Sephiroth said as balls of darkness appeared out of nowhere. Sora growled at this and used Reflega on them to make it disappear.

"You're not getting better, Sephiroth. I know your moves like the back of my hand." Sora said even though he wasn't confident on what he was saying.

"Oh, really?" Sephiroth said as he suddenly did a combo which Sora didn't recognize. A Firaga Spell plus Teleport Slash. He got hit but at least not that damaging.

He took this chance so he began his usual combo of attack plus Explosion which hit Sephiroth but only a little. The silver haired man teleported but this time, he isn't slashing him at the back. Instead, he was rising from the ground muttering some kind of spell. Sora recognized that spell so he jumped high and was about to attack but it was too late. The spell took its effect and the brunette feel drained.

"Damn it, didn't made it in time!" Sora growled as he dashed away from the One-Winged Angel. Sephiroth on the other hand began to cast Firaga Wall, a wall of fire that drags the opponent to its fiery blaze. Sora immediately threw a Mega-Potion since he can't use his magic.

The One-Winged Angel suddenly combined his attacks. Shadow Flare (the ball of darkness), Teleport Slash and his normal attack on Sora. Unfortunately, he got hit despite the fact he used Explosion to deflect the balls of darkness. Riku suddenly became worried at the outcome of the battle but what else he can do? Sora didn't tell him much of his adventures.

- - -

Meanwhile back at the castle, Yugi and Yami just came out of the secret passage when they sensed something is wrong. They went to the ballroom and much to their surprise, there was a fight going on outside. Much to their surprise, Sora was fighting Sephiroth who they saw back at the border.

"Um, would you mind telling us what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea." Joey replied in confusion.

From the current status of the fight, Sora hasn't been able to use his magic because even if he did, it would be useless to that man. He was nearly out of ideas when he remembered something. He closed his eyes and placed his hand to his own heart.

"Light!" Sora yelled and the One-Winged Angel covered his eyes. The light was so bright that it enveloped the entire castle. As the light died down, Sora's attire changed. Instead of the natural color, it was black and white plu two keyblades were floating in the air: Fenrir and Ultima Weapon.

"I admit that you never used those abilities except that Limit Form of yours," Sephiroth said then frowned very hard. "But that doesn't mean that you can survive against me once again."

"Once again, what is he talking about?" Yami and Kaiba asked.

"I think a storytime is in session," Sephiroth sighed as he lowered his sword a little. "You see, I met the Keyblade Master back at the Olympus Coliseum. Seeing how courageous and naive he was, I myself appeared before him and fought but it was a mistake underestimating him." Here he scowled at the memory. "So it was one loss for me but one thing that strikes me odd was how,a normal fourteen year old was able to defeat me so I began my investigations after me and Cloud fought but with unforseen circumstances, disappeared."

"Let me guess, you appeared again at Hollow Bastion since you never found out anything, right?" Sora said darkly.

"Correct and to settle things with Cloud at the same time. Imagine to my surprise when we met again through fate most probably...that your little friend told me that it was the Keyblade." Sephiroth said with an unemotional tone in his voice.

"Now that everything is in place, I will defeat you!" he added as he began to use his Teleport Slash attack but this time, Sora used the Fenrir Keyblade as his shield then Sephiroth leaped into the air and began muttering some kind of spell.

"Sin Heartless Angel!" Sephiroth chanted and yet again Sora was not able to hit him in time. "Now it's time..."

But before his attack would hit the brunette, Yugi with Fate Guidance in hand had stopped the silver-haired man from attacking much to the suprise between two fighters.

"I would prefer if you leave the castle." the spiky-haired teen said, giving the One-Winged Angel a deathly glare.

"You wil pay for your involvement." Sephiroth said.

"Yugi, no!" Sora yelled in panic as the silver-haired man swung his sword very fast but Yugi dashed away and expertly dodged it.

"Sora, your Drive Form won't last much longer. You nearly got yourself beaten. Just take a rest and leave everything to me." Yugi said.

"But you don't know how powerful he is!" Sora said in defense.

"I wouldn't worry." Yugi said in a mysterious tone as he prepared to fight.

_"I'm going to make this quick,"_Sephiroth said. "That's enough!"

The familiar wave of light began to land nearly at the teen's body but he blocked all his slashes and began to counterattack. After that, Sephiroth disappeared and began to use his Teleport Slash attack but Yugi saw it coming and used the back of the staffblade to block the attack.

"Hmmm, you're much stronger than the Keyblade Master." Sephiroth commented then forwned. "But it won't stop me!"

As he began to charge himself for the attack, the teen raised his staffblade high. Particles of light began to gather then he hurled it at his opponent.

"Thundaja!" Yugi chanted as several lightning bolts began to descend from the skies and sent the silver-haired man flying. This took everyone by surprise except for Yami and a shock to Sora.

"That's forbidden magic! How did you acquire such power?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, " Yugi replied coldly. "Ultimaja!"

A ball of light began to cackle from the staffblade and suddenly exploded into several particles of light. Everyone had to cover their eyes then a big bang exploded from the weapon itself. Sephiroth reeled backwards from the attack. While they were fighting, Cloud who hid himself from the topmost tree saw everything. He was going to interfere but something inside his mind telling him not yet so he stared intensely at the fight.

Sephiroth began to dashed quickly and slashed the spiky-haired teen but Yugi slid down and slash the silver-haired teen at the back then did a semi-circle formation to regain his composure. Sora was really worried now. Actually, make that more than worried. In actuality, he CAN defeat Sephiroth with that 'keyblade' but that weapon carried a curse with is the main reason he didn't use it aside from the fact its powerful. He clenched his fist in slight anger.

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Sora muttered himself.

- - -

Sephiroth combined his attacks: Teleport Slash and Firaga Wall. Yugi can't go near him so he dashed away and began to mutter a spell. The Firaga Wall finally settled down and the silver-haired man began to charged at him.

"Holy!!!" Yugi yelled and several beams of light began to descend down from the sky, hitting him everything. Sephiroth reeled at the damage he took but he retaliated by casting Shadow Flare. The teen simply hacked them away with his staffblade.

"Sin Heartless Angel!(1)" Sephiroth chanted and a black aura began to surround him then the same aura began to hit Yugi. He got hit pretty bad but the teen was prepared for that.

"Fate Guidance, I invoke your ability!" Yugi yelled and suddenly, the staffblade began to twirl itself then flew up all by itself. Sephiroth didn't know what it was but before the power of Yugi's weapon will take effect, he teleported quickly and was about to slash him but Fate Guidance whacked him away. A huge circular seal appeared at the teen's floor as the staffblade descend itself back its owner.

"Grand Cross!!!" Yugi yelled. The entire scenery began to change into something pitch-black. Seven planets and several stars appeared thyem they began to merge together as one then a big explosion occured, damaging Sephiroth in the process.

"Yami, isn't that magic yours?" Riku asked.

"Yeah but how?" Yami replied then asked. "Nobody can use powerful spells easily."

"Let me clarify that," Yugi said. "Fate Guidance has a special ability: It allows me use my allies' attack and magic for as long as that ally is there."

"Wait, does that mean us???" Sora asked.

"Yes," Yugi replied, his eyes turned silver as the silver-haired man got up. He's emitting some kind of dark aura now.

"This is not good." Sora growled.

Sephiroth dashed once again, this time combining three attacks: Teleport Slash, Shadow Flare, and Flash. The teen on the other hand use Reflega then jumped away from the attack. Lastly, he cast Protega to shield himself from the attack.

"This is it, Mother!" Sephiroth said as his body began to rise from the skies. "METEOR!!!!"

Several balls of fire began to descend down from the sky. Yugi had to jmuped away from the fiery rocks while Sora had to cast Reflega and Riku cast Dark Shield so that they won't get damaged. The Meteor Spell took long but it finally died down then the One-Winged Angel teleported again, this time casting his Sin Heartless Angel.

"No!!" Yami yelled but ti was too late, the attack took its effect and Yugi groaned in pain.

"This is bad. Sin Hertless Angel can damage the opponent plus it disables your healing magic for a period of a very long time." Sora growled. "But I do wonder one thing. Sephiroth used Sin Hertless Angel on Yugi but didn't get hit so..."

"As you may recall, Keyblade Master. That Sin Heartless Angel(1) is the attack I used back at the Olympus Coliseum which by the way, you easily stopped it with Strike Raid." Sephiroth explained unemotionally.

Yugi had to do something fast so he quickly cast two of his defensive spells. "Proteja!! Shellja!!"

A blue barrier appeared first then a red barrier appeared. Sighing in relief, he was ready though he wouldn't say much about his energy though. Sephiroth cast Firaga Wall once more, trying to dragged Yugi but he's no fool so he struck the staffblade to the ground and held on to his position.

"Fate Guidance, I invoke your ability once more!" Yugi yelled. This time, the weapon began to changed its shape. To everyone's astonishment, it was a keyblade only different. It has a combination of red, black, and white color plus the sahpe is much bigger than Ultima Weapon.

"Trinity Limit!!" Yugi yelled as he quickly jumped up and slashed Sephiroth several times until he delivered one final slash. He did a crescent arc then suddenly, it exploded.

Sephiroth frowned again then Yugi noticed that the black aura isn't fading. Looks like he's going to a rough ride. The good thing is no matter what attacks the One-Winged Angel will inflict, no damage is dealt to him at least until they're gone.

Yugi felt drained since he cast forbidden magic plus he hasn't gotten used to it just yet and even though he can use Fate Guidance's ability, it won't be enough. Sephiroth's attacks can kill him or even worse.

"Meteor!!" Sephiroth yelled as he cast the same spell again.

"Not this time!" Yugi yelled as he jumped through the fiery rocks. To everyone's amazement, he was able to reach the silver-haired man then the spiky-haired teen prepared to strike.

"Dreadscythe!" he yelled as one of the blades of his weapon grew longer and slashed him a lot.

Sephiroth glared at him then he began to dashed and attack mercilessly. Yugi had to run with all his might because with just one hit of that swrod and it will be the end of him. The One-Winged Angel use Teleport Slash once again but this time, he destroyed Yugi's defensive spells. He reeled back at the damage.

"This is it, it's all or nothing!" Yugi mumbled but before he could do anything else, Sephiroth slashed him several times and Yugi can barely keep up.

"Don't interfere!!! Zwei Zecksdance!!!" the spiky-haired teen yelled as he dodged Sephiroth's slash attack and slid down. He made a crescent slash and use the force of his staffblade to send him upwards. he jumped and white wings appeared at his back then he divebombed himself down then illusory copies of him began to attack him relentlessly. That attack took a lot of damage big time then Yugi descend down as he withdrawn his staffblade. At the last moment, after slashes began to inflict damge on him.

"It's over." Yugi sighed in relief as everyone began to gather around him.

"Good god, I can't believe you beat him!" Sora said in amazement.

"Tell me about it." Yugi said when Cloud came.

"I apologize if Sephiroth hurt you." the spiky blond said.

"Nah, and could you please get him out of this castle. Personally, he's getting on my nerves." Yugi said.

"Sora...." Cloud said.

"Just a moment!" the brunette said as he walked towards the silver-haired man. Sephiroth glared at him but didn't care.

**"GET OUT!!!"** Sora said as a keyblade appeared on right hand. The silver-haired man recognize that blade for it has red and balck color and its emits a weird looking aura.

With no questions asked, Sephiroth rose from the ground but before he could make with his disappearing act, he cahrged at Cloud who fought back until they disappeared again.

"Does this happen all the time?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really," Sora replied as he looked at the sky. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

spiritfire: Wah, that was hefty, I hope this will satisfy you guys. Actually, I could extend this a little longer but I'm not in my house...I'm in an internet cafe so sorry about that

Yuen: So you're enrolled now?

spiritfire: Yeah and I'm afraid the updates will be a lot slower than before because I have Practicum in my hands

Yaru: Good Luck!!!

spiritfire: read and Review and by the way hope you get the message Sammi


	57. Destiny Dawn

spiritfire: I know my other story is on hiatus for a moment but I need to post this then I can hiatus this story as well so this is my X-mas gift to you my dear reviewers

Yuen: We're not in her other story now, can we please duel???

Yaru: Fine

(Their Life Points set at 8000)

Yuen: So who goes first?

spiritfire: Let me handle this.

(A coin appeared on her right hand)

spiritfire: Yuen, heads or tails?

Yuen: Heads

(The coin is flipped but it's tails)

Yaru: So I'll go first

spiritfire: While they're doing that.....let's go to the story

* * *

LXVII. Destiny Dawn

Darkness began to cover the entire sky as Marik was sitting down on a tree branch. His eyes fell on the Lunarian Castle and frowns. So far, his plan on taking Yugi has failed time and again. First, the near destruction of the Solarian Continent, Second was at Alexandria and last is the bording line of the two powerful continents. The dark staffblade was the only thing that was on his mind and no matter what, he must not fail. Even though he wasn't the one who broke the seal, he can still claim it.

"The preparations for the war is alomost complete but I still need that powerful weapon," Marik said, his fingers were running through his chin. "If I did fail in taking that weapon, I still have an alternative plan."

He jumped down from the tree branch and smiled. "Besides, whether they want it or not, the war will happen and everything will end in his desire."

- - -

Yugi looked at the window of his own house. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky. To everyone's interpretation, it's going to rain but to the youngest magician, it wasn't. He left his room, ate his breakfast, cleaned the house and left. Mahaado's spirit suddenly emerged and he looked grim. Yugi didn't mind though.

"Are you going to the castle?" the purple mage asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied, his lightning bangs covered a part of his face.

"Why?" Mahaado asked.

"Something interesting is going to happen and I'm betting those 'three' are coming as well. Might as well watch." Yugi replied, his white wings appeared then he flew away.

- - -

Riku stared at the dark sky. Whenever this weather pattern shows up, it reminded him of what happened two years ago. The tragedy that struck his hometown, Destiny Island.

_"The door has opened." said a fifteen year old Riku._

_"What do you mean and where's Kairi?" said a fourteen year old Sora._

_"We can go anywhere now, Sora and Kairi's coming with us!" Riku said in a harsh tone._

_The wind began to blow violently. Most of the trees and houses were destroyed. A pool of darkness appeared below the silverete._

_"Come with me, Sora!" Riku said as he extended his hand. "Together we can see the worlds!"_

_Sora extended his hand but tendrils of darkness snatch his best friend and also the light inside his heart. The last thing he knew, he was swallowed by the darkness._

He never forgotten that incident ever. The reason for this whole mess was his fault. Given in by that temptation to be released in his island home, he opened the door to darkness. Footsteps was soon heard. Acted on instinct, the keyblade appeared on Riku's hand and was about to attack. To his surprise, it was Sora and apparently, he wasn't in a good mood. The silverete looked down at the Keyblade Master's right hand. It was the accursed Keyblade: One Winged Angel. Walking past Riku, he could have sworn he heard Sora's command.

_"Let's go to the Lunarian Castle."_

Riku frowned. Usually when Sora comes to see him, he would be happy and at times for some odd reason, shy. Something's up and Riku decided to heed his orders.

- - -

Kaiba was lying down on his own bed in his own room, staring at the ceiling. He didn't mind the weather though. Just then, Mokuba just came back from his class.

"Hey, big brother, what's up?" the boy asked.

The blue-eyed teen didn't answer. Instead, he got up, took his gunblade and said. "I'll be at the Lunarian Continent. You know how to contact me."

With that, he closed the door leaving Mokuba to wonder what's going on.

- - -

The halls of the Lunarian Castle are quiet, too quiet. Yami, the new ruler of the Lunarian Continent felt something odd. Well, particularly aside from the dark weather they're having. The prince just walked the castle halls until he heard something. Quickly, he ran until he saw the spiky blonde man. He glared at him coldly.

"You? What are you doing here?" Yami growled.

"Aww, can i just have a visit in your lovely palace of yours?" Marik sniggered. Yami glared at him.

"Mah, never mind about those mindless things. Anyway, I came here to beat you up." the spiky blonde grinned at him as dark energy began to charge at his right hand. "Graviga!"

He launched a dark sphere on the prince but Yami quickly jumped out of the way and began muttering a spell. With a flick of his fingers, he quickly launched it but Marik sucked it all up. He grinned widely and cast another Graviga Spell again. One of the Millennium Items glowed and it automatically created a shield. Marik frowned at this and decide to change his tactics. He glared at the prince then he stepped forward. Suddenly, he disappeared. Yami frowned at this. The Millennium Necklace glowed and Yami sidestepped as a red energy ball nearly hit him. At the same time, it was deflected.

"Hey, Your Majesty, don't leave us behind." Riku said, smirking. He and Sora were standing there except that the silverete's weapon was fizzled with smoke.

"Leave you behind? I rather ask you guys how did you find out about this?' Yami said, shrugging.

"One-Winged Angel." Riku replied as he pointed at the weapon Sora had.

Marik brushed off the dust off his clothes and frowned. "So more of those pests are here? I guess I can entertain them."

"I'm afraid not!" Sora said. "Sonic Blade!"

Sora rushed forward as if he was a spear himself. Marik evaded though and blue energy began to gather from his hand. Sora on the other hand, raised his keyblade and made an impact from the ground. The spiky blonde then launched an ice spell on Sora.

"Reflega!" the keyblade Master yelled and a shield suddenly appeared around him as the spell bounce back at Marik. He countered it with a Fire Spell and both of them exploded. The spiky blonde frowned at this.

"Very interesting. You use the same spell as Yugi but just to let you know, his spells are more powerful." Marik said, getting interesting that the fact Sora's spells are similar to Yugi after all.

"Does it matter? The same or not, we use spells whatever we please." Sora said as he relaxed his stance. The Keyblade was glowing immensely.

"Ultimaga!" Marik yelled as the entire field began to rip the very fabric space of time. White particles began to gather around the three of them and then, it exploded. Smoke began to take over the entire castle. The spiky blonde just waited until it dies down. Slowly, the smoke was thinned out and much to his displeasure, a gunblade appeared and nearly slashed him.

"What the?!" Marik growled as the blue-eyed teen destroyed his magic.

"Do you really think that would stop me?" Kaiba said as he pointed his blade at his opponent.

"So all the actors are here, eh?" Marik grinned. "I guess that's where the fun will start then."

- - -

At the rooftop of the castle, Yugi landed on one of the windows of the castle hallway. He saw Marik and was fighting Yami, Sora, Riku, and Kaiba. The spiky-haired teen just smiled at this even Silent Magician saw this.

"You're not going to interfere?" she asked.

"Nah, these guys are strong enough plus..." Yugi replied as he looked at the prince. "It's about time that 'weapon' will arrive at his own hand and also...although he has no idea, he's much stronger than I am."

"Is it because of the ancient power he possess?" Silent Magician asked. Yugi nodded.

"But, when it arrives, I'm afraid that I'll have to interfere plus I'm going to explain them. Just be prepared." Yugi said as his eyes turned silver.

- - -

Back at the castle, Marik was now launching Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells all at once. Riku quickly tried to slash him but Marik stopped it with one finger. Next, Sora tried to attack him but the spiky blonde sidestepped a bit. Kaiba used Rough Divide but the spiky blonde countered it with Protega.

"All of you are boring." Marik yawned. "Meteor!"

Several large rocks began to descend from the sky that it destroyed the rooftop of the palace. Sora and Riku jumped out of the way. Kaiba expertly dodged it. Yami cast Barrier to shield himself from the attack.

"Grand Cross!" Yami yelled as Marik was surround by the center of very large planets. They began to collide at each other and blasted Marik, sending him flying.

"Not yet!" Marik growled. "Energy Bomb!"

A silver energy began to gather at his right hand. He launched it towords the prince but Yami sucked it all up and reflected it beck at the caster. Smoke began to cover the entire hall. Sora and the others got up and stared at the recent blast. Marik was nowhere to be seen. All of them were looking left and right, up and down but still no sign of him. One of the items, the Millennium Ring glowed and its arrows were pointing downward. True to its direction, Marik was down there and he cast Blizzaga on their feet, stopping their movements except Yami who jumped out of the way.

"Energy Bomb!" Marik yelled.

"Apocalypse!" Yami countered.

The two spells began to blast each other. Much to their surprise, a dark weapon suddenly appeared. It's blades were made of pure black and it looked like an angel wing. The two of them stared for a moment then as quick as lightning, they both strecth their hands out.

"Get out of my way!" Marik yelled as he fired a high level thunder spell but Yami didn't flinched which surprised him. So the prince used Holy Cross which sending him flying and finally he laid his hands on the dark weapon. Marik slowly got up and growled. It seems that he was too late as the dark weapon glowed immensely.

"Oooh, do you really think you know how to use it?" Marik grinned at him while Yami frowned.

"I believe he can." said a familiar voice.

All of them looked up and saw Yugi descended from the sky. He furled his white wings and wore a believing smile. On his hand was his staffblade, Fate Guidance was glowing.

"You should what that is by now," Yugi said as he walked forward then kneeled down. "Your Majesty."

".... Destiny Dawn...." Yami muttered while Yugi nodded.

"What did he say? Destiny Dawn? What's that?" Sora asked in confusion.

"The opposite of Fate Guidance...Destiny Dawn....the dark staffblade which has the power of darkness. The power to change destiny." Yugi replied bluntly.

Marik glared at him. "I'll rip that weapon off of your hands!"

"Follow my lead." Yugi said as he placed his two left fingers at the tip of the staffblade. Yami did the same thing. Both of them waited for their opponent to attack. Marik frowned and launced Energy Bomb but both of them deflected it. The next thing he knew, the two teens performed a semi-arc slash then they did the same thing from left to right followed by a surround attack. Marik couldn't even dodged nor did have the time to cast any of his spells. Yugi blasted Marik above while Yami slashed him from below then they did the same routine over and over until Yugi jumped then both of their weapons struck him and send him flying.

"I'll get you for----" Marik growled angrily but Yugi blasted him with Firaja. Marik was about to say something but Yugi kept casting the same spell until he left the castle then he used the same spell again to melt the ice and evaporated the water with the same spell again.

"I must apologize for that bastard. Your Majesty. Now that you have Destiny Dawn. Marik will do anything to get it or if not, he's going to 'make it happen'." Yugi said as he kneeled down before the new ruler.

" 'Make it happen?' " Riku asked skeptically.

"Magical War." Yugi said and most of them flinched.

"What!!! Is he that crazy?! Destroying everything?!" Sora blurted.

"That crazy prick. What does he want?" Kaiba growled.

"Despair. Spread despair." Yugi said.

"Okay, he really is crazy." Riku said.

"Forgive me, this is all my fault." Yugi said which earned a surprised expression from everyone.

"I knew Marik was after me but I never thought he would go that far. The people I've associated with are getting hurt because of me. He's making me feel despair and so are the people all over the continent." he added with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't blame yourself. Everyone makes mistakes...even me!!! The biggest mistake I commited two years ago. That day, I destroyed an entire island just because of the temptation of leaving my island home." Riku said. "But they forgiven me despite the sins I've done. Don't go regretting it as I did."

Yugi closed his eyes and opened it again. "Thanks Riku and Yami, tomorrow, I have to teach you how to use Destiny Dawn."

* * *

spiritfire: There you have it! My Christmas present to you all

Yaru: (draws a card) I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1000). Then I placed two cards face down and that's it for my turn.

Yuen: (draws a card) I'm smashing your monster right now! I summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1000). Field Spell card activate: Mystic Plasma Zone. This card increase all Dark Monsters ATK by 500 but in exchange they lose 400 DEF.

Shadowpriestess of Ohm glowed with dark energy as her stats were altered (ATK 2200 DEF 600)

Yuen: Attack Neo the Magic Swordsman with Shadow Blast!

Yaru: Damn! (LP 7500)

Yuen: I set one card facedown and end my turn. This is just the beginning.

spiritfire: Guess it's up to here for a moment then see you all in 2009


	58. Training 101

spiritfire: I'm back!!! Sorry about that I was supposed to update after I'm done with my practicum but the site won't let me log in so I have to wait at least three frickin' days and also, my left knee got a nasty bump like the size of a flat small ball so I can exactly kneel for a while but it really hurts and also because of that, the duel between my assistants will be on hold. One more thing, I dedicated this chapter for this year's graduating students because I myself will be graduated and a birthday chapter too...

Yuen: What!!!

Yaru: Just calm down, her sister is already recommending her putting ice pressure on that knee

Yuen: Figures

spiritfire: And on with the chapter......

LXVIII. Training 101

"No, not like that!!!" Yugi frowned as the prince tries summoning his weapon but the only thing came was a speck of smoke. Yami groaned because it was the third time in a row that he screwed. Sora and Riku were grinning idiotically.

"Would you mind doing it again?" Yami asked while Yugi sighed.

"Fine, but this is the last time," Yugi replied. "I won't repeat it again."

Yugi opened his right hand then particles of white energy began to gather. Light struck from the palm of his hand and then the light took shape in the form of a long staff. The 'wings' appeared and finally, the light disappeared.

"Do you get it now?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded in reply.

_"Why am I doing this again?"_ Yugi asked himself.

_"Just be patient. His highness is not exactly a fast learner. It took him a week to learn his Light elemental spell when I was teaching him."_ Mahaado said which did not help much.

While Yugi was pondering to his thoughts, the prince finally summoned the dark staffblade. Sora and Riku were amazed seeing the weapon. The three of them were staring at Yugi who was out of place.

"Yugi, hello!!!" Sora said which made the teen snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Sorry," Yugi said then saw the dark staffblade. "About time you summoned it."

- - -

"Next, I'm going to show you two techniques from Destiny Dawn but as for the rest of them, you have to find it on your own." Yugi said.

"One question, how are you going to show it to me?" Yami asked in a skeptical tone.

Yugi did not answer. Instead he raised his right hand and muttered some kind of spell. Dark shadows began to gather around his hands. Tendrils of darkness swirled around his his fingers until some kind of symbol appeared. Riku raised his eyebrow but did not say a word. Finally, the dark energy began to fade.

"Riku, would you mind if you be my assistant?" Yugi asked.

"Okay," Riku replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand still and use your weapon in a defensive stance or you can cast a protective shield around you." the violet-eyed teen said. Riku question himself why. He got his answer when Yugi quickly dashed forward. Riku cast Dark Shield and at the same time, one 'blade' of Destiny Dawn grew longer. red and black energy began to surround the weapon then swung. Riku blinked for a moment.

"Hey, I didn't feel---" Riku was about to say something when all of a sudden, red and black energy began to hit and slice him all over. Sora and Yami gasped in shock. They knew Riku defended the attack but what they're seeing right now said it otherwise.

"What? Did you think you would escape unscratched?" Yugi grinned. "Guess again."

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"The first one is Reaperscythe," Yugi explained. "A magical attack that penetrates absolute defense."

"You're kidding!!!" Riku said in surprise.

"Do I look like I kid?" Yugi questioned at him. Everyone fell silent

"Anyway, shouldn't we start learning this?" Yami said.

"Fine." Yugi sighed as the dark staffblade disappered and let the prince practice.

While he was practicing, Yugi decided to sit down for a moment. Looking at the ceiling, many thoughts began to run through his mind. Not that it matters but it helps when someone is bored. A lot of things have happened ever since he came to the other side of the continent that was supposed to be separated. Found out that his favorite book is actually a part of its story with him included. Never would he thought of encountering such people. Then again, he would never be. Looking at the prince now, he know that he's a capable ruler. But little to everyone's knowledge that time is running out. How did he know this was beyond him. He was staring on the ceiling minding his own business until someone decided to interrupt him.

"Hey, Yugi can I ask one question?" Sora asked.

Yugi looked at him with a questionalble look on his face. "What is it?"

"It's about the Keyblade. You know those weapons have a mind on their own and they don't just let you 'use' them. Even with Fate Guidance's ability, you can't even use them. So my question is, how did you use the keyblade back then before you got that weapon?" Sora said.

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment trying to say the appropriate answer then he looked at Sora with a half cruel smile. "Only destiny is the one I can tell my secrets to."

Leaving the Keyblade Master behind, Yugi told the prince to keep practicing and he'll be back at the same time. Sighing, he used a teleportation spell to leave the castle and led him to the ruined continent. Walking forward, he passed through several ruined buildings until he came through a secret passage in an almost ruined palace. Pressing his hand on the stone column, the passage opened and Yugi went inside. The passage in question was just a simple room except that there were two white columns standing. In the middle was some kind of unknown energy. From the looks of it, it's already weakening.

"Sin the Incarnate....looks like the time for the final act is about to begin. With the last blood of the divine, destiny will rule over the crown." Yugi said as Fate Guidance appeared on his side.

- - -

"Hey, I think I'm getting a hang of it." Yami grinned as he use Reaperscythe for the fifth time.

"Uh-huh," Yugi nodded. "If that's the case, I guess I should teach you the other one but a word of warning: this might be a little too much in your tastes."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Just watch." Yugi replied and he cast the same spell again. Destiny Dawn appeared again on his right hand then with his left hand, he simply waved and a dummy appeared.

He raised the dark staffblade upward and red energy began to seep through. Quickly, he jumped upward and did a full circle. A red no bloody red moon appeared and then one of the blades suddenly became long and stabbed the dummy. After that, an explosion followed. As for the dummy,it reduced to nothing but blackened cotton.

"I'm going to a little hay wall and assume that if I did that to a human...that would be bloody." Yami said. "Then again, I've seen much blood for the past 3000 years but this one is bit sick."

"It's up to you whether you want to practice it or not because this is all I can teach you. The rest, you have to find it on your own." Yugi sighed.

Yami looked at Yugi for a long moment. "I don't mind practicing it but I'll use it if I wanted to."

"Eh, so his royal highness is getting teached by a young mage who almost beat the crap at." said a boasting voice.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, sighing.

" I heard from Sora and Riku that you were training." Kaiba replied.

"So?" Yami questioned but Yugi knows where this is going.

"Are you going to challenge him?" Yugi asked, staring at Kaiba.

"Hmph," Kaiba replied and Yugi sighed.

"I'm warning you now, Seto," Yugi said as his eyes turned silver. "That will be your death wish."

- - -

Kaiba and Yami were staring at each other as they took their respective positions. The air looks heavy as Yugi was keeping an eye on them and then both men dashed forward. The clashing of weapons began to sound the entire room. Yugi knows when two men meet face to face in the heat of the battle, all emotions are placed on what the fighters feel. The weapons of Kaiba and Yami were clashing now and what they felt during that battle depends on the two of them.

"Why the sudden challenge?" Yami asked as he shielded himself from one of his opponent's attacks.

"Hmph," Kaiba said in reply as he did a semi-circle dodge and tried attacking him on the back but the prince dodged it and let out a blast of Fire magic at him. The blue-eyed teen quickly used the blade of his weapon to intercept the attack.

_"I know that there are some things in life that cannot be changed but ever since I joined those people who I call them 'allies', things have gone to the better."_ Kaiba said as he slash twice.

Yami dashed backward then dashed forward charging through his opponent. Red energy began to build up on Destiny Dawn and at the same time, Kaiba quickly ran away but Yami sidestepped a bit and used Reaperscythe. The attack send Kaiba flying.

"Heh, now this is what I'm waiting for!" Kaiba said which surprise Yugi.

"I see so that's why." Yami said. "Let's finish this!"

While the two of them were still fighting, Yugi couldn't help himself but looking at them. It's been a very long time that he socialized with people other than his guardian. Looking at the past and the present, he thinks that everything he sees and fain is a lesson. A lesson he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"That's the way how life goes." Yugi shrugged.

As Yami and Kaiba continued their fight, everything they felt from their first meeting up to the day of their fight were placed inside. Then with one final attack, an explosion boomed out from the room. Yugi had to cover his eyes as the massive eruption has spread all over the place. When the smoke finally settled down, Kaiba was lying on the floor while Yami was struggling to stand up.

"I expected this from you." Kaiba said as he sat up. "I concede but this will not be the last of me. I will defeat you."

"If you want to challenge me, com by anytime." Yami said.

"And rivalry has been forged for the two of them." Yugi said as he went to the prince to heal his wounds. _"But I don't think I have much time left. I guess I have to make it worthwhile."_

* * *

spiritfire: Sorry for the short, chappie....I running out of ideas...anyway, from my calculations only hmmm.....5 or less chapters left before I wrapped this story......

Yuen: Don't worry, guys, she'll finish it although it'll be a bit slow because she'll be taking her license exam for teachers.....

Yaru: And she also apologze for this delay hopefully you guys will stick to the end

spiritfire: Oh yeah, next chapter will be titled "The Beginning Pt 1" see ya


End file.
